The Rise and Fall of Marth Lowell
by Ignitious
Summary: [AU] Marth Lowell is just your average teen. His father just got promoted requiring him to change schools on his senior year. To his amazement, the school holds lots of secrets including the Iris case. What happens when a evil witch convinces him to ditch his friends for popularity? When he falls from pride, will he be able to be saved or plagued by regret. *IN EDITING PROCESS
1. The Beginning

**EDIT 4/6/2015: I am slowly editing and cleaning up the older chapters to make them correspond with one another. This chapter is officially done and cleaned up with as of this date. Now to slowly work my way up.**

**Hello ! I heavily apologize for the disappearance. A couple of months ago, my computer died on me, causing me to lose the remaining chapters that were prewritten for The Bake Off. Due to that, it made me lose motivation to write for a while, which I am going to put the story on hiatus.**

**Recently, I've gotten Smash Brothers and three days ago, Marina released a new song. It motivated me enough to attempt to do the rewrite(or redo) of The Rise and Fall of Marth Lowell.**

**I decided to go a different approach this time and with the new Smash Characters, they will be added in the story.**

**I really hope you guys enjoy, both old and new readers of this story.  
**

* * *

The burnt aroma of the dark brew sleeping inside the coffee machine begin to linger off from the office, embarking its way inside the teachers' lounge. A couple of instructors gathered around one another, forming an adjacent circle as they engaged in idle chatter, discussing their various plans for the upcoming weekend. Intense laughter roared out as a young man no older than twenty-eight strolled towards the coffee machine, gently removing the pot as he began pouring himself an enriched java blend. If one were to gaze upon him, they would quickly grasp right away that the man seemed rather out of place compared to the other colleagues he worked alongside with. His looks were model material, his facial features being soft and smooth, almost feminine as his gorgeous features overall complimented his tall and slender body. He had azure hair up to his neck along with sapphire eyes which complimented his peculiar hair color extremely well.

The man pushed his glasses with both his middle and pointer finger before grabbing an chair to take an seat. Seeing his other colleagues gathering around and engaging in assorted discussion topics, he couldn't help but be curious, heck, even eavesdrop. After all, the entire faculty is an giant, strange family with one goal; making sure every student gets the most out of his or her education.

"Apparently there's going to be a student and faculty reunion coming up this weekend for the graduating class ten years ago."

"Really now?" an female teacher stated, joining in on the conversation. "I wonder how it is going to turn out. If I could, I would love to get in touch with the former staff members who had the honor to work with those students."

"Brenda, you say that every year," spoke up an redheaded man. He poured himself a cup of coffee before approaching the group. As his eyes scanned the medium sized room, he happened to notice the young man engrossed in a novel.

"Say Mr. Lowell, didn't you used to attend this school ten years ago?" he questioned, prying for some knowledge on the mysterious individual.

The young man folded up an corner of the page before closing the novel, placing it on an table not far from his reach before glancing at the group of teachers, answering the redhead's question.

"I did."

"Are you going to attend the upcoming reunion this weekend? All your old classmates and teachers are going to be there. I'm sure they will be quite delighted to see you again."

Another female teacher chimed in. "I remember going to my third high school reunion about two weeks ago. It was fantastic seeing all of my high school friends again as we age. In fact, did you guys know that to this day, we still keep in touch?"

Mr. Lowell on the other hand, swiftly shrugged. "I honestly don't see any point in attending. As much as I'd hate to disappoint any of you, I already had plans for the weekend" he lied.

"Aw, that's too bad," the other man replied, slightly pouting. "We wanted to hear all about it next week, right guys?"

All the other faculty and staff in the lounge nodded in unison before going back to their conversation about high school reunions and now, their high school experiences.

"Hey Cain, if you can redo your high school experience, would you?" Brenda asked, twirling her golden locks before smiling.

Hearing his name being spoken, the fiery haired man turned around, moving his mug to take an sip of his coffee before replying.

"To be frank, I wholeheartedly see no need. I rarely had an awful experience in high school, so I don't see any need to try and change that."

"Aw, well if I could redo my high school experience, I definitely would. I would have loved to become popular during my youth and who knows, I might have won both homecoming and prom queen if I had done so," Brenda boasted gleefully. The woman sighed blissfully as she begin reconstructing her own experiences to the best of her ability.

"I honestly wouldn't recommend it."

Wondering where the voice even came from, the group of instructors turned around to see who expressed their own opinion. Mr. Lowell had an mixture of a worried and concerned face expression, almost as if he remembered something tragic.

"Why not? Who wouldn't want the opportunity to be adored by everyone?!" whined Brenda. The blue haired man heavily sighed before slowly shaking his head. Instead of explaining, he apologized to everyone before storming out of the teacher's lounge. The others shrugged before returning back to their own conversations, however, Cain walked out, pursing the younger man.

Mr. Lowell sighed as he decided to get some fresh air yet, little did the man know, he attracted company.

"Care to share the story with me Marth?" asked Cain. His friend happened to be very concerned and even offered to hear him out.

"Well, it is a bit long. Hopefully this story doesn't change your opinion of me by the time it's finished Cain," said the azure haired man. The flame haired man has been one of his closest friends ever since he started teaching about six or seven years ago. It was through Cain that he met other acquaintances such as Abel.

"Anyways, it exactly started about ten years ago, the day I moved from Bakersfield to Smashington…"

* * *

The Lowell family finally finished packing the remaining boxes from their humble abode. They stood outside the front yard as the movers placed the boxes in the truck before hopping in, driving off to join the other movers at the new house.

"Well, this is it. Starting today, a new chapter unfolds for the Lowell family," exclaimed Liza. Her stern yet loving husband Cornelius nodded in agreement. Ever since he received an promotion at work, the man of the Lowell household drove to and from work three hours every single work day. It began growing rather tiring so his wife decided it was for the best if the entire Lowell family moved to the city his job was located in.

Marth's best friend Merric approached the family to give his final farewell before they left town for good. In fact, he even gave them a departing gift from his parents, wishing them the best of luck in the city of Smashington. Before turning around and leaving all of their old friends and neighbors behind, Liza happened to develop an idea just in the spur of the moment.

"Um Merric, how about you take a picture of the family before you go? Oh, and you can take one with Marth and Elice too so we can forever share the memory we had here in Bakersfield," suggested the sapphire haired woman.

"Alright can do! Now you guys just gather up now and on a count of three, two, one... smile!"

The Lowell family beamed brightly as they had their picture taken with their old house for the final time. Eventually, the photo session ended as the two boys exchanged their final goodbyes.

"Goodbye Marth! Don't forget to Skype me and oh, add me on Smashbook too! I can't let your new friends take my title of being your best bud now, can't I?"

The blue haired teenager grinned, frantically nodding before bidding farewell and entered the family vehicle. The car started moving as the Lowell family began their journey to the vast metropolitan. Marth sighed, focusing on the ever changing scenery from the window as they finally left Bakersfield, his father making his way towards the freeway.

"Mom, did we have to move? I mean, dad could have just gotten himself a studio apartment if he was so sick of driving. I'm already a senior and I really, really don't want to finish my last year at another school. While at it, I already had friends at my old high school and with one year left too,"complained the seventeen year old teen.

Instead of his mom answering, Cornelius decided to enlighten his only son instead. "Are you the man of the house Marth? Are you the one paying the bills and maintaining the household?"

The youth frowned at the gruff man's response, sighing. His father tended to be rather strict and in fact, was the exact polar opposite from his mother. Sometimes Marth questioned how they even ended up getting together however, it was better to never ask. After all, he feared getting on his father's bad side.

Elice placed her book down, looking at her younger brother. "It's not going to be that bad Marth. I know you'll make friends in no time and think of it this way. You will have an fresh, clean slate. Nobody will know who you are plus, it's the first day of school's tomorrow. None of the students attending will find out that you're really a new student if you think about it that way."

"True…"

The boy decided to get some shuteye, resting for the majority of the car ride. As the Lowell family gotten closer to Smashington, Liza gently shook her son, informing him they were close to arriving at their new home in the metropolitan.

"Father, is it true that the mayor is going to greet us when we arrive?" Elice eagerly asked. She appeared to be rather excited as she attended the college and its dorms back in Smashington. Now with her family nearby, she would be able to visit them freely whenever she pleased.

"Mmhmm," answered Cornelius. "If I'm not mistaken, he's going to meet us at the house. By the time we arrive, the movers should be finished setting up. The mayor even offered to give the entire family an tour."

"That's so sweet of him. I don't ever recall the Bakersfield mayor making us feel at welcomed, even more so at home dear," Liza chimed in.

Marth however had different point of view about the mayor. Last night, he happened to gather some research on Smashington's mayor from his iPhone and to his amazement, learned some possible things the teen wished he himself, could undo.

"Uh, according to these comments, the mayor of Smashington likes to dig pitfalls in people's backyards for fun. He even sometimes takes a leisurely stroll just to smack people with a bug catching net!" the young teen eagerly informed.

"Are you sure about that Marth?"

His mother happened to be rather skeptical as this even caused Elice herself to raise an brow.

"I'm sure of it! In fact, rumor has it that he killed the former mayor of Smashington just to obtain his position!"

"Marth, that is ridiculous!" Cornelius protested. "If the mayor did do those things, he wouldn't be mayor of the city now, would he?"

"Um, I guess so."

"Let this be a lesson to you. Never believe any form of slander that is on the internet. People can easily fabricate stories these days and gullible individuals such as yourself would believe it right away."

* * *

After thirty more minutes of being cooped up in the car, the Lowell family finally arrived at their new home. They happened to live in an extremely extravagant neighborhood and the first thing Marth noticed about the city on how well kept it was to his surprise.

As the Lowell family got out of the car, they would be greeted right away by an anthropomorphic female dog and a short, sharply dressed brunet man. He had a wide smile on his face as both approached the family, waving as the two began shaking hands.

"Salutations Lowell family and welcome to your new, humble abode. I'm Isabelle and this man besides me is none other than Mayor Villager himself. We are both extremely delighted to have you here at Smashington. If you have any questions, don't be afraid to ask me or the mayor himself," exclaimedd the adorable pup.

"It's nice to finally put a face on Cornelius' family," chirped Villager.

He'd begin to start the tour right away, showing them important monuments from the Master Hand statue to even the location of his office. Eventually, he showed the family where Marth would be finishing his senior year.

"This is Burazazu High, the top school in the entire city. All kinds of students from different cities outside of Smashington try their hardest to get a variance to attend. Your son is definitely going to have a blast here Cornelius. "

The older man bobbed his head in agreement with the mayor as Isabelle joined in. After the tour, Villager and Isabelle parted ways with the Lowell family, wishing Marth the best of luck. The teenage boy was still nervous about tomorrow yet was feeling an bit at ease, hearing how the first day of school happened to be an half day which was a rather foreign concept to him.

As the day came to an end, Elice wished her brother the best of luck before parting with the family, returning back to her studies at Smash University. Marth trotted his way towards his new bedroom, plopping himself on his bed as the boy tucked himself in, glancing up at the ceiling.

"_I hope I can make a friend or two at this new school. I mean, I never had a hard time in any of my classroom or school experiences so it should be same old, same old right?"_ he thought to himself.

The azure haired boy drifted off into slumber, getting ready for the big day tomorrow.

* * *

The morning sun began to creep up as the boy woke up, forcing himself out of bed. He'd began getting dressed, putting on his new school uniform as he cleaned himself up, left his bedroom and journeyed his way downstairs. From the looks of it, his father already appeared to be at work meanwhile his mother was getting ready to leave. She'd kiss Marth on the way out, telling him breakfast was on the table before heading out.

He'd hop on his bike and began to make his way towards Burazazu High. Thankfully, he didn't live too far from the school's location as he arrived in less than ten minutes. A green haired woman stood outside, handing out schedules to students according to their last name. Marth approached her, picking up his schedule as she handed it over.

"_According to the schedule, if I'm not mistaken, all students meet in the gymnasium for the first day before heading to the cafeteria to for hanging out and brunch, then head to their classes to listen to a syllabus lectures for twenty minutes and then go home. That sounds pretty easy."_

Marth decided to explore around the campus a bit as he entered the building. As his eyes began to search the hallways, he would see various students approach their friends, greeting one another as they made their way towards the gym. He froze a bit in his tracks as he caught an glimpse of not one, but two familiar faces he recalled from his childhood.

The first one happened to be a girl with the same colored hair as him. She walked alongside an beautiful girl with medium length blonde hair, a side bang covering up one of her eyes.

"_I didn't know Caeda went here. I wonder if she still even remembers me, but I doubt it."_

He wanted to call out her name, approach her and ask her how her life has been but instead, he caught sight of his second childhood friend who happened to be talking to a muscular teen with short, black hair, another teen with brown hair and a blonde who had her hair up in an pony tail.

"_Ike is here too… I almost didn't recognize him at first with all that muscle. He's really changed a lot since I've last remember him from elementary school. I hope we can be friends again as the school year progresses. I'd love to catch up with both him and Caeda… well, that is if they remember me of course."_

A slight smile began forming on the teen's lips as he made his way towards the gymnasium. The staff separated the sections according to class so it made it easier for Marth to find where he was exactly supposed to sit at. Eventually, the entire gym began filling up as a brown haired girl sat to the left of him and a chestnut haired boy wearing an cap, to the right of him. He happened to be engrossed in his sketchbook, intensely giving it his attention as he appeared to be drawing.

Leaning over a bit to get an sneak peek, Marth's eyes widened in amazement as he saw the piece of artwork the other teen worked on. The picture happened to be of a Charizard soaring out of its natural habitat. Marth resisted his temptations to comment on it as he personally felt that it would be too awkward and perhaps, embarrassing to do so. After all, he barely knew anyone in his new school.

The idle chatter seemed to slowly cease down as an old mushroom like man made his way towards the center of the stage.

"Good morning both old and new students of Burazazu High. I am delighted to have you back for another new year of school. For those who don't know who I am, I am none other than Principal Toadsworth. In fact, I'll let one of the assistant principals take over from here."

The older man would head back to his seat on the stage in the middle of the room as an tall, gorgeous, slender woman moved towards the center of the room. She appeared to be none other than a elegant bronze woman with short, pearl-white hair parted to the right. An crimson red jewel piece happened to be sitting on top of her hair as the woman's outfit appeared to be rather revealing, provocative even, displaying a lot more cleavage than Marth ever laid eyes upon in his life. After all, she had what some would dub as the perfect hourglass figure. Her beautiful, amethyst eyes glanced around the room, observing the quiet students as her lips curled.

"Good morning students! It appears that Principal Toadsworth himself has deemed me worthy of the task of taking over the welcoming assembly. "

She'd begin pacing back and forth as if she surveyed each and every individual inside the gym. "For those of you who are new to Burazazu High, I'm none other than Miss Cia Embrey. I am one of the three assistant principals at this school, the other two consisting of Mr. Ganondorf Dragmire and Mr. Bowser Koopa."

The two men rose up from their sears as she announced their presence. Marth noticed some of the students expressions were rather fearful when Ganondorf smiled, as if they vaguely warned him to never cross paths with that man.

Cia introduced some of the other staff members which consisted of Nurse Birdo, Guidance Counselors' Lyndis Caelin, Frederick Stewart, Peppy Hare and Kamek Magica. From there on, the woman began briefly explaining about the history of the school and of course, the famous Master Hand and his brother Crazy Hand.

"Before we conclude the assembly, I'd like to bring to attention for seniors that the yearly tournament will be coming up in May. The fighter who wins will have the outstanding honor to meet both Master Hand and his brother and furthermore, battle them. Now before I let you guys head to your first class, there is one huge change being added this year. The big change is that this year, both the faculty and staff will be participating and fighting against the twelve finalists! Now, you're dismissed!"

As the assembly came to an end, Marth got up and made his way towards the first class. He'd groan as he realized they were none other than advanced placement classes and shook his head. The only reason why he even bothered being in Honors was because his father wanted him to keep up with the Lowell family tradition. Sighing, he'd take a glimpse of his class schedule which read:

_AP History with David Snake_  
_AP Calculus with Mr. Game and Watch_  
_Advanced Theater with Miss Nayru_  
_PE with Mr. Fit_  
_Lunch_  
_AP Astronomy with Mr. Olimar_  
_AP English 4 with Titania Lewis_  
_AP Psychology with Miss Tiki_

He'd fold up his schedule, tucking it inside the pocket of his trousers as he made his way inside the cafeteria. Since he didn't know anyone, he decided it was better to hang out for a bit, get a glimpse of the students and familiarize himself with his surroundings before getting brunch.

Marth looked around, already noticing the cliques at the school. He noticed Caeda happened to be with what looks like a possible student government group near the table Ike was at. The teen already assumed at first glance that both Ike and Caeda were part of the popular crowd which in return, devastated him a bit. He knew he could never be on their level. As he continued glancing around, Marth managed to find the Goths and alternative kids' hangout, even being surprised that the school even allowed them to wear the black version of their uniform.

Sighing softly, he made his way towards the exit as he accidentally bumped into someone.

* * *

**And that is the end of Chapter 1 folks. Note that each chapter will be various lengths and whatnot. I will be making a list for every chapter listing those who aren't in the Smash Verse and their game of origin.**

**If you noticed, I've been playing Hyrule Warriors lately and decided to add Cia to my high school AU fic. You will probably see Lana in it too along with other goodies.**

**Like always, feel free to suggest ideas for the story as in what you think should happen and whatnot. For those who read the older one, instead of Anime Club scenarios, I will be giving insight to Mayor Villager's life instead for some chapters.**

**Also since this is an AU I am going to have fun with the families. For instance, Mr. Fit(male wii fit trainer is the father of the Wii Fit Trainer herself. Another example is Tharja and Noire from FE:A being sisters, Noire being the little sister that Tharja loves to test new curses on.**

**Other examples(which may or may not be used)**  
**-Dr. Mario being the father(or uncle) of Mario and Luigi(making it Mario Mario and Mario Jr.)**  
**-Link and Dark Link(his name is going to be Dark) as cousins**  
**-Robin being the older brother of Morgan(and its possible they could be twins too seeing how Morgan's name in the Japanese version of FE:A is Marc)**  
**-Pit is the adopted son of Lady Palutena**

**If you notice, some of Marth's classes made a comeback and some got added/changed up. We will be seeing Link again soon and Henry too. After debating, I decided to leave up the original Rise and Fall story up for those who want to remember the old times or perhaps read it.**

**Anyways, like always, story questions.**

**1\. Why do you think that Present!Day Marth told his coworker that being popular isn't something you want? What do you think happened to him?(Could be a spoiler question, but not necessarily)**

**2\. Who should Marth bump into at the end. Suggest a character and perhaps how they will react.**

**3\. Suggest people for Marth to be friends with(before he becomes popular).**

**4\. Suggest family suggestions for characters(like cousins, siblings, parents, adopted, etc.) like Peach, Link, Henry(FE:A)Lana, etc. for example.(listed character names for samples. you don't have to do those.) Remember this is an AU so have fun with it.**

**Bonus Questions(You don't have to do these ones but if you do, I appreciate it 3)**

**1\. Suggest characters you'd like to see in the story. Can only be from the Nintendo, Sega, Megaman, and Pac-Man universe only!**

**2\. I sometimes tend to use song titles for chapters as the song heavily influences me to write it. If you guys want, should I tell the name of the artist(and song of course) for the readers if they're interested in. I tend to listen to various genres of music to help me get in the high school writing mood hehe.**

**3\. Suggest ideas of what you will want to happen in the story, like pairings and what not. I am not picky of them at all and like to see creative suggestions.**

**Anyways, thanks for reading. Read and review!**  
**-Ash**


	2. Class Introductions and Secrets

**EDIT 9/26/2015: This chapter has been officially cleaned up. Woo.**

**Hello! Ash here.**

**I apologize for the length of another boring introduction chapter. I've come to realize that if I were to have combined this and turned it into chapter one, it would have probably been too much to take in.**

**I promise things will get more interesting.**

**Also, feel free to still answer some questions from chapter 1!**

* * *

The person Marth collided with quickly slammed onto the floor, dropping all of their belongings that they clutched onto. Luckily for them, the other students were too engrossed in their own business to even bother glancing at the sudden scene. After all, the other students wanted to catch up with all their friends or find ones they've known from previous junior high schools. Realizing what he just had done, Marth quickly knelt down and begin gathering up the fallen books, utensils, and supplies without even glancing at his victim.

When Marth finally gathered all of the books, he extended out his arm to the teen he bumped into, offering his most humble apologizes as he realized he wasn't paying attention. However, when his sapphire eyes met with the other teenager, he noticed a slight frown forming on the other boy's face.

The teenage boy across from him appeared to be of a short build. He had fiery, red hair which looked between a mixture of being tamed and wild at the same time and azure eyes to contrast his youthful spirit. The boy's body was extremely thin, in fact, a lot thinner than Marth's himself.

The other teen aggressively snagged his books before dashing off as if the blue-haired boy heavily offended him. Marth sighed, not realizing what he did or had done to accidentally offend the redhead. As he debated with himself on how to engage his current situation, Marth figured it was better not to bother inquiring the other teen for his bizarre actions just now. After all, he didn't want to start any sort of drama on the first day of school. Instead, he begin making his way out of the cafeteria to commence operation explore Burazazu High.

As Marth began departing, the flame haired teenager glanced over in his direction once more, getting an excellent glimpse of the other boy's face before he disappeared.

"_Great, he's here. Out of all the people I didn't want to see, why did he have to show up back in my life all the sudden? Is St. Elimine out there playing a trick on me or what?!"_

The teenager quickly snapped out of his own thoughts as someone began calling for him, ushering for him to come over.

* * *

Marth was in awe of his new campus as he strolled down the hallway, observing the architecture that was specifically designed for this institution. He couldn't believe how much heart and soul were poured into this fine establishment and compared to his former school, this one completely blew it out of the water. As he made his way towards an entrance, Marth decided to explore that room first.

Slowly opening the door, the first thing Marth happened to stumble upon was a vast sea of books which were neatly organized by category and the authors' surname. A computer lab wasn't too far from the librarian's desk in case a student happened to be browsing on a blocked website through the use of an proxy. Already some students were already seated in the library, either reading novels or messing around in the computer lab.

He'd notice a white haired teen around his age situated at a desk by himself. There were two piles of stacked books which were neatly organized, separating them from a to read pile to finished. The teenager assumed the other boy to be the type who mainly kept to himself yet spoke when it was necessary. With further ado, he decided to continue on his journey of the campus.

As Marth was heading out of the library, a fairly beautiful brunette girl approached Marth and stopped him in his tracks. She wore a small lavender ribbon in the back of her hair as she had a miniature braid going meeting up with it. The first thing Marth noticed about the brown haired girl was her ears; they happened to be long and pointy, almost like a Christmas elf one would see in a holiday special.

"Hello! You must be one of the new seniors that Mr. Toadsworth informed me about."

Her voice happened to be sweet and soft, almost reminding the boy of his own mother. "The principal advised me to show you around the school and while at it, to tell you a tidbit about each place. I could already tell that you have acquainted yourself with the library."

"Ah, y-yes, after all, I am quite curious about this school. To be honest, I've never seen one like it until now," Marth admitted.

The girl nodded in agreement until she gasped.

"Pardon me but I've came to realize that I have forgotten to introduce myself. I'm Zelda Nohansen, former junior class president and possible senior class representative, well that is, if I win the upcoming election this year," chuckled the brunette.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Zelda, the name's Marth Lowell."

The two would shake hands with one another as they exchanged a few words about themselves. Zelda happened to interrogate him a plethora of questions ranging from his current living arrangements at to even about his former high school. She began giving Marth the grand tour, first showing him how to get to his classes and what building and rooms they were in.

The two began striding their way towards the garden yet all the sudden, another teenager stopped them in their tracks. An olive toned redhead with a pompadour pouted as he gazed at Zelda before even glancing at Marth.

"How come you've never given me a personal tour before? I think I could use one too."

Right away the azure haired teen could tell just from observation that the taller teen was flirting (and doing a horrible job at it) with Zelda as she frowned a bit in annoyance.

"Groose, you've been here since freshman year. You don't really need a tour and besides, shouldn't you be having brunch with Cawlin and Strich?" pointed out the brunette. She tried her best to drive Groose away as she feared that he might assume her grand tour with Marth to be something else.

Groose took a moment to let Zelda's words process in his mind before even replying. As he managed to conclude that the new kid wasn't a threat after all, Groose's guard lightened up a tad bit, just in case Marth tried to pursue her in the future.

"True. Well then, I wish you best of luck at Burazazu High new kid." He'd pat Marth on the shoulder before heading out which in turn, bewildered him but he didn't hesitate to even ask Zelda what exactly just happened. Instead, he decided to let the Hylian girl resume the tour instead.

Continuing on, two began to make their way towards the Administrators' office as the trophy display case neighbored next to the entrance. Marth briefly glanced at the case and noticed that there was nothing on display. Zelda took excellent note of this.

"Ah, it appears that the picture frames along with the trophies are getting polished. It's a tradition that happens every first school day of the year. They should be back in their rightful place by tomorrow, so if you're curious, I recommend taking a glimpse when you have free time."

Zelda opened the entrance door to the office as she was greeted by both faculty and staff alike. Although Marth noticed that Zelda appeared to have extremely great relationships with the majority of his peers at the campus, he noticed right away that she instantly tensed up when Ganondorf passed by. His menacing golden eyes met with her warming cerulean pair as Zelda tried her best not to be phased in front of him or the others.

Thankfully the goddesses appeared to be on her side as one of the staff broke the silence, putting Zelda's mind at ease.

"What brings you to the office?" Lyn curiously asked. Marth recalled her being one of the guidance counselors as well as the woman handing out the schedules earlier.

"I'm just giving our new student and resident of Smashington a tour Mrs. Caelin. It's a request from Principal Toadsworth himself!" the brunette answered.

"I see." Lyn glanced over at Marth as she decided to ask him a simple question. "How are you enjoying yourself so far?"

"I am enjoying myself a lot more than I expected myself too to be quite honest. At first, I was extremely nervous to start but now I'm really put at ease. The staff and students here seem to be extremely welcoming more so than they were at my previous school in Bakersfield."

"That's wonderful. Well, I hope you enjoy your final year at Burazazu High. It must be a painful transition to have your last year of high school at a new campus. I wish you the best of luck!"

With those words, Lyn waved to the two teens before she took off. Zelda began showing Marth the doors to each of the counselors' rooms as well as the assistant principals' offices and Mr. Toadsworth's office. The two students starting making their way out of the administrators office just to be abruptly stopped by one of the assistant principals.

"My, it looks like you've taken quite a fancy to the new student Miss Nohansen. I'm quite surprised," Cia teased.

Zelda shook her head in and swiftly responded, "It's not like that at all Miss Embrey. In fact, I'm just showing him around just like Mr. Toadsworth advised."

"I see."

Cia turned her gaze towards Marth as she eagerly approached him. "Young man, I just came to say that I certainly can tell right away just with one glance that you have the potential this school is looking for. It turns out having you on our side turned out to be an outstanding choice after all."

"Ahem, not to be rude or anything miss but… what exactly do you mean by that?" Marth felt slightly confused and uncomfortable at the same time. First of all, he was puzzled by what the silver haired woman was telling him and second, her outfit was overall, pretty distracting. He was afraid at one point, her breasts were going to pop out of her blouse.

"Well, you see ... this school isn't quite exactly ordinary. Unlike your generic high school, at Burazazu, you have to be accepted based on your skills, ability and if you have some sort of potential. All of these students you see around you have special abilities. Unlike other learning facilities, physical education is mandatory for all four years of your high school experience. It's to prepare you for the upcoming tournament when you will be facing off against your classmates in a brawl for the title of champion. When one becomes a champion, both their name and photo is taken and they are forever to be in school history."

Cia ushered Marth to follow her for a second as she took him to the hall of champions. There were countless photos of students' throughout the years as the woman happened to show him a particular one.

"If you've noticed, I've once was a student just like you. In fact, I've attended Burazazu nine years ago. To my luck, I just happened to win the tournament and met the wonderful Hand Brothers. This could be you if you manage to win of course however, I'll let you in on a little secret."

Leaning down to his ear, Marth swore she almost whispered to him in a rather sultry fashion.

"The competition isn't going to be easy. Eventually your friends become your enemies, so be on guard at all times, even when it comes to those as sweet as Zelda," Cia informed as she spoke in a rhythmic vocal articulation.

Marth slowly bobbed his head as she left him get back to the Hylian girl. As the two students took off to continue the grand tour, Cia entered her office and quickly locked the door behind her. Looking around, she grabbed a particular book as it revealed a secret door. Her fingers began typing out a code as she entered a void room. She'd sit on the table, adjusting her chess pieces which looked a lot like the students attending as she darkly grinned.

"Soon he will arrive and become all mine. After all, fate destined us to be together."

The woman blushed madly at the contemplation of her destined prince. Cia has always been the type that believed everyone was assigned a special someone at birth, whether it was a man or a woman. Rumor going around has it that Cia was quite the popular girl in high school howbeit, she turned down every guy who pursued her in school. To this day, she continues to turn down anyone who asks her as the day her true love arrives is creeping up closer and closer.

Cia made her way towards an Victorian mirror made from the finest gold as she gleefully beamed. "Oh magic mirror, soon he will be arriving. Since you've warned me of the girl who will be a major threat, I've gotten rid of her last year. Of course, the plan took a while to initiate as I had to slowly break her self-esteem piece by piece. Now, I will be closely watching over Zelda as she is another potential threat. After all, I think her ancestors hogged him up for far too long."

The woman began chortling like a maniac as she thought of having her destined lover to be all to herself, especially since she disposed of that wretched girl.

* * *

Marth noticed that Zelda's facial expression transformed from her usual, cheerful demeanor. Tilting his head in puzzlement, he pondered what exactly was bothering her.

"Marth, mind if I tell you a secret?"

"Um, sure I guess."

Hearing his words of approval, Zelda leaned and murmured in his ear.

"For some reason, when I'm near some of the faculty, especially those like Ganondorf and Cia, I can't help but feel a dark presence inside of them. I want to exactly know what their true intentions for being here are."

The brunette's face darkened as she paused for a moment. "I'm so sorry… I'd really hate to end this tour a little early but… I have to go now."

Marth stared dumbfoundedly, wondering what exactly just happened. He didn't know if he should storm after Zelda and console her. The azure haired teen knew it was none of his business however guessed that this school hid tons secrets behind its walls which were evenly divided among both students and staff alike.

Zelda dashed through the hallways, engulfed in the thoughts which plagued her mind.

"_I can't help it but think about you when I see that new student. The pain… it hurts… I'm sorry I've failed you as a friend… I'm so sorry."_

A tear fell on the Hylian's cheek as she recalled bits and pieces of a day she didn't want to ever remember. The gruesome memory constantly repeated itself over and over again as she recalled the time when she rushed out to save her yet in spite of it all, it was too late. The thing that definitely didn't help Zelda was the fact that the new student almost looked like an exact replica of the friend she loved and cherished dearly. It didn't help that her brain decided to taunt her with fond memories of her as well.

_"Zellie, I promise to forever protect you until the day I'm gone. After all, you're my best friend and you mean so much to me."_

The brunette turned around as she recalled hearing a voice of a child. It happened to be very faint, but familiar. She choked back more tears as the Hylian looked down.

"I'll find whoever did this… and kick their ass in the tournament… I've failed as a friend to protect you but I'll try my best to win the tournament for you and me both."

* * *

Eventually the pleasant brunch special came to an end as the bell rang. Marth looked around for Zelda, wanting to thank for all of her help she gave him however she was nowhere to be found. He'd begin journeying his way towards his first class which happened to be AP History. The azure haired boy entered the classroom and the first thing he did was take a look at the board for his assigned seat.

_"Second row, seat 4B."_

Marth eventually found his seat and pulled the chair out and sat down. He noticed that the teacher already placed the syllabuses on the desks, making his job a whole lot easier. More students began heading into class, a few of them being faces he recognized.

The first face he recognized was the tall blonde with the ponytail. She happened to sit in row C at a desk near him. The second was one of Caeda's friends he saw earlier in the day. He noticed that she was assigned the seat next to him. As both of their blue eyes made contact with one another, the girl couldn't help but exchange an small smile.

Marth returned the smile back and noticed the classroom beginning to fill up. The other students that pertained to his interests consisted of a blue haired girl, two girls who looked almost identical to the beautiful woman who sat next to him and a lanky, extremely shy Italian boy. The teacher happened to arrive as well as he began to write something on the white board.

"Greetings students and welcome to AP History." Snake started pacing around the room as he surveyed each and every student.

"You all should be familiar with advanced placement classes right now seeing how you're all seniors. As you know, this class is not going to be a walk in the park. For those of you who didn't have me last year, I'm Mr. Snake but you can just call me Snake. In fact, I'd prefer if you will do so."

He'd begin to go over the syllabus as well as the rules and regulations. Eventually he'd begin to do roll call before class ended. By the end of class, Marth was able to put a name on the students as well as the girl who sat next to him who happened to be Rosalina. The bell rang as Marth trudged his way towards his AP Calculus class.

The teacher's appearance turned out to be rather interesting as he appeared to be rather two dimensional. Just like Snake, Mr. Game and Watch began going over the syllabus and the possible lessons he planned ahead for the remainder of the year. The teacher even stated that he will postpone something if he felt that some students needed to catch up, which relieved Marth. Class ended as the azure haired boy took out the schedule inside his pocket to see which class was next.

"Advanced theater… oh I know where that is!"

He'd made his way towards the fine arts building. If he was not mistaken, his advanced theater class will be filled with both juniors and seniors. The new student barged into the classroom and took a seat in the corner. The first thing he took note of was the amount of students happened to be more than the usual classroom. In fact, he noticed Zelda appeared to be in his class as well. Marth didn't even bother to look at the others in his class or the teacher as she began explaining to the class the syllabus. His mind was too fixated on Zelda and one of the many secrets she withheld about the campus.

* * *

Classes seemed to go by rather quickly, seeing how they were geared to only be twenty to thirty minutes for the first day to have the students relax. Marth began making his way towards his PE class and sat on the bleachers. He'd begin looking over his syllabuses from previous classes, checking out all the work he was going to be tackling this year.

More students entered as they joined him on the bleachers. One of the students that intrigued him was a girl with light-blue hair. In fact, Marth realized she looked a lot like one of the assistant principals. He decided to interrogate her later about it if he ever gets to know her. A well-toned man entered the gymnasium as he appeared to be almost white as a ghost, the only thing preventing him from being so was the slight tint of grey he had.

"Welcome to another year of PE seniors. For those who don't know who I am, I'm none other than Mr. Fit. I'm sure most of you are familiar with my daughter Jennifer seeing how she is this years cheer captain. Before I thoroughly explain what we will be doing in this class, I am going to take attendance."

As he began doing roll call, Marth managed to hear that Ike was in his class. Apparently as Mr. Fit made his way down, he'd call out the blue haired teen's name as he gave him a quick response before the coach presumed on

"Roy Pherae," called out Mr. Fit.

"Here!"

That name happened to sound vaguely familiar to Marth. He recalled that particular surname, knowing someone with it a long time ago yet he couldn't quite grasp his finger on it. His head turned towards the teen that responded to said name and noticed right away it was the rather rude boy he helped out earlier. Attendance check soon ended as Mr. Fit began explaining the class.

"Okay, for those who don't know this is gym class however this is not like your average PE class. Besides the sports and exercises we will do, I will also be testing out each and one of your guys' special abilities. For those of you that are new to the campus, in PE classes, we test your special abilities with certain tests. There are done in order to prepare you for the upcoming tournament that is mandatory for all seniors. I repeat, mandatory."

He began explaining the trials and tribulations he will be putting the class through to prepare for the upcoming tournament. After all, Mr. Fit wanted to see each and every one of them succeed. Luckily, the class went by quickly as the fit trainer told the students to bring their gym clothes starting tomorrow.

Marth made his way towards the science building and entered his classroom. The teacher happened to be a short, alien type man who used a stool when he needed to jolt notes down on the white board. Luckily for him, he had a teacher's assistant from the local university with him and to his delight, another one of his foreign species.

"Class, feel free to read the syllabus on your own free time. I'm sure you're already getting sick and tired of hearing the same old stuff reiterated in someone else's words," Olimar exclaimed. "Remember to sit in your assigned seat according to the chart. You'll be sitting with the person who is going to be your lab partner for the remainder of the year. I wish everyone the best of luck and, welcome to AP Astronomy."

A crimsoned hair Hylian girl raised her hand. "Are we going to learn about the Zodiac signs and how they're compatible with one another?" she asked. Marth took note of her heavy southern accent as she gave him that farm girl kind of vibe.

Olimar shook his head in slight annoyance and was appalled with what he heard. "Correction, this is Astronomy my dear, not Astrology. Besides, Astrology is just a load of bullshit anyways."

The girl frowned as she huffed. Olimar knew his students would quickly get over it as he had to go through that same question every single year.

Marth began jolting some notes as he heard some of the students engage in their own discussion. Although he didn't seem to mind it, his neighbor however wasn't amused.

"Hey neighborino! Sup?"

Marth looked up and noticed his lab partner was talking to him as he recalled the other boy from his PE class. The teen had silver hair, pale skin and appeared to always be smiling to the point where Marth wondered if he could express any other emotion. He couldn't help but find his ever permanent grin to be rather creepy.

"Um, nothing much really," Marth simply replied. He figured talking to his neighbor wouldn't hurt, but boy was he so wrong.

"I see. I've recognized you from PE class and I've never seen your kind around here before. What's your name stranger?" he asked, chuckling.

"Marth."

"Oh, hey Marth, so should I say Martha, nya ha ha. I crack myself up, but going back to being serious, the name's Henry. I have a feeling we're going to be the best of friends."

"Y-yeah," Marth answered, laughing nervously. Something about this guy really freaked him out however he couldn't point out why. Meanwhile, three students seemed to be discussing anime.

"Hey, how do you think Naruto's going to end?" Lana asked.

"I really don't have a clue yet but I hope Sasuke gets his ass kicked," Gaius exclaimed.

"What makes you think Naruto's going to kill Sasuke?! He wants to get him back to his senses," Malon argued.

Henry heard the discussion and turned around, giving off a rather annoyed look as he slightly opened up his eyes.

"Guys out of all anime, we do not discuss or mention anything about Naruto. In fact, you all should watch an real anime like Berserk for example."

Gaius shook his head as he rolled his eyes.

"Junior, mind your own business."

Thankfully, class went by fast in Marth's favor. He eventually got through the day as he finished his last two classes before making his way towards the bike rack. Prior to his own knowledge, a mysterious figure intensely observed him.

Every time Marth glanced over in their general direction, they quickly hid. As the boy wasn't paying attention, the person managed to capture a photo of his face on their iPhone before dashing off. Marth hopped on his bike as he began making his way home. Little did he know, fate had something in store for him.

* * *

The figure entered the girls' bathroom as she placed the photo of the famed Hero King on the counter. She'd begin braiding her hair, making sure it was tight enough to hide under to give the illusion of an short haircut. After she managed to get it to stay put, she starting putting on a binder to help compress her small chest, even if some rudely deemed her flat. The mysterious girl began putting on the final touches as donned on a pair of a warm grey baggy shirt and jeans.

Getting a good glimpse of herself in the mirror, she noticed she could easily pass off as a boy. To her, it was an huge accomplishment. She'd grin a bit but it slowly faded as she realized one thing, the brand in her eye will easily give her away.

As she sighed, the young girl felt like all hope was lost, feeling depressed as there was no choice but to give up. The doorbell rang as the girl perked up and rushed over to answer it.

A man with light, reddish pink hair happened to be at the doorway. He wore glasses to compliment his sharp looks as the girl quickly ushered him inside. The male teen appeared to be holding a medium sized box as he opened it to her, revealing a navy blue mask which reminded her of a butterfly.

"Are you sure you want to go with this?" he asked her.

She nodded in response.

"You know that you're risking your life going back there. What if you get caught?! You know what the consequences are if anyone, especially that witch, catches you," he warned. His voice rose a bit, only because of his own worry and concern for his friend.

"I know the risks Gerome and I'm willing to take it. I need to take this risk in order to find hope again and to achieve it, I must do everything I can to get back, even if it means stopping anyone who stands in my way."

With those words, the girl placed the mask on her face before heading out. "Besides, I already have a persona to register by. Before I head out, please do me a favor and don't let anyone know, not even Robin, Owain, and especially… Zelda."

"Understood."

* * *

Evening time rolled in as Marth made his Smashbook account and added Merric and a couple of other buddies from his former high school. He started eagerly chatting with Merric right away, informing him of how cool his new high school was to even explaining how PE worked over there.

Merric wrote: I'm glad that you're having fun over there. Remember to watch out for anyone who tries to hurt you.

Marth replied: Yeah, I know. Thankfully, the AP teachers I have are rather forgiving this year seeing how there's an annual tournament that's mandatory. I don't know many details yet but if you can invite people to it, I'll definitely make sure to invite you. Anyways, I gotta log off and get ready for bed.

Marth turned off his laptop as he made his way towards his bed, tucking himself in as his lips curled. Maybe changing schools wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

**And that concludes the first day of school folks. As you can see, there are a lot of secrets about Burazazu High that Marth wants to know. **

**Feel free to suggest pairings and whatnot. Be creative and fun with it, seeing how this is an high school AU after all.**

**Story Questions**

**1\. What do you think happened to Zelda's friend?(you can have fun wtih this. it's not going to be revealed until way later)**

**2\. Who do you think Cia believe's she is "destined" to be with?(warning: this can easily be found by a google search, but I will warn you about possible spoilers if you end up looking up the wrong thing)**

**3\. Should I rotate between Marth's POV and give an insight to the other two upcoming protagonists as well?**

**Bonus Question  
1\. Who do you think the girl who spied on Marth is.**

**2\. What would you like to see in the story? What scenes and what not, I love suggestions hehe.**

**Anyways, I'm out!**

**See you guys in Chapter 3**


	3. A New Setting (Link)

**Hello! I apologize for the long wait on chapter 3. Originally, there was supposed to be a lot more to this but I felt that if I added it in, the chapter would turn out to be real long. I apologize if it sounds rushed towards the end as I decided to cut off.**

**I'm also liking the pairing suggestions I'm receiving so far. Ike/Caeda is one that I happen to really like seeing how it will heavily impact Marth. Poor Marth, he doesn't realize that there's other fish in the sea.**

**Anyways, here's Chapter 3!  
**

* * *

Dawn arrived as the sun's rays began to rise, embracing the trees, rivers and residential areas with its warm, honey yellow glow. In the early hours of the morning, a blonde hair man tended to his farm. He'd first make his way from tending the barn to letting the goats and other cattle roam around freely for their needed exercise. As he finished his morning chores, the older man made his way back towards his house to get himself cleaned up for the day.

He'd turn the shower faucet, letting the cold water cool his body down as it cleansed him. After a few minutes, he'd get himself out of his washroom and check the time. Walking upstairs, the man approached a room on the left side of the house. Sighing, he turned the doorknob, revealing a slightly unorganized room. The desks were filled with piles of rumpled papers, clothes were scattered on the floor however, the object that caught the man's interest happened to be sleeping on the bed.

On the bed slept a young, dirty blonde Hylian male. The man moved his hand towards the light switch, quickly turning on the lights as the boy moaned, placing the blanket he clung onto it, moving it over his head.

"Rise and shine kiddo. It's time to get ready for your first day of school today," the man said. He'd scratch his neck, chuckling a bit. "I apologize for registering you a bit late so you couldn't start yesterday but, things happened. "

Another groan came from the bed as the Hylian now grabbed his pillow and placed it over his already covered up head. The older man looked at him, shaking his head before sighing softly.

"You know, if you keep this up, nobody is going to look at your resume or hire you for work. After all, who could depend on a lazy boy to show up on time to meetings or even save the world?"

With those words, the man left, placing the school uniform on top of the drawer before leaving. He made his way downstairs to be greeted by his lovely wife Uli. The older man approached his wife, greeting her with a morning kiss before sitting down. Uli giggled a bit before pouring him a glass of coffee and setting it on the table.

"Morning Rusl," greeted the blonde woman.

"Good morning," he greeted back. "I see you've already finished making breakfast."

She nodded in delight as she began setting up three plates. The two knew in a month or two later, they'd have another mouth to feed as she happened to be pregnant with their second child. Uli looked over to Rusl while holding his plate.

"Did you manage to wake up Link?" she asked. Uli knew that out of the three children in the household, Link happened to be the first one who had to get up, seeing how his high school started earlier than the other two's elementary school.

"Mmhmm," he replied. "He didn't want to get up. Sometimes I wonder if he's nervous, then again, I've never seen a sign of fear from him, not even after the couple of months his grandmother died."

Rusl recalled the memory like it was yesterday. He remembered being good family friends with the boy's grandmother, even having his wife babysit both him and his sister Aryll while she was away. Unfortunately, her time has come as she finally gave out her last breath. Aryll was devastated, crying into her brother's shirt as Link embraced her but not once did he see that boy cry. The man could sense the sadness in his eyes but right away he knew the boy had to be strong for the both of them. For the longest time, the two children were homeschooled by their grandmother up until her death.

He sighed to himself once again, knowing that he lied to the Hylian boy on why they registered him so late. Rusl felt that the two children needed more time to adjust to their new life after their grandmother passed, so to his dismay, he postponed registering them right away. The man knew right away public schooling to both of the children was going to be completely foreign.

However, during the months when they were adjusting, the family happened to get a strange letter in the mail. It was from none other than Burazazu High, inviting Link to join their campus as it will satisfy both his and their needs. Both Rusl and Uli questioned how a school in the city knew of their address but didn't put too much thought on it. Seeing how they were quite selective on what students they allowed to set foot on their campus, the couple took the opportunity to register Link.

The dirty blonde Hylian finally made his way downstairs as he greeted both Uli and Rusl before eating breakfast. Uli smiled a bit, thinking the high school uniform made the boy look rather professional. He'd begin digging into his meal, enjoying it while he can since he didn't know how the meals at the school were going to be. Having little or no prior experience with the public schooling system, he learned from television either school lunches were extravagant or utterly disgusting.

"My, you look quite handsome in that uniform Link. I'm sure your grandmother would have loved to see you dressed so professionally," stated Uli.

* * *

As breakfast finished, the two males made their way towards the pick-up truck, hopping in as Rusl began taking off. Thankfully for the older man, the boy's school happened to be on his way to work so in the end, he benefited from it.

Link looked out the window, watching the scenery constantly changed as the two made their way to Smashington. To break the silence, Rusl decided to question the boy about his upcoming experience.

"So Link, are you excited to start public schooling? Nervous?"

He didn't know whether to ask how Link felt about this seeing that the boy spent most of his education being homeschooled. The man figured that sometimes a completely new experience can overwhelm someone.

The Hylian boy shrugged. "Eh, not really," he replied. "I'm rather curious to see if it's like the ones on television or something."

Rusl chuckled at the boy's answer. "Nah, it ain't going to be like that son. It's just going to be like any other experience you've done before, just with more peers around your age group. Hopefully you make some friends and they can show you around."

Link nodded in agreement. The boy eventually arrived at his destination, waving goodbye to Rusl as the man drove off. He turn around, facing forward as the boy was completely in awe. The campus was definitely a lot bigger than the teen expected it. Some students were hanging outside, chatting with their friends as they waited for the first bell to ring.

While some seemed cheerful and energized for the day, others were groaning, dreading homework and possibly the early hours of the morning they had to wake up at. As the made his way towards the entrance, Link noticed a brunette Hylian from afar. She happened to be engaged in a conversation with a green haired girl and a talking fox.

He found the girl to be rather gorgeous as he quickly turned around before she noticed him staring, making his way into the office. The staff was swift to greet him as an anthropomorphic hare approached him.

"Good morning. I assume you're the new student Link Faron, am correct?" asked the old hare. Link nodded in response as the hare beamed with delight.

"Welcome to have you abroad in Burazazu Link," greeted Peppy. He'd eagerly shake Link's hand, as he grabbed the boy's schedule and ushered him to follow. As the two males left, little did the Hylian know that someone appeared to be observing him.

Cia blissfully sighed at the sight of Link from her office as a beautiful smile formed on her face. To her, it appeared that her destined prince finally arrived in her life. She almost had a perfect chance of being able to obtain him however there was the thought of Zelda being in the way. The white haired woman realized she needed to learn more about Link first, but thankfully she had a scapegoat for that.

The bell rang as Link read his schedule that Peppy gave him. His class schedule consisted of Chemistry, AP Calculus, Psychology, PE, lunch, English 4, History and Studio Art. He watched the students come in with his blue eyes as they sat in their assigned seats.

The teacher followed after, being a rather unique creature that the Hylian couldn't recall ever seeing. He'd introduce himself to Link as Dr. Mewtwo as he handed him a syllabus and told him to sit in the empty desk next to a brown haired angel.

Thankfully, Link didn't miss much from the first day as they were going over the safety procedures for lab. Mewtwo used his psychic powers to hand each and every student a lab safety guide, consisting of what to do and not to do during a lab.

"Please keep in mind to follow the directions as accurately as possible. I don't want last year's incident happening again nor do I want to relive through that tragedy. For those who weren't here last year, a former student of mine happened to accidentally created a portal. A cucco came out from it, giving off the illusion that their mistake was harmless. Suddenly, a huge swarm of them came out, attacking the school. All classes were cancelled for the day seeing how the cucco infestation was too much, so in retrospect, please thoroughly read and follow the directions."

To Link's surprise, Chemistry went by very quickly. Mewtwo gave them homework on the lab guide to see if they will retain their knowledge from today's lecture. As Link made his way out of the classroom, he happened to be stopped by the angel he sat next to.

"Hi! I figured since you're going to be my lab partner, I should introduce myself. I'm Pit, what's your name?" Link noticed how upbeat and energetic the brunet was as he seemed eager enough to try to befriend him.

"Link," replied the Hylian.

"Say, I've never seen you around before in school or the city. In fact, were did you come from?! How was your last school?" questioned Pit.

"I live on the outskirts of town. To be honest, this is going to be my first and only high school experience seeing how I was homeschooled for the majority of my life."

Pit nodded, being very surprised from the answer. He smiled as he requested for both him and Link to meet up during the lunch period. Before leaving, he told Link how to get to the Mathematics building to find his class.

The Hylian blonde opened the door, entering his math class. Like his chemistry class, the seats were already beginning to fill with a vast number of students. Unlike Professor Mewtwo, Mr. Game and Watch felt it was necessary to introduce Link to the class.

"Good morning class. It appears we have a new student joining us. I want you all to give a welcoming hand to Link Faron. He comes from the outskirts of town, originally been homeschooled all his life up until his senior year. Remember class, I want you all to treat him with respect just as he would treat you."

Link smiled a bit, his eyes scanning the classroom. The student that caught his interest was an azure haired boy who stared at him, smiling softly as if trying to convey a message to him. The boy moved from the front of the classroom, sitting at an empty desk near the front. Mr. Game and Watch waited for the chatter to die down before beginning with the lesson. To his dismay, a screen came down from the ceiling, announcing a special presentation.

"It appears that all second period classes are to watch the special presentation the principal has for us. Since it is very important, we will spend the remainder of the class watching. Now since you're all honor students, I trust you to review chapter one and do odd problems 1-15."

The two-dimensional teacher took a seat, watching the special presentation along with the rest of the class. It'd began by showing Principal Toadsworth smiling at the screen.

"Good morning citizens of Burazazu High. For freshman and late start students who aren't familiar, I am Principal Toadsworth. Today I bring you a special presentation to honor one of my most successful students."

It'd begin by showing a slideshow a curly, sunflower blonde hair girl with a strange mark on her forehead. She seemed to be involved in many activities, ranging from student government to even to volunteering for multiple causes. The thing Link noticed that the girl always seemed to be smiling, giving off a very gentle glow in all of her pictures. The other students watched the video in awe, the bluenette boy gasping quietly as if he knew her.

It'd transition from the slideshow as videos of her began to play, showing her to be the valedictorian of her senior class to her working as a model. Link noticed that one thing that didn't change about her which was her love of helping others.

The video clips ended as Toadsworth returned on the screen, clearing his throat.

"I've had her as a student nine years ago. She helped shape the campus during her prime and now she's winning a Nobel peace prize. I also have unfortunate news to tell all of you. From my forty years as being principal, I've seen many students come and go and watched many tournaments in my lifetime however my time has come. I am retiring and will no longer be your principal by the end of the month. Instead, I'll be replaced by the most successful student I've ever had. Give an outstanding hand to Miss Emmeryn Lowell."

Emmeryn began making her way towards the front of the camera as it showed Frederick sweeping the floors, making sure everything was spotless. After all, he didn't want the woman to trip, not on her special day.

Clapping could be heard in every classroom as Mr. Game and Watch himself shed a tear. The Hylian came to the conclusion that Emmeryn must be a really inspiring woman as he began hearing murmurs about how sweet and loving she was.

The blonde hair girl was being greeted by the entire office faculty. Frederick stood behind her like a watchdog, making sure that nobody harmed her or planned on doing something fishy. The school councilors made their way up, each of them shaking her hand as they took their seats behind her. Even the intimidating assistant principal Ganondorf gave her his upmost respect, bowing down before taking his seat. Cia made her way, hugging Emmeryn as she was extremely proud of her. The congratulations from the faculty ended as the camera zoomed in on Emmeryn's face as the woman got ready to speak.

"Good morning everyone, I'd like to say that I am extremely honored to be here. I hope to make the school a better place and continue the hard work Mr. Toadsworth has been pursuing since he started here. I can't wait to meet each and every one of you."

She'd pause for a moment before smiling.

"I believe each and every one of you has the power to succeed and make yourself something. After all, you are our future and with your guys' wisdom, we could continue to make the world a peaceful and better place."

The video came to an end as everybody began clapping. Little did they know, someone had something in store as they began planning something.

"_A peaceful and better place for now…. I just need to find the right moment and soon I'll be taking over your place as principal, Miss Lowell."_

* * *

Psychology seemed to go by fairly quickly to Link's surprise. The dirty blonde began digging through his pocket, taking out his schedule to remember what class he had next. Finding the folded piece of paper, he opened it up before making his way towards the boy's locker room to get changed for PE.

As Link finished changing, he noticed the bluenette from his math class entering as he began taking off his shirt. The Hylian didn't realize he was staring until a set of azure eyes met with his own. Realizing what he just did, Link quickly became flustered, looking away.

"S-sorry… I didn't mean to… it's just that I've recognized you from my math class is all," exclaimed the Hylian, trying to cover himself up.

The bluenette shrugged as he began putting on his PE uniform. "It's okay. I'm just glad not to be the only teen new to Burazazu High."

"You're new here too?"

The boy nodded. "Yep, I just started yesterday. Moved from my hometown two days ago to be exact." He'd pause for a moment, walking closer to Link.

"So, Link right? The name's Marth!"

The Hylian smiled, having a good feeling about Marth. It made him feel better that he wasn't alone in being the new kid, having someone else to share the title with. He began to have a feeling that he and Marth are going to be the best of friends as he had the urge to get to know him more. The two boys began making their way towards the gymnasium as Marth realized he forgot something. He'd tell Link to go on ahead and without paying attention, Link bumped into someone causing them to fall back.

Realizing what he had just done, Link offered his hand, apologizing before his jaw dropped. It turns out he happened to bump into the beautiful Hylian brunette from this morning. She'd give him his hand, the boy realizing how soft and delicate her arm was. Pulling her up, she giggled a bit.

"You gave off a look as if you never seen a girl before," she exclaimed. Link scratched the back of his head in embarrassment, trying to find the right words to say.

"Well, I… I-!"

She'd place her pointer finger near his lips as she wanted him to say no more. "The name's Zelda, what's yours?" she asked.

"L-Link!" stammered the Hylian.

"Link? That's a pretty odd name but I like it!"

"Heh, thanks."

Before Zelda could reply, a light blue haired girl ran up towards her. From Link's observation, she seemed to be energetic and full of life. In a sense, she might as well be dubbed Pit's female counterpart.

"Hey Zelda," she stated. "I managed to find an extra hair tie! Here, take it."

Zelda thanked her, grabbing her hair as she began putting it into a ponytail. The girl happened to notice Link and quickly looked away as her heart began to race. She couldn't help but feel a bit of ecstasy just seeing him, her face tinting a bit pink. Being eager, she couldn't help but pester the Hylian brunette about him.

"Who's that Zelda?"

"Oh, his name's Link. He just recently transferred here so he's brand new."

Beaming with delight, the aqua haired girl inched closer to Link. The boy raised a brow, not sure on what exactly was going on. She'd twirl a bit, holding out her hand as she gave a cute smile.

"Hi Link, I'm Lana! I hope we could become friends!" chortled the optimistic girl. Link couldn't help but return the smile.

Before he could reply, Mr. Fit entered the gymnasium, telling people to sit on the bleachers while he takes roll call. Link went up, sitting next to Marth. To his luck, Pit happened to be in the class as well, taking a seat on the left side of Link. Mr. Fit began taking roll call as he made his way through the class roster. At first it was a breeze, however he happened to get to one student who didn't seem to be paying attention.

"Robin."

There was no response. Shaking his head, the trainer couldn't help but repeat himself once again.

"Robin."

Once again, there was no response. It appeared that Robin was reading a book on tactics in class, not giving his divided attention to his teacher. Henry nudged him, whispering in his ear as he tried to get his attention.

"Oh! Here."

"Thank you for your cooperation," replied Mr. Fit in a rather sarcastic tone. After a few more students, he finished the roster as he began giving directions to the class to step off the bleachers. They'd began the class by doing their morning warm ups before their upcoming agility test. When the students finished, he tell them to meet outside the track.

"Alright class, as much as I would like to get to the fun stuff I realized I will have to measure everyone's times. Take a note that this will not count against you as you are going to be required to beat the time you get at the end of the year."

He'd grab his clipboard along with his stop watch. "I want you to run a mile on the track which is at least four laps." Getting ready, he'd make himself stand at the start and finish line.

"GO!"

The class began running, some taking it easy while others pushing their selves. For athletic teenagers like Samus and Little Mac, it was no problem. Eventually it ended with the last student at sixteen minutes and thirty two seconds. The students would make their way towards the gym to cool themselves off and grab a drink of water.

Footsteps and conversation can be heard as it got closer and closer. Being curious, Link looked in the direction of the sound wondering who or what was coming.

"Hey Emmy, you remember the gym don't you?"

Emmeryn would make her way inside with Cia as Mr. Fit took noticed. He'd make his way towards the two ladies, greeting them and congratulating Emmeryn on her hard work. The black haired man turned towards the class.

"Class, I'll like you all to greet your future principal Miss Lowell."

"Hi Miss Lowell," chirped the class. Emmeryn waved, smiling as she noticed a familiar face in the crowd. The woman began making her way towards the bleachers. Students began to murmur, wondering who caught the future principal's interest. Cia followed her, wondering what she was even doing.

"Hello Marth, I didn't know you were attending Burazazu now," greeted the blonde.

"Oh hey," answered Marth. "Dad didn't tell you that we've finally moved?!"

Pit gasped loudly from surprise, startling Link a bit. "How do you know Miss Lowell? Are you two related?!"

The two nodded in response as Emmeryn smiled.

"She's my cousin," exclaimed Marth.

"Wow, that's awesome! Speaking relatives, that reminds me of something. When lunch starts, remind me to introduce you to my twin!"

Cia's gaze happened to be focused on Link himself. Luckily for her, the Hylian teen didn't notice her observing him.

"Say, how about I treat you to dinner tonight Marth. Feel free to bring your friends as well, I'd really appreciate it if you'd come," said Emmeryn.

The blonde woman parted ways with Marth, Cia turning around with her as the two left. Mr. Fit told them to get change as lunch was going to start soon. As the bell rang, Link followed Pit and Marth to the lunch room.

"_The people aren't so bad here after all."_

Perhaps today was in fact, a good day for Link after all.

* * *

**Oh Link, you're such a ladies man. At least Toadsworth can finally enjoy himself when he retires, probably even go to Delfino Plaza for vacation. I apologize for another boring chapter as getting to learn things chapters always start off slow. Also, I am reading the older version to see what ideas can come in from there here and which ones aren't going to make the cut.**

**Chapter 4 is going to introduce the school cliques and whatnot, so if you have any characters you want to suggest to a group(for example, geeks and goth kids), feel free to do so. I already got some characters in mind.**

**And to answer a guest, yes I will also be accepting male/male and female/female pairings as well. After all, I wouldn't want to exclude those.**

**We will be seeing Dark Pit, or rather as Pit calls him, Pittoo in Chapter 4 as well. :)**

**Story Questions**

**1\. How did you feel when you were attending a new school for the first time? For me, I was pretty nervous. I hardly knew anyone, plus I didn't want to make a bad impression so I tried my best to blend in.**

**2\. We will be getting introduced to Pit's other friends in Chapter 4. Who do you think Pit should hang out with?(I would say be friends with but I've figured he's the type to befriend anyone)**

**Bonus Questions(Don't have to do these)**

**3\. What do you think Cia and Emmeryn's relationship is? How do you think they met?(Feel free to be creative.)**

**PS. Keep suggesting pairings. I'm making a list of ones I can experiment and have fun with whether is male/female, male/male and female/female.**

**As stated earlier, in the next chapter, we will be meeting the cliques and introduced to after school hangouts and the dinner! Until next time.**


	4. Of Magical Tours and Friendships

**Hello everyone! This is probably going to be my longest chapter as it is about 8,394 words! I honestly didn't expect Chapter 4 to have so much content but I didn't want to skimp out on details ever.**

**I realized I forgot to state earlier that I am tolerable of all pairings. It helps me flesh out variety in my stories plus its fun trying out new things.**

**You guys can continue suggesting them as I'm jolting down all of suggestions I've received so far. I accept M/F, M/M and F/F :)**

**Anyways, here's chapter 4. I've realized I forgot to mention that Dark Pit is part of the alternative/ goth kids group.  
**

* * *

The three teenagers made their way into the lunch room making their way towards the long line. Marth noticed how noisy the atmosphere was as every student happened to be engrossed in a conversation. He turned to face Pit and Link as to his surprise, the lunch line moved very fast.

"Hey Pit?" asked Link. "What kind of food do they serve here?"

"Food you asked?" piped the angel. "Well, Burazazu serves only the finest. We have a famous chef named Kawasaki who prepares the majority of meals and whatnot."

Marth nodded, sighing on the inside as he didn't have to worry about if it was worth it to buy lunch or not. He recalled while being in Bakersfield, the food at his old campus was either hit or miss depending on the time of day.

Realizing he forgot a tidbit, Pit felt the need to warn them right away.

"Oh yeah, it's best to try to get here as early as possible, not because of a long wait. You see, there's this one guy who will try to eat everything in sight. Last year we had to bring our own lunch for a week because Chef Kawasaki was so outraged, he took the week off. "

Link and Marth exchanged glances with one another, wondering if Pit's story was actually true or not. The two didn't decide questioning it as they felt the school was already out of the ordinary to begin with. As they made it towards the selection menu, the boys were able to see today's meal options consisting from a club sandwich and chips, pepperoni and cheese pizza and today's special, taco Tuesdays. Pit and Link got themselves some pizza while Marth decided to get a club sandwich. The boys paid for their meals, heading back out where the tables are.

The tables were now filled with various students however it wasn't all of them. Some of the other students preferred outside while others preferred the peace and quiet that the library offered. The three boys stopped for a moment as Pit began looking around. As he spotted his group of friends, he ushered for the two new students to follow him.

The trio approached the table as Pit greeted everyone. Marth happened to notice Roy there as the fiery redhead moaned quietly. The blue hair teen couldn't recall or guess what was up with Roy and giving him dirty looks but he didn't want to get into any arguments on his second day of school.

"_Out of all the new friends Pit had to bring today, it had to be him… I guess we were fated to be together once more. Oh well, I should probably get over it seeing how being bitter about this isn't exactly going to help anyone. Who knows, he probably changed," _thought Roy.

The three took their seats as Pit realized something.

"How rude of me, I forgot to introduce you guys to everyone! Anyways, everyone meet Marth and Link. They've recently transferred into Burazazu and I felt that we should make them feel at ease!"

The gang nodded as they started introducing themselves. Marth noticed a familiar face as he recognized it to be the artist from the first day of school. The brunet teen placed his sketchbook down as he gave them his attention.

"Oh it's nice to meet you guys. The name's Red! I dream on traveling the world and encountering all the Pokémon across the globe."

Pit's group of friends would introduce each other and go clockwise. Next up happened to be a platinum blonde hair boy. He had quite the accent and it happened to be pretty charming. "Hello, I'm Shulk. It's a pleasure to meet you both. I hope we can become the best of friends."

Next up was a white haired girl. Marth felt that she looked almost familiar as if he's seen her before. She sat next to Shulk as he nudged her to put her book down.

"Oh, hi! I'm Reflet. Don't ask why my name's weird but people tend to commonly misspell it as Rufure. Anyways, I am not sure if you met him yet but I have a twin brother named Robin. Believe it or not, I also have a set of younger siblings who are also twins as well. They consist of another male and female twin set as their names are Marc and Morgan."

Before his next friend can go, Pit interrupted for a quick second. "That reminds me, Reflet I have your brother in my PE class this year."

"Oh really now? That's interesting." She was about to continue rambling on however, she realized she was taking away from the last two friends of Pit's. Apologizing, she decided to let the other two boys introduce themselves.

A young black haired boy wearing a cap went next. Unlike the others, he happened to be a sophomore as he turned out to be the youngest in the group.

"The name's Ness. It's always exciting meeting new people. I hope you enjoy your year at Burazazu." The younger boy gave the two welcoming gifts consisting of mini bag of candy put together. Both Marth and Link thanked him as they gave their undivided attention to the last boy.

"Hey, I'm Wolt and my hobbies consist of cooking and playing games," said the light-haired greenette. He had a slight southern accent which gave his voice a humble presence. The group of friends turned to their new buddies being curious about where they came from and what their former life was like back then before they came here.

Link and Marth looked at each other, trying to figure out which one of them was going first. The Hylian decided to go first as he showed no fear whatsoever.

"It's really nice to meet you all and seeing how you've introduced yourselves, I couldn't help but return the favor. I'm Link and I live in the outskirts of town on a farm. For seventeen years of my school life, I was homeschooled until recently this year. I'm very excited to see how my year at a public school will play out."

"That must be quite a transition Link," Shulk said. "Say, how do you like it here so far? Are you enjoying yourself?"

Link nodded gleefully in return, showing the group his delight. They then gave their undivided attention to Marth as the bluenette had to think of something quick. His face tinted a shade of red as he happened to be the shy type.

"Um... I'm Marth. I've recently moved from Bakersfield to Smashington as my father works here. I don't know much about the city itself and I'm actually curious about it."

Thinking about what Marth just said gave the angel an idea. "Hey, how about we hang out afterschool and show you guys around a bit? Is there anyone who can't make it today?"

Roy, Wolt and Ness raised their hands. Pit pouted a bit, trying to figure out why they couldn't come.

"I got a lot of errands to run today Pit, sorry," Roy said. Thankfully, the angel was very understanding of his situation. After all, he knew Roy took care of his father ever since his health started to decline a few years ago.

"What about you Ness?"

"I just realized that baseball practice start today. I want to test my luck if I can make at least three home runs this year in Varsity baseball," exclaimed the black haired teen.

Pit forgot about that JV and Varsity practice meetings started today as well as the freshmen tryouts for sports and cheerleading. Last but not least, he turned towards Wolt as he awaited his answer.

"I forgot that I had to do some chores today. After that, my mom wants me to help out with the family diner for the day. You guys are welcomed to come eat there before you go off to the arcade or something."

"Sweet thanks! We'll definitely take you on that offer."

Red looked over to Pit, getting up as he whispered in his ear about something. Realizing he forgot something, the angel beamed with delight.

"Hey Link and Marth, I forgot to give you the grand tour of the students!" The energetic angel ushered for the two to get up. Thankfully they finished their lunches before Pit took them to embark on his magical tour.

Link leaned into Marth's ear, whispering something as they walked.

"I honestly didn't think that Pit knew that many people."

Marth couldn't help but whisper back. "I know, then again, he seems to be really friendly. I think it is part of his nature to be friends with everyone."

The two boys nodded in agreement as Pit took them to the jock table. It consisted of Little Mac, Samus, DK, Diddy Kong, Lucario, Mario, Fox, Falco, Kirby and Kjelle.

"Welcome to the jock table which is full of all the students who mainly participate in sports. The short black haired guy is Mac who happens to be this year's captain of the boxing team. The blonde sitting next to him is Samus Aran who is known for her agility on the track field. The other female in the group Kjelle happens to be this year's Varsity Volleyball captain. It's a surprise since she's just a junior. If I recall correctly, her older sister graduated last year. She's the type who heavily devotes herself to training as her goal one day is to become the strongest."

Pit paused to let that sink in the other two's heads before he continued. "Fox, Falco and Diddy are also part of the track team with Samus. Before I tell you about the last three, let me tell you guys a fun fact about track. Years ago, the record for the highest speed wasn't beat until a now famous figure decided to join the team on his last year. He managed to beat the record by a huge gap. To this day, no one has ever been able to beat his record as his picture is in the school's hall of fame."

"Who is this guy if I may ask?" questioned Marth.

"His name was Sonic the Hedgehog. Anyways, continuing on, Lucario over there is the captain of the karate team along with Greninja who's currently absent from the table. Nobody dares to mess with them, fearing that they could easy turn them inside out against their will. Next runner up is Kirby. He happens to involve himself in various sports such as track and golf. Rumor has it that his stomach is literally a black hole. Last but not least for the jocks is DK and Mario. They're both in Varsity football this year as they managed to win last year's championship. Mario has a younger twin by the name of Luigi. If I remember correctly, their father attending Burazazu years ago with Sonic and the other famous star Pac-Man. I believe that Mario's dad is a doctor if I'm not mistaken."

The two boys nodded in awe as Pit began moving onto the next table. The jocks noticed them and waved before they left. The next table they arrived at was the popular kids table. Unlike the jock table, Pit stood a good distance away from them just in case they were to judge the two newcomers.

The students of the popular table consisted of the twins Eirika and Ephraim, Boyd, Rosalina, Caeda, Forde, Kyle, and Ike. Marth took note of both Ike and Caeda, wondering if he had to become popular to even reconcile with them. He had many questions he wanted to ask the angel but heavily decided against it.

"Welcome to the popular kids table, rather some of the popular senior classmen to be accurate. The twins there are Eirika and Ephraim both who are accustomed to kendo club. They are accompanied by their friends Forde and Kyle. The next two managed to get popular due to their kind personalities which are Caeda and Rosalina. They've been best friends since middle school and always helped out others in need. Next is Ike and Boyd, another set of friends who've met during middle school. Boyd happens to be on the football team along with Ike. After football season is over, Ike goes to the kendo club to hang out."

Marth sighed of relief to himself, pleased to hear that Caeda never changed her kind demeanor as she grew up. The only question that ran through his mind was when the right time to approach her was. Pit once again ushered for the two to follow.

"I'll have to admit that Pit has quite the energy too," stated Link. The bluenette nodded in agreement before they approached another table. Luckily, they were able to get close to this one as it consisted of Zelda, Robin, Gerome, Innes, Laurent, Ilia, Elincia, Peatrice, Beedle, Pipit and Karane.

Zelda noticed the three teenagers and waved, ushering for them to come closer. Robin happened to notice Pit and greet him as well.

"What brings you guys here?" asked Zelda. She became curious as she noticed Pit going on one of his lengthy tours again.

"I'm just showing Marth and Link around and introducing him to everyone I encounter in my sight," responded Pit.

Link quickly looked away and blushed a little, realizing that he might be developing a crush on his first day of school.

"For this group, they are known for being involved in our student government. Last year, Zelda and Robin were our junior class president and vice president. They plan on running this year for senior class president and vice president. They help out with school activities and make sure everyone's having fun. Gerome is the secretary of the student council as he keeps account of every meeting. He's not much for words or rather, I accidently annoyed him last year."

Gerome gave him an odd look before returning to his own studies. He only talked when he felt it was necessary however most students never got the memo.

"Next one is Laurent, or rather, our Treasurer. He maintains the expenses and revenues as he manages the student government's budget. Peatrice and Beedle work under him and help run the student store. Then we have Innes as our public relations director along with Pipit. Innes happens to be rivals with Ephraim and can be kind of crabby sometimes while Pipit is more outgoing at times."

Innes gave the angel a look before resuming on his conversation with Robin. Rumor has it that Robin was like Pit, able to get along with everyone however he knew their personal boundaries.

"Pipit's girlfriend Karane also happens to help out in student council along with Ilia and Elincia. That concludes the student council table however there are plenty of more members involved."

They'd wave before heading off to their next destination.

The cheerleader table consisted of both JV and Varsity cheerleaders. In the table sat Jennifer, Peach, Toadette, Sumia, Cordelia, Cynthia, Jigglypuff, Severa and Daisy. Severa noticed Pit coming and rolled her eyes, mouthing something.

"Now meet the girls who bring us school spirit, the cheerleaders!"

Cordelia blushed, feeling flattered along with some of the others as Severa frowned.

"Nerd alert, go away Pit."

Both Link and Marth found Severa to be quite rude, then again, it wasn't uncommon when it came to cheerleaders. The two boys recalled Mr. Fit's daughter being cheer captain this year.

Pit ignored Severa's remark and continued to go on.

"Jennifer here is the cheer captain of Varsity Cheer. On her spare time, she enjoys doing yoga and involving herself in sports activities when she gets the free time. Cordelia is vice-captain of Varsity cheer alongside her best friend from childhood, Sumia. The Varsity cheer members that are here today consist of Daisy, Peach and Jigglypuff. Now, here's another fun fact. Jigglypuff is not a girl, but rather a boy cheerleader. With his cute looks, he is easily able to pass off as a girl."

Pit ushered the two teens to come close for a minute as he whispered something into their ears.

"Rumor has it that Jigglypuff was voted to be the cutest cheerleader last year. "

Both Link and Marth nodded, realizing why Pit whispered this tidbit to them. If he were to say it aloud, the girls would most likely get into a fight with one another.

"Now, we have Sumia and Cordelia's younger sisters in JV Cheer. Cynthia happens to be cheer captain of the team alongside with her vice-captain Severa. Cynthia herself tends to hop tables, varying from hanging out with the cheerleaders and going over to her friends. Severa knows all of the latest fashions, keeping up with the latest trends. Both girls are in their sophomore year of high school. Toadette is a junior in their squad as well."

Severa rolled her eyes and groaned in annoyance. "Gods, I already have to deal with Cynthia and her upbeat stupidity. I certainly don't want to hear you be completely annoying Pit."

Pit shrugged before moving on. Marth couldn't help but get a bad vibe from her, guessing that Severa was the type to spread rumors.

The next group Pit showed them was the more humble group. Some of the students considered them to be scaredy cats or sissies but in actuality, they were very nice people to begin with. The small group consisted of Luigi, Yarne, Ravio, Lucas and Fledge.

"Hey guys! How did your summer vacation go?" asked Pit. He enjoyed striking conversation with the four as the angel enjoyed anyone's company.

"Me and Mario went to Delfino Plaza this year," exclaimed Luigi.

Lucas looked over and didn't say much. Instead, he had something else on his mind.

Ravio shrugged. His pet bird Sheerow sat on his shoulder as the boy wore his signature black and blue scarf. Marth looked at him, observing his appearance. He almost exactly looked like a counterpart of Link except for his green eyes and dark purple hair. His hair also happened to be styled differently compared to the other Hylian's himself.

"I didn't do much except work on new gadgets for my shop. You guys should check it out sometime." He'd give them each a business card. Pit recalled him being very crafty when it came to finding ways to earn money. In fact, he was recognized by it as he sometimes runs the student store on campus.

"I just did some summer jobs," Fledge said, speaking quietly.

Yarne winced and gave Pit a look. "N-not so loud. I don't want her coming over and trying to pull my ears again."

Pit apologized before turning to his friends. "These are a group of very nice boys I hang out with sometimes. As you know, Luigi is Mario's younger twin. Yarne here is a taguel who tries to best keep himself unnoticed by bullies and a girl named Morgan. Fledge over here has some confidence issues I'm trying to help him come over. Last but not least, Ravio is very crafty when it comes to money. He's known for cracking jokes and even works at the Student Store sometimes. Luigi and Ravio are both seniors while Fledge is a junior and Yarne's a sophomore. "

Pit murmured another tidbit, this time about Lucas.

"The other guy's named Lucas. He's a sophomore but for some reason, he seems really damaged. I don't know what happened but rumor has it that he used to have a brother."

Both Link and Marth frowned a bit at the thought. They didn't want to pursue the kid's past, let alone badger him. It turned out to be one of those things that shouldn't be brought up with anybody.

As Pit said goodbye, Ravio couldn't help but stare at Link. He felt the urge to connect with him as if he could perhaps gain both good business and friendship out of him.

* * *

The three made their way outside, opening up the door to see more students. They happen to approach a mixed group consisting of Owain, Marc, Morgan, Lissa, Henry, Mist, Rolf, Toad, Ricken and Pikachu. The electric Pokémon took note of their presence and whispered into Lissa's ear. A blonde hair girl with pig tails looked up and noticed the trio approaching. She pondered for a moment before getting up and rushing over to Marth.

"Hey Marth, I didn't know you go here now?!" exclaimed the blonde.

Marth recognized her to be his younger cousin Lissa. The two relatives exchanged hugs before she proceeded to go back to her friends. The bluenette recognized Henry from the group, quickly looking away. For some reason, the white haired boy gave him a strange vibe.

"Outside is where the art students, band geeks and other fun loving people hang out. For freshman, recently Boyd's younger brother Rolf started attending. He's lucky that he already knows Mist seeing how being exposed to a new setting for the first time can be frightening."

Pit noticed they were a rather big group and that wasn't all of their friends. He figured that some probably went to get a snack outside or a drink to cool their selves down from the sun.

"Hmm, the seniors in the group are Henry and Pikachu, Toad's a junior and the rest of them are sophomores."

He'd lead towards the two and begin whispering. "This is where Cynthia goes when she doesn't feel like hanging out with the cheerleaders. Sometimes her and that theatric guy right there like to LARP with Reflet's younger siblings."

Being curious, Link couldn't help but question about the whispering. "Why are you even whispering this to us?"

"Well, it's stuff that I don't want anyone hearing. Sometimes little facts about people actually offend them, let's just leave it at that!"

"Yeah, that's pretty true," Link said in agreement. Marth just nodded as he decided to remain quiet for the time being.

Before Pit could even introduce Owain, the boy seized the perfect opportunity to give himself a dramatic entrance. After all, it wouldn't be Owain if he didn't have his silly theatrics to boast about. Some students found it to be quite amusing while others were concerned about his mental state.

"Halt travelers. What business do you have with the legendary Chosen One? Are you allies of justice or perhaps working under the guise of the Demon King, the fiery lizard fiend or perhaps, working for the Black Sorceress herself?

Marth and Link exchanged puzzled faces with one another, not sure whether to laugh or wonder if the younger teen was alright.

Pit shook his head. "I was just here to say hi with my new friends Owain. None of us are working under anybody let alone… I really don't know if such people exist."

"BLASPHEMY! You're under the possession of none other than the Witch of Tactics herself. By the Axe of Dorcas, I'll save you."

A girl laughed. "Fool. While you've managed to focus on those mere adventures, I've captured your comrade Marc. How are you going to save him Chosen One?"

Owain growled, turning around and facing Morgan. While they played their silly game, the three boys begin backing away slowly as Link accidently bumped into someone.

"Excuse you!"

He turned around to see a platinum blonde girl with curly hair. She held two frappuccinos as she made her way towards the group and handed one to Lissa. Shrugging, Link ran for a bit, catching up with both Marth and Pit.

* * *

The trio headed back inside one again as they encountered a group of girls and a couple approaching their way.

Nana waved as she was holding Popo's arm. The two were hanging out with Lilina, Sue, Lalum, and Lana. Usually Olivia was with them she ended up having errands to run during the lunch break.

"Hi Pit, what brings you over here?" asked Nana. She looked at the two new boys with him, smiling.

"Just showing my new friends around, that's all."

Popo examined Marth and Link for a moment. "I'm afraid I don't recall ever meeting you two. The name's Popo and Nana over here is my girlfriend."

He'd shake both of their hands.

"These two have been dating for an extremely long time. In fact, their bond is so strong it's inseparable," exclaimed the angel.

Lana noticed Link and approached him.

"Hey Link! I almost didn't recognize you there for a moment. I see that Pit's giving you the magical lunch tour, am I right?" she asked, giggling a bit.

"Yeah, it's been pretty informative so far."

"Hmmm…" Lana paused for a moment to collect her thoughts before speaking. "Say Link, are you doing anything after school today? If not, I was wondering if we could hang out together."

"Oh, I'm hanging out with Marth, Pit and my new group of friends," replied the Hylian.

"Can I join you guys? Pretty please?" begged the blue haired girl.

"Sure! The more people, the merrier," answered Pit. The brunet cleared his throat already before proceeding to talk.

"Anyways, you two already met Popo, Nana, and Lana already. All the girls here except for Sue happen to be part of both dance and theatre club. Another girl by the name of Olivia is usually here but it seems that she had errands to run."

Before Lana could ask a question, a pretty grey haired boy approached the ladies.

"My, my, look at all the wonderful maidens I've came across today."

Lalum turned around, frowning a bit. "Inigo, aren't you supposed to be helping your older sister out instead of flirting again?"

"Oh, about that…. Erm…"

The younger male tried to come up with an good excuse, however Lilina decided to lie a bit. "I've just received a text from her asking if I've seen you."

"Really?! Well, I've guess I've better get going. Catch you cuties later."

With that, Inigo ran out of the cafeteria as he began to look for his sister.

"Who was that guy?" asked Marth.

"Oh, that is Olivia's younger brother Inigo. He's notorious for flirting with almost all of the women in school. Let's just say he's gotten turned down plenty of times," explained Pit.

After exchanging a few more words with the group, the trio waved them off as they began making their way however Pit quickly pulled the two and hid behind the trash can.

A large group of Koopas made their way past the cafeteria, shoving those who were in their way. Pit didn't want them seeing either Link or Marth as they tend to enjoy beating up fresh meat. Their leader consisted of Bowser's son, Bowser Jr himself or rather what people called him, BJ. The other Koopas happened to be his adopted siblings Ludwig, Roy, Wendy, Morton, Larry, Iggy, and Lemmy.

"That group of kids over there are known as the Koopalings. They're known for causing havoc and taking lip from no one. The last student who tried to stick up to them was tied up the basketball court in their underwear. Those guys mean serious business and if I were you, it'd be best to stay away from them. Unfortunately, they happen to be Mr. Koopa's children, or rather, the rest except BJ were adopted."

"Has any authority figure tried to stop them?!" questioned Marth. He sounded very concern, almost afraid that they were going to mess with him at one point.

Pit could only frown in response, shaking his head. "I'm afraid not. Since they're the children of one of our assistant principals, the other faculty members are too scared to do anything. They fear Bowser would yell their ear off if they did something about it."

"That's rather unfortunate to hear," stated Link. "I mean, eventually something's going to get done, right?"

"We can only hope. Now, let me tell you some information about the Koopalings. Their leader is Bowser Jr, better known as BJ. He is known for being a bold and energetic trouble maker. Next, is his second in command, Ludwig von Koopa. He's the most intelligent out of the entire group but also the cruelest out of the entire group. Then we have Roy, no relation to the red head of course. Roy is more calm and collective than the others but don't let that ever fool you. Then there's Wendy, the only girl in the entire group. Do not let her gender fool you as she's a tomboy. She's known for being a daddy's girl. Not one girl in the entire school bothers to talk behind her back, let alone the cheerleaders. If she fancies you and asks you out, do yourself a favor and don't refuse."

"What happens if someone does refuse though? I mean, you can't force yourself to go out with someone you don't love in the first place," Link stated.

"That is entirely true however, not in this case. Let's just say the last guy who rejected her never seen the light of day. Anyways, the next Koopaling is Morton. He's the strongest out of all of them, having brutal strength as he is grouchy. Then we have Larry, otherwise known for known for his aggressiveness and short temper. Last but not least is Iggy and Lemmy Koopa, otherwise known as the youngest of the bunch. Iggy is childish and immature as he invents all kinds of creative knickknacks for them to use. Lemmy is the most innocent out of the siblings. He's not really that bright but also is probably the only one to let you off the hook if none of the others are around."

As Pit finished introducing the Koopalings, the gang of Bowser's children was out of sight. Pit sighed of relief, getting up as he pointed to the next two set of bullies.

"Those two over there are known as the Wario Brothers. They're not related in any way but they're called that since they look so much alike. Both of them have an ongoing rivalry with the Mario Brothers but sometimes like to bully others as well. Unlike the Koopalings, you don't have to worry about these two as much."

Link noticed Groose talking to Zelda as Cawlin and Strich gave him his daily hand and back massage. The Hylian couldn't help but frown, feeling that the other teen was taking advantage of them.

"Hey Pit, who's that talking to Zelda?"

"Oh, that's Groose. He's another football player who tends to hang around Zelda every chance he could get. Rumor has it if he sees you as a potential threat for her love, he will try to make your life miserable."

Link sighed, shaking his head in disgust. He couldn't stand those types of people who think their crush is only obligated to be with one person. As Pit was about to end his tour, he realized he forgot something.

"Oh! I forgot to introduce you to my twin! Let's go right away!"

Pit ran at full speed, causing him to get some stores from the others. Link and Marth followed pursuit, wondering what kind of person Pit's brother was like.

A tan Hylian with grey hair happened to notice the angel coming their way. He rolled his head eyes before whispering in Dark Pit's ear.

"Oh, for fuck's sake…"

"Hi Pittoo! Just came over to introduce you to my new friends!" said Pit cheerfully.

Dark Pit couldn't help but roll his eyes. Just the angel's presence alone heavily annoyed him.

"Didn't I tell you to stop calling me that Pitstain?" The black haired boy sighed. "What do you even want this time?"

"Just to see how you're doing. After all, you better not be doing anything bad under Lady Palutena's back."

A black haired girl looked up, recognizing Pit's voice from anywhere.

"Ugh, what is he doing here? Can't he go take his upbeat self somewhere else?"

"We're all thinking the same thing Tharja, trust me," replied the tan Hylian.

Marth winced a bit. He couldn't believe how rude Pit's twin was, let alone allowing his friends to slam him. The bluenette felt that if someone talked about his sister like that, he would make them take it back in no time. While looking at the group, he happened to notice that the dark Hylian looked a lot like Link, just with red eyes and grey hair.

Pit didn't seem to mind. In fact, he was oblivious to their insults as he found it as their way of greeting him. Instead, he decided to introduce his brother for him.

"Guys, meet Pittoo. He's quite the opposite of me but I still love him."

"That's not even my name! To correct this annoying idiot, it's Dark Pit. Anyways, I think you've made your point Pitstain so do us a favor and leave!"

Pit shrugged. "Alright. It was nice seeing you and remember to practice staying upbeat or you'll be dead meat!"

He'd run off as the other two sighed, following after him.

"That was just my brother Pittoo and his friends. His best friend happens to be Shadow, who prefers to go by Shad for some reason. The other three in his group are Tharja, Hilda, and Vaati. Tharja has a strange obsession with both Robin and Reflet. Because of this, she happens to be bisexual or so she claims. She also has a younger sister as well, using her as a scapegoat as she tries out her new curses on her. Hilda reminds me of a more gothic version of Zelda and seems to be calm and collective but she can be pretty greedy. For Vaati, I don't know much about him to be honest."

The trio finally reunited with their friends as Pit's magical tour ended.

"How did the tour go?" asked Red.

"It went pretty well. I pretty much told them about almost everyone I know of."

They begin talking about after school as Marth realized he had Emmeryn's dinner celebration to go to. Frowning, he cleared his throat before speaking up.

"I'm afraid I have some bad news. I forgot I had to go out with my cousins tonight for dinner however, she said I was allowed to bring my friends. Do any of you have to be back home at a certain time?"

Red and Shulk nodded as they both had a lot of homework to get started on. Luckily, they would be able to hang out for a bit.

* * *

The final bell rang as school ended for the day. Everyone began making their way towards the front of the school as they headed home. Lana stood outside the school gates meeting up with Marth and company.

"Are we all ready to go?" chirped Pit?

Everyone in the group nodded their heads. They decided to make their way to Wolt's family diner. After all, getting a meal will help fight off temptations from overpriced mall foods. The group walked a few blocks as they found the diner in entered it. There were greeted by Wolt and his mother themselves.

"I'm glad to see you guys again," exclaimed Rebecca. She recalled the gang usually eating at the diner constantly while working on homework or just because they couldn't get enough of the good food being served. After all, Wolt's father Lowen happened to be an extremely talented cook.

Wolt waved over as he had two cups of coffee and some strawberry shortcake in his hands as he served it to their customers.

The customer took a bite, smiling. "The food's extremely delicious here as always."

"Thanks Mayor Villager. I'm glad you really enjoy our diner. You're welcome to come in here anytime."

Rebecca seated the seven teenagers right away. She'd grab her clipboard and ask for drinks first. Afterwards, she'd leave for a quick second to return with their choice of beverage. The greenette looked to the group, smiling.

"Will you guys be having your usual meals?" she asked.

The gang nodded in response. The woman looked over to Link and Marth, asking them what they wanted. After all, they were new to the area. Both of them ordered burgers as she swiftly walked away to get their meals prepared.

Mayor Villager finished paying for his snack as Isabelle stood by his side. He noticed the group of teenagers and waved at them before approaching Marth.

"I'm glad to see you're making friends at Smashington, Marth."

"Thanks. It wasn't as scary as I thought it was Mayor Villager," replied the bluenette.

"That's the spirit. Anyways, I've got some important matters to attend to. It was nice seeing you again."

With those words, Villager left with Isabelle. Marth still found the mayor to be rather creepy, feeling as if he was up to something suspicious.

Their meals quickly arrived as the teens begin digging in. They completed the chef and family on their hard work before leaving. Since they were good friends with Wolt, they received a discount. The group made their way towards the mall to look around. They ended splitting up to check the stores of interest before meeting up to go over to the arcade.

Marth felt at home with his newfound friends, recalling the times he used to go to the arcade with Merric. He wondered how he was doing right now as he decided to shoot him a text.

Reflet noticed the Dance Dance Revolution machine as she grinned for a moment, getting an idea.

"Hey Shulk, come over here!"

The platinum hair teen came over. "Did you need anything?"

"Not really, just wanted to ask if you wanted to play a couple rounds of DDR with me?"

"Sure!"

The two began to dance, having fun as they began competing with each other, seeing who can get the most points. Pit happened to be playing a racing game with Red while Marth and Lana watched Link play a first person shooter game.

"There's a zombie behind that door!" shouted Lana.

"Shoot it, shoot it, YESSS!"

The two bluenette's cheered Link on as he progressed through the levels. After an hour later, he managed to beat the game and get the highest score.

"Wow, you're amazing Link! Where did you learn to get so good," Marth asked. He couldn't help but be curious. To admit, he didn't think the Hylian was a gaming type.

"Well, I've practiced archery when I was younger. I guess I've treated the zombies like targets, except I had to dodge and make sure I don't die," replied the blonde, chuckling a little.

"That's pretty neat. "

Pit overhead Link's conversation and grinned. "I also have done archery before. We should go shoot targets together sometime!"

* * *

Evening time rolled around as Shulk and Red parted ways with the rest of the group. They took a different bus route to get home while the others followed Marth to his destination. As the bus arrived at their stop, the four remaining teenagers got off. They'd begin following the bluenette male, taking a look at the scenery. The restaurant was located in the more upscale part of town as the streets were cleaner than usual. The stores surrounded by them happened to consist of the latest high end fashion trends which ranged from a hundred dollars and up for a shirt.

When they arrived at the restaurant, Marth asked the host about a reservation under the Lowell family name. The host nodded as he led the way into a vacant room which happened to be separate from the restaurant. The gang would be greeted by Marth's cousins as saw the girl from earlier and Robin sitting next to their friend.

"I didn't expect you to show up sis," exclaimed Robin.

"Same can go for you… oh hey Chrom! Haven't seen you since the summer!"

Both the twins were very good friends with Chrom, even considering him to be one of their best friends. Before Marth took his seat, he noticed that his older sister was there. A huge grin formed on his face as he sat next to her, smiling with delight.

"I didn't expect you to come Elice!" beamed the bluenette.

"I have to show support for our cousin. After all, she would return the favor if I were being honored," answered the older girl. She noticed Marth's new friends as she smiled.

"I'm glad to see you've already made some friends."

"Mmhmm, if you want to thank someone, thank Pit. He introduced me to practically all of them."

Chrom noticed both of his cousins here as he grinned.

"I've heard you recently transferred into Burazazu Marth. How are you enjoying it? Do you like it better than your old school or do you miss living in Bakersfield?" asked the older teen.

"Well, at first I've missed being at my old school but I've quickly made friends, realizing that I actually am glad for the move. If we haven't moved, I probably would have never met anyone like Link or Pit."

"I saw him at lunch today Chrom!" exclaimed Lissa. The platinum blonde girl gave the others strange looks, as if she was looking down upon them. She noticed Link and sneered a bit.

"Well, well look who we have here. Mr. I have no manners," she exclaimed.

Lissa laughed nervously as she apologized to Link. Chrom sighed, hoping she wouldn't start more of this unneeded drama. Marth recalled meeting her once and leaned over, whispering in Link's ear.

"That girl is Lissa's best friend Maribelle. If you're a commoner or act brutish, she will look down upon you. Don't worry though, she opens up a bit once you get to know her."

Nodding, Link couldn't help but feel a bit bad. "I apologize for whatever happened earlier ma'am. I didn't mean to bump into you, I just happened to be in a slight rush."

Maribelle made a face for a second before closing her eyes, smiling. "It's good to know that some commoners are taught matters after all. This makes me have some slight hope for humanity."

Figuring that was the best apology acceptance he was going to get from her, Link decided not to push his luck.

Lana sat next to Link, looking down at her cellphone as Chrom looked at her.

"I didn't know you were friends with Marth. Do you two happen to have a class together?"

"Yeah, I think we're both in the same PE and Psychology class, answered Lana.

Marth perked up with interest.

"Wait… how do you guys know Lana? When did this happen?"

"Well, Emmeryn and her older sister are best friends," explained Lissa.

Speaking of Emmeryn, she finally arrived with Cia as Frederick himself waited on the two women. Lana tried hiding her face, hoping the white haired woman didn't notice her however her attempts failed. Cia gave her a slight glare before noticing who sat next to her. Quickly her expression changed back as she seemed more interested in their Hylian guest than anything else at the moment.

The waiter came in, offering them free bread and water as he began taking their orders before heading out. Robin received a text as his phone vibrated. Being curious, he checked to see who texted him.

Gaius: Hey Bubbles, are you with Blue and Buttercup by any chance?

Robin: Yeah…

Gaius: Is the Witch with you guys?

Robin: Umm, if you mean Cia then yes. Why do you ask?

Reflet: Gaius, did you just make this a three way conversation? Ffs

Gaius: I have a request. Besides giving me some dinner mints from the restaurant, I want you to take a picture of her breasts.

Robin, Reflet and Chrom: OH GODS NO

They ignored their phones after that, turning them off even to prevent the other boy's tangent about why they should take the picture.

The food arrived thirty minutes later. Everyone celebrated Emmeryn's success as she blushed slightly out of embarrassment from the overpraising she received.

Robin decided to spark a conversation, wanting to know something as if he had a hidden agenda.

"Hey Emmeryn, when did you meet Cia? I'm actually curious."

"Well," answered the soon-to-be principal. "I've met her during kindergarten. We've been friends ever since, eventually meeting Frederick in middle school."

"_And that's how our life was ruined by his fanatical fitness hour every morning_," both Chrom and Lissa thought.

"Honestly, I wouldn't trade Emmy for anyone else in the world. She's the best friend anyone could ever have really," added Cia. Her eyes looked towards Link, realizing she quite hasn't introduced herself yet.

"Speaking of which, I've never gotten to know the other new student yet. I've already met your guys' cousin but his friend also happens to catch my interest!"

Link looked up. "Oh me? There honestly isn't much to say. I'm just a guy from the outskirts of town who helps out anyone whenever they need it."

Cia was in awe as she started getting lost in Link's blue eyes.

"Aww, that's pretty sweet of you. Your name is Link right?"

"Yes ma'am."

Lana took note of her older sister's actions and frowned a bit. She knew something that the others didn't however she couldn't tell them what it was.

* * *

Dinner ended as the group headed outside. Robin, Pit, and Reflet waved goodbye as they began making their way towards the bus as it was their ride home.

Link realized he needed a ride home as the buses didn't go far into the outskirts. Frederick's car was already full with Marth's siblings plus Maribelle. Emmeryn noticed this and frowned a bit, not wanting to see Link deserted.

"How are you going to get home Link?" she asked.

"I can take him home," Cia said, offering.

Emmeryn smiled and sighed in relief as they waved before leaving. Lana begin playing on her cellphone throughout the car ride.

"So, where exactly in the outskirts do you live?" asked Cia.

"Not too far from here actually," said Link. "I live on a ranch with my little sister and foster family."

"What happened to your parents? I hope they didn't abandon you or anything. That would be devastated."

"They died from a collision a few days after my sister was born. Our grandmother took us in and raised us. She taught me and my sister everything we needed to know about life itself. A few months ago, she passed away," said Link, explaining a bit of himself to Cia.

"That's pretty depressing to lose someone so close to you. Wherever she is now, I'm sure she looks down at both you and your sister, protecting you from all the bad things in life."

Link nodded. They eventually arrive home as Rusl and Uli got outside and greeted Link.

"Thanks for dropping him off ma'am," said Rusl.

"No problem."

While she waited for the family to go inside before driving off, she snatched Lana's cellphone, scrolling down to her contacts.

"Hey! I was using that!"

She found Link's phone number, inserting it into her own cellphone before handing the other one back to her sister. They'd begin driving off to head to their own home back in the city.

"Remember what I've told you. He is mine and mine only. You're only there to get every little detail you can get out of him. After all, you remember what I told you if you start dating him right?"

"That you'd lock me up in the basement until I've learned my lesson."

Lana noticed her sister's tone was rather harsh, then again she was used to it. Cia was always very strict with her, even more so when it came to her obsessions. Sometimes on a bad day the woman would criticize every part of her as she was her punching bag. On good days however, she would take her out and allow her to do whatever.

"You didn't tell me what you were doing earlier but since Link was there with you, I'm letting you off the hook once. Remember to text me every time you go somewhere. After all, sister knows best."

* * *

Rusl and Uli were drinking some tea as everyone else in the household was asleep.

"I'm glad to see Link's made some friends," said Rusl.

Uli nodded in agreement.

"I agree, however there's something bothering me."

Rusl raised a brow, pondering what exactly was running through his wife's mind at the moment.

"That woman just now... she gives me an extremely bad vibe, almost as if I can't trust her at all."

* * *

The two arrived at their house as Cia told her little sister to get ready for bed. She'd head inside the living room turning on the TV as all the thing the news talked about today was Emmeryn's success. It was always Emmeryn this, Emmeryn that. Oh, how she loathed it.

"I'm so sick of hearing how perfect that bitch is!"

In reality, Cia was heavily jealous of Emmeryn. Part of her loved her while the other part despised her. She wanted to see Emmeryn fail for once but no, the Gods never spited her or even gave her any hardships. All her life she's been spoon fed by both luck and success. Deep down, she envied her best friend as every night, she came to the same conclusion: Emmeryn was the person she wished she could be.

She'd turn off the TV, heading to get changed for the night. Her room happened to be filled with portraits of Link throughout the ages as some of them were his ancestors. Feeling stressed, she grabbed a child's story book from her shelf called _The Hero of Time. _Every night, she read various books from the hero in green series as it was her coping mechanism.

* * *

Frederick arrived at his apartment after dropping the Lowells' off to their proper places. His phone started ringing late at night as he picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Frederick, this is Impa. How is the investigation going?"

"It is going well chief. Nobody there suspects that I'm an undercover cop. I haven't gotten any information to the Iris case last year but I did happen to find a clue."

"And that being?"

"Someone in the school mentally abused the victim to the point where she attempted to take her own life. Thankfully she's managed to survive but nevertheless, the suspect is still out there. Who knows if they will do another stunt like that with other students."

"I see. Continue working undercover as a guidance counselor. Perhaps with your luck you can get some students who still aren't over last year's tragic event."

"Understood."

Impa hung up as Frederick opened up a folder with the case file. He held up the picture of the victim as it turned out to be a pretty girl with long, blue hair.

* * *

**And that's the end of Chapter 4. Next chapter, it will be Lucina-centric! Hopefully it doesn't end up going to 8,000 words again. _ **

**Gotta love it when siblings don't care when they're friends make fun of you. I have some fun things planned for this fic in the future, one of them being a girl's sleep over party.**

**Also, I caught onto something as two characters are going on similar paths as two characters that were former students.**

**For those who weren't mentioned in Pit's cafeteria tour, they're probably in their own groups or I haven't figured out how to incoporate them in the story(i.e Ghirahim). If you have any ideas, please tell me who you want and what group they would fit into(Pits, cheerleaders, alternative/goth, etc.) After all, new friends are made every school year.**

**Story Questions  
1\. What do you usually do after school? For me, I take a nap and play video games.  
2\. Are there any stories or books that mean a lot to you? What are they and why?  
3\. What are some things that Chapter 6 should unfold and touch on.( an example being ' Lucina should run into [insert character here](you can use this one hehe) Pretty much a what do you want to see in Chapter 6 question haha.**

**Anyways, until next time!**


	5. To Restore Hope (Lucina)

**Hello everyone! I've managed to finish all of my school work for the week so I decided to treat myself(and you guys) to another chapter.**

**We'll be taking an insight to Lucina and what exactly happened last year as well as learn some more motives.**

**Warning, there are some triggering parts in this chapter so when those parts come, I'll be putting a trigger warning along with the subject.**

**Now, let us boy enjoy. :)  
**

* * *

Birds chirped happily, sitting on a tree branch near a vibrant window. The morning sun was up as everyone performed their everyday rituals. Some people went to school while others made their way towards their jobs. Inside the window was a neatly decorated bedroom. There was a desk with books stacked in alphabetical order, clothes hung up and an abundance of various alpacasso plushies were neatly stacked on one another.

The bedspread was floral themed as the owner of the room was fast asleep. Not even the tweeting birds sitting outside of their room could wake them up. The sound of footsteps approaching happened to be soft at first, but grew louder with each step.

The figure drifted off into a deep slumber as they recalled a memory locked away by their subconscious.

_The sound of beeping came from the_ _electrocardiogram as a heavily bandaged figure was lying in bed. They couldn't see anything around them, not knowing what was even going on. The sounds of footsteps were heard as someone tapped on their clipboard._

"_Doctor, is she going to be alright?" asked a female voice._

_The doctor was a short man who had a large nose and a mustache. He shook his head slowly, not even sure of the answer himself._

"_I'm afraid I don't know the answer to that," answered the doctor. The man also happened to have a heavy Italian accent as the bandages wrapped around made it a bit hard to understand._

"_P-please you got to do something Dr. Mario. I don't want to lose my only daughter," cried the woman. She began to break down, sobbing hysterically as the doctor tried his best to calm her down._

_The Italian doctor patted the woman on the back._

"_We were lucky she landed in the water, otherwise that impact would have killed her. I'm sure the Gods will help your daughter recover."_

The man's voice echoed throughout the room as it began fading away. The scene also faded, turning pitch back as the doorknob turned, the door beginning to slightly creak. A nanny entered inside the room with a tray which that had bacon, eggs and toast with a side of orange juice on it. She gently knocked on the wall, hoping to get an answer.

"Miss Iris, breakfast is ready," she said.

The figure happened to get up, removing the blankets off of her body as she rubbed her eyes. She had silky azure hair with blue eyes to compliment her features. Her face gave off a soft, beautiful aura as if she was a goddess in her previous life.

Smiling, the nanny walked over, placing the tray on the desk near the girl's bed before moving towards the door. The older woman turned around, looking at the young girl.

"If you need anything, don't be hesitant to ask. When you're done with breakfast, just place it back on the table as one of the butlers will pick it up."

The girl nodded, watching the old woman leave as she was left alone. She moved the tray, placing it on her thighs as she began digging into her meal. The young teen couldn't help but wonder what that dream she had just now was or if it followed up with the other strange dreams that have been occurring for almost a year. She felt that there was a hidden meaning behind each of them, however she couldn't pinpoint what it exactly was.

After she finished her meal, the girl placed the tray on the table near her bed before deciding what to wear today. Realizing how dark her room was, she opened the curtains, letting the sun light greet her with its ravishing glow. A red bird noticed her as it stared at her, chirping. It began pecking at the window as a way of asking her to let it in.

"You want to go inside?" she asked it. The girl knew the bird couldn't hear her but it chirped a response as she began opening up the window.

It flew in, landing on her dresser as it looked at the bluenette with its curious eyes. It began to chirp loudly as the girl began to dig through her closet, trying to find the perfect outfit to wear for the day. As she grabbed a mismatched pair of clothes, she placed it on her bed however, she froze when a voice echoed in her room.

"_I don't think that goes with that…"_

Turning around, the girl looked to see if her nanny or anyone else was in the room but it turned out nobody was there.

"Strange… I thought I heard something just now."

Grabbing the clothes, she'd put them back into the closet as she began to shuffle through the hangers, trying to find something that would look good. She stopped as she saw a beautiful white dress with a red, cardigan sweater to compliment it.

"_I think this will really look good on you! You definitely should get it."_

"There it is again!"

The girl quickly turned around, moving her head left and right to see if a ghost was in the room. As she began to ponder, she realized the voice sounded awfully familiar.

* * *

"_Are you s-sure Zelda?" asked the girl._

_The brunette Hylian nodded in her response, grinning. "Just try it on Lucina. I know it'll look great on you."_

"_If you say so."_

_Lucina stepped into a changing room in the store as she began to put on the white dress. Grabbing the red cardigan sweater, she put it on as she looked in the mirror. Feeling a bit uneasy, she went out of the dressing room to ask for her best friend's opinion._

"_H-how do I look?" Lucina asked nervously._

_Zelda couldn't help but gleefully beam. "I think you look absolutely beautiful in that dress. If I were you, I would buy it before someone else gets it."_

"_Do you really think that will happen?"_

"_Yep," responded the Hylian teen. "I've done something like that before. Once I went back for it, the item was completely gone."_

* * *

Lucina froze a bit, blinking. She didn't remember the last time she even saw Zelda, not ever since that unfaithful event. The bluenette faintly smiled at the memory, wondering how the Hylian girl was even doing. Grabbing her cellphone, she opted to send Zelda a message but instead, turned off her phone. Ever since she hasn't contacted anyone or barely gone outside, she felt too afraid to even talk to anyone. The only time Lucina stepped out of her home was for her psychologist appointments or to meet up with her mother.

The girl sighed, shaking her head in disbelief. "This is hopeless…. I should just give up."

Hearing what she said, the red bird flew closer to her, chirping as if it was trying to tell her a message.

"What are you trying to suggest little guy?" Lucina asked curiously. The bird chirped as it flew outside, telling her to walk around Smashington. Nodding, the bluenette went to get changed and stormed out of her room. This took both the maids and butlers by surprised as she dashed past them. As she passed her nanny, the older woman chased her to the front door.

"Where are you going Miss Iris?!"exclaimed the nanny.

"Don't worry ma'am, I'm just going out for some fresh air," Lucina shouted. With those words, the girl disappeared before the nanny could even reply.

In her own eyes, the nanny smiled softly as she was glad to see improvement in the girl's mental health. As she went back inside, she recalled the couple of months after the girl was released from the hospital.

* * *

_During the middle of the afternoon, the police happened to be at the Iris residence as they were investigating the mysterious case of Lucina Iris. Ever since the blue haired teen returned from the hospital, she became hesitant of leaving her room. She refused to let anyone in, including her own mother. _

_A blonde haired man with pony tail was interviewing Lucina's mother as he jolted down some important details on a notepad._

"_How long has it been since she returned from the hospital ma'am?" asked Saki._

"_Since a week ago," answered her mother. The older woman was trying her best not to cry while the police officer questioned her._

"_Did she allow any close relatives to go inside?"_

_Shaking her head, the woman frowned. "I'm afraid not. Yesterday, she wouldn't even open the door for her cousin."_

"_I see…"_

_Another police officer who happened to be a mole was holding her backpack. The nanny watched the other officers doing their investigation as the man began unzipping Lucina's backpack, dumping out what was inside on the floor. A bunch of papers flew out as he dropped, beginning to rummage through the papers, reading them. The words varied from offensives phrase. They varied from calling Lucina a bitch, slut, to even telling her to die. Seeing this as valuable evidence, he'd grab the bag and stuff the papers back inside._

"_Officer Amamiya, over here!"_

_Saki moved over to where the other officer was standing. "What is it Officer Resetti? Did you find anything pertaining to the case?" he asked._

"_Affirmative," answered the mole. "Take a look at what these papers are saying."_

_Saki grabbed some, reading them in a low volume only those near could hear. The nanny managed to catch a glimpse of the awful words being read as she froze._

"_Die you slut… traitor… go jump off a bridge… hmmm, it appears that she may have been getting bullied by multiple students," stated the blonde haired officer._

_The mother gasped as she fell onto her knees, breaking down. "W-who could do such an awful thing?! B-because of this mess, my little girl isn't the same anymore."_

_The nanny rushed over to help calm the woman down as Mr. Resetti looked at them both._

"_That's exactly what we're trying to find out. With every bullying case, there's always a ringleader behind it. We'll do whatever in our power to try to get the ringleader before they have other students suffer the same fate your daughter has," boasted Mr. Resetti. Sometimes, he was very prideful, even on cases he wasn't sure if they were going to find anything on. Some said it was perhaps to give hope into the victim's friends and family so they'll feel better about themselves._

* * *

The bird guided Lucina throughout the whole town as she chased it. She was curious to whom or what it wanted her to meet as it glided through the busy crowds of the Smashington citizens. Realizing she wasn't paying attention, she collided into someone, causing them both to fall back.

Link would be taken back from the abrupt force from the girl as he dropped his notebooks. Realizing what she had just done, Lucina frantically apologized as she gathered up his notebooks. As she looked up, the boy offered his hand as she took it.

"I'm sure these are yours," she said, handing Link the notebooks.

The Hylian male looked at the young girl and became lost in her eyes. He couldn't help but feel drawn to her as the blonde couldn't pinpoint the reason why. As Link came back to his senses, he quickly shook his head, realizing what he was doing.

"Thanks." He'd put them in his handbag as he looked at the azure haired girl. "I haven't seen you around before, are you new here?" he asked.

Lucina shook her head. "I could ask you the same thing."

Glancing at his watch, Link realized Rusl dropped him off at the school earlier than usual. He was rather thankful for this, realizing if he wasn't dropped off any earlier, he wouldn't be here meeting this mysterious girl right now.

"Well, I actually live in the outskirts of town on a farm," he answered, chuckling. "What brings you here, miss?"

Lucina smiled, finding him to be quite cute. She began to daydream for a bit before snapping out of it to answer him.

"I was just on a morning stroll. Are you going anywhere?" she asked.

Link was about to answer until a bus stopped as some students attending Burazazu High started getting off. He recognized two of the students to be Red and Ness as they began approaching him. The Hylian turned around, just to notice the mysterious girl disappeared without a trace. A gold, heart shaped locket was on the group as Link quickly picked it up and stuffed it into his left pocket.

"Hey Link!" greeted the two boys.

"I'm surprised to see you out here," Ness said. "I'm sure you would be hanging out at the school."

"Same here," inquired Red. "What were you doing out here anyways?"

"Well, I just decided to wander around for a bit," replied the Hylian male. He didn't want to tell them about the girl he met earlier, fearing his newfound friends might think he's hallucinating. The three boys began making their way towards the school gates as they entered before temporarily splitting ways. The blonde made his way towards the bench, sitting on it as he took the locket out of his pocket, opening it. It happened to be a photo of the mysterious girl and… Zelda? He began looking for a name as it was under the photo, reading "Lucina." As he began to ponder, he was suddenly interrupted by another set of his friends.

"Hey Link, what are you looking at?" questioned Marth. Lana was standing right next to him, smiling at him as she greeted the Hylian.

He'd quickly hide the locket back in his pocket, hoping neither Marth or Lana saw it.

"Oh, nothing. I was just daydreaming, that's all," he responded.

Little did Link know, Lana caught sight of the locket as she sighed in relief before she tensed up. Marth took note of her body language as he lifted a brow.

"Lana, are you okay?" asked Marth out of concern.

"Y-yeah, I'm as cheery as ever!" she said, grinning. Both Link and Marth laughed before making their way inside the school building. Gerome observed the three walking away as he caught onto something before going up to meet up with Laurent.

* * *

Today's activity in PE class consisted of break the targets, however it was set up in a style of a shooting range so people can practice their abilities. Everyone seemed to really get into it as Samus and Little Mac saw it as a workout warm up while Robin used various moves and strategies to hit the target. Mr. Fit began to pace around, observing each of the students as he told them tips if they were having trouble. When he got to Zelda, he noticed she was acting unusual, as if she was catching a cold or fever. He'd tap his clipboard and stop by as he waved his finger, ushering her to come over.

The Hylian brunette stopped as she went up to her teacher, wondering what he wanted.

"Zelda, are you alright?" he asked. "This is not usually like you."

The girl thought about it for a moment before shaking her head. "I'm just having an off day that is all…"

"Do you need to go see the nurse?"

"Yes sir," she replied.

Mr. Fit was afraid of letting the teenage girl by herself as he called robin over. The white haired boy stopped his training as he jogged over.

"Do you need something teach?"

"Yes. I'll like you to escort Zelda to the nurse's office. In fact, take your guys' belongings just in case it happens to take a while."

Nodding, Robin and Zelda made their way out of the gymnasium as they picked up their respected belongings in the locker room. Before leaving, they both changed back into their school uniforms before heading off.

As they began making their way towards the nurses office, Zelda perked up as she moved her head towards Robin.

"Hey Robin, can we stop by the garden… I need to talk to you."

"Sure," he replied.

* * *

Instead of going to the nurse's office, the duo made their way towards the school garden. It happened to be very quiet as everyone was in class. The only sounds that were heard came from the wind and bugs that took a quaint interest to the location.

"Robin… there's something I've never told anyone… it's going to be hard to explain," Zelda stated. The inspiring tactician could hear sadness and sorrow in her voice as she looked down at the ground.

"Ah, what is it?"

"Remember that incident last year… the one everyone here acts like as if nothing ever happened?"

"Yeah… what about it?" Robin knew exactly what the brunette was talking about, however felt it was better to let her talk about it rather than him reminding her what happened.

"I… I saw her jump…"

* * *

**~TRIGGER WARNING: SUICIDE~**

_A year ago, a sixteen year old Zelda happened to be holding a stack of papers to deliver to Laurent. As she entered the student council room, she'd placed the stack of papers on the desk before heading out. Since they were on lunch break, the teen decided to go outside and take a stroll around the school._

_As she began making her way towards the swimming pool, she saw something, no someone, on the edge of the roof. Realizing what was happening, Zelda began rushing over as she began shouting._

"_NOOOO! PLEASE DON'T…. Please…. DON'T DO IT!" cried the Hylian._

_However, it was too late. Lucina's body fell, slamming into the pool. There it lied still at the bottom, refusing to move. Zelda's eyes began to widen as more tears rushed down her cheeks as she screamed. Students rushed outside the scene, frightened by what they saw. Metaknight came out as he ushered for the students to stay back as he took out his cellphone, calling 911._

* * *

"I… I was so helpless… I couldn't do anything, "sobbed Zelda.

Robin's eyes widened from the story as he hugged her, hoping she'll calm down. The girl embraced his hug, returning the favor as she cried into his chest.

"This whole ordeal's my entire fault… I should have stopped it before it happened… I'm nothing but a monster Robin."

The other teen shook his head. "It's not your fault Zelda… you did your best. I and the rest of the student council are doing our best to find out who was behind this whole mess. Everyone in student government has your back."

Zelda wiped her tears, smiling. "T-thank you… hearing that means so much to me."

"I know we'll get to the bottom of this and tip the scales!" he said with confidence. Robin wanted to know who caused Lucina to attempt to take her own life. He knew the girl would never try to pull a stunt like that, however someone caused her to get to her breaking point. The white haired boy began to ponder, becoming engrossed in his own thoughts as he began recalling what led to this.

He remembered during his junior year of high school that someone made a burn book page on Smashbook. It revealed all the students' secrets, insecurities and heavily bashed them. People were heavily outraged by this, threatening to beat the shit out of whoever was behind the page.

The page itself happened to last about three to four months until the culprit decided to reveal themselves on the page as Lucina. Ever since then, the students of Burazazu couldn't trust her anymore. They've began writing mean notes and placing it in her locker, stealing her belongings and sabotaging her projects. When she'll step into the lunchroom, everyone would go silent as they glared at her. He recalled Wendy even making a remark that neither she nor her brothers would ever stoop that low as she did.

People shouted derogatory terms at her, calling her various slurs from bitch, whore, skank, to even a cunt. Sometimes people would try to pick fights with her for the hell of it. Robin remembered that Lucina began smiling less and less as she missed a lot of school days. Her grades started to drop drastically, causing staff and faculty alike to grow heavily concerned.

She started to slowly distance herself from everyone as someone suck all the life and hope out of the poor girl. The last sign of her happiness slipping away was when Lucina didn't think the stars shined brightly anymore.

Both he and Zelda knew what happened as they sighed. In a sense, he hated to admit it, but they were both at fault in a way for not asking her what was going on. Zelda at first tried her best to defend her but to no avail, her tactics started becoming useless. Soon, she just gave up until that unfateful day.

Snapping back into reality, he looked at Zelda, being rather curious about something.

"How long did you know her?" he asked.

"I've known her ever since second grade. I just recently moved at the time and knew no one. It wasn't until that day when a bunch of boys decided to pick on me. From there, Lucina threw rocks at them, shooing them away as fate brought us together. She helped me become stronger while I helped her sense of fashion. Lucina was always the one to protect me, but I've never returned the favor."

"Hmm." Robin paused for a moment, letting the newly gathered information sink in. He began to analyze something, forming a question before speaking.

"Did you ever try visiting her?" Robin asked, being curious.

The Hylian girl shook her head sadly. "I'm afraid not…"

"What's stopping you?"

"I'm scared to be honest. Ever since that day, every time I attempted to try and visit her, I'll freeze up. I fear that her mother hates me now…"

"Well, think about it this way? Did you try at all?"

Zelda shook her head. Before she could reply, the bell rang as it was time for lunch. The two students got up and began making their way towards the cafeteria.

* * *

As lunch was in session, Frederick saw the perfect opportunity and left the school. He'd get into his car and take off, driving to the hospital. When he arrived at his destination, he'd get out of the car and enter the building. The brunet made his way towards the elevator, going on the fifth floor. He'd be greeted by the receptionist as people sat in the chairs, waiting for their appointments.

"Hello sir, are you here for an appointment?" asked the Mii receptionist.

Frederick shook his head. He'd take out his police badge and show it to her. "I'm here to speak with Dr. Ryan."

Taking a look at his badge, she nodded. "He's in the third room to your left."

"Thank you."

Frederick walked in the hallway, knocking on the door before opening it. He was greeted by an androgynous man with long, dirty blonde hair that was tied in ponytail. He looked to be a year older than he was as the two men shook hands.

"Hello Officer Stewart. What brings you here?" asked Libra.

"Well, I'm here to gather information on Lucina's case, if that's alright with you," requested the brunet. Libra nodded, before opening a cabinet and taking out her file.

"Please note that I can only give you some information. As a psychologist, we have what's called a therapist-client confidentiality when it comes to legal issues. I am a man of my word and there is no way I can betray any of my patients," explained Libra.

"Understood."

"So, what is it that you'd like to ask, officer?" questioned the man.

"Well, do you have any idea how this all started at least. The police force is having trouble pinpointing their direction as we're lacking many pieces of the case's puzzle."

Nodding, Libra began going through his file. "It appears that students accused my client of creating a burn page on a social networking site. If you can, I'd suggest going to the company building to request if they still have the data before the page was deleted."

Frederick nodded, taking note that this explains the comments inside her backpack. He'd shake hands with Libra before leaving his office and making his way out of the hospital building. As he walked out, a woman watched him leave as she took out her cellphone and dialed a number.

Ganondorf's phone rang in his office as the Gerudo man picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Ganondorf, it's me Aversa. I just wanted you to know that our plan is going very well. Nobody suspects a thing as the police still haven't opened up all the keys to the puzzle yet."

The tan man chuckled at the answer, being extremely pleased.

"Excellent. Soon, we'll be moving onto our next phase, operation get rid of Emmeryn Lowell."

Aversa laughed on the other end of the line, grinning.

"Yes! You know what to do after you get rid of her, correct?"

The man nodded. "Pin the blame all on that woman. After all, with what she's done, nobody would suspect it was us."

"Of course. She doesn't know that she's only a pawn to us. Her time is running out and soon, we'll have no more use for her," Aversa said with delight.

Ganondorf chuckled some more before hanging up. With this plan coming into play, he'll soon be able to take over the school as its new principal and turn the students into his own personal army.

* * *

Lucina seemed to be writing something in her notebook as she was working on her homeschooling assignments. The girl was engrossed in her school work however she began experiencing a headache as she recalled another suppressed memory of hers.

**~TRIGGER WARNING: SUICIDE~**

_She was standing on the rooftop of Burazazu High School. Tears came out of her eyes like a waterfall. She turned to look at a figure whose face or body couldn't be made out at all. They appeared to be laughing a bit menacing as they approached her._

"_You should just give up. Nobody loves you or wants you even around anymore."_

_Lucina only stood quiet. When she tried to speak, no voice came out as her throat was already sore from crying. Her eyes were red as her cheeks were puffed up._

"_Your mother never wanted you. In fact, you're just a burden to her corporation. Think about it, why did your father leave her in the first place?"_

_The girl didn't know the answer to the question. Ever since she was growing up, she was always raised by her mother and her nanny. Her father was never in the picture, so perhaps the venomous woman talking to her knew why._

"_It was because she gave birth to you. After he saw you, he immediately filed for divorce and left your mother. If you think about it, the reason why she works long, tedious hours is because she doesn't want to see your face at all. She hates you not only because you caused the love of her life to leave, also because you resemble that man."_

_Every word hurt, stabbing Lucina in the heart. She watched as the blurry figure moved closer as she placed her hand on her neck._

"_You never had friends in the first place. They were all using you, and most of all, Zelda always despised you. If she truly cared, you wouldn't be in this mess in the first place."_

_The woman laughed as she enjoyed every moment of the girl's suffering._

"_If I were you, I'd just give up and kill myself. Nobody wants you around, after all, you were just an accident and nothing more. Nobody will ever love you."_

_Being at her breaking point, Lucina got on top of the ledge and closed her eyes. She'd stretch her arms, spreading them like a bird on its last leg. She'd begin to lean, allowing herself to fall._

"_I guess hope has died after all…"_

_With those words on her mind, her body slammed into the water extremely hard._

Lucina screamed from the memory, startling her nanny. The older woman quickly rushed in to see if everything was alright.

"Miss Iris! Is everything okay?! Are you hurt anywhere?!" She'd begin to grow frantic, especially more so ever since the events that took place.

"Y-yeah, I just got this question wrong was all," she answered, lying.

Nodding, the nanny cleared her throat before making her way towards the bedroom door. "Oh, you have a guest that's here to see you. Do you want me to send them in?"

The girl nodded in response as the nanny left. A few seconds later, Gerome was at the door as he was holding onto a bag.

"Laurent told me to give you these."

He'd hand her the bag as she placed it on top of her bed. She'd begin digging through it, pulling out some men's school uniforms. Taking a closer look, they were uniforms for Burazazu High as there was a paper in the end of the bag. She'd grab it, noticing it to be a school schedule with classes. The name happened to be under Marth Aritia.

Gerome gave her a look as he opened a drawer, taking out the mask he made her, placing it on her dresser.

"To make sure you're not going to back out of this plan, we made it official. The school bought Laurent's story as he managed to create you an imaginary family." He'd turn around as his time had to be cut short. "And one more thing, we decided that since you look like the Hero King himself, you'll be named after him."

Lucina nodded, watching Gerome leave. Taking a look at the mask and the uniforms, she definitely knew there was no point in backing out now. Perhaps with this stunt, she can help restore her faith again.

* * *

Night time rolled around as Cia was dressed rather formally as she entered a five-star restaurant. A busboy offered to take her coat to put away as she handed it to him before looking at the host. The white haired woman would inquire him about her reservation as he began to lead the way. He'd tell her to go into the elevator into the executive room as her guest should be waiting inside. The woman thanked him before making her way up to the executive room.

She'll come face to face with an older man with long, black hair. His skin looked extremely rough from his age as he grinned.

"Come in, my child. Take a seat."

Cia took her seat as she came face to face with her adopted father Gharnef. The man was very influential in her life, especially taking both her and Lana in after that incident.

"So, what exactly do you want Father?" she asked.

"I just wanted to know what my lovely daughter was doing," he replied.

"Well, ever since that incident I go rather weary. The students aren't doing anything interesting nor is there any drama to help gather up your energy."

Gharnef took himself a moment to think before grabbing out his tablet. He'd begin looking through the student database as he grinned darkly.

"You see this boy right here. I want you to convince him to become a popular student. With all the newfound fame he'll be receiving, he'll to develop an ego and create a massive amount of energy. When he falls, I'll be able to have all of the energy I need."

She'd grab the tablet, taking a look at their new victim, whom happened to be no one other than Marth Lowell himself.

"That could be easily said and done. After all, it can also ruin his family relationships as well." She'd grin, being delighted at the plan. Gharnef asked his daughter to place their orders for them as she made her way to the third floor. He'd look at Marth's profile and smirk.

"_Soon, I'll have the energy from the Hero King's descendant himself, thus breaking my seal. After that, I'll have no use for my 'daughter.'" _

She was the perfect scapegoat for him as when the time comes, her use will finally end as he can do away with the piece of trash.

* * *

**Bet you guys didn't see that coming. Seems like Gharnef is on the rise and is using all the help he can get. Now I'm starting to feel sorry for Cia even though I condemn her actions.**

**Originally Chapter 6 was going to be the start of Masked Marth's entrance, but now I'm debating whether to jump into that or get Cia's backstory out of the way so we know everyone's motives in the story.**

**As for the bullying segment, I decided not to sugarcoat it as it's not like how it easily ends on TV. Even your friends become bystanders at one point and it's rather depressing to see anyone experience that.**

**Story Questions**

**1\. Why do you think Lana sighed of relief and tense up when she saw the locket?**  
**2\. Are you the type to be the one protecting your best friend or you the one being protected?(For me, its about 50/50)**  
**3\. For Chapter 6, should I do Masked Marth's entrance(he has the same exact schedule as Marth) or knock Cia's backstory out of the way?**

**If you guys noticed, for story questions now, at least one or two questions will be a personal question since I love learning about my readers.**

**And as always, feel free to suggest pairings, characters, and scenes you'd love to see in the upcoming chapters.**

**Anyways, until next time!**

**-Iggy**


	6. Haunting Flashbacks (Lucina)

**Hello! Managed to get some free time in and work on Chapter 6. One thing I can admit that with all the tedious papers I have to write, it did teach me how to get to 1000+ words a lot easier without having brain farts.**

**Anyways, to address some things. We will be seeing some matches later on in the story to prep them up for the upcoming tournament. Also loving all of these pairing suggestions. Some of them I have taken in consideration to be end game ones. ^^**

**For this chapter, I had to look back at my older version of this story to get some of the stuff I still wanted to keep from it.**

* * *

Dawn arrived as Lucina's alarm on her cellphone started going off. She moved her hand, swiping her phone to turn the alarm off. Afterwards, she removed the blanket off her body and grabbed her new pair of clothes. She'd begin to dress herself, grabbing a binder to flatten her chest even more before buttoning her shirt. Her blue hair started to get braided as the girl grabbed a couple of bobby pins, placing them underneath to hold it in place.

As she came to a finish, the last thing Lucina grabbed happened to be the mask Gerome gave her. She'd move it towards her face, taking a deep breath before putting it on. At first, she didn't recognize herself in the mirror. She came face to face with a boy who heavily resembled the famous Hero King of the past.

"_I can see why they definitely decide to name me after him,"_ she thought to herself.

The girl made her way down the corridors of the mansion, heading into the kitchen. Opening up the fridge, the bluenette began surveying her breakfast choices; ranging from waffles to even some eggs and toast. Deciding to keep it plain and simple, she grabbed some fruit and yogurt, placing it on the table before digging in. After she finished, Lucina cleaned after herself before heading out the door however someone placed a hand on her shoulder. Turning around, it turned out to be none other than the teen's nanny herself.

"Miss Iris, where are you going at this hour?" questioned the older woman. She started feeling tense, knowing this wasn't like the girl she helped raised at all. Something about this was fishy and the old woman wanted to get to the bottom of this mess.

Before Lucina even had a chance to answer, the nanny recognized the school uniform and gasped.

"You're not going back there, are you?!"

Lucina looked away, blinking as she started to think, wondering how exactly she can word this to her nanny. Ever since the incident, her nanny has been more protective than usual. The young girl loved her dearly however thought of it to be rather overbearing.

"I have to. If I don't, I won't ever understand what happened," answered the azure haired girl.

The nanny shook her head in disbelief, grabbing her hand to prevent her from proceeding further.

"You mustn't go back. What if they try to hurt you again or worse, what if you get killed?!" The old woman tried her best not to freak out but her body language said otherwise.

Lucina softly smiled, shaking her head as she put her free hand on her nanny's.

"If I don't figure out who was behind this, they will be allowed to do as they pleased. I don't want anyone to get hurt anymore or to fall victim to their venomous words. In addition, I feel I need to reconcile with my friends and to recreate those bonds," Lucina explained.

The nanny frowned for a moment as she moved her hand. The old woman took a moment to think this over, questioning if she was doing the right thing not to let her go. At first she was hesitant however she learned to accept the fact that the girl needed to rediscover herself again. She'd smile softly, nodding as she finally understood what she must do.

"Alright… I'll let you go. Just promise me you won't get hurt, okay?"

"I promise."

With those words, Lucina left the mansion and begin making her way towards the campus. She decided to take a more scenic route, just in case she recognized some of the students walking from her older route. After all, she didn't want to already cause suspicion knowing it would cost her freedom once more.

* * *

A few minute later, Lucina stepped foot into the Burazazu campus as nobody suspected a thing. Students walked past her as if she was just a nobody and resumed their usual conversation with their friends. The azure haired teen decided to observe her surroundings, watching the cheerleaders talk about yesterdays practice to even Pit showing his twin a video on his phone. Being eager, she managed to catch a bit of their conversation.

"Hey Pittoo, watch this video I've found!"

Rolling his eyes, Dark Pit decided to give in. It was too early in the morning to be dealing with the cheerful angel's antics but since he had nothing better to do, he just decided to watch what Pit had to offer.

Tapping his phone, a crudely drawn Garfield video started playing as it began with Jon.

"Stuffing your face as usual?"

"I gotta have a good meal," responded the fat tabby cat.

"Garfield, you fat cat! You are you so big and fat, why are you so fat?"

Pit was cracking up as the video continued as Dark Pit just stared. He didn't understand his brother's taste in humor or rather why he was drawn to 'Garfielf.' Then again, he probably would laugh if he wasn't at the school grounds.

Lucina decided to proceed on, making her way towards the school building. Luckily she already knew her way around so finding her classes wouldn't be too difficult. Still, she had to play the part of a new student as she approached one of the teachers, asking for help.

Lana arrived at school grounds as she began looking for her friends. She held a small notebook in her hand along with a pen as she was jolting little details down. As the sky blue haired girl made her way towards the tree, she happened to catch a glimpse of another new student. A mask appeared to be on his face, as if he lost his eyesight or something long ago. Dropping her notebook, the goodhearted girl froze as she remembered something.

_The aqua haired girl humming along as she skipped, making her way towards campus grounds. She greeted everyone who passed by as she was shooed off by the Goth kids. Opening her handbag, the happy-go-lucky teenager took out her favorite musician's music CD. Lana felt like showing it off to her friends as she started running. However to her dismay, she tripped, causing the CD case to fall on the ground, cracking._

"_Aaaah! Oh no, I'm going to get in trouble for this."_

_The girl tried her best not to panic. While she began picking up some of the cracked plastic pieces, Zelda, Robin and Lilina made their way towards the front of the school. They noticed the girl on the ground and being the curious ones that they were, approached her with curiosity._

"_What's wrong Lana?" asked Robin._

"_I wanted to show my friends the latest CD but I accidently tripped and broke it. Now I'm definitely going to get in trouble for sure," whined Lana, sighing._

_Lucina tilted her head in bewilderment. "Why do you say that? Isn't that CD yours?"_

_Lana shook her head. "No, it's my sister's. If she finds out, she's going to kill me for sure!"_

_The dark, blue haired girl paused for a moment, trying to think of something. She knew the girl's sister was the type that cherishes and values the things she loved and knowing it was broken would cause her to rage. Soon, she snapped her fingers when she got an idea._

"_How about you try this. Meet me at the front gates afterschool so I can buy you a new one, that way she'll never know it broke," Lucina suggested. She offered her hand, helping Lana up as she beamed. The girl couldn't help but hug Lucina tightly, thanking her for lending a hand._

"_I'll never forget this Lucina! You're the best, you know that?!"_

_The other girl's face tinted a slight pink color as she was embarrassed from all the flattery she was receiving from Lana._

Lana couldn't help but sigh deeply, frowning. The girl who lent her hand to her last year would still be here today if it wasn't for the measly incident. Her expression began dropping as she recalled all the things that were taken away from Lucina including her happiness. As she began to become engulfed by her thoughts, a voice pierced through before she can become sucked in.

"Morning Lana, is everything okay?"

Turning around, she noticed Marth and Link standing next to each other. The two boys didn't know whether to be puzzled or concerned, so they just watched her.

She nodded in respond, opening her notepad as she looked at the two boys. "Before I forget, I'm writing down the birthdate's of my friends in this notepad. Care to tell me when you were born?" she asked.

"April 20th," answered Marth.

"February 21st," added Link.

Writing them down, she closed her notepad before stuffing it away in her book bag.

"Thanks. If you guys are curious, I was born on September 19th. My birthday is probably about two or three weeks away."

"That's pretty cool! Hopefully if I remember the date, I'll get you something," replied Marth. Before Link and Lana could answer, the bell rang as school started for the day.

* * *

The three parted ways, Link going to his Chemistry class while Marth and Lana made their way towards AP History. The two took their respected seats as Snake came inside, writing the bell work on the white board.

A new student also followed in pursuit, handing Snake his schedule. All the girls who got a glimpse of the student began talking to another right away. Daisy looked over to Lana, nudging her.

"Hey Lana, did you see the new kid we're getting?" asked Daisy.

"I don't believe so," she replied.

"He looks pretty cute. Do you think we might have a chance together?"

Lana shrugged. Snake cleared his throat as the final bell rang.

"Good morning class. As you are all working on the bell work, I'm here to introduce a new student to our class. Please give all of your divided attention to Marth Aritia."

Marth looked puzzled while starting at the new student. He was slightly confused at first however shrugged it off. He figured his parents probably named him after the famous Hero King as so did his.

Lana looked over at the new student, freezing. For a split second, she had a slight flashback into her chemistry class as Lucina had changed her schedule last year. She shook her head, making a mental note to see a guidance counselor during lunch if these vivid hallucinations don't stop.

The new student smiled, observing the classroom as they gave him inquiring looks. They wanted to know about him, where he came from and why he decided to come here.

"Hello, as you all know I'm Marth. I look forward to meeting each and one of you to create strong bonds throughout the year," he said.

Daisy swooned as he sat two desks away from her. Lana noticed his voice to sound quite feminine as she tried to put her finger on it but gave up. After all, all this fuss wasn't good for her health anyways. The students received some extra time to do their bell work due to the introduction of a new classmate. After a few minutes passed, time was up.

"Alright class, can anyone tell me why history is extremely important?" The students kept their mouth shut, the only responses heard was sniffling. Snake waited for anyone to answer the question, knowing that the students felt that there will always be a right or wrong answer when presenting facts or a simple question.

"I'll go."

The entire AP History class turned around, noticing the new student. Masked Marth was standing up, holding his paper with his right hand before proceeding to read.

"History is very important because we are the past: we are the sum of the events consisting from good, bad and indifferent. These three products are the ones that guide us in the present. These events are then recorded and without these traits, we are doomed to repeat it."

The bluenette quickly took his seat as the students continued staring before glancing at Snake. The middle-aged man paused for a moment before clapping.

"Bingo! Young man that is an outstanding answer. Without history, we'll be doomed to repeat out ancestors' mistakes. I can predict that you'll be having a bright future in this class Mr. Aritia."

Snake started writing the assignment on the white board as students began taking out their text books. He'd turn around when finished before explaining himself.

"Alright class, for your first assignment I want you and a partner to read pages thirty-two up to fifty-six. When you and your partner get finished, I want you both to answer questions one through five. Remember to take notes as you go along as this will be in your unit one test!"

With those words, the teacher went back to his desk as he started checking through his emails. Marth turned around, noticing almost every girl in the class was trying to pair themselves up with the new student. Before he could choose, the boy heard the sound of a desk moving close to his as he noticed Samus.

"Hey, you're from my PE class right? Do you mind if I work with you?" she asked.

"Oh, not at all!" Marth responded back. He'd notice that Masked Marth ended working with Rosalina while Daisy and Lana did their assignment together. Opening his text book, he'll turn to page thirty-two to start reading the first part of Unit 1 with Samus. The first chapter happened to be about Arkaneian history. The both began reading passages to one another as the chapter went over the Hero King, Medeus and the dark sorcerer Gharnef. As they made it towards the halfway part there happened to be a picture of the Hero King Marth himself. Samus looked up back at Marth and the other Marth before looking back down at the prince again.

"Hey Marth, I have a question?"

The boy stopped what he was doing as he looked up. "Hm?"

"I can see why your parents gave you the name Marth now. Same thing goes for the new guy too. You really resemble him almost as if he is your ancestor or something."

"You think so? I'm sure there's a lot of blue haired girls and guys named after the Hero King. After all, what he did is very honorable in my eyes."

Samus nodded at the response before continuing on.

While they went to start on the questions, Lana raised her hand being curious about something.

"Yes Miss Embrey?" asked Snake.

"Is it possible for villainous figures to reincarnate into new forms?" Lana asked. Luckily she and Daisy finished their assignment as Daisy decided to take a sneak peek of the units ahead. Lana couldn't help but look back at the pictures of Gharnef while slightly tensing up.

Snake tapped his chin shaking his head. "I don't think so. I believe the Gods damn them to eternal hell after their falls."

"But… last year when we learned about the Hero in Green's tale, the evil Demise cursed the Hero and the goddess Hylia's mortal reincarnation. The demon told the Hero that an incarnation of his hatred will forever be bound to follow their kind," explained Lana.

"Well, you do bring up a point however, that only goes for their descendants or who knows and perhaps that hatred was sealed away a long time ago."

* * *

As the bell rang, Marth began making his way towards his AP Calculus class. He'll meet up with Link as he took his seat next to him.

"How was your history class," asked Link.

"Great actually," replied Marth. "We got to learn about the Hero King today."

"Sweet."

Lana stepped inside as well as some of the others from her first period class. Soon Mr. Game and Watch came in with Masked Marth. Link tilted his head and leaned towards his friend's desk.

"Hey Marth, is it me or does he kind of look like you," murmured the Hylian.

"He's also named after the Hero King. In fact, he just started today," responded the bluenette.

Mr. Game and Watch introduced the masked student before going over math problems. Lucina's image once again replaced the boy's body before quickly returning back to its regular state. They started reviewing their lesson before moving onto the next one. To Link's surprise, he now sat between the two Marths. He'd look to peek over to the masked boy as their eyes met one another. Something about his aura felt familiar however Link couldn't pinpoint where. The two exchanged smiles before going back to their assignment.

It happened to be the same throughout Advanced Theater as both Marth and Lana shared the class with the mysterious masked teenager. Lana tagged along with Marth, making her way towards the gymnasium. They were slowed down from a crowd of students as it appeared a commotion was going on.

"What's happening?" asked Marth.

"From the sounds of it, someone's trying to force themselves onto another student," answered Lana.

The two managed to push through the crowd, seeing Wolf having Zelda pinned against the corner.

"So, how about you and me Friday night?" asked Wolf.

"I already told you no!" shouted Zelda. She started to move but to no avail, Wolf grasped her arm, pushing her back to the wall.

"I didn't say you can leave did I?!"

Before he could do anything, another student pushed through the crowd, approaching the two.

"Hey! She said to back off!"

"Who said that?!" Now, Wolf was pissed. He began looking around to see Masked Marth. Smirking, he though the boy looked stupid. Oh, how he was so foolish to jump in. Zelda looked at the boy wondering who he even was. Wolf managed to let go of her as he turned to face the courageous teen. He'd lunge at him, hoping to tackle him into the lockers.

Masked Marth moved swiftly out of the way, kneeing him in the stomach. Everyone began to cheer, shouting vigorous words of encouragement before someone came to break it off. A whip moved, slapping through the crowd as it shooed them. Afterwards, it returned to a staff like a yoyo as Cia grabbed Wolf.

"You're coming with me," said the white haired witch in a stern tone.

Wolf didn't fight her, instead accepting it. After all, a lot of men in the school were taken aback by her beauty.

Before she disappeared, she turned around making contact with Masked Marth as she narrowed her eyes before walking away.

Zelda looked at the boy, still taken back from the scene earlier.

"T-thank you, I really appreciate what you did," she responded.

"No problem," answered the male. He happened to softly grin as the minute bell rang.

Realizing they were both going to be late to class, the two started running, storming to get changed before heading inside the gymnasium. The brunette noticed him again, smiling.

"I see you're in the same PE class mystery man," said Zelda, joking.

"Mystery… man?"

"Ah, it's just a joke. That mask on your face makes you look so mysterious," exclaimed the Hylian girl.

Nodding, the two made their way towards the bleachers just in time for roll call. After their daily warm ups and whatnot, Mr. Fit decided to give them a free day as they had options of playing basketball and other various sports knickknacks.

Seizing the perfect opportunity, Lana took out her notebook and began to get more birthdays she missed. She'll approach Pit as he happened to be playing hacky sack with Link and Marth.

"Hey Pit, can I ask when your birthday is?"

"Oh, it's December 19th," he replied. "Are you taking notes for birthdays this year?" Pit added.

Lana smiled, nodding. She'd write down the date before heading off to Zelda's group. The boys continued their game while Pit looked back at the new kid.

"Hey Marth, is that guy related to you by any chance?" asked the angel.

Marth shook his head. "No. He just happens to coincidently have the same name as me. We are two different people after all."

"Perhaps we should go introduce ourselves to him and ask if he wants to hang out with us?" suggested Link. The other two nodded in unison before approaching the other bluenette.

Lana saw Zelda, Robin and the new student talking with one another. A slight flashback returned to haunt her as she recalled Lucina being in her PE class last year along with the other two.

* * *

_The two girls happened to be discussing about possible love interests while Robin sat there listening. His sister was sitting next to him along with Peach. He was the only boy in their group as he focused more so on his studies than the conversation itself._

"_Hey Robin," asked Peach. She leaned closer, waving her hand in front of his book as it startled him, causing him to slump back a bit, dropping the book._

"_What is it Peach?" he asked. The white haired boy was not amused, especially after losing his place in his novel._

"_We want to know something. Do you have a crush on anyone?" questioned the blonde._

"_Well, if you really want to know… she doesn't go here," Robin replied, sighing. He thought that it would be the end of this conversation however, he caught the interest of the other three girls in the group._

"_Are you sure about that?" badgered Reflet. She knew her brother well and she can easily tell that he was lying right off the bat._

"_And aren't you the one who has a crush on Shulk?" teased her twin. Reflet blushed as she frantically shook her head in disagreement._

"_N-no! W-we're just friends," Reflet answered back in a sharp tone. This caused Peach, Lucina and Zelda to raise their brows as they caught onto her crush._

"_We won't tell, right girls?"_

"_Right!"_

"_Anyways, continue on Robin. I'm curious to know more about this girl," asked Lucina._

"_Well, let's just say she's out of my league and end it at that."_

_The four girls were silent for a moment before engaging back in their conversation. Robin sighed in relief as he grabbed his book, looking for the page he left off on._

"_So, what about you Zelda, who do you like?" ask Peach._

"_Well, I have a crush on Ike," _

"_Aww, that's so cute. Have you asked him out yet?" pestered the blonde._

"_Well actually no. To be honest, he seems more interested in Caeda than me. I don't think I have a chance with her," Zelda said in a sad tone._

_Peach frowned for a moment. "It's okay Zelda, there are plenty of guys to choose from right?"_

_Zelda nodded in agreement before they turned to look at Lucina. The bluenette looked at them, wondering what they could be curious about as if she had forgotten the conversation._

"_Who do you like Lucina?" asked Zelda. None of the girls asked Peach since they knew she was dating Mario._

"_Well, I honestly don't know. Perhaps I'm just not interest right now," replied Lucina. She turned to notice Lana staring at them as she ushered her over to join them. They changed from crushes to talking about their preferences for men._

"_Well, I look for in a guy is one who's generous, intelligent and sincerely honest," exclaimed Reflet._

"_Sounds like Shulk to me," blurted her brother. Reflet made a face as she shoved Robin before letting the other girls carry on. From there on, they moved to a conversation questioning the theory that everyone has a destined special someone out there for them._

"_I believe that Mario was destined to be with me forever. He's perfect, dreamy, charming and overall heroic," Peach said with enlightenment. She continued on, adding "I believe all you girls have someone you're destined to be with out there. Perhaps some of us learn about our prince charming in storybooks."_

_Lana smiled, nodding. She had a love for someone she couldn't explain. They didn't attend this school nor probably knew she existed. For the light ocean-blue haired girl, it was none other than the Hylian Hero from the Hero in Green series. She was also fascinated with Peter Pan because he looked similar to the Hylian Hero himself. However, she knew her love was hopeless because she knew she was competing with someone for his affections._

_What made it even worse was that person turned out to be her sister._

* * *

Lana blinked, realizing she zoned out. She approached Zelda and Robin, waving to Masked Marth as she took out her notebook.

"Hey Zelda, Robin, when are your birthdays?" she asked.

"November 19th," answered Zelda.

"Mine's is February 4th," said Robin.

Lana thanked them, writing them down. Being curious, she looked at Masked Marth, grinning.

"Hey, I should probably ask for your birthday too. So far you've been in three of my classes so I have a great feeling we were destined to be friends," chirped the cheerful girl.

The boy smiled before replying. "Mine's is on April 20th if you don't mind putting it in."

"April 20th, got it!" She wrote it down, noticing he had the same birthday as Marth. She also froze for a moment, remembering that Lucina was born on that day as well. She bid them farewell before making her way towards the bathroom. Pit, Link, and Marth approached Masked Marth to begin conversing with him as she turned around.

Lana made her ways towards the restroom, stepping inside as she entered. Afterwards, she went one of the stalls and started bawling her eyes out.

* * *

As the school day progressed, Masked Marth turned out to be in all classes that had a combination of Link, Marth and Lana. The bell rang as Link, Marth and Pit began walking towards the bus stop together, not knowing Cia was watching Marth from a distance. Grinning, she knew it would be best to wait to put her plan into action.

"_Perhaps I should hold back on this plan for a bit. After all, it will be better to watch him make friends just to lose them all after he rises and falls from his newfound popularity."_

She began laughing to herself, finding her plan to be devious. Cia caught Frederick's attention as he glanced over at her.

"Is something funny Cia?" he asked.

"Oh, it's nothing. I remembered something hilarious Lana showed me before going to bed last night," she responded.

"I see. Emmeryn told me to tell you to meet her at Café Glory at five o'clock," the brunet told her before taking off. He looked back at her, his eyes narrowing a bit. Frederick didn't want to think of her as a possible suspect. He really hoped she wasn't behind the case and that someone like Ganondorf was. After all, everyone at the school could be a possible suspect.

Lana seemed to step outside, opening her notebook as she examined the birthdays. She smiled to herself, humming a little tune before she approached Cia.

"My birthday's going to be coming up soon and I was wondering, is it okay if I throw a party?"

Cia gave her a look of disgust. Shaking her head, she frowned. "As long as one of your little friends has it at their place. You know I don't like having people in the house."

Lana frowned, pouting.

"Why?! You're not hiding anything, are you? Or do you not want people seeing your room?"

Cia took out her staff, glaring. She aimed it at her sister, causing her to drop the notebook as it got a deep scratch on it. Lana looked up, tears welling up in her eyes as she tried her best not to break down. The white haired sorceress looked over, shaking her head as she sighed.

"Talk to your friend Lilina and ask if she can arrange a sleepover birthday party for you. I'm sure she'll be up for it," Cia told Lana. Her voice sounded harsh and distant. Lana knew she should be used to this by now, never returning the negative feelings back but it still hurt.

The woman walked away, leaving her sister alone as she stepped into her car before driving off. Lana watched her leave as she began crying once again. She missed her sister, the nice sister who used to love, cherish and protect her. Ever since that man came into her lives, she started becoming the cold-hearted, morbid witch she is today.

Masked Marth saw her on the ground crying. Being curious, he approached the girl, grabbing her damaged notebook and pen before handing her a handkerchief. Lana took it, wiping her eyes as she noticed the bluenette. He helped her up before consoling her.

"What's wrong?" he asked. His voice sounded soft and heartwarming. If she had known him long, Lana would have hugged him instantly.

"It's nothing. My notebook accidently got cut is all," Lana answered.

He began examining the notebook. He knew the girl was lying due to the fact that the cut on it was extremely clean and deep. As he examined it more, the boy came up with an idea.

"Let me take this with me for the day. I'll try my best to make it brand new again."

"Really?"

He nodded. "Now do me a favor and cheer up. I don't like seeing any possible friends of mine being sad. How about I treat you to ice cream to help out?"

Lana smiled softly, liking that idea. The two left the school gates, exchanging words with one another as the girl began asking Lilina to arrange her sleepover party.

* * *

**I got some of the birthdates from the day the game released(in Japan, Europe, and America) as for example, Link's birthday is when the first Zelda game came out and Robin's is when FE13 came out in North America.**

**I also decided to put a little bit of PilotRedSun's Garfielf. If you haven't seen it yet, you can find it on youtube. It's pretty amusing, I'll admit.**

**Got to love how sweet Lucina is as a boy. Cia just needs to get her butt kicked already. Speaking of her, we won't getting a chapter of her backstory until after the Homecoming chapter(which I'm not even close to). Speaking of Homecoming nominations, I'm using the two that won from the old story so that saves me some time.**

**We will be getting to Marth's bond with Henry soon since I loved that friendship a lot in the older story.**

**Questions**

**1\. Do you have any siblings? If you do, do you get along with them?(I have an older brother. We get along sometimes but he can be a pain in the butt at times.  
2\. What do you think the old Cia was like before Gharnef came into their lives.  
3\. What should be in Chapter 7?(Aka what do you want Chapter 7 to be about/touch on).**

**I really can't wait to write out the sleepover party. I already can tell you one thing about it which is no boys allowed.  
Anyways, I'm out. See you next time.  
-Iggy**


	7. Club Day and Marth's Confession

**Hello Everyone! I'm here with Chapter 7. Unfortunately, the Henry bonding and the sleepover is being moved to Chapter 8. Don't worry though since that's an extremely fun chapter.  
**

* * *

A few weeks have passed since the beginning of the school year. Marth got a chance to know everyone better and even started making a new habit of hanging out with his friends almost every day. However tonight wasn't one of those days as Emmeryn invited his family over for supper. The bluenette saw it as the perfect opportunity to get some homework done yet his cousins weren't too fond of his game plan. Lissa tried every possible way to grab his attention varying from repeating his name to even taking away his pencil. Eventually Marth found it was just best to give up rather than have a fifteen year old badger into one ear and an eighteen year old into the other.

Instead, he'd watch them argue over the movie choices they wanted to watch, even trying to convince the teen to side with one or the other. Marth sighed, shaking his head before becoming engrossed with his cellphone. So far he spent more time texting his friends than exchanging words with the family. His father happened to get a glance of it, lowering his brow as he wasn't pleased at all. Instead, he just told his son to hand his cellphone over.

Sighing, the boy did so and thus lost his means of outside communication. He'd grab a pillow and clutch it near his chest, sighing. A thought constantly ran on his mind, a feeling the young boy couldn't quite understand or grasp himself.

As the ruckus got louder, Frederick lowered the newspaper and glanced at the other two.

"Chrom, why don't you allow your sister to watch what she wants for once. If you have any objections to it perhaps you can go out for a little stroll and maybe take Marth with you along the way?" suggested the brunet.

Chrom sighed as Lissa cheered. She'd grab the DVD case and open it, removing the disk and placing into the DVD player itself. Marth took a quick glance of the movie's menu as it read Make Him Fall for You in a Fortnight.

"_That's definitely a chick flick…"_

The other bluenette looked towards Marth, ushering him to join him outside. His excuse this time was either to go out for a while or suffer through a girl's movie. Marth decided to choose the former seeing how he never understood what drawn girls into those types of films in the first place.

As the two blue heads made their way towards the door, Emmeryn watched them, waving.

"Make sure to get home before dinner's ready, okay?" shouted Liza.

The two boys nodded in unison before heading out into the neighborhood. Chrom decided to hang out at the park near his house. At this hour, children were at home eating dinner, watching cartoons or even doing their homework. For the first few minutes, Marth didn't make eye contact with Chrom as he felt tense. He didn't know what he would even do or let alone talk about with his older cousin. Thankfully Chrom broke the silence for him.

"How is everything going at school so far? Anything interesting happening?" asked the bluenette.

Marth shook his head. "It's going well. I actually like it a lot better than my old high school. There's a lot more places to hang out, the teachers there actually help you for once and the food is actually good there. Oh and nothing's really happening until a month and a half later being the homecoming dance."

Chrom nodded, grinning. "Speaking of homecoming that just made me remember a question I've meant to ask you. Have anyone specifically in mind you want to take?"

The young teenager paused for a moment, fiddling with his fingers. He looked down at his lap before returning to look at Chrom. Out of all the questions he could have asked him, it had to be this one.

"Um, to be honest I really don't know yet. I haven't thought that far ahead," murmured the teen.

The other boy grinned, catching onto something. "How about this, is there anyone out there in particular that you have a crush on?"

"Uhhh, yeah actually. She's sweet, charming and extremely kind hearted. She's always the type to help others in need even if she can be a little aloof at times," Marth said, blushing.

"Hmm, let me ask you this. Have you ever tried asking her out yet? I mean, it never hurts to try."

Shaking his head, the boy sighed deeply. "I haven't. I'm just afraid she'll reject me but… you're right. It doesn't hurt to try sometimes. Who knows, I might even get lucky!"

"See! How about this, tomorrow you muster up your courage and confess to her. Perhaps she might be feeling the same way about you," teased Chrom. He'd playfully shove Marth along before checking the time.

A couple of hours later, Marth was staring at his bedroom ceiling. His mind began to race, thinking about all the possible ways he can confess to his crush. The sound of the ticking clock was syncing with his heartbeat, studying the boy's pulse rate. Soon, he grabbed his blankets and turned over and began falling asleep.

"_Maybe getting her a small present before school would help my confession tomorrow." _Marth thought to himself. With his anxieties put at ease, he was finally able to sleep for the first time in weeks.

* * *

Lana was up and about in the morning, making a special lunch in the kitchen. She grabbed two bento boxes, filling them with rice and cute, decorated fruits and vegetables. The girl hummed, shaping the rice into a form of a bear, decorating it before placing the curry alongside the rice. Afterwards, she'd grab two cute bags she recently sewed up and place them in individually. For the second bento, she placed small bag of heart-shaped homemade chocolates before closing it up.

Little did the young girl know that her sister watched her from the kitchen entrance.

"What are you doing?!"

Lana jumped, almost dropping both of the bento boxes as she turned around and noticed Cia. Her older sister made her way across the kitchen, pouring herself a cup of coffee before inspecting the mess.

"So, who's the extra meal for? I never thought of you as the type to each two lunches unless you're really desperate for someone!" Cia said, jumping to conclusions.

Lana shook her head, frowning. "This isn't even for me! It's for someone else. Didn't I tell you about this a week and a half ago?"

"Riiiight."

Cia wasn't sure if she could even believe Lana sometimes. Ever since Emmeryn took over three weeks ago, she's been feeling more stressed having to play the role of a supporting friend. The woman tried her best to refrain from causing suspicion throughout the school and even from someone like Frederick. After all, he's been dating the blonde herself after they graduated high school. Sighing, she shook her head realizing what she just done.

"Alright, I'm sorry for jumping into conclusions. After all, your birthday's tomorrow. Since you'll be sleeping over at Lilina's, I've decided to take you out for your birthday dinner tonight. So, if you have any plans, cancel them."

Cia grabbed her cup of coffee and left, leaving Lana to stare in her direction. The young girl shook her head before placing the boxes in her bookbag before following pursuit. She noticed the strain her sister has been going through recently and wanted to try her best to help. After all, even if she didn't act like it, she was still the only family she had left.

* * *

Luckily today happened to be a half day due to Club day. All students first three classes were cancelled as both faculty and staff felt it was better just to have them out all at once. After all, they didn't want some students ditching their classes just to hang out with their friends all day. Incidents like that occurred last year and the other years before that.

Marth was sitting at the courtyard of the school waiting for his friends. He held a small bag in his hangs, taking a peek inside every three seconds to make sure the gift was okay. As he seemed to drop his guard, Link decided to be clever and sneak up on the azure haired boy and scare him.

"Hey Marth!"

"GAH!" He'd quickly close the back, turning around in disgust. Seeing Link, the boy sighed as the Hylian sat down next to him.

"Didn't expect to get that kind of reaction out of you to be honest. Perhaps, you should practice trying to get foes when they're behind you or something," stated the blond.

It was true. All the thing they did in PE this week was practice fighting wireframes. Mr. Fit was observing the students, making sure they knew how to be on their guard at all times. He said doing this will be extremely valuable for the upcoming tournament as one will be able to detect when they're getting ambushed. According to the physical trainer today, they will be fighting up against thirty wireframes individually as the rest of the class will be observing. Just the thought of the entire class watching alone frightened Marth. What if he screwed up on something or even worse, gets taken out by the wireframes before he has the chance to beat them all. He'd sigh to himself, trying to think of something more lighthearted as Link stared in bewilderment.

Seeing how the other boy was spacing off, Link waved his hand in the boy's face, hoping to return him back to reality. Marth quickly got out of his thoughts, noticing Link's hand in his face.

"Oh! Sorry… I was just thinking about something," exclaimed Marth.

"And what is that something?" teased Link. He'd nudge Marth a bit before winking. The boy in return turned slightly pink as he tried his best to hide the little bag. Noticing the bag, Link grinned, getting an idea.

"Say, what's with that bag Marth? Are you planning on giving it to that special someone?" he said, taunting playfully.

"W-wait. H-how did you know that?! Did Chrom secretly tell you or something because if that's true, I swear I'll-!" Before Marth could say anymore, Link raised his finger, telling him to shush for a moment.

"It's none of that. I just have a hunch for that sort of thing you know? Like Rusl told me, when someone starts to fall in love they start to do crazy things. From the looks of it, you're in love with someone," stated the Hylian. He'd lean a bit closer, whispering "If you don't mind telling me, who is the lucky girl you're after?"

Before Marth could even answer, the rest of his friends showed up. Pit happened to be as cheerful as ever while Roy seemed to be in deep thought. Wolt held onto a tray full of cupcakes and of course, a small personalized cake in a bag. Shulk already knew who it was for however decided to ask anyways. His ability to see into the future made his friends feel eerie so he just decided to act as if he didn't know anything.

"Say, who are the cupcakes for anyways? And… what's with the personal cake you have there?" questioned Shulk.

"Oh, these cupcakes are for you guys while the personalized cake is for Lana since her birthday's tomorrow."

"Oh yeah, I kind of forgot that it was tomorrow," exclaimed Ness. He shook his head, sighing. "Hopefully she'll accept a late present."

"I'm sure she will," Red replied, smiling. He had seemed to buy her a sketchbook that he decorated himself. On the cover there was a field of baby Pokémon roaming across the field, free to do whatever they pleased.

The group decided to make their way towards the cafeteria for the free breakfast meal. Today Kawasaki was serving them up fresh waffles and pancakes with some eggs and choice of meat. The line managed to go pretty fast especially for the fact the entire student population of Burazazu was there. They managed to find a vacant table, placing their plates as they sat down. Marth couldn't help but constantly look back to see what Lana was doing. His heart starting beating fast as his body temperature began rising. The boy didn't know if she put him under a spell or pierce her way through his heart by her magnificent charms.

* * *

Meanwhile Shadow seemed to be meddling on his laptop, snickering as Dark Pit leaned next to him. Tharja, Hilda and Midna just stared at the two, shaking their heads in annoyance. Sometimes the most obnoxious ideas come to Shadow and today is one of them.

The tanned Hylian boy grinned, snickering a bit as he heavily fiddled around with Photoshop. From the looks of it, he seemed to be creating an erotic masterpiece while stealing the school's wifi. Vaati took a glance to see what was so amusing. When he laid eyes on the nude the two were creating, he shook his head in utter annoyance.

"Shad, are you that stupid to be working on something like that here?!"

"Shut up Vaati. Just because you don't find her hot doesn't mean you can ruin my fun," Shadow responded bitterly.

Vaati smirked in response before shrugging. "If you get expelled don't come crying to me."

Rolling his eyes, Shadow decided to continue his master piece. The black haired angel helped him along the way, telling him which areas to blend in to make it look realistic. The two eventually finished, being pleased with themselves as Shadow decided to post the nude on BrawlChan. Suddenly, the post started to become bombarded with various comments varying from how she was hot to wanting to have sex with her.

The photoshopped picture turned out to be a nude picture of Cia, lying in a sexy position on a bed. Rose petals were everywhere as her lower half of the body was wrapped in a silky, red-velvet sheet.

The Wario brothers happened to be extremely bored, browsing the internet on their phone. Surprisingly, they managed to find the picture as Waluigi's face turned cherry red. A heavy grin formed upon his face as he begged for Wario to come over.

"Wario! Come here quickly!" piped Waluigi.

Wario made his way over, wondering what the lanky boy wanted to show him. As his eyes caught a glimpse of the Cia nude, his face turned red as a tomato.

"Wooooah, that is one hot rack."

"This is definitely being saved on my phone," exclaimed Waluigi. The two were delighted and thus decided to let everyone off the hook for today. After all, they found themselves a hearty treat.

The next group who found the nudes was none other than the Koopalings. Bowser Jr. beamed in delight, fighting with his brothers for the picture. Ludwig had no interest whatsoever as he rolled his eyes, watching his brothers' pry away like savages. Lemmy didn't understand the picture's appeal or what made the other male Koopa kids fight amongst each other.

Wendy happened to be approaching them as she noticed the boys causing a ruckus.

"What the hell are you guys doing?"

"Fighting for boobies!" chirped Iggy.

"I printed this out, I get to have it first!" whined Bowser Jr.

"Let me see that!" Wendy snatched it from the boy's hand, taking a look at it. She gave an evil grin, glancing towards Lana as she began making her way. Since her father was inside the cafeteria, she couldn't do her usual antics. After all, she had to keep up the image of being daddy's little angel.

Lana seemed to be discussing plans for the sleepover with Lalum until Nana poked her and whispered about their special guests. Turning around, the sky bluenette came face to face with none other than Wendy Koopa herself. She happened to be joined by Ludwig as he chuckled a bit.

"Hey Lana, I already knew your sister's a whore but I didn't think she'd sell herself out," chuckled Wendy. Lana rolled her eyes in response while her friends exchanged confused looks with one another.

"She really must be desperate for a man. After all, I've heard she's still a virgin but honestly, I doubt it. She probably fucked five guys in one night," taunted the female koopa.

"She will never do that. You see, that photo is obviously fake! My sister has higher standards than that!" Lana snapped. She felt the urge to push Wendy so badly but didn't want to risk getting in trouble. After all, they'll take the female koopa's side by default and entirely blame her for the situation.

"Well, whatever. Catch you later loser."

Wendy began making her way back towards the other Koopalings. Ludwig snickered, holding a printed photo as he handed it to Lana.

"Oh yeah, Happy Birthday Anal. Think of this as a birthday present from all of us." Ludwig handed her the nude photo before pursuing his sister.

Lana began gritting her teeth, clenching her fists in anger as she crushed the paper. Ever since Iggy made a joke last year about her name backwards, they decided to make it a habit of calling her that. She wanted to throw this picture right back at them however feared a faculty member might catch her in the act. The girl sighed in frustration, forcing the crumpled up picture into her bookbag. Cia quickly passed by her as the girl froze.

"_Oh no… I hope she didn't see it…"_

To her relief, the silverette approached Frederick. Cia tapped the man on his shoulder, grabbing his attention as she held a note.

"Hey Romeo, your girlfriend told me to give you this," teased the slender woman.

Frederick grabbed the note, reading it. Apparently Emmeryn wanted to see if the man was free afterschool. He'd begin writing on the back of the note, handing it back to Cia.

"Tell her my response is on the back."

Nodding, Cia quickly dashed her way out of the cafeteria, heading towards Emmeryn's office or so he thought. Instead, she decided to wait near the entrance, waiting for her next prey to make his way towards the bathroom.

The nine friends were chatting amongst one another, sharing their plans for the weekend. Marth listened to them, enjoying their delightful conversations as he felt at home with them. He began feeling fuzzy on the inside, hoping that the feeling with them will never end. In fact, he felt that their friendship was so strong they'll never grow apart from one another. Realizing he had to go to the restroom, the bluenette excused himself before dashing out. However, he managed to be stopped by Cia.

"Why are you running in the hallway?"

"Uh, I have to use the bathroom?" Marth replied. He was unsure by her sudden appearance or what she was even thinking.

"Sorry ma'am, I didn't mean to run. It honestly just slipped."

Cia shrugged. "Well, it's not like you've harmed anyone. Besides, I'm curious. Marth, do you ever desire anything in your life?"

"Well…" Marth took a moment to ponder that question. He couldn't quite find the perfect way to put it into words or why all the sudden the assistant principal asked him this. Instead, he decide to answer the question vaguely.

"To be honest, I'm content with where I'm at right now. I have the greatest friends anyone could ask for and that's all I need in life," explained Marth. His answer was heart-filled and full of the all the great admirations he had for the group.

"I see." Cia took a moment to collect that in, thinking about a way she can deprive Marth of his happiness. After all, she was only to help out the man whom she called father.

"I've asked because I couldn't help but notice you staring at that blue haired couple over there quite often," she said, pointing towards Ike and Caeda.

Marth sighed. It was true. He couldn't help but take a glance at the two every they happened to be near. They seemed like a perfect match made in heaven, a bond he'll never be able to recreate. The boy deeply wished to talk to his childhood friends again but couldn't. He was afraid since they were both part of the popular crowd and he, a nobody. He attracted other nobodies, sometimes afraid that they might one day be loud and get mocked by the highest elites.

Cia saw the perfect chance to seize her opportunity. Beaming, she laughed a little before smiling to Marth.

"I know a way that you can get to know them again. Perhaps try to impress Ike at PE or who knows, you've probably already impressed him with your sword skills. If he approaches you and asks to hang out with you after school, you take that chance! In fact, try doing things that will make you popular. After all, you're not living the high life until you're in popularity!"

Shaking his head, Marth frowned a bit and sighed deeply.

"I don't know honestly… wouldn't I just be faking my image just to impress some people who are fake themselves?" questioned the teen.

"Oh no, you just gotta be yourself. They'll find you enchanting and accept you right away. Besides, think about it."

Realizing that the note was long overdue, she scurried away, leaving Marth alone to think about what she said.

* * *

Suddenly the mess hall got quiet as the student government election videos started playing. It started with those running for freshman class president and so on. Everyone watched in unison, paying more attention when it got to their class level. As the senior ads started playing, Link couldn't help but have a red tint on his cheeks when he saw Zelda's ad. Eventually they finished as the students were dismissed to go into the gymnasium were all the club booths were set up at.

In the gymnasium sat a various sea of club booths, ranging in alphabetical order. The group decided to spilt up the moment they have arrived as Marth was left alone with Link however it wasn't for long. Masked Marth decided to join the two.

"Hey other Marth!" greeted the bluenette.

Link waved. "How come I didn't see you at today's breakfast?" asked the Hylian.

"Well, I had some studies to catch up on, so I've spent my time the library. I've managed to finish all my work, so I have some free time now," explained the masked individual.

The trio decided to go in ABC order, starting with the Art Club. Two girls happened to be running the booth, boy wearing the same exact outfit. They almost appeared to look like twins however one had her hair parted to the side while the other in the middle. The booth had various artworks displayed as they were done in various art mediums. Some pieces were painted, others in color pencil and some done in watercolor. The two girls waved at the three, greeting them.

"Hello and welcome to the Art Club. I'm Ado and this is my friend Adeleine."

Adeleine waved, smiling. The two seemed to recognize Link from their Studio Art class as they handed him a piece of candy.

"You see in Art Club, it's pretty much an in-depth art course for those who are interested in learning. In Art Club, all various forms of art are done, ranging from painting, drawing, ceramics, you name it. In addition to, we also do volunteer work or commissions if someone wants us to help paint them a mural or make sculptures. It does sound like tedious work for just one club, but it's actually pretty fun. Also since there's no more Anime club, the former students decided to join us, making things more at home," said Adeleine.

"Are any of the art pieces being displayed here one of your works?" asked Masked Marth.

Nodding, the two girls pointed at their art pieces. Ado began handing each boy a flier, telling them were the Art Club was located and what times and days they meet afterschool.

Exchanging their goodbyes and good lucks, the three made their way to the next club, which was Cooking Club. Malon and Lilina waved at the three, grabbing the sample tray and offering them a bite. A sign happened to be next to the both, saying to watch out for Gaius.

"Hey guys, what brings you over to the Cooking club?" asked Malon.

"We've decided to take a look at all the clubs being offered," replied Link.

A shady figure happened to be under the table, their handing making its way towards the truffles. Noticing this, Malon quickly hit it with a fly swatter, getting the culprit to reveal themselves. It turned out to be none other than Gaius himself as he gave her a puppy-eyed look.

"You're not getting any baked goods!"

"Why not Lonlon?! I thought I was your friend," said the orange haired teen.

She shook her head, rolling her eyes. The redhead began pushing Gaius away as Lilina laughed nervously. The bluenette suggested them to check out the other booths as this situation may take a while. Nodding, the three waved before making their way towards the Drama Club.

Olivia happened to be running the booth with Kirby. The pink puffball waved, handing them each a flier. Olivia hid her face behind a piece of paper as she clutched onto it.

"H-hello and welcome to Drama Club," piped the pink-haired girl. It took her a minute or two to fully regain her breath due to nervousness. It didn't help that the three were staring at her either as she looked away. Realizing an idea, she took a deep breath before talking again.

"I'm Olivia and my partner over here is Kirby. In Drama Club, you perform school plays, improv and participate in musicals. You even get to compete against other schools for rank in the theatrical arts. We're always open to new members all year. We'd be very delighted to see some new faces around."

After her speech, she quickly turned away again, hoping they would stop staring at her. Kirby apologized for the girl's actions.

"I apologize but she's extremely shy. Ironically, she's one of the best performers in Burazazu but gets intimidated by huge crowds. In fact, she's the master of all forms of performing arts whether it's acting, singing or dancing."

"Oh, that's completely fine," said Marth. "We all get like that sometimes, so I understand where she is coming from."

The next club on the list of interest was the Gardening Club. A couple of girls happened to be standing as they greeted the three and handed them fliers. The girls running the booth happened to be Peach, Daisy, Nah, Agitha, and Micaiah. They explained what they gardening club did and sometimes went on trips to help people and companies with their gardens.

After they finished, they made their way towards the History club that is ran by the famous couple, Popo and Nana. Since they already knew the trio, there was no need for introductions as they both handed them fliers. Nana began explaining that History club goes more in depth about the famous heroes and the famous tournament that took place in the exact same location Smashington is at now. Popo informed them that the club is open up to members all year and that they go on field trips to all kinds of places.

As they looked at more clubs, they happened to make their way towards Kendo Club. Marth jumped, realizing that the Kendo club president happened to be Ike himself. Masked Marth and Link looked at the booth while Marth stared in awe. He felt like he was frozen; his body refusing to move. Ike recalled them from his PE class and seemed interested in all three of them, especially Marth. He couldn't help but approach him, noticing the bluenette looked rather familiar.

"You're Marth right?" asked Ike.

"Y-yeah. You're from my PE class, aren't you?" answered the smaller teen. He didn't want to startle Ike, so he threw out the childhood question. To his surprise, Ike brought it up.

"If I recall correctly, you used to go to the same elementary school as me and Caeda. We were friends," he said.

Smiling, Marth nodded. "Of course. To be honest, I was afraid of bringing it up because it might have freaked you out just in case you know, you didn't remember me."

Ike scuffled his hair a bit, laughing. "Nah, if you felt that way, you should have just tried to refresh my mind."

Roy glanced at the two from the Technology Club booth that was ran by Fox, Falco, Jeff, and Slippy. He couldn't help but frown, remembering something.

* * *

_Kindergarten was ending as a five year old Roy was excited for summer. He also happened to be bummed that he wouldn't be able to see his friend until next year. He'd approach a small, blue haired boy as he held a small bag of goodies._

"_Hey Marth, I got you a present," chirped the young boy. He grabbed the goodie bag, handing it over to the boy. In return, Marth's eyes widened as he beamed._

"_Thank you Roy! I'll never forget this! We'll always be friends forever."_

_Realizing something, Marth took out his bracelet, handing it to Roy. "I want you to have this as my present. So we can remember each other forever."_

_They both shook hands before leaving. A few months later, first grade started as the students were left out for recess. Roy began running with his stubby little legs, looking everywhere for Marth. He noticed the bluenette playing with an indigo haired kid and a light, blue haired girl. Being curious, Roy decided to call his name however, the boy didn't turn around. He called out to him again, trying desperately to grab his friend's attention._

_Ike turned to Marth and Caeda._

"_Do you guys hear anything?" he asked._

_Caeda shrugged while Marth shook his head._

"_Not really. Let's move to a different spot," suggested Marth._

_The other two nodded as they moved location, leaving Roy all alone. The boy fell to his knees and curled up into a ball, crying._

* * *

Roy sighed, knowing he was bound to do the same thing again. He didn't want to get close to him again, let along get stabbed in the back once more. It didn't help that after that unfaithful event, his mother passed away and an illness was detected inside his father. He decided to try to move on for now, catching up with Wolt, Ness, and Red.

Marth waved as he decided he needed to wash himself up. He'll pass the student government booth along with the booth for yearbook. As Link went to greet Zelda, Groose slammed into his shoulder, laughing with his goonies. The brunette rolled her eyes in response as she decided to talk to Link even more to spite the bitter redhead.

* * *

The bluenette entered the bathroom, turning on the faucet as he began washing his hands. He stared at his own reflection, wondering what to do until it smirked. Seeing this, he splashed water on his eyes, hoping he was just seeing things however, it was still there.

"We finally meet Marth," said the reflection.

"W-who are you!? And what do you want with me?!" shouted the boy.

"I'm your subconscious. I am full of your inner most thoughts and desires kid."

"You're lying." Marth began trembling, backing away as far as he could. His own reflection laughed at the boy's fear, finding him to be quite entertaining.

"Oh, you wretched fool. You tell yourself all the time you're satisfied in life when you're actually lying out of your ass. We both know Cia's right. In fact, I would listen to her if I were you."

Marth shook his head in disgust, disagreeing with everything that came out of the reflection's mouth.

No… shut up… please… just… shut up," whined Marth. He began trembling on the floor, trying his best not to cry. None of this was true, he didn't feel any of it but there his reflection was, hitting him on the spot with every dark desire the boy had in his heart.

"If you don't follow her example, you're never going to be friends with Ike and Caeda again. After all, they're popular while you're just a nobody. If I were you, I'd try your best to impress Ike today at PE. That is all."

With that, the reflection disappeared, mirroring the azure haired boy's actions once again. The boy blinked, swiftly getting up and leaving the bathroom.

* * *

The club period ended as the bell rang for class. He made his way towards the changing room as the class was meeting inside the simulation room today.

Mr. Fit began taking roll call by the time he arrived, joining the students in the back. Afterwards, they began doing their stretches before starting their exercise.

"Today class, we will be observing each and every student taking on thirty wireframes. For those observing, we must study our opponents in battle. What moves they specialize in, what their weaknesses are and more importantly, what can you utilize into defeating your opponent."

The entire class nodded, some dozing off while others felt lazy. He'd began going off the roster order as Marth watched his friend's fight along with Ike. They managed to impress him, especially Masked Marth. For some reason, their move set was similar, however the masked boy's was much more balanced while his force was at the tip of his blade.

Soon, it was Marth's turn as he took a deep sigh before entering the area. A countdown started to go before his virtual sword took the shape of Falchion. Remembering what Link said, he kept it in mind when dodging his opponents, swiping them with moves. After he finished, he took his seat as the remaining students began to start their matches. Eventually class ended as Marth began making his way out of the locker room, just to feel a hand on his shoulder. Turning around, he noticed Ike grinning.

"You were really outstanding in your match today," exclaimed the indigo haired boy.

"T-thanks…. Same goes for you too," answered Marth.

"Say, how about you join me and the others for a grave night tomorrow," suggested Ike.

Marth hesitated at first, but nodded in response before waving goodbye. Little did he know, Roy watched him as the redhead sighed, shaking his head.

"_I guess you haven't changed after all."_

* * *

Lunch time rolled around as students reunited with their friends once more. Lana seemed to be looking for someone, holding the special lunch she made. When she saw Marth, she skipped over, approaching him gleefully.

"Hey Marth… I was wondering if…. You'd like to eat lunch with me," asked the Hylian girl. She quickly looked away, holding the second bag.

"I've made this for you... you don't have to eat this if you want!"

Marth grabbed the bag, opening it. He took out the heart-shaped chocolates along with the bento. Opening it, he saw a rice bear swimming in the curry lake. The fruits and vegetables next to it acted like a forest as he grinned before closing the lid.

"This looks really good. I can't believe you went through all this trouble just to make this for me Lana," said the bluenette. He started blushing, taking the small bag out of his backpack.

"Happy birthday Lana."

Grabbing the small bag, the two made their way towards a table near the corner, sitting down as she opened the bag and grabbed the jewelry box. Opening it, it was a heart shaped necklace. Lana gasped in awe, beaming as she tried not to shed tears of happiness. She quickly lunged him into a hug, blushing.

"This is perfect Marth! Thank you!"

Blushing, Marth returned her hug. His face felt so warm when she was close to him. He decided to pop up the question, hoping for the moment of truth.

"Lana, I was um wondering, would you go out with me?"

Lana paused, grinning wide before embracing him once more. "Yes, yes, YES!"

His friends caught glimpse of it from afar as well as hers, both cheering them on. Lana felt that this was the happiest day in her life as she cuddled alongside her new boyfriend.

Meanwhile Dark Pit gagged at the sight as Shadow stuck out his tongue. Midna just looked at them, finding them to be rather adorable together. She didn't say it out loud, knowing that Shadow likes to over-exaggerate everything. Instead, she resumed her conversation with Hilda while Tharja was creeping up on Robin again.

Vaati was more into reading his book than having to deal with more of Shadow's bullshit. He didn't understand what Dark Pit saw in him, yet forgot the two knew each other since first grade. Thankfully, it's better than dealing with that flamboyant asshole last year. The white haired teen wondered where Mr. Fabulous went yet hoped he stayed in that location forever.

Dark Pit glanced at the Luigi's small group before smirking.

"Hey Shad, let's mess with the babies today," suggest the dark angel.

"Hell yeah!"

It was mainly Shadow's thing to mess with the babies yet sometimes Dark Pit joined him only when he felt like it. After all, they finished their work anyways. He knew his best friend was more serious than his twin and more likely to have more common sense when things go haywire. They made their way toward's Luigi's group as Yarne yelped, hiding under the table.

Luigi glared at them while Fledge looked away. Lucas stated shaking a little while Ravio gave them a rather annoyed look.

"What do you want now Shad, more of our money or to ruin more of our dignity," Ravio hissed.

"More of your dignity of course. The girls are having a sleepover at Lilina's tomorrow and I dare you to come with us to peek and spy on them. If not, you five will forever be deemed the school's biggest losers. I'll even post it on Smashbook to let everyone know how pathetic you actually are."

Ravio rolled his eyes alongside Luigi. The Italian couldn't believe what just came out of the dark Hylian's mouth.

"No way. I-I'm not going to be labeled as a peeping tom!" said Yarne.

"Are you scared Yarne?" taunted Dark Pit.

The two laughed as they watched him cover in fear alongside Lucas. Pit caught the scene from afar and excused himself. Link and Masked Marth decided to follow, seeing what all the fuss was about.

"BAWK BAWK BAWK! CHICKEN! BAWK!" taunted Shadow. At this point, Dark Pit didn't understand what the hell he was doing nor couldn't find it funny. He found it to be more embarrassing to his taste. All the sudden, Pit had to get in the way of their fun.

"Pittoo! Shadow! What are you doing?!"

"Seriously, stop calling me that. And second, it's none of your business," snapped the other angel.

Pit sighed, shaking his head. Dark Pit slapped himself in the face as Shadow revealed the plan. Surprisingly, the cowards accepted as Pit's jaw dropped, looking at Link and Masked Marth before turning back towards the other two.

"You know what, I'm coming along too just to prevent you two from doing anything bad! Right guys?"

"Right…." Both Link and Masked Marth said in unison. Oh boy, what mess did they just get themselves into.

* * *

During the evening, Lana and Cia sat across from one another in a restaurant. She appeared to have a present for her sister sitting next to her as she grinned.

"So, I've heard you got yourself a boyfriend. Tell me it ain't so."

Lana nodded. "Yep. I'm dating Marth! It turns out we both had the same feelings for each other," chirped the younger girl.

Cia forced herself to smile, realizing how interesting things were going to get. Her sister's heart was bound to be crushed by the boy however, the energy Gharnef needed was her top priority.

"That's cute. I hope he treat's you right, that's for sure."

Lana chirped as the dessert came to the table. They started playing happy birthday on a violin before everyone in the restaurant clapped for her. Afterwards, Cia grabbed the present, handing it over.

"Happy birthday Lana, open it."

Being curious to what it was, the bluenette tore off the wrapping paper right away, revealing a box. Opening it up, she saw it was a sorceress tome. She took it out, looking at all the embroidered jewels and the little wings that formed on the top right corners on the book. Beaming, she couldn't help but hug her sister.

"Thank you Cia! This is so awesome!"

Her sister laughed a bit, actually returning her hug. For once, Lana felt at ease with her. In fact, she wanted this day to last forever just to have this sweet moment with her sister once more.

* * *

**That's it for chapter 7. I decided to answer why Roy was so spiteful and distrusting of Marth in the first place. Also Lana now has a boyfriend but how long will it be until he leaves her.**

**Cia has put her plan into action and doesn't know that Shadow(for someone's answer, yes he is Dark Link) photoshopped her on a naked body. Oh boy, Shad are you something.**

**In Chapter 8, we will get to see the girl's sleepover and the boys looking them over as well as Marth's grave night with the popular kids.**

**Also, our friend Marth's reflection makes a return.**

**Questions**  
**1\. Who is your favorite character(s) so far and why. Which character(s) do you want to punch and why.**  
**2\. What chapter do you think Homecoming should be on.**

**Bonus Question[Fun question this time]**  
**3\. I've noticed since Mewtwo's becoming a DLC for Smash, I decided to ask this. Who would you as a character who's been in Smash before[Roy, Lucas, Pichu, Young Link, Ice Climbers] as a DLC. Which new character(who hasn't been in Smash yet) would you like to see as a DLC.**

**For me, I would want either Roy or Lucas back. And as for a new character maybe Lana. She uses three different weapons(sorcery tome, deku spear and summoning gate) and I think what they can do with her is create.**

**Until next time!**  
**-Iggy**


	8. Two Interesting Nights

**Hey! Managed to finish up Chapter 8 late at night.**

**I apologize for any of the slight errors. Since it's pretty late over here, I'll be editing them up when after I wake up from my slumber.**

* * *

Dawn quickly crept up, pushing its way through Marth's blinds. The bluenette shifted slightly before checking the time as was nine o'clock in the morning. The boy forced himself off his soft and cozy bed, doing some morning stretches before heading downstairs. The sound of the news was on as his father happened to be interested in the current events taking place around the Smashington area. The boy couldn't help but take a peek, wondering what the news anchor babbled about for today.

"Good morning Smashington. Larry Lakitu here reporting live here at Final Destination Mall. I am here from what looks like the scene of a crime as someone stole a amethyst ring. The store owner is devastated and is willing to ask the thief to please return it as it is worth five grand."

The lakitu moved around, heading over to Officer Resetti to interview him about the case.

"Officer Resetti, have you found any clues so far?" asked the news anchor.

The mole shook his head, frowning. "I'm afraid not. Listen here punk; I know you're watching this. If I ever lay my sights on you, I'm going to lock you up for a long time."

Marth decided he had enough of the news for one day and made his way towards the kitchen. His mother greeted him with a morning kiss as she placed his meal on the table. He noticed she happened to be dressed up as if she planned on going somewhere special today. As he began to dig in, his phone vibrated as it received a text. Opening up his phone, he noticed the text message happened to be from Link.

Link: Hey Marth. Don't ask how I got sucked into this but apparently Pit is going to try to stop his brother from peeping on the girls tonight. Are you going to be coming or not?

Marth: Hmm, not really. I kind of have work to do tonight. Anyways, why do you have to go? Can't you just lie to Pit you're not feeling well or something?

Link: To be honest, I just want to see how stupid this is. I feel bad for the kids Pittoo and Shadow forced to come, I mean they probably have better things to do than spy on Lana's sleepover.

As Marth was about to reply, his father cleared his throat, giving him a look.

"You shouldn't be looking at your phone while you eat. That's bad table manners," said Cornelius. Marth sighed, placing it to the left of him as he finished the remainder of his breakfast. He'd grab his plate, place in inside the sink as he began to wash the dishes.

"That reminds me, Liza and I are going to be going out for the entire day. I don't want you alone in the house so after you finish those dishes, get dressed. You're going to be spending the day with your cousins," stated the older man.

The bluenette sighed. He hated how his father treated him like a child even though he was seventeen years old. He wanted to lash out at him, tell him to stop treating him like a baby but knew it would come with nasty results. Instead, he'd just listen like the good son he is. He'd finish and run up the stairs to get dressed. Afterwards, he came back as Liza looked over at her son.

"Do you need a ride over there sweetie? I can have Chrom pick you up."

Marth shook his head.

"I'm good mom. I'll just take the bus to get there, after all I like taking the scenic route," he answered. Marth didn't want to step into any vehicle Chrom drove. The teen questioned how his cousin even got his license because to him, he's the worst driver in the world. Last time he recalled, he almost got both him and Lissa into an accident. The boy didn't want to relive any of those moments nor wanted to be maimed by Chrom's driving.

Smiling, Liza grabbed her purse and followed her husband. Before leaving, she told Marth to text her when he arrived at his cousins' house. Marth made his way towards the front door, locking it behind him as he went to the bus stop. Luckily, the bus arrived so he got to enter in an instant. The boy took an open seat closest to him as he recognized the person sitting next to him.

"Oh hey Martha. I didn't think you were the type to take public transportation," said Henry.

Marth shot him a slight glare. "Can you please not call me that?"

Sighing, the blue haired teen started to understand how Dark Pit felt about being called his nickname all the time. Instead of ignoring the silverette, he decided to try, or at least, getting to know him better. After all, he knew so little about Henry besides his love for all things morbid and to his surprise, animals.

"Aww, fine." Henry looked at him, wondering what Marth was doing. He seemed to be holding onto his backpack as if he had something inside. Getting an idea, he'll slightly open the bag and tap Marth's shoulder.

"Hey Marth, you should check out this beauty I have here, nya ha ha," chuckled the pale teen.

Being curious, Marth looked inside as he opened a little box. It appeared to be a silver ring with an amethyst gem on the middle. For some reason, Marth couldn't help but notice it matched the description of the stolen ring from the mall. He didn't want to believe that Henry could do such a thing, so instead, he just kept his mouth shut.

"Speechless huh? Well, I would be too. It is pretty awesome looking after all," Henry said, grinning. He'd begin closing up the bag once more. "Anyways, where are you heading to?"

"I'm going to my cousin's house. Both of my parents are out for the day and don't want me home alone. Kinda absurd if you ask me but… rules are rules I guess," Marth chuckled nervously. He'd sigh once more, wishing his father could see him as an adult.

"Ah. I'm just out and about. In fact, my stop's coming up in about five seconds," replied the silver haired boy. As the bus came to a stop, Henry would make his way off however handed Marth a piece of paper.

"We should hang out sometime!"

He'd wave with that creepy smile on his face before heading off. Marth looked at the piece of paper noticing Henry just gave him his phone number. He'll stuff the paper into his pocket before his stop came.

* * *

"Coming!"

Frederick opened the door, letting Marth come inside.

"Hey Frederick, where's Emmeryn?" Marth asked. Usually she was the one who opened the door every time someone knocked or rang the doorbell.

"She's out running some errands. If you're wondering where Lissa and Chrom are, they're lounging in the living room. Feel free to join them and make yourself at home," said the brunet. He smiled before heading into the dining room to make a private phone call.

Stepping into the living room, Marth noticed his cousins with the addition of Robin and Marc. They seemed to be looking at something as Lissa noticed Marth, waving.

"Hey Marth! Come join us in looking at Freddy's yearbooks!" chirped the younger teen.

The boy began making his way towards the couch, sitting next to Lissa and Marc. Chrom seemed to have fallen asleep as Robin looked through the yearbooks on his own.

"Which year is that one Lissa?" asked Marc.

"Seventh grade," she answered. Lissa began flipping through the pages as the two boys looked. Marth noticed that the yearbooks happened to be completely in black and white. It was hard to tell what kind of hair color anyone had as it could range from a subtle brown to even lilac. Eventually she turned to the seventh grade section as she began searching for Frederick.

"Is that Frederick?" asked Marc, pointing to a lanky, tall boy. Lissa shook her head.

"Nope! He wouldn't be caught dead in that outfit. Speaking of Frederick, I found him!"

Both Marth and Marc leaned to see a sharply dressed boy in a sweater vest. His hair happened to be comb to the side as he almost looked like the stereotypical school nerd. Lissa started snickering quietly but it eventually blew up into full blown laughter.

"OH MY GOD! FREDERICK LOOKS LIKE A TOTAL DORK HERE AHAHAHAHA!"

Marc started joining in the laughter fest, mocking the hairstyle the younger Frederick donned. Marth stared at the class, managing to find Emmeryn. She had her hair curled nearly and wore a lacey dress. She happened to be standing next to a girl with a short bob cut, wearing a trendy top along with a skirt. In front of Emmeryn was a short, blonde hair boy wearing a scarf. On her other side stood a girl with a messy braided pig tails wearing huge, round glasses. She looked to be of the shy variety, wearing a hoodie and worn out jeans. Finally, on Emmeryn's top was another boy who seemed to be extremely tall. He looked like a gentle giant and wore a t-shirt and shorts.

Lissa looked over to Marth, wondering what the boy was staring at.

"Hey Marth, did you find anything?"

"Well, just Emm," he replied.

Gasping, Lissa found her sister and started frantically poking at the book.

"Marc, we found Emm! Look how cute she is! And she's next to Phila too!" she chirped, pointing to the girl with the bob cut. Robin glanced up, as he seemed to be observing Frederick's grade level class pictures as if he was looking for someone specific. He took pictures when no one was looking and eventually needed the book Lissa had. Getting bored, she handed the book over to Marth for a moment before talking about some strange anime with Robin's younger brother. He looked at all seventh grade classes as he saw no sign of Cia at all.

"_Strange… hasn't she known Emmeryn since kindergarten?"_

Placing the book down, he knew he couldn't track the mystery due to the fact that Emmeryn didn't meet Frederick until fourth grade.

Eventually Frederick came into the living room as he finished his phone conversation. Lissa gave him a teasing grin as she'd begin boasting about how he looked like a nerd when he was younger. Frederick's face turned a bit red from the remark however he brushed it off.

"It turns out that I have to meet up with a couple of friends at the local coffee shop. Ever since Chrom's bizarre event, I cannot trust anyone to be alone in the house. Feel free to browse the shops near the place," said the older man.

He'd nudge Chrom on the shoulder, waking him up before heading to the car. He made sure Lissa had all her belongings for the night as she was attending Lana's birthday party.

* * *

"You were almost late Stewart! This is not like you," roared Resetti. He was known for being the impatient type yet can get patient when he talks about the importance of saving.

"Ahem, today is my day off after all. I'm watching after my girlfriend's siblings along with their friends," Frederick retorted. He'd pull a chair, sitting between Saki and Douglas Falcon. Resetti and Greil happened to sit across from him. The mole looked around the cafe.

"Has anyone seen Kellam?"

"Um, excuse me sir I've been here the whole time."

Mr. Resetti jumped, turning over to see a man who'd tower over six fit. Apologizing, he'd look around before beginning the meeting. If Frederick recalled correctly, Greil, Douglas and Resetti were the oldest. He and Kellam happened to be around the same age while Saki was the youngest out of them all, joining the force at twenty-three years old.

"So, what have each of you got so far on the Iris case?" asked the mole.

Saki managed to pull out some documents, placing them on the table. "Douglas and I happened to learn that the perpetrator is most likely female. We managed to visit the Smashbook Corporation this week and got the entire chat log when the page was up. If you observe from some of these posts, the writing is typed in a feminine matter."

Resetti nodded. He'd look over to Greil next, as the older man took out a note book consisting of the information he found.

"From what I've gathered, this information is somewhat related to the case however leads in on something bigger. Rumor has it the suspect is working under a devious typhoon. Sadly what their motive is happens to be kept underground," Greil said.

Last but not least, it was Frederick's turn. They'd skip Kellam as he didn't seem to stick out or most likely because they forgot he was even there.

"I've come to the conclusion that the suspect might be working for the school under faculty and staff. By studying body language and mannerisms, every time someone mentions the incident vaguely, they get tensed up."

Nodding, Resetti grinned.

"Nice work, all of you. I'll suggest continuing what you're doing as I report this newfound information to the chief," said the mole. After that, the group headed off into separate ways. Kellam frowned as he had some new information as well but decided to give it directly to the chief instead.

The brunet man began looking for the group of teens. As he made his way towards the stopping district, his eyes narrowed as he saw the sight of someone familiar.

Priam.

The shaggy, indigo haired man was an infamous renegade, always taking the law into his own hands. Since he didn't work for the police force, Impa saw him as a potential threat as many cops tried to arrest him when the time was right. What made things worse for Frederick was that he used to go to high school with the man. Since they both had different ideals for how they view justice, the two never saw eye to eye with one another.

Priam approached him as Frederick's brows narrowed.

"Word on the street has it that you're finally progressing through the Iris case. That's a first for the Smashington police force, don't you think?" taunted the man.

Frederick sneered.

"This case has nothing to do with you. If I had my badge with me I'd arrest you in a heartbeat," Frederick said, growling.

"Seems that you still haven't proven yourself worthy or learned some manners even. Hmph, and to think I was thinking about helping you."

The brunet clenched his fist, trying the best to contain himself. It took a lot to get under Frederick's skin and Priam was the type who knew how to grind his gears. The scruffy man walked closer towards the man as they stood next to each other.

"About the culprit, they could be anywhere by now or perhaps fled the city a long time ago. Or who knows, maybe they're someone close to you."

Frederick paused. He started to wonder if the other man was playing a mind game with him or raising possible situations he himself thrown out long ago.

"Also, one more thing. Keep your eye on your girlfriend at all times."

The brunet froze, turning around to only see that Priam already left. He'd begin to receive a possible hunch on their next target. The man knew his best to keep watch on Emmeryn at all times but pondered what the suspect wanted to do her or why even chose the blonde as their next target.

* * *

"Link, where do you think you're going?"

The Hylian turned around just to see Rusl giving him a stern look. Scratching the back of his head, Link made a goofy grin as he tried to think of the best possible way to word this.

"I'm going out to the city to hang out with my friends Rusl," he answered. Well, the Hylian knew it was sort of a lie but the hanging out part was true. The older man narrowed his eyes for a moment before smiling.

"Alright. Make sure to take Aryll with you. It's been ages since you've last hung out with your little sister," stated the older man.

Nodding, a young twelve year old girl dashed through the hallway, almost tackling her older brother. Link was taken a bit back by the force, blinking before grabbing his sister's hand and walking out the door.

The Hylian duo met with Masked Marth near the school. The bluenette noticed Link's sister and smiled at the little girl. This called Aryll to hide behind Link a bit before waving.

"Sorry 'bout that, she tends to be shy when meeting new people," chuckled the Hylian.

Nodding Mask Marth knelt down, grabbing the young girl's hand as he kissed it.

"What is your name young lady?"

"A-Aryll," replied the young girl. She'd blush a little, finding Masked Marth to be cute. The bus arrived, stopping as passengers came and go. The three would get on and take any available seats before the bus began driving off.

"How do you think tonight's going to go?" asked Masked Marth.

Link looked back at his friend, shrugging. He honestly had no clue how tonight is going to end up. The blond felt that the idea itself was rather absurd, then again, it was all because of Shadow. Sometimes he wondered what even went on in that boy's head or what his thought process was even like. The bus stopped a few times more until arriving at the destination. The three made their way off, thanking the driver before making their way towards Pit's house.

"I've just noticed Pit lives in a lovely neighborhood," exclaimed Masked Marth. There was lots of trees around the area, almost like if this district of Smashington is emulating a forest.

"It is pretty nice. Reminds me of home," added Link.

The trio found Pit's house as Link rang the doorbell. It took a few minutes for someone to answer as they can hear Pit himself and even Dark Pit. Link and Masked Marth's exchanged looks with one another before someone opened the door.

"Oh hi guys! Come right in," piped Pit. He was very excited to have them at his house and noticed Link's little sister.

"Hey Link, is that your sister?"

"Yeah, Rusl told me to take her out to the city," responded the Hylian male.

Smiling, Pit ushered for the three to make themselves at home. A woman with long, green hair stepped out to see the commotion.

"Are these your friend's Pit?" she asked.

"Mmhmm. Guys, I'd like you to meet Lady Palutena! She's the best guardian I could ask for," chirped Pit.

The sound of the door opening crept through the house as Dark Pit made his way downstairs. He'd glance at Pit and his friends before making his way out the door.

"Hey Pittoo, don't you want some dinner before you go? I'm making vegetable surprise," said Palutena.

Shaking his head, Dark Pit refused her offer.

"I'll just get something at McDeDeDe's," the dark angel replied. He'd then head out the door as it slammed itself shut on its own.

* * *

Marth arrived at the school gates of Burazazu High as he began waiting for the other popular kids to come. Ike was the second to arrive with his girlfriend Caeda along with Boyd and Kieran.

"Hey Marth, nice to see that you're a man of your word," greeted Ike. They'd both grin and do a fist bump while Caeda waved.

"Hey I haven't seen you in forever Marth! How's life been treating you," the light bluenette asked.

"It's alright I guess. Not going to be as fun as tonight though," replied Marth.

The group nodded in unison as a few more others arrived as it included Ephraim, Jennifer, and Severa.

"Um Ike, what is HE doing here?!" moaned Severa, referring to Marth.

"I invited him here, do you have a problem with it?"

"Oh no, not at all."

Marth was surprised at how quickly Ike got Severa to shut up. Perhaps he was leader of the cool kids after all. They'd begin discussing their plans for tonight as they planned on storming the mall while they wait for time to pass.

"Why are we going to the graveyard again?" asked Boyd.

"Didn't you know Boyd, there's a rumor that a ghost likes to dig up graves and takes the corpses. We're going to see if it's true, remember?" Jennifer said, rolling her eyes.

"Another thing to remember is to watch out for old man Dampe. If any of us get caught, it's over. He'll call the police and we all most likely will spend the night at jail," Ike stated. The other popular kids nodded as they fully understand the consequences.

* * *

Later in the night, Dark Pit and Shadow met on top of the hill near Lilina's mansion. They saw Ravio, Luigi, Lucas, Fledge and Yarne approaching them as they grinned.

"Wow, looks like you guys are all man enough to show up," teased Shadow.

Luigi glared. "This is only a once in a lifetime dare, got it. If me and my friends here survive, then you are never to dare us with this monstrosity again, deal?"

Before Shadow can answer, Dark Pit butted in, saying it's a deal. The group heard ruffling in the bushes as Pit, Link, Aryll and Masked Marth came out.

"I'm watching you Pittoo! Lady Palutena sees all and she definitely is not going to be happy with you," stated Pit.

"So? Who cares, just shut up and hide," retorted the other angel.

More ruffling came as Gaius and Inigo managed to find them as well as Robin.

"Where are they coming from?! I only knew of Pitstain and his friends Shadow," growled Dark Pit. "Don't tell me you posted this on Smashbook!"

"Nah, but I may accidently have tweeted about it on my Twitter page," answered the dark Hylian.

"Dumbass."

"What are you guys doing here anyways? This is for us and the cowards only," explained Shadow.

"Well, I'm here to see what my sisters are doing," replied Robin.

"I'm just here to see if I can steal any of the… sweet stuff, yeah… that's it…" lied Gaius.

"I'm here to see some lovely maidens of course. Gotta see what they're looking for in a gentleman such as myself," answered Inigo.

"So, you're into incest now Inigo? You know your sister's at the party too," said Shadow.

"I'm not here for her…" Inigo answered, becoming flustered. "I'm here for the other ladies so stop staring already!"

"Guys, shut up! We don't want to get caught this early," said Dark Pit.

The doorbell rang as Florina rushed over, opening it. There stood Lissa as she held her belongings in both hands.

"The girls are in the living room. Just place yourself inside there and make yourself at home," said the older woman.

"Hehe, thanks for hosting Lana's party this year Mrs. Dyrant."

With those words, Lissa headed towards the massive living room to join the other girls. Hector looked around the windows as his wife tilted her head.

"Honey, what are you doing?"

"I'm making sure there are no boys around," answered the burly man. "If I see any, I'm taking their heads."

He'd take out his trusty axe as Florina sighed.

"There's no need for taking out the weapon. After all, I doubt there are any boys near here anyways," stated Florina. She really hoped that would put her husband at ease then again, Hector was naturally brash and bold.

In the living room, energetic pop music played as the girls began dancing around. They all cheered Lana on as she began dancing side by side with Olivia. Lissa stood next to Maribelle as they both started dancing with one another.

Shadow was holding the binoculars to see better as he watched the girls dance.

"Houston, it appears the girls have gone wild. They're being controlled by aliens as they are going to summon their god, the giant Cucco!" said Shadow.

Rolling his eyes, Ravio just sighed.

"Shadow, they're just dancing. There's nothing special or unique about it," said the Hylian. Link and Masked Marth decided to keep their mouth shut the entire time. Robin looked to see Reflet and Morgan running around, dancing vibrantly. Soon, all the other girls started to copy that same motion as it looked like they've eaten some super spicy curry.

"Oh god, its exotic dancing!"

"Ahem, it's called having no sense of rhythm whatsoever," Robin corrected.

"Anyways, who does the entire party group consist of?" asked Fledge.

The amount of girls in the party happened to be rather large. The entire party guests consisted of Lana, Lilina, Lalum, Peach, Daisy, Reflet, Morgan, Sue, Lissa, Maribelle, Olivia, Nana, Noire, Viridi, Agitha, Micaiah, Cynthia, Malon, Cordelia, Sumia, and Mist.

"That's about nineteen girls?! That's a lot more than I even assumed there to be," said Lucas. He seemed rather nervous about the whole ordeal, especially if Lilina's parents were to find them.

Link couldn't help but try to hide his face more especially seeing how Zelda herself was there. He didn't want to be lumped into a group of perverse peeping toms just because of Dark Pit's stupid friend. Aryll looked up at her older brother with her big, blue eyes.

"Brother, what's even going on?" she asked innocently.

"Something stupid my dear, something extremely stupid," he replied.

Shadow shot him a glare before going back to watching the girls. Now they were sitting in a circle as they all began watching Lana open up her presents. Eventually they dimmed the lights a little, still a lot to see what was going on. The boys moved closer, as the girls now started to discuss their crushes and other things.

"I can't believe you got yourself a boyfriend Lana! I'm so proud of you," chirped Daisy. She was still a hopeless romantic, hoping that Masked Marth would stay forever single.

"Who are you dating?" asked Micaiah. She was curious as so were the other girls.

"Marth Lowell."

"Aww, you're lucky. He's a cute one," said Reflet.

"I got an idea girls," said Peach. "We should talk about all the cute boys in the school!"

"Yeah!"

They all started to giggle madly. For some reason, Viridi seemed suspicious of something however couldn't put her hand on it. Instead, she decided to join in on the fun for now.

"Well, you know who's extremely cute?" said Viridi.

"Who?"

"Link! Just look at his chiseled features. His marvelous cheekbones could seriously cut some grass."

Viridi would sigh as if she happened to be smitten with Link's charm.

"Would you ever ask him on a date Viridi?" asked Morgan.

"Nah. I have no interest in actually dating men even though Link's eyes are so dreamy!"

The girls giggled to themselves. Viridi continued boasting on. "I still can't believe you managed to land someone like Marth. He's so handsome he can make even a certain angel jealous."

"Are you insisting you have a crush on Pit?" teased Morgan.

"Oh Puh-lease. He's insufferably upbeat. Why would I want to live with that for the rest of my life anyways?"

* * *

The group arrived at the graveyard. Groose happened to meet up with them as Cawlin and Strich were at his side. The huge group of popular students entered as nobody decided to turn back. Marth felt a bit eerie looking at all the dead trees. The only sound that could be heard was the wind's whisper, hitting the dead trees as they were in mourning. Fog started scattering amongst the air as the sounds of crows echoed through, never allowing the dead to rest.

Marth stayed alongside Ike, being very cautious of every step he took.

Boyd winced at the silence, almost wanting to turn back.

Kieran noticed this and taunted him a little. "Scared dude?"

"N-no! Why the hell would I be scared?!" defended the dark greenette. Jennifer gave him a look as she doubted his answer. Meanwhile, Severa yawned as she was extremely bored.

"Gods, this is perfectly a good waste of my time. I could have been getting my nails done but nooooo, Severa let's go to the graveyard tonight. It's going to be a good idea. Newsflash, nothing's happening!" whined the red head.

"Guys, quiet down," exclaimed Ike. "We didn't come all the way here to fight and bicker, alright?"

The group followed Ike as they began going deeper and deeper. Not from afar, they saw a faint light as Dampe the grave keeper was out and about, making sure that the dead rested. The entire group took a good note to stay as far away from the light as possible, knowing they'll get in trouble if they're caught. As they ventured on, clouds began covering up the night sky, aiding the fog as it made things harder to see. Marth began shivering, getting colder as they moved forward. The faint sounds of digging can be heard as Groose stopped in his tracks.

"Psst, guys… look!" he whispered. Peering over, they saw a cloaked figure digging up a grave. Their eyes widened at the sight, not believing what they just saw. Severa blinked in disbelief, thinking someone was playing a trick on her. To her dismay, the figure was real! The group slowly inched closer to get a better glimpse of the phantom itself. Gasping, the ghost itself happened to look like Dampe as it turned around, looking at them. Severa started backing away slowly as it approached the group. She ended up tripping as she collided with a tree, causing a bunch of crows to fly away.

Dampe happened to hear the commotion, turning around.

"WHO GOES THERE?!" he yelled. The older man wanted to know who kept digging up the graves and angering the dead. He'd began to shine his light in their direction, hoping to catch the culprit tonight.

"Guys… it's every man for themselves!" exclaimed Groose.

The popular kids starting panicking, running away in different directions. Severa decided to use Marth as a decoy, pushing him away from the group. Trying to get up as fast as he can, the bluenette began running as the light was heading towards his direction. Finding himself at a dead in, Marth began whimpering softly until a head reached him, pulling him into an abandoned shed. The hand continued covering Marth's mouth as Dampe's footsteps were near. After a few minutes, Marth turned around to get a look at his savior. The figure happened to be wearing a cloak as they removed it, revealing to be Henry himself.

The silverette ushered for Marth to follow him, running in a different direction than the others.

* * *

It was late at night as the girls started finally getting changed. Inigo, Gaius, Shadow and Dark Pit started grinning heavily. Lucas, Luigi and Fledge quickly looked away as Link, Pit and Masked Marth squinted. The blond Hylian covered Aryll's eyes, not wanting her to see any of it. However, before they finished changing, Lalum caught a sight of them as she gasped, screaming.

Hector woke up, storming outside with his axe as the guys started running for their life. Luigi almost peed his pants, running for his dear life. Eventually they manage to lose him as they came face to face with a dishearten Palutena.

"Ahem, did you forget the groceries Pittoo?"

She'd tap her feet, looking at the entire group of boys. "I'm disappointed in you too Pit for not telling me where you were going. Come with me, I'm going to be calling all of your guys' relatives."

Both furious and worried parents came as they took their offspring home. Shadow's mom pulled his ear, scolding him as she dragged him to the car. In Masked Marth's case, Laurent posed as his father, taking him back home. Rusl arrived as he gave a disappointed look to Link. The Hylian frowned, entering the car with Aryll as he knew he was in for an earful tonight.

* * *

"Why can't we run into the forest like everyone else?" asked Marth.

"Well, unless you want to get caught by the cops or die a bloody death, I suggest taking this route," answered the boy.

They'd force themselves through some bushes as they were now trespassing on someone's garden. Lots of red roses were there as Marth began looking around. He noticed there happened to be a lot of various states. Being curious, his eyes widened when he got a closer look. They were no other than Link states, almost as if someone had an extreme obsession with the famous hero, or better yet, his friend.

As they began making their way deeper in the garden, the two boys began to hear piano playing. The song being played happened to be full of melancholy and pain, as if the person was playing their emotions. Soon, singing began to emerge from the second story window as the person's voice began drawing Marth, almost as if they were a siren.

Thankfully, Henry kept a strong grip on the boy's arm as they managed to get out there alive.

"What was that place just now Henry?!"

"It's interesting. I don't know much about it, but I'm just going to go with the assumption that this person happens to like Link a little too much."

"Yeeeah."

As the two made their way across the street, they were stopped by none other than Frederick. He looked angry, as an worried Emmeryn stepped out of the car.

"Where were you Marth?!"

"I… I…"

"He was hanging out with me the whole time," said Henry. Marth happened to be surprised at the boy's actions, wondering why he was covering up for him.

"I see… Well then, both of you get in. I'll drop you back off at your houses."

For once, Marth felt rather glad Henry was with him. Without the strange boy, he would have been in so much trouble.

* * *

**Thank god none of those girls took their clothes off for those perverts(they know who they are).**

**Seeing the suggestions, Homecoming is going to be at Chapter 15. I already have the recommendations, nominees and the winners decided. If you want to, feel free to suggest things you want to see in Chapters 9-14 :)**

**Looks like Robin is being a little detective too. I have to admit, I gotta love the climax that's building up here hehe.**

**Story Questions**  
**1\. Why do you think Marth couldn't find Cia in the yearbook. Do you think he overlooked something?**  
**2\. Should Cia find out about the photoshopped nudes? If so, how should she react?**  
**3\. Suggest an endgame pairing(Endgame meaning its the final pairing for the story. They can date others but will eventually come back to one another as they're bound by destiny.). This goes for any character, teens and adults.**

**Anyways, until next time. Tune in for Marth's first date with Lana in the next chapter!**


	9. The Case of the Toxic Witch

**Hello everyone! I'm here with another exciting chapter of the Rise and Fall of Marth Lowell.  
**  
**Just to let you guys know ahead of time, on the week after Thanksgiving is when I'll be working on my core assessments. I most likely will be slow with updating during that week unless I get them done at a decent paste. My goal is to at least flesh out as much chapters I can before that time comes. Usually with reading your wonderful reviews, I am very motivated and tend to have lots of ideas for this story.**

**Anyways, Chapter 9!**

* * *

Link dozed off peacefully in his soft, woolen bed. The Hylian slept without a care in the world, feeling at inner peace. To his dismay, it happened to be Monday and a school day at any less. Instead of Rusl or Uli waking him up, his cellphone vibrated as it went off as if someone sent a text early in the morning. Yawning, the blond rubbed his eyes, glancing over at his cellphone as he grabbed it, unlocking its passcode to see the message.

It turned out to be from an unknown sender which caused him to feel a bit uneasy. He didn't recall giving his phone number to anyone else except his friends. He couldn't help but reply back as he read their message which read "Wake up, sleepyhead. :)"

Link: Thanks for the wake up call but not to be rude or anything… but who are you?

Placing the phone on his drawer, the boy went to freshen himself up and get ready for the school day. He'd grab his uniform, making his way towards the bathroom to take a quick shower and brush his teeth. After he finished his daily tasks, he'd head back into his room, grabbing his book bag as he noticed the unknown sender replied to his text.

Unknown: Well, let's just say that I'm a friend of yours.

Link had a bewildered look on his face. He couldn't even believe that this mysterious person was being vague, almost as if they were playing him for a fool. The teen was heavily tempted to block this person however he felt the need to get to know them better. Who knows, maybe they were a person he's met before but he probably just forgot about them. Instead, he decided to play their game, wanting to see if they will reveal themselves throughout time.

Link: I see… do you attend Burazazu High?

After the reply, he stuffed his phone into his pocket as he scurried out of his room, making his way downstairs and into the kitchen. The boy was greeted by both Uli and Rusl as the older woman made him some oatmeal along with a glass of orange juice for breakfast. He'd sit down and began digging in. Rusl lowered the newspaper he was reading, glancing at his adopted son.

"How are you enjoying your school year so far?" he asked him, being full of curiosity.

"Well," Link replied, pausing for a moment. Tapping his spoon against the bowl, the blond added "It's been really good so far. I've made lots of friends and the faculty and staff there is real nice."

"That's good to hear. I was afraid you were being bullied or something just because you were home schooled," Rusl exclaimed, taking a sip of his java.

Uli glanced over at the two, joining in their conversation.

"I still don't trust that assistant principal though, Ms. Embrey," said the blonde woman. Ever since that night when the woman dropped Link off, she couldn't help but become weary of her. It may be her motherly instincts kicking in but nevertheless, she could sense she'll be nothing but trouble. Something told her that she was after her adopted son but she couldn't quite pinpoint why.

"You mean Cia? Well, she actually isn't all that bad. Just strict, but not menacing like the other one, Mr. Koopa," responded the Hylian teen.

"Are you sure about that?" questioned Uli. Even if Link reassured her, the woman wouldn't dare to believe that Cia had any good qualities in her. Recently, her hunch has been telling her to keep an eye on Link at all times before the shark gets him.

"I'm sure, I promise," replied the Hylian. Link wasn't the one to jump to conclusion about his peers or those around him. He didn't like judging people off the bat or felt it was even necessary. For him, he felt that he needed to see them act out in their own actions to determine if they're a person with bad intentions. After all, his grandmother taught him to never judge a book by its cover.

Link finished his meal as he got up, placing the dirty dishes in the sink before following Rusl. Uli waved off after them, giving her husband a kiss on the cheek before he hopped in his truck. The older man started up his car as Link made his way into the passenger's seat. He turned and looked at the boy, giving him a stern glare.

"Remember that after school finishes, you are to meet me at the front gates. After all, you're grounded ever since that fiasco Saturday night," Rusl said, reprimanding the blonde teen. He recalled Saturday as the night he became heavily disappointed in Link, especially since he brought Aryll along for this whole ordeal.

"Yeah, I know. What if I'm interesting in joining a club afterschool or something? Does that fall under strict rule too or does that allow me some flexibility?" Link asked. He knew that kendo club was going to start in two weeks and he was interested in joining. The boy wanted to try sparring with others to practice his abilities. After all, how could one get better if they don't have various partners to fight against.

"Well, if it's in that case, you'll have to text me fifteen minutes prior to when your club ends," Rusl answered. Link nodded in response as Rusl began to back up, making his way on the streets. However, a speeding car passed them, almost colliding with his truck as he growled. Link jumped for a minute, sighing of relief as he was glad he survived that horrible monstrosity.

"WATCH YOUR SPEED JACKASS! THE SPEED LIMIT HERE IS THIRTY-FIVE!"

* * *

Little did they know, the driver happened to be the devil herself, Cia. Lana held onto her dear life as her sister was driving at seventy-five miles per hour. The young girl glanced at her sister who had a crazed look going on.

"IF I FUCKING RUN LATE BECAUSE OF YOUR STUPID BITCH ASS COULDN'T FIND YOUR HOMEWORK OR IF I FUCKING GET PULLED OVER, I'M DOCKING ALL OF YOUR ALLOWANCE!" roared Cia. She was not a happy camper this morning, even smacking her sister on the face due to her vigorous ways getting the best of her.

Lana frowned, hoping the mark would fade away by the time she arrived on school grounds. Instead, she was having none of her sister's shit. She was getting tired of being her punching bag, especially for simple accidents such as almost forgetting an important assignment or accidentally overcooking dinner. Lana began thinking, wondering what would Lucina do if she was in her situation. Before her disappearance, the light bluenette viewed the indigo haired girl as her ideal role model. She recalled Lucina being very protective of her friends and others around her, sticking up against viscous bullies such as the Wario brothers and the Koopalings. She never let people feel down or out of place, even stepping out of her own social circle, mingling with everyone such as the group everyone dubbed the "cowards" or "babies" and the band geeks.

Ever since her sister broke Lucina, her life hasn't been the same. Cia began to grow more hostile as the days passed by, even started to begin planning Zelda's downfall. Lana felt guilty, wanting no part to watch as an innocent bystander anymore to her sister's twisted plans. Instead, she wanted to stop her, especially since she knows the kind of mind breaking damage she possesses.

"Well maybe if you weren't playing with your phone, you would have been there already? Did you ever think about that sister dearest?" Lana said, snapping a bit. She couldn't stand her sister's complaining, especially when she always played the victim.

Cia's jaw dropped at hearing her sister talk back. How dare she talk back to her elders, especially her older sister?! The woman began taking a deep breath, trying her best to calm herself down as she wanted to beat her sister's face off so badly. Instead, she just laughed it off as her eye twitched a little.

"You're so funny Lana, you know that? Give me a good reason why I shouldn't beat your ass right now? Or, I can just kick you out of the house. After all, you are eighteen now," said the older woman. Lana rolled her eyes and sighed. To her luck, their favorite song was coming up on the radio as it seemed to make Cia in a better mood.

"Because "Titanium" is coming on in a few seconds," piped Lana, turning up the volume. Cia gave a grin as the song started, mouthing that her sister got lucky. Making their way on the freeway, the two girls started singing, getting really into the music.

"You shoot me down, but I won't fall, I AM TITANIUM!" sang the two sisters.

Chrom was on the freeway, going the speed limit as he was taking Lissa to school. The blonde girl felt at ease since her brother wasn't driving like his usual self. She hoped it last forever but in spite of it all, a speeding car cut Chrom off, causing the bluenette to get angry.

"What the hell," Chrom snarled. He gave the bird, getting frustrated at the reckless driver. He couldn't believe the speed they were going and the fact that he got cut off. Chrom knew he wasn't the best driver in the world but he made sure to turn on his turn signal to indicate his lane change or slow down for construction.

Lissa begin getting tense, knowing where this was going to lead into. She wished her body would disappear, leaving the car and teleport itself to the school. She sighed heavily, leaning over towards her older brother from the backseat.

"Chrom, please don't try anything reckless," moaned the blonde girl. She began to clutch onto her backpack, already fearing for the worst.

The older teen didn't listen to her. Instead, he began to press on the gas, speeding up towards the car that cut him off as he began tailgating the driver.

Lana stopped singing as she turned around, noticing the car that her sister cut off right on their butt of the car. Panicking, she began trying to grab Cia's attention to the best of her ability.

"Cia….I think that driver's mad at us," said Lana.

Checking her rearview mirror, the white haired woman grinned. She felt like having some fun and wanted to get a better taste of an adrenaline rush. She began pressing harder on the gas, going faster to lose Chrom.

"Oh no you don't! "Chrom yelled, clutching onto the steering wheel. He'd pursue the driver, following their every move and turn as they got off the freeway.

Lana looked back, still seeing the driver on their tail as they were now in the city. She looked at the speed limit, worrying for her sister as she feared a cop might be around.

"Cia! T-they're still following us! Please, stop this reckless driving, I'm shaking," whined Lana, trembling. Her body was shaking from the excess anxiety that the car chase provided.

"Aw, I was just getting started. I'm not finished quite yet, after all, I'm not letting some insolent trash take me or my sister down!"

The two cars speed through the city, causing people to freak out and even almost hit couple of pedestrians. Both Lana and Lissa covered their eyes, worried that they were going to die at a young age due to their older siblings' stubbornness. They ate about five red lights, almost getting themselves into a couple of collisions. Even without using turn signals to try to get away from the pissed off driver, they seemed to be onto their every move.

The two got closer to the school as some of the students jumped out of the way, fearing for their lives. Lana screamed, fearing that Cia was going to collide into the school building. Luckily, she managed to stop at a parking space but to their dismay, the angry driver was also there.

The two Embrey sisters got out of the car, both of their hair sticking up from the wild car ride. Lana's legs shook really badly as she tried her best to attempt walking. Frederick and Emmeryn arrived at the same time, parking as they wondered what the hell even happened.

Lissa stepped out of the car, her pigtails going up like Pippi Longstocking as she trembled, falling flat on her face due to her body's sudden shock. Chrom followed in pursuit, glaring as his body tensed up looking for the jackass who cut him off.

Cia looked around, noticing no trace of the tailgater as they seemed to park somewhere else. She grabbed onto Lana, hugging her as she jumped before laughing.

"We actually did it! We got rid of the stupid imbecile," beamed the older woman. Lana's eyes widened, being surprised from the sudden hug. She couldn't believe it, seeing her sister excited was something new. The bluenette couldn't recall the last time she's ever seen Cia this happy.

"AHEM!"

Turning around, the two sisters saw an extremely angry Chrom and a scared Lissa. Lana's stomach sank, realizing the driver they had cut off was no other than Chrom Lowell, Emmeryn's younger brother. Cia just smirked, basking in her own egotistical pride.

"I won bitch. Go choke on a fucking dick jackass," taunted Cia, sticking her tongue at him.

Chrom rolled his eyes, almost tempted to beat the living daylight out of her. At this point, he couldn't care less if she was Emmeryn's precious friend, to him, she was the driver who cut him off. The one who could have caused him his licensed if he were have gotten pulled over. Luckily, Frederick rushed over with Emmeryn as he went between the two.

"What the hell is going on?!" shouted the brunet. He heard about two reckless drivers on the morning radio but he didn't expect it to be two people he was close to.

"She cut me-!"

Before Chrom could finish, Cia cut him off, putting her acting abilities to good use. Frowning, she made a devastating look as she began to shake.

"He was riding my car's ass. I was so scared, so I tried my best to try to get him off my tracks. He could have cost me my driving license," whined Cia, pouting.

"That's not true…" Chrom growled. He couldn't believe that both Frederick and Emmeryn were siding with the manipulative witch! How dare she always get her way. The indigo haired boy felt she was nothing but pure venom, one that must be stopped before she completely spreads.

"Chrom that's enough. I want you apologize to Miss Embrey right this instant," scolded Frederick. He wasn't in the mood for Chrom's antics or anyone else's.

"What?! You've got to be-!" The eighteen year old cut himself off before cussing in front of his sister and her boyfriend. He was already in enough trouble as it is and didn't want to dig himself into a deeper hole. Sighing, he gave them the most unamused face as he faced himself towards Cia.

"I'm sorry," he said, apologizing. It stung giving a compulsive liar an apology but he didn't want to deal with this anymore. He was afraid he was going to be late for his classes as he started heading out.

* * *

In the front of the school gates, Marth made his way towards Shulk, Wolt, Roy, Ness and Link. It appeared that neither Reflet, Pit nor Red arrived yet. The bluenette waved at his friends, greeting them with morning casualties.

"How was your guys' weekend?" asked Marth. He was curious to know, especially since he got to hang out with the popular kids.

"Don't get me started," answered Link. He chuckled a bit nervously, sighing. Shulk tilted his head, almost as if he was curious to know.

"What happened Link? You've got to tell us," said the platinum blonde teen.

"Well, the other Marth and I got dragged with Pit into stopping Pittoo and Shadow from peeping at Lana's sleepover. Let's just say we all got in trouble and now I'm grounded," explained the Hylian.

"Ouch, that sucks," said Ness.

"Hey Link, here's a forewarning for you. Don't try to intervene or get involved in what Shadow and Pittoo do. It's most likely to get anyone in trouble, "Roy said, giving off fairly good advice.

Link nodded, thanking Roy for the worthy advice. He figured that Shadow was the type that was always up to no good. The Hylian wondered how the other boy even got accepted here in the first place but forgot it's all about the abilities they possess. Lana slowly moved towards the group, hugging her boyfriend as she blinked, still in shock from the whole car ordeal.

"What happened to your hair?!" asked Wolt.

"It's… a long story," replied the girl, shaking. Marth wondered what exactly went on, but instead embraced his girlfriend.

"Hey, I was wondering would you like to go out on a date after school?" he asked.

"Y-yes, I'd love that!"

Ike and the other popular kids arrived as they made their way towards Marth. They were amazed to see him out and alive from the whole graveyard ordeal. After all, they assumed he was a goner.

"Hey Marth! I didn't expect you to make it," stated Boyd. Severa rolled her eyes, looking at his other friends as if they were beneath her.

"You're a pretty cool guy," said Jennifer. She thought of the bluenette to be brave, especially since he didn't say a word of turning back during their expedition.

"Hey, how about you hang out with us afterschool today," suggested Ike. "We're going to the videogame arcade and wondered if you'd like to come."

Marth thanked him for the offerr but politely declined. "May some other time. I got plans for today."

"Alright then! See you in PE," Ike replied before leaving.

Roy rolled his eyes, hinting something to Wolt as the lime haired boy shrugged. Marth didn't seem to catch onto his body language or saw what happened. Instead, they all questioned him about his experience with the popular kids.

* * *

Meanwhile, Cia touched up her hair, fixing it before making her way into the office. It appeared that all the men seemed to be surrounding a computer before noticing her. Some murmured amongst each other as they saw her, while others gave her a strange look along with their appraisal.

"Nice to see you're comfortable with yourself," said Bowser. He seemed to be in a good mood, whistling to himself as he made his way towards his own office.

Snake grinned, looking at her before leaving the office to head to his classroom. Cia blinked, wondering what was even going on. Ganondorf happened to lean against the wall smirking.

"I never knew you were that kind of person Miss Embrey. If I were running this school, I would have fired you for your disgusting action," he stated.

"What?! What in the world are you even talking about?!"

She was beyond confused. Cia made her way towards the computer, only to stare in shock. There she came face to face with the nude picture of herself, as she began shaking, trying her best not to pull out her own hair. The woman ended up screaming, barging her way over into Emmeryn's office. Frederick and Emmeryn seemed to be conversing with one another as Cia entered, bursting into tears.

Emmeryn frowned a little, wondering what was wrong. She wanted to know who hurt Cia and why they did it. Getting up, she moved over to give the other woman a hug. Frederick raised his brow, being confused by the whole scene.

"What's wrong Cici? What happened?" asked Emmeryn, trying her best to console her.

"They… someone made porn of me and the other men were giving me dirty looks. They thought I uploaded them myself," wailed the tan Hylian. She clung onto Emmeryn tightly.

Frederick's face narrowed about hearing the news. He couldn't even believe someone would try to ruin Cia's reputation and image! The counselor wanted to get to the bottom of this and find out who did it. It heavily disgusted him that there were people out there that would Photoshop someone's face onto a nude photo to frame them.

Clearing his throat, the man finally spoke. "I suggest we hold an emergency assembly to get to the bottom of this! This behavior is heavily unacceptable and whoever is behind it deserves an expulsion!"

Cia nodded, as she grabbed a tissue, wiping her eyes. She softly smiled at them both.

"Thank you, you guys are the best friends a girl could ever have," Cia said, sniffling. She made her way outside the office, smirking as they fell for her crocodile tears. Little did she know while entering her office, a student managed to catch the whole thing

Midna blinked, before picking up something from the office before making her way out. She looked back, noticing Cia's menacing and twisted grin before leaving.

"_That woman is a horrible monster. She's up to something and I must find out what."_

* * *

Link seemed to check his text messages, being curious about the mystery student. They seemed to reply back to him as he opened up his phone, sneaking a text during his AP Calculus class.

Unknown: Yeah… I'm a secret admirer of yours. To be honest, I'm actually too shy to approach you. ;-;

Noticing the text message was sent during the morning, he decided to reply back to it. He wanted to know the unknown sender better and perhaps get a name out of them when the time was right. He sighed of relief, being thankful it was a student who had his number.

Link: Ah, I see. I really do hope I get to meet you sometime. You should like a friendly person.

After the reply, he went back to focusing on his school work. For some reason, he happened to get an immediate reply as he felt his phone vibrate. Glancing up at Mr. Game and Watch's desk and his own, he decided to sneak in another reply as he read their message.

Unknown: I'm so upset right now. I'm actually crying. ;n;

Being worried, he couldn't help but wonder what was wrong. From what he was learning, the unknown sender happened to be a sensitive person. He decided to comfort them and find out what was going on.

Link: Oh no. :( What happened?!

To his surprise, a very fast reply came in. Luckily for the Hylian teen, he was almost finished with the assignment. Opening up his phone once again, he decided to read their message.

Unknown: I'm just so sick of being bullied. I've put up with it for so many years that it hurts. It hurts so much to know that so many people are out to get me. I did nothing wrong to them but for some reason, they just hate me.

Link: That's terrible. I don't know why people do that kind of stuff in the first place. Also, I don't hate you. In fact, I'd love to get to know you better. :)

Unknown: Aww, you're so sweet Link. ;v; I really appreciate you trying to cheer me up. I literally smiled off screen right now because of you.

Before Link could reply, the bell rang as class ended. Everyone got up, turning in their assignment as they left the classroom. The intercom turned on as it went off.

"All students are to report to the gymnasium for an emergency assembly. I repeat, all students are to report to the gymnasium for an emergency assembly."

Marth blinked, looking at both Link and Lana as he wondered what was going on. He turned around, looking at the masked boy as the other bluenette shrugged in response. The four made their way towards the gymnasium, sitting near their respective graduating class. Pit eventually found the four, joining them as well.

As the gym filled up, Marth looked besides Link and noticed the Goth kids were sitting next to them. Dark Pit seemed to be more interested in his cellphone while Tharja happened to be reading a spell book. Shadow seemed to be making faces at Midna before she slapped him, telling him to pay attention. Vaati and Hilda both looked rather unamused, wishing they could just be out and done with school already.

The chatter ceased as Cia made her way towards the microphone. She held onto her staff, trying to conceal her emotions. Her eyes looked a little deranged as she scoped the whole gymnasium, glaring at each and every student there was.

Marth looked at his girlfriend, who seemed to tense up. He couldn't quite put his finger on why she did. Instead, he squeezed her tightly, ushering her and telling her that everything was going to be okay. Out of the entire row of students, Lana noticed her sister's face expression. She could tell that little by little, her true self was starting to show.

Holding the microphone, Cia began pacing around before presenting herself.

"Good morning Burazazu High. As you can see, I'm not exactly in a pleasant mood right now due to a certain incident. In fact, one of you thought it was so clever to Photoshop a nude picture of me!" she said, growling.

Tharja rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Look, the whore's starting to show her true colors," muttered the aspiring dark mage.

Midna glanced over at her. "I honestly wonder how long she can keep her persona up. "she said, joining in.

Vaati smirked, looking over at Shadow. "Told you sooner or later she'll find out."

Shadow rolled his eyes. "Vaati, shut up."

"Now, whoever did this I want them to confess and apologize to me in front of the entire Burazazu population!"

Cia looked at her audience, holding onto her staff. Her dark aura started to surround her as it was a mixture of black and purple. The woman raised her staff as five dark beams rose out of the ground, causing a slight earthquake. Some students closed their eyes while other ducked for cover at her anger.

Looking around, she glanced at a possible suspect. She started gliding up to them, the purple and black energy allowing her to float as she made her way towards Zelda.

"It was you, wasn't it? You were always jealous of me and wanted to try everything you could to get rid of me?!" She said, inching closer towards the brunette. She stroked the girl's face with her hand as Zelda felt extremely uncomfortable.

"No, why would I even tarnish my own reputation for the sake of satisfying pigs!" Zelda protested, trying to prove her innocence.

Robin couldn't help but darkly glare at the woman. He slowly opened his back pack, holding onto his Thoron tome just in case she tried to hurt the Hylian girl.

"If it wasn't you princess, then WHO DID IT?!" snapped the assistant principal. She went back towards the center stage, gliding her way up. All the students kept quiet as Vaati kept looking at Shadow. The dark Hylian tensed up, trying to find a scapegoat. In his luck, Link happened to be sitting next to him as he pushed him, causing the other Hylian to raise his hand up.

"HE DID IT!" yelled Shadow.

Vaati smacked himself on the face as he shook his head, sighing. He couldn't believe that Shadow even had the nerve to frame someone, yet alone get a new kid expelled.

Glancing in his direction, Cia made her way towards Link. However, instead of being angry, she felt more flattered. Her face started turning red as all kinds of disturbing thoughts began flowing through her head. Midna noticed her body language, taking a good note of who to warn when the time was right.

"Why did you do it Link?" she asked. Her voice seemed to be faking that of disappointment. She gave him a sad look, pouting as if trying to charm him. Lana shuddered at her sister's advances, finding them to be quite disturbing.

Seeing how he was in a tight situation, he made himself a mental note to punch Shadow later on. "I don't know honestly," Link replied, taking the downfall.

Everyone gasped, muttering amongst themselves as Zelda looked in his direction. She knew there was no way in hell that the blonde Hylian would do something like that. This seemed more like the work of Dark Pit's perverse friend, Shadow. She felt sorry for Link, hoping Cia would at least give him an easy sentence.

"You don't know? How about this, since you're new here, I'm going to let you off the hook. Next time, I'm not going to be that nice, understand?" she said sweetly.

"Yes ma'am."

* * *

Pit slammed his fists on the lunch table. "How dare Shadow frame you like that Link! What he did was absolutely wrong!"

"I'm surprised how she let you off the hook so easily," exclaimed Shulk. "She normally never does that, then again she's nothing compared to Mr. Dragmire."

"Mr. Dragmire?" Link wasn't quite sure about the other assistant principal that handled discipline. Out of the assistant principals, he only has seen mainly Cia and Bowser.

"Mr. Dragmire is tough man," said Wolt. "One time, he sent a trouble maker to the dark world. After he came out, the kid was never the same again."

Masked Marth appeared to be out of it as his friends talked with one another. His head started pounding a bit, as he placed his right hand over his forehead. He blacked out for a second, remembering something.

* * *

_Lucina wandered through the hallway, holding a survey she was doing for her psychology class. She interviewed various students and teachers alike. The bluenette passed Mario and Luigi, waving at them before opening her locker, placing the results inside._

_As she walked through the hallways, the teen stopped as she began hearing the sound of the piano. Being curious, she began following the sound of the music as it eventually was joined in by a beautiful voice._

"_What an outstanding voice," she thought to herself out loud. Being curious, she began slowly making her way towards the music room as the voice enchanted her. Peeking, she noticed the room was dark, as she looked around and noticed Cia._

_Hiding herself, she watched the woman play, singing an original tune to the melody. Lucina couldn't help but feel a hint of sadness in the song. She wanted to tell the assistant principal that she was amazing but at the same time, she didn't want to startle her._

_Instead, she watched before grabbing a violin, mimicking the tune as she began playing the instrument. The violin, piano and the woman's enchanting voice meshed together into a beautiful tune. Eventually, Lucina felt comfortable enough to join in the singing, both of their voices uniting with one another to create the sound of a beautiful angel._

_The piano then came to a stop as Cia meshed the key's, startling Lucina. Storming out, the white haired woman wondered who was spying on her or even joined in. Nobody was outside as the woman looked around. Lucina ran off before she could catch her._

* * *

Masked Marth blinked, wondering why he even remembered such a memory like that. Blinking, the fuzzy figure from his dream slowly started coming together as it began forming a woman who held a staff. Feeling tense, he quickly got up, apologizing to his friends before storming out of the cafeteria. He ran outside to the front of the school, as he clutched onto his head before sitting down on the bench.

A well-dressed woman seemed to be approaching the school. She wore a red suit and skirt and had her pastel-blue grey hair in a bun. Her bangs happened to be cut straight as she appeared to have a birth mark on the left side near her eye. She noticed the young teen as she approached him, kneeling down a bit to get a closer glimpse of him.

"Are you alright?" she asked with full concern. "Do you need to go to the nurse or something?"

"No… I'm fine," the boy replied.

"Are you sure? You look kind of pale," stated the woman.

He nodded in response once again. The woman sighed, shrugging before making her way towards the school. She happened to meet up with Emmeryn and Cia outside as the masked individual hid himself, observing the three.

"Emm, it's so good to see you!" beamed the woman, grinning. She ran up to her in her high heels, hugging her.

"Phila! I haven't seen you in a while. How is life treating you?" asked the blonde woman, smiling. She was happy to be meeting up with her other friend.

Cia on the other hand, stood next to her, glaring at Phila. Her blood started to boil a bit as she tried her best to reassure herself.

Phila noticed Cia and glared a bit. "Oh, it's nice to see you too… Cia," she said in a more bitter tone.

Emmeryn didn't seem to catch on as Cia rolled her eyes before giving the woman the finger when she turned around. Frederick came outside, holding his car keys as he looked at the three women.

"Are you ladies ready to go?" he asked, smiling. Emmeryn nodded as she went to hold his hand as they made their way towards his car.

* * *

After school, Marth waited by the gates for Lana. Today was the night of his first date. The light bluenette made her way out of the school as she joined her boyfriend, kissing him on the cheek.

"Where are we going today?" she asked. Lana always felt at ease when she was with Marth. In fact, she was glad for the date because she feared that her sister still might be angry from the whole porn ordeal.

"Well, how about the botanical garden?" suggested Marth. She smiled, nodding as they both began to walk, making their way towards the bus stop. As the bus arrived, the two lovebirds hopped on, holding hands throughout the entire trip as they arrived at the botanical garden. The couple would get off, holding hands as they entered to see all the flowers.

"Wow, they're all so beautiful," exclaimed the Hylian girl. She looked around, smiling as she pulled Marth around, showing him the flowers.

Marth smiled, feeling warm whenever he was by her side. He never wanted the date to end. In fact, he wished she can stay by his side forever. She'd begin to lean her head against his shoulder, looking up as she smiled.

"I honestly wish I can stay by your side forever Marth…" She said. In the end, there was a hint of sadness in her voice. Marth frowned, wondering what or who possibly made his girlfriend upset.

"Wouldn't your sister miss you?"

She shook her head. "No. She treats me like I'm scum of the Earth to be honest. I'm either her punching bag or forced to listen to her complain about something absurd. A long time ago, she used to be so sweet…."

"I'm so sorry to hear that… Have you ever told anyone about this before?" he asked. Marth couldn't believe the words that were coming out of her mouth. How dare that vile woman laid her hand on his precious angel?! Part of him wanted to take her away from the dark sorceress and keep her safe.

Once again, Lana shook her head. "I'm afraid… if I tell someone she's going to get extremely mad. You don't know what she's capable of…."

Marth stood quiet for a moment. He then grabbed Lana, embracing her tightly. The bluenette felt the sudden urge to protect the girl from all harm in the word, including her evil sister.

"I'll want to protect you Lana. I love you with all my heart and I don't want anything bad to happen to you anymore," Marth said in a passionate tone. He truly loved her and even felt she was the one he was destined to be with.

Smiling, tear specks fell out of her eyes as she smiled. "Marth… promise me something?"

"Hm?"

"Promise me that you'll never leave my side."

"I… I promise."

With that, the couple kissed on each other's lips for the first time.

* * *

After a few hours, Elice dropped Lana off. Marth kissed her before making his way back into his sister's car. Lana waved after him, telling him that she will see him tomorrow. Elice couldn't help but find the scene to be rather cute as she was Marth's first girlfriend.

Entering her house, she looked around to notice Cia lounging on the living room couch. The woman looked up, glancing at her as she held a glass of wine.

"Hey," she said, hiccupping a bit. "How did yer first date go?"

Lana noticed her sister's face was heavily flushed as she reeked of alcohol. The girl took a good note that her sister was drunk as she wasn't her usual bantering self.

"It went really good!" chirped the happy-go-lucky teenager. Cia grinned, finding her to be quite cute as she clapped.

"That's ahmazhing lave, yawng lave is sooooo kaaaaaaaaaaayooooote," she said, slurring her words. The woman took another drink from her wine glass, chucking it before pouring another. The white haired woman laughed, finding herself to be amused by anything and everything. Glancing at her sister, she gave a Cheshire cat like grin.

"I yoosed to have a yawng lave a long time ago. Loooong before I knew about my desteened to beeeeee, hee hee! The mayun never notieeced me at all," she rambled before hiccupping. She seemed to be in her own world. Lana waved, wishing her a good night as she ran upstairs, heading over into her bedroom.

Cia chucked the wine down, grabbing the bottle as she chugged it, finishing every last drop. Suddenly, she threw the bottle against the wall, causing it to break as the glass shattered, scattering itself across the floor.

"Hahahahaha, that bitch is a trophy wife…. Fuckin' bitch Pheela, I fuckin hate her," she said. The woman rubbed her body as she giggled. "She thinks she's soooo hawt becauze she's married to the faymous race kar driver Captain Falkon. He is also a kop as well, tee hee hee."

With those words, she finally fell asleep as the alcohol knocked her out.

* * *

**And that's the end of that chapter. Just a note that the what Cia's saying when she's drunk is supposed to be spelled wrong.**

**Also the song "Titanium" by David Guetta featuring Sia is relevant because I feel that it fits the story's theme very well, especially this part of the song(the one Cia and Lana were singing together).**

**~You shoot me down, but I won't fall, I am titanium~**

**An example of this is Lucina. Cia is the one who is shooting her down but she's making a comeback, not wanting to fall as she's invincible against her tactics. This also works for Cia's case as well, but I will not say what is is. After all, that's a spoiler, so I'll leave that to your guys' imagination. If you have any idea on what is it, feel free to guess it in your guys' reviews.**

**In Chapter 10, it's going to be about Marth hanging out with Henry and his rising popularity. Feel free to suggest things you want to see in Chapter 10 as well.**

**Story Questions**

**1\. Who is the unknown person that is texting Link?[Hint: The answer can be found in Chapter 4: Of Magical Tours and Friendships]**

**2\. Who would you like to see more of in the story?[I'm asking this because I feel that I'm neglecting some characters] What role should they play?(you don't have to answer this part of the question if you don't want.)**

**3\. [Spoiler Question] Cia's mentioned she loved someone before realizing she was destined to have Link. Who do you think it is and why?**

**Anyways, I'm out.  
Until next time! :)**

**-Iggy**


	10. An Eerie Surprise

**Hello everyone! I've managed to finish Chapter 10 pretty early. I've mainly modeled it from my old one as some things are still relevant.  
**  
**Since my brain is flowing with many ideas, I've decided to try my best to take a advantage of it while I'm going to start tackling on Ch 11 soon.**

* * *

The season began to transition from the warm glow of summer to the warm, yet subtle coldness of fall. Two weeks have passed as it was now the second week of October. Club season started as many students started staying afterschool to attend these luxurious activities. The students also began to transition from their summer uniforms to their winter ones, preparing for the upcoming weather that lied ahead of them.

Marth got out of his warm cozy bed, shivering as he forced himself to get up and get dressed. He'd make his way downstairs, greeting his parents while the news happened to be on TV. Taking a glance, the news anchor appeared to be at the mall once again.

"Good morning Smashington, this is Larry Lakitu with the upcoming news. For those who don't remember, a couple of weeks ago, someone stole a valuable five-thousand dollar ring from Subspace Jewelers. It has still yet to be found as I am at the scene with the store's owner, Anna Fortuna."

The camera moved, motioning over towards a woman with red hair. Her eyes also happened to be the same color as her hair as she wore it up in a ponytail. She seemed to be a bit miffed at the whole situation, knowing that this whole ordeal was going to lose her precious customers. Larry moved towards the woman, holding the microphone as he went to start interviewing her.

"Good morning Ms. Fortuna, it appears you aren't coping well with the loss of your valuable item," he inquired.

Nodding, Anna replied "I'm afraid so. What I want to know is who would even be this cruel enough to steal a ring that valuable. The ring itself is one of a kind and it was on hold for a very special customer!"

"I see," responded the lakitu. He paused for a moment to recollect his thoughts before speaking once more. "Do you perhaps have any clue on whom or what did it?"

Unfortunately, the woman shook her head, sighing. "I'm afraid not. Whoever did it managed to disable the cameras before making their way in. When the technicians got the cameras working again, the entire footage was missing!"

Larry moved to a different spot in Final Destination Mall as the camera shifted towards him. He held the microphone close to himself, getting ready to speak to the morning audience.

"Moving on, it appears Officer Resetti returned back to try and close the case of the missing ring. So, officer, do you have any clue on whom or what possibly stole the valuable item?" questioned the news anchor.

Resetti nodded, actually finding himself a lead in on the case. "Well…" The mole took a minute to think about his answer, making sure he got down every detail before continuing on. "From the looks of it, we're going to have to say it's some teenage punk. As we were gathering up information yesterday afternoon, it turns out a lot of students that attend Burazazu High School frequent this mall."

Nodding, Larry proposed another question for the mole. "So, you're expecting that the suspect perhaps attends Burazazu High, am I correct?"

Resetti nodded as the news anchor caught on very quickly." Correct. Today's agenda for the Smashington police force is that we're going to head over to the campus and make our way into each and every classroom, interviewing possible suspects."

"That sounds like a really effective method. I wish the police department the best of luck."

Marth turned around, making eye contact with his mother as she smiled at him. He began wondering who could do such a thing, especially shoplifting such an expensive item too. He made his way towards the kitchen to make himself a slice of toast when suddenly it hit him. The ring Henry showed him on the night he went to the graveyard was the stolen ring!

* * *

At a different residence, Olivia got herself ready for the school day. The pink haired girl grabbed her book bag, leaving her bedroom as she made her way towards the kitchen. She joined up with her younger brother Inigo who seemed to be enjoying a bagel. The younger teen greeted his older sister as she made her way towards the refrigerator, noticing a note. Grabbing it, Olivia read the note, smiling a little.

_Olivia, breakfast is inside the fridge. I wish you the best of luck and I love you. Remember to do your best at school and don't let the littlest things put you down. Also good luck at your first club meeting!_

_Love you lots!_

_Xoxo Mom_

_PS. Make sure Inigo doesn't get himself into trouble._

Nodding in response, Olivia placed the note on the side of the kitchen counter and opened the fridge. She grabbed the parfait her mother made her for breakfast, placing it on the table before digging in. The girl sighed, hoping that the school day will go by fast, seeing how she easily gets anxious around other people. After she finished her meal, the pink haired girl left her house along with Inigo, both of them making their way over to the bus stop. Grabbing her mp3 player from the book bag, she placed the ear buds in and began playing her music.

She'd stare down at her mp3 player to make it look like she was occupied as other students came by. A few minutes later, the bus arrived, stopping to let the students get on. Olivia quickly got on the bus, taking one of the front window seats. Inigo sat next to her, both of them not wanting to sit anywhere near a stranger. The bus starting driving, making its way towards the school campus. Voices can be heard as students conversed with one another. She tried to not pay attention but she couldn't resist what they're talking about. Sadly, she thought every conversation that was about a girl happened to be about her, which made her mornings always uneasy.

The bus driver came to an abrupt stop as a speeding car cut them off, using an emergency lane to pass them. The angry Yoshi pressed the horn, beeping off at the reckless driver while shaking its head in disgust. Inigo couldn't believe what happened, tapping his sister's shoulder to discuss this whole ordeal.

A rumor that recently began going around the city of Smashington is of a crazy driver who almost caused over one hundred accidents in the past two weeks. They ate over fifty red lights, almost ran over pedestrians, to include small children, and worst yet, they have not been caught.

"Psst, Olivia," muttered Inigo.

Glancing over, Olivia removed her right ear bud, wondering what her little brother wanted to tell her.

"That insane driver almost caused the bus driver to collide into an accident," he said. Inigo couldn't believe the nerve some people have, especially endangering lives just because they couldn't wake up earlier to get to their destination.

"Oh no, that sounds horrible. I hope they get caught soon, I mean why hasn't someone gotten their license plate number yet," she replied, sighing. The other students' murmurs began to grow louder to the point where Olivia couldn't help but eavesdrop. After all, she wanted to know what topics interest them.

"Oh my god, I can't stand that bitch at all," complained Toadette.

Jigglypuff looked over at his friend, fixing his hair bow in the back before replying. "Yeah, I know what you mean. She thinks she owns the whole fucking school walking around all high and mighty."

Another student, L'Arachel joined in. "I know. She thinks she's so hot showing off her boobs to every guy in school."

"Oh my god, what a fucking whore I swear. I bet she sleeps with tons of men every night, "exclaimed Severa, fixing her hair.

Jigglypuff looked over at the redhead. "Did Cordelia decide not to drive you to school with her this morning or something?"

Rolling her eyes, Severa couldn't stand when people mentioned her sister, her oh so perfect loves everyone sister. "Well, she got sick, otherwise I wouldn't be riding in this disgusting hellhole. Anyways, back to the discussion of the slut, I heard she's lusting after someone."

"Lusting? Oh, when was that ever new? Who is it now?!" asked Toadette. The other two leaned in as well, wanting to know what Severa saw.

"Remember the pervert who did that stupid porn shit? Him," Severa told, showing a picture of Link. He happened to be hanging out with Marth, almost as if she quickly took the picture before he noticed.

"Oh, that guy. I always thought of him to be gay," Jigglypuff guessed. "Too bad, I did have my eyes set on him."

"JIGGLY!" shouted all three girls at once. The Pokémon grinned, shrugging as he huffed a bit.

"Well, what can I say? He's pretty attractive."

"True, but you know who's also pretty hot? Marth Lowell," said Toadette. She sighed dreamily just thinking of the bluenette teen.

"Too bad he's dating another person I can't stand," L'Arachel said. She huffed, wishing Marth was single so she could ask him out. After all, if Ephraim wasn't going to notice her, perhaps the other boy will.

"Oh god, her," said Severa, rolling her eyes once more. "I can't stand that bitch at all. She's all lollipops and rainbows, god her upbeat personality is enough to make anyone throw up. Don't know what Marth sees in her to be honest."

The other three nodded in agreement, finding Lana to be quite irritating. Olivia frowned, wishing she didn't eavesdrop as she heard the four popular kids talking behind her friend's back.

"Her and the whore both," Toadette chimed in. "I just want both of them to leave the school. Burazazu would be sooooo much better without those two anyways. All the thing the idiot does is act all fake and cutesy while the whore is screeching like a banshee at everyone."

"To be honest, I'd rather have that other girl who disappeared last year. At least she was cool," said Jigglypuff.

* * *

Arriving at the school, the bus dropped off the teens as they got off, parting ways to hang out with their friends. Olivia and Inigo walked side by side, both of them looking around the school gardens before heading inside. She loved the array of flowers that were planted along with the decorations. To her, it reminded her of the old place she used to live in back when her father was still alive. Staring off into space, she let her trail of thoughts loose as she began dancing, getting lost in the tranquility of the school gardens. Letting her worries go away, it didn't last for long as she couldn't help but hear someone's voice from far away.

Inigo held his bouquet of flowers, heading over to the source as his sister followed in pursuit.

"… Aw, it looks like this poor little doggy's hurt. From the looks of it, the mutt must've got its foot stuck in the branch and hurt its leg."

Looking over, she noticed the strange kid that everyone always seemed to talk about in school. Getting worried for the poor animal, she quickly dashed over and pushed him away from the dog, causing Henry to fall over and scrape his knee.

"DON'T YOU TOUCH THAT DOG!" shouted the girl. Inigo jumped, surprised at hearing his meek sister yell like that. Olivia wasn't the type to yell or seek attention. She preferred blending in, being unnoticed.

Henry just looked over to her and tilted his head in a cute fashion. "Huh? Why'd you do that for?" he asked, not quite understanding Olivia's actions.

Trying not to tremble, she looked the silver haired boy straight in the eyes. "I know who you are! You're that creepy kid that who likes blood and magic… and even cursing people! I've heard all about you throughout the entire school," she exclaimed. Taking a breather, Olivia added "Now you stay away from that poor animal."

Sighing, Henry moved closer towards the dog and knelt down. His smiled dropped a bit as he squinted his eyes even harder. He happened to look annoyed, but tried his best to keep his charade going. "But this dog's hurt. If you look at its leg, you'd see-"

Before he could finish, Olivia cut him off once again. "N-no! Stop! I'll take care of him and nurse him back to health!"

The boy stared at her for a moment, before he laughed. He replied "Huh? Oh, okay, sure! We can take care of him together!"

Olivia looked uncertain about this. She didn't trust him one bit, especially hearing all about him around the school. The students proclaimed many things about him. Rumors had it that Henry tended to be extremely creepy, even to the point where he killed things for fun. She recalled last year's event at the library when he accidently let an entire flock of crows enter inside. Neither Principal Toadsworth nor Cia were happy campers that day. Another rumor has it that he even killed his entire family just for his own pleasure.

"T-together?!" she piped out. "Waaait a second."

Looking at him, her tone changed into a confused one. "Aren't you going to sacrifice him to your dark god or something?"

Chuckling at her response, he couldn't help but grin. "Why would I even do something like that?! I love animals! From doggies to kitties, you name it!"

Shaking his head, he found her to be hilarious. "I want to save his life," he said, informing her. His gaze moved from the dancer to the dog as he began to gently pet it. "Right boy? Who's a good boy?" Henry continued talking to the dog in a cutesy voice. It sounded weird to hear his tone like that, which made Olivia wince a bit but at least he wasn't going to kill it.

"Aren't you glad the crazy lady wants to help us? Yes, you are!"

Olivia's face tinted red from embarrassment. Defending herself, she barked back at Henry. "Hey!" she exclaimed. "How am I crazy? You're the one who's obsessed with blood!"

Feeling slightly offended, Henry stated that it was a medical condition. The girl wasn't buying any of his excuses, knowing that there was no such thing. Sighing, she replied "Oh, never mind. Right now, we have a dog that needs looking after. Will you run and get me some bandages please?"

Nodding, Henry chirped "You got it, crazy lady! Oh, by the way the name's Henry but I'm sure you already knew that, seeing how you're crazy and all."

Before he could get up, Cia happened to notice the commotion as she approached the two. Inigo turned around, blushing a bit as he took out five roses, handing it over to the woman.

"Good morning milady. You look beautiful as always," he said, complimenting her. Henry and Olivia just stared, wondering what was even going through Inigo's head.

Taking the roses, she held onto them, smiling as she took a whiff. "Thank you as always Inigo. It's nice to see that there are gentlemen still left in this world," she said, flattering him. Inigo blushed even harder at the compliment, being happy that he could make the woman's day. Meanwhile, both Henry and Olivia noticed something fishy about her.

Cia noticed the small dog, wondering how it even got there. Seeing how it was injured, she kneeled over to it, petting it a bit before facing the other two.

"How did this small dog get here? It's all hurt," she said, forcing herself to feel concerned for the small creature.

"Well, I just found it like that Miss Embrey," exclaimed the silverette. Olivia nodded, siding with the weird boy as the assistant principal narrowed her gaze a bit.

"Well, there's only one thing we can do for it," said Cia, pouting. Her mood suddenly did a one-eighty as her eyes widened a bit as a twisted grin plastered on her face.

"Get rid of it!"

"What?! But Miss Embrey, the dog's hurt! He at least needs some care before we can find it a good home, "Olivia piped, shaking a bit. The woman's facial expression scared her, causing her to take two steps back.

"Well, animals are NOT ALLOWED ON SCHOOL PROPERTY! EITHER GET RID OF THE THING OR I'LL CALL ANIMAL CONTROL!" shouted the vile woman. Olivia jumped, trying not to cry for the poor animal. She couldn't believe how heartless this woman was, let alone it was her friend's sister!

Henry's eyes narrowed a bit, slowly making his way towards the dog. In the parking lot, he noticed his friend Tharja from afar, however Noire wasn't with her.

Noire was hiding behind a bush near the four. She watched Inigo, shaking her head as her heart skipped a beat. She couldn't believe that out of all the girls, Inigo never flirted with her. Like her sister, they both had stalking tendencies when it came to their love interest and in Noire's case, it was Inigo. She couldn't help but feel jealousy towards those other rotten girls as he flirted with them, giving them compliments that she herself deserved. Grabbing a rock, she decided to chuck it at Inigo, but instead, it ended up hitting Cia on the head.

"Eek!"

Turning around, Cia was outraged. She curled her fists, taking deep breaths as she tried her best not to explode. She wanted to find who threw the rock at her so she could take them into her office and suspend them! Noticing something, Tharja snapped her fingers, hexing her sister into a butterfly as Cia stomped.

Seeing that her suspect was missing, the woman turned to Henry and Olivia.

"Just get rid of the damn thing, okay?!" she growled, muttering under her breath. Cia made her way inside the campus, heading straight into her office.

Henry shrugged, exchanging looks with Olivia before heading over to the nurse's office to get some supplies for the dog. Olivia watched him leave, looking down to the poor dog. One thing she noticed about him was that his smile was completely fake. Due to being an actress herself, she learned how to tell a fake smile from a real one. Deep down, she could tell that his cheerful demeanor was just a mask used to hide his pain. The other thing she noticed was the fact that Cia was nothing but an actress. Her caring personality was just an act, all to hide the ugliness that lingered inside her. Olivia sighed, wondering what she even got herself into.

When they were gone, Tharja snapped her fingers once again, turning Noire back to her normal self before approaching her sister. She leaned towards her ear, whispering.

"You owe me big time."

* * *

Masked Marth made his way towards the school grounds, entering as he decided to explore the front a bit. He admired the way the entire school was structured, almost reminding him of the forest that was near the city. The bluenette heard the sound of leaves rustling, looking up as he noticed Marc sitting on a tree, grinning without a care in the world.

Marc noticed the bluenette, beaming a bit. "Care to join me?" he offered. "The breeze is really lovely up here."

He politely declined the boy's offer, grinning a bit. "Hey, you're Robin's brother right?"

Marc nodded. "Yep! I want to be an aspiring tactician like him and my sister both!" He leaped off the tree, landing on both of his feet as he got up, extending his hand.

"You may call me Marth," he said, shaking the other boy's hand. Before they can continue their conversation, Owain ran up to his friend, noticing the masked individual.

"Hoy there! Are you a friend or foe?" he asked, doing his usual stance. Masked Marth blinked, finding him to be quite weird but at the same time, fascinating.

"Friend," he answered.

"Perhaps one day we can spar alongside to defeat the evil forces of the Exalt," Owain shouted, grinning. Masked Marth smiled before waving. As he turned around, Owain couldn't help but notice something. That masked boy reminded him a lot of his cousin.

Marth sat in history class with a bored expression. He glanced over to the back of the classroom, observing what his girlfriend was doing inside the class. Lana happened to be doodling during Snake's lecture, being lost in her own world. Suddenly the intercom went off, grabbing everyone's attention as they stopped whatever they were doing and looked up.

"Attention students! We will like to inform you that the Smashington police force is going to visit every classroom to talk to certain students."

When the intercom went off, Snake began writing the next assignment on the board. Turning around, he faced the entire class as they gave the older man their attention.

"Alright, you guys are going to be working in pairs of two. I want you and your partner to read pages 215-272. Afterwards, answer questions one through five. Just a forewarning, this chapter is a bit controversial amongst some of the faculty and staff at this school. I know some people are against teaching this chapter, saying it might be entirely fictional while others are for it. I for one, happen to be for it. Remember to take notes as this will appear in your unit 4 test."

After Snake sat down, students began to quickly choose their partners. To Lana's unfortunate luck, Samus choose Marth before she can work with her own boyfriend. Frowning, Daisy moved her desk towards her, glancing at the blonde before looking at her friend.

"I can't believe she did that," muttered Daisy. "That was awfully rude of her to be honest. After all, doesn't she know that he's your boyfriend."

Lana nodded, trying to not look at Samus. For some reason, the blonde haired girl was a threat to her, almost as if she was interested in Marth as well. Instead, she decided to smile it off, acting like it was nothing.

"I'm fine with it. After all, it's just an assignment," exclaimed the light bluenette. Daisy shook her head, not believing her friend one bit.

"Girl, don't try to hide your emotions. After all, you're forgetting that I've known you since kindergarten," Daisy said, calling her out a little.

Sighing, Lana opened up the textbook to see what the next chapter was. When she turned to page two-hundred and fifteen, her eyes lit up in interest. Today's chapter happened to be on one of the many incarnations of the legendary hero in green, Link. Being interested, she wondered what the book went over or why the chapter was so controversial. Turning the pages, she saw a picture of a woman, sitting down as she maintained the balance of the Triforce. Being an observer of the Triforce, her magic allowed the sorceress to witness the eras of different ages and fates who lived. However, she never interfered. The sorceress ended up falling in love with Link, leaving her vulnerable as the spirit of the evil demon king Ganondorf persuaded her to join him. He corrupted the sorceress, pushing the light out of her, turning her strong curiosity for the hero into a strong desire instead.

For some reason, Lana's head hurt a bit, almost as if all of this was familiar to her. She couldn't quite put her finger on why but decided to pay close attention to the chapter, taking double the notes.

Eventually the other students finished. Since Snake had to get something, he left, telling them to keep quiet for a moment. Kirby looked up at Lana.

"Hey Lana, are you even real?" asked the pink puffball, being curious.

Tilting her head, the Hylian teen was confused by the sudden question. "What do you mean? Of course I'm real. If I wasn't, I wouldn't be right here."

"Well, according to this book, it says that the Lana character here is the-!?" Before he could finish, the bluenette girl quickly cut him off, causing him to frown a bit.

"Eh? We're both real! My birthday was a month and a half ago while hers is not until December 14th." Lana huffed, getting a bit irritated. It didn't help that Samus was working with her boyfriend and ever since this unit, people are wondering if she's even real or not. After two minutes, Snake came back as the chatter subsided, students going back to work.

Marth and Samus happened to finish the unit as they began to discuss it. Lana decided to eavesdrop on their conversation, monitoring Samus' every word.

"I can't believe it. That unit actually turned out to be more depressing than I'd thought it would be," exclaimed the blonde teen.

Marth nodded, agreeing with Samus. "Yeah, I can't help but feel sorry for the sorceress."

"I know right? Unrequited love too, it must have really hurt her. It also didn't help that the heroes parted ways with one another as the war ended."

Lana glared, feeling extremely jealous. She wanted to tell Samus to leave, to stay away from her boyfriend, and even snap her at. The girl couldn't stand to hear her go on about unrequited love, almost as if she was talking about hers with Marth! Daisy noticed his, trying to get her friend to focus on something else. Thankfully the gods were in the auburn haired girl's favor as the bell rang. Students got up, turning in their assignments as they left class.

Samus walked out with Marth, waving goodbye before meeting up with Little Mac and Kjelle.

* * *

During fourth period, instead of going to their third period class, the students had to attend a mandatory assembly in the gymnasium. Marth sat next to his girlfriend and Zelda. Emmeryn held the microphone in her hands, smiling as she looked at every student who attended the campus. Link and Masked Marth joined their friends as well, sitting above Marth. All the main faculty and staff stood behind their principal.

Masked Marth looked at Link, whispering something in his ear. "Hey, do you have any idea what this sudden assembly is all about?"

Shaking his head, Link shrugged. Eventually the side conversations died down as Emmeryn got ready to present the students with good news.

"Hello Burazazu High!" greeted the principal. "You are all probably wondering what is with the sudden assembly. Before I go on, I'll like to apologize beforehand for not giving each and every one of you a hint about it in advance."

She paused for a moment, thinking of what to say next before continuing on.

"Just a friendly reminder, the hardworking police officers of our wonderful city are going in from classroom to classroom to find the culprit who stole a valuable ring from Subspace Jewelers. That is not the reason why you are all here."

The woman tapped her healing staff as confetti began falling from the sky. The students stared in awe, some of them even trying to catch the confetti with their hands.

"I am here to address that Homecoming is coming up in about two weeks from today. Also, as of today, we are going to start accepting nominees for all classes. These nominees will be announced during the prep rally in a week from now. Remember, to think and choose widely for whom you want your king and queen to be this year for your class."

The students began cheering, being both excited for the Homecoming game and dance. Their football team this year was doing excellent as they were on their way to the championship game. Emmeryn began to address more things such as the rules and dress code for the dance. Eventually the assembly ended as all students were to report to their fourth period class.

* * *

When Marth made his way out of the locker room, Henry grabbed his hand. Grinning, the silverette looked at the other teenager.

"Today, you're hanging out with me and my friends for lunch."

Marth blinked, not sure if he had a right to voice his opinion or not. Recalling that the strange boy did save him from being caught in the graveyard, the least he can do was give him a chance.

Link blinked, being confused as he followed Marth. Turning around, he looked at the other bluenette and asked him if he was coming. Sadly, Masked Marth had some stuff to work on, so he won't be joining them today.

As the three boys got their lunches, Marth assumed he was going outside to talk to his band geek friends. Instead, he approached the Goth kids, causing the bluenette to raise a brow at the sudden change.

"Hey-o! Sup?" greeted the white haired boy.

Tharja looked at him, giving a slight wave before noticing Marth and Link. Hilda looked at the two before looking back at Henry.

"Um, Henry? What are they doing here?!" she asked. Hilda failed to understand Henry at times, recalling the time when he brought Ricken to hang out with them.

"Well, just want to introduce you to my new pals, Marth and Link, nya ha ha," answered the teen, laughing.

"Ah, well then, welcome to the group. Hopefully we won't scare you guys off," she said. Eventually, they were joined in by Vaati, Dark Pit, Shadow and Midna as Link was now sitting between the Twili and the tan Hylian male.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about something," said Link. Turning his left hand into a fist, he punched Shadow on the shoulder extremely hard, causing the other teen to wince at the sudden pain.

"OW! WHAT THE HELL MAN?!" shouted the grey haired teenager. He gave Link a dirty look, wondering why the other Hylian decided to punch him for no good reason.

"That's for framing me for the nudes of Miss Embrey. Ever since you done that, these weird people have been requesting me to make more disturbing things for them," Link said, shuddering a bit.

Vaati glanced over. "Honestly, Shadow deserves more than a punch on the shoulder, but that's just me."

Shadow gave the lilac haired boy a look. "Shut up Vaati! Perhaps I should text mister that's lord fabulous to you that you miss him so much you want him back at Burazazu."

"Don't you even fucking dare."

"Just saying," the other teen replied back, shrugging.

Dark Pit took notice of the other two and glared a little. "Um, Henry what are they doing here?! They're Pitstain's friends, not mine."

"I've already asked him that earlier," exclaimed Hilda. "It's fine Pit, chill."

Marth looked at the group, feeling entirely intimidated by them. Both Tharja and Vaati looked like they could kill someone in a heartbeat. Hilda looked like the type to easily betray you while the least menacing ones were Dark Pit, Shadow and Midna. He noticed Link didn't seem to mind as he engaged in conversation with the Goth kids. Shadow seem to take out his laptop as he began to browse Smashcamp, a music website were one can discover new aspiring musicians and directly support them.

"Oh yeah, Kuro I need to show you and the others this amazing artist I found the other day," said Shadow, grinning. He loved sharing music with his friends, even if his taste irritated Vaati.

Leaning over, Dark Pit glanced at his computer screen as Shadow began searching on Smashcamp. After backtracking his search history, he managed to find an artist who called themselves Scylla. The album cover happened to be in a sepia tone, the woman's brown hair covering her entire face. The only thing that could be seen is her nose, lips and ears as she turned out to be a Hylian.

Clicking on a song, he handed Dark Pit his headphones as the dark angel began to listen. He started to nod his head a bit to the beat, before taking off the headphones.

"Wow, I'm actually not going to lie but she's pretty damn good," Dark Pit exclaimed. He held the headphones, offering for the next person to listen

"I'll be the judge of that!" Vaati took the headphones and placed them on. He was usually critical of the things Shadow found, especially since the teen had really bizarre taste in stuff. He recalled the time the Hylian showed them a band that had a tone deaf singer. Listening to the song, Vaati's eyes widened, actually being amazed.

"Wow, you actually managed to find something decent for once," he said, complimenting Shadow. It eventually went around the entire table as they got to listen. Link handed Marth the headphones as he was the last one to go.

The bluenette placed them on, listening to Scylla's song. He got lost in the music, feeling the powerful emotion her voice gave off in her tune.

"_I swear I've heard her voice before, but where?!"_ the bluenette thought to himself. He finished, taking off the headphones before handing it back to Shadow.

Link's phone started going off, vibrating as he received a text message.

Cena: I can't believe the nerve of some people Link. Some bully threw a rock at me in the morning for no reason.

The unknown sender turned out to be a girl named Cena. Link's been texting her nonstop ever since that fateful day. From what he learned, Cena was a student just like him. She still happened to be too shy to even approach him but she enjoyed reading, crafting and played several instruments. The girl also happened to be a huge fan of his ancestors, even helping him on some historical tidbits he didn't know about. Midna glanced at his phone, seeing the mysterious sender as she began growing a bit suspicious.

Link: Wow, that's rude. Did you even tell anyone about it?

Cena: Nope. Nobody will believe me. They will just tell me to stop being a baby about it and grow up. :(

"Hey Link, who's Cena?" asked Midna. She never recalled a student in Burazazu being named that, even more so realized if one where to get rid of the letter N and replace the E with an I, they will get Cia.

"Just some girl who I've met through text messaging," answered the Hylian. He finished replying to her, placing his phone on the table.

"Hmm, how did you meet her? I'm quite curious to hear the story," questioned the Twili. She happened to give Link a small smile, causing his face to have a red hue.

"Believe it or not, she turned out to be a girl who somehow mysteriously got my number. At first I was quite skeptical about her but then, she confessed herself to be a student," replied Link.

Tharja overheard their conversation, finding it to be quite odd. She wasn't one for actually getting to know about unknown numbers but she did enjoy toying with them. The black haired girl looked over to Shadow, asking to borrow his laptop for a moment before facing Link.

"Hey Link, may I ask what that Cena girl's number is? Just curious," said Tharja, opening up a search engine. The aspiring dark mage knew of a website that can locate the house of cellphone owners. Midna caught on to the other girl's game, being delighted as this will confirm her suspicions.

"I guess," Link replied, giving Tharja the phone number. The teen began looking up the number on the website, getting a location. The others got up, huddling around the computer as they saw the location.

"It appears that this Cena lives on the outskirts of town," exclaimed Hilda, glancing at the screen.

"Ooh, she lives near the graveyard!" beamed Henry. "Perhaps we should go from the graveyard to sneak inside her house afterschool. After all, we should learn more about this mysterious Cena girl."

"Um, wouldn't that be trespassing? That could get us in trouble!" inquired Marth. He felt rather uneasy about the whole ordeal, wondering why the Goth kids even took interest in Link's mystery girl.

Henry shrugged. "Meh, it's not like she's going to be there right away. I mean, there are clubs going on afterschool."

Robin couldn't help but overhear their conversation. The white haired boy had a plan in mind, approaching the Goth kids. This caused Tharja to blush a bit, smiling as she had her eyes set on the tactician.

"Hey, mind if I join you guys?" Robin asked. Shadow gave him a look, frowning.

"Okay, what's up with all these normal kids thinking they can hang out with us? I mean, come on!" whined the dark Hylian teen. Tharja slapped him on the shoulder Link punched earlier, even going far enough to pinch his ears to shut him up.

"Of course Robin… anything for you." She inched closer towards the boy, grinning as she sighed happily.

Zelda approached the group, causing Shadow to moan as Link punched him on his other shoulder. The boy winched a bit, growling. Today was just not his day. The brunette Hylian ushered for Link to get up, wanting to talk to him alone.

Going outside, they decided to stand at a place near the library window. Smiling, the brunette looked at him, her blue eyes meeting with his.

"Isn't the weather lovely today Link?" she asked. Link couldn't resist how cute Zelda looked today, causing him to blush a little.

He nodded in response. Link happened to love fall weather especially since it was a nice balance between hot and cold. Recalling Masked Marth's question, the Hylian male wondered if Zelda herself knew the answer to this.

"Um, Zelda? What exactly is Homecoming?" he asked. Link wasn't quite so sure himself due to this being his first and last year in a public school system.

"Well," explained the brunette. "Homecoming's the first semiformal dance of the year. It's for every grade level to attend. It's also a dance for the previous graduating class to come back and dance again, hence its name. Before the dance, we usually have a home football game and a spirit week to get hyped up. It's really fun!"

"That's pretty cool! I can't wait to see who gets nominated!"

"Me too! I wonder if I'll get nominated and win again! That'd be something!"

"You were nominated before?!"

Nodding, Zelda smiled. "Mmhmm, to be honest I was quite surprised. Maybe this year I might actually have some competition. That would be nice and pretty fun too."

Link nodded. Before he could respond, Zelda's lips met with his as they kissed one another. Grabbing his hand, the brunette looked at him, blushing.

"Link, I have a question. Will you go out with me?" she asked, hoping he'd say yes.

Link nodded, blushing. Little did they know, two figures watched them from far away. Cia growled, breaking her clipboard as her magic aura started showing itself once more.

"That fucking bitch!" she muttered. "I'll show her! I'll get rid of her, just like I did the other one!" Laughing, Cia looked around, sighing of relief as she made her way into the office. A humanoid girl watched her, hearing the whole thing!

"_According to my calculations, she is one hundred percent behind Lucina's suicide attempt."_

The second person happened to be Masked Marth. For some reason, his heart ached as he couldn't help but smile. He didn't seem to understand why, he knew he should be happy for Zelda but another emotion told him otherwise. The bluenette tried his best to smile it off, ignoring the tears that welled up in his eyes.

* * *

Marth sat at his assigned seat in his AP Astronomy class. Henry sat next to him as the boy appeared to be drawing something. Peeking over to see what it was, it turned out to be a crudely drawn manga version of him and Masked Marth making out. Oh the side, he'd saw Henry in the picture as well, saying "Now that's what I CAW… hotter than elfire."

The bluenette nudged him, giving the silverette a bewildered look as if he wondered what the hell was wrong with him. Henry couldn't help but laugh at his friend's reaction, finding it to be rather priceless.

The bell rang as Olimar entered the classroom, Louie following in pursuit. The short alien man started writing the bell work on the board for the students to solve. Not even five minutes in, Resetti entered the classroom with Saki and the school counselor, Frederick.

Marth glanced over to the three adults, watching them with curious eyes along with the other students.

Resetti's eyes scoped the entire classroom, taking a good look at the students who sat with one another. As he came across a certain person, a wide grin formed on his face. Clearing his throat, he finally spoke.

"Alright class, I'm sure you already know why I'm here from the announcements this morning. Well, someone stole a very valuable ring that was on hold for someone a couple of weeks ago at Subspace Jewelers," he said. He began pacing back and forth, getting a good glimpse of all the students once more in the classroom. Gaius looked away, muttering something as Malon sighed.

Olimar cleared his throat, still a bit bummed out that the police interrupted his lesson. Speaking up, the little alien said "Excuse me class, I guess I can just restart explaining today's les-!" Before he could finish, Mr. Resetti cut him off.

"RESTART?! YOU CAN'T RESTART IN LIFE. ONCE YOU DO SOMETHING, IT MUST BE SEEN FROM START TO FINISH!"

This caused both Olimar and Louie to drop as the two exchanged looks with one another before sighing. He figured it was best to teach after the police officers left, forgetting that Officer Resetti happened to be very aggressive.

"Anyways," exclaimed the mole. "I think I found my suspect once and for all. We had tons of run downs with him before so this should be easy. You, come with me."

He motioned for Gaius to get up, making the students gasp. The orange haired boy rolled his eyes, knowing where this was going. Frederick couldn't help but ponder about something, but instead, he followed the police officer along with Saki.

As the four left the classroom, Malon and a couple of other students decided to lean against the doorway to ease drop on their conversation. Olimar tried his best to tell the students to sit down, but he sighed, wishing that he was more assertive.

Mr. Resetti looked at the boy, grinning wide. "Well, well, well look who I've caught once again. Windsor, what excuse do you have to say for yourself this time?"

Gaius shook his head, sighing. Moving his lollipop to the side of his mouth, the teen couldn't help but scoff. "Okay Mole, I wasn't even there at the mall the day the ring went missing. Besides, why would I want to steal a priceless ring when I could have myself a nice bag of candy."

Getting irritated, the chief slapped the lollipop from his mouth, making it hit the school floor. "SILENCE! I KNOW YOU'RE LYING. I CAN JUST TELL FROM THAT SMIRK MISTER!"

Shaking his head, the teen moaned. "Aww, you ruined a perfectly good piece of candy." Opening his pocket, he'd grab another sucker and place it in his mouth.

Before Resetti was about to do something, Saki stepped in. "Sir, the boy's not lying. I can tell from the look of his eyes," he said.

Sighing, the officer was a bit disappointed. They entered the classroom once again, the students ease dropping moving back to their desks. Gaius went back to his seat.

"Alright then, I was sorry for interrupting this class. Just remember, there is NO RESETS in life okay?" As the police made their way through the door, Frederick finally spoke up.

"Wait!"

Turning around, the mole shook his head, sighing. "What is it Fred? Do you know something that I don't?!"

Thinking for a moment, he recalled the evidence the police showed the faculty and staff. He recalled the camera being disabled with some sort of dark magic. Getting back into reality, he motioned over for Henry to get up.

Everyone looked surprised as the silver haired boy got up, following Frederick and the other two outside the hallway. A couple of students got up again to ease drop, including Marth.

"Henry," Frederick said, asking. "Did you happen to steal the ring a couple of weeks ago?"

"Nya ha! Yeah, I did!" he replied, laughing. Mr. Resetti tried not to punch the kid, already finding him to be a nuisance, especially since he seems to be taking this as a joke.

Sighing, Frederick decided to ask why he did it. The older man was surprised that the teen would even do something like this.

"Well, I just felt like it!" the boy chirped.

Saki exchanged looks with the chief, both seeming to look creeped out. From what they gathered, they realized that the boy was very childish, almost as if he didn't even understand his own actions. The also sensed a very dark aura around the boy, knowing that he could possibly end their life in one piece.

"Kid…. I don't know what to say… you, just go back into your classroom," said the mole. Saki and Mr. Resetti began to leave, not wanting to be anywhere near Henry. Frederick, on the other hand, wasn't going to let him slide easy.

"Wait… his behavior is inexcusable. I'll be taking him to court right away to get his sentence. Now, gather up your things."

Henry nodded, heading back inside the class as he went to gather up his belongings before heading out.

* * *

After the court case, Henry was sentenced to a hundred hours of community service to make up for his evil deeds. Frederick drove to the hospital with the child, glancing at him. Henry looked around in his car, noticing a police officer's badge with Frederick's name on it.

"So, you're an undercover cop?" he asked. The silverette wondered why an undercover cop was working at the school, even posing as a counselor.

Sighing, Frederick had to break the ice with him. After all, he wasn't the type to lie. "Yes. Please do me a favor and do not let anyone know, especially the faculty. If someone were to find out, I'll never be able to get a lead in on the Iris case."

"Oh, so that's what you're here for?! A little bird once told me that the student council members might know a thing or two about your suspect," exclaimed the boy. Frederick took good note of this, making sure to talk to them when the time was right.

Arriving at the third floor, he went up to the receptionist desk, showing the Chansey his badge.

"Is Dr. Tabuu here by any chance?"

The Chansey looked up to him. She would direct him to the man's office before heading back to her work station. Frederick approached the man's office, knocking before he stepped inside. A strange butterfly creature happened to be inside the office, looking at the brunet.

"How may I help you sir?" he questioned.

"I was sent here from the head of the orphanage as well as the court. He told me that one of your patients happens to be a kid name Henry, am I correct?"

"Henry..?" Tabuu needed a last name, knowing that name was fairly common around these areas.

"Sullivan. Henry Sullivan."

"Oh yes, Henry! What about him?"

"It appears that he's committed a crime and I'm not exactly sure what to do for his living arrangement. I've already discussed this with the orphanage and his psychologist who both referred me to you sir."

"I see." Tabuu took a moment to think. "I could up his medication dosage. It'd make him drowsy, but good enough to slow him down. If he's really acting up, I guess we can arrange him to spend a week at our mental health facility."

"I really don't think he's that much out of line. I was thinking more of placing him under foster care. From what it looks like, the orphanage already has enough on their plate having to manage children which doesn't give Henry the proper role model he needs," affirmed Frederick.

"True. Perhaps you can find someone close to you or a person willing to take in another child," exclaimed the man. Nodding, Frederick thanked the psychiatrist for his time before heading out. In luck, he happened to run into Marth's mother, Liza.

"Hello Freddy, what brings you here?!" she asked, smiling.

"Just dealing with a situation," he answered, sighing a bit. Frederick had forgotten how tedious the entire process was especially since he's been playing a counselor for a while.

"What situation? Perhaps I could be of help."

"Well, there's this kid who recently shoplifted a valuable item. The court suggested that he goes into foster care to find the role model that he needs. The problem is, I'm having trouble of finding who exactly would take in an extra child, let alone a teenager."

Liza took a moment to think before replying. "Perhaps I can take him in. Marth seems awfully lonely without Elice so maybe having a brother might be good for him."

"Excellent! I thank you to the very bottom of my heart Mrs. Lowell. I'll be dropping the kid's stuff off in the meantime."

* * *

Afterschool, Henry returned to meet up with his friends at the front gates. Marth and Link happened to be standing next to them, wondering why Henry wasn't spending a night in jail.

"How did you sentence go?" asked Dark Pit.

"It wasn't too bad. Just community service and I live closer to the school now!" chirped the white haired teen.

"Interesting to hear how they decided to relocate you just because of some stupid incident," Vaati adding, chiming in his own opinion.

Robin eventually met up with them, Tharja standing by his side. She would not let go of the boy's arm, no matter how uncomfortable he was getting. Shadow eventually came with Dark Pit, holding his car keys.

"Are you guys ready to go?" he asked. The group nodded, making their way towards the dark Hylian's car. Everyone entered inside, managing to fit inside themselves in before Shadow started backing out. Turning on the radio, it played Metric's "Youth Without Youth."

Vaati looked at both Shadow and Link before glancing back at the Gothic Hylian.

"Are you sure you guys aren't related by any chance? You guys almost look exactly alike," he said, observing their features.

"Not that I could recall of. Besides, if we were related, my mom would have told me a long time ago," Shadow replied, making his way on the freeway. "Ew, if you're assuming that, then you might as well assume that loser Ravio's my brother or something."

With that comment, Hilda slightly slapped him upside the head however it wasn't hard enough to impair his driving.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?!"

"Oops, my hand slipped," Hilda lied, grinning. Link glanced at Marth and Robin, exchanging confused looks with one another as Marth seemed to look at his cellphone.

"Just for that, I'm playing Justin Bie-!" Before he could finish, Dark Pit gave him a nasty glare, cutting off his friend.

"If you fucking play Bieber, I swear I will grab hold of the wheel and cause us to drive off the freeway, killing everyone in the collision," threatened the angel.

Eventually the gang arrived at the graveyard, Shadow parking his car on the side of the room as everyone got out of the vehicle. They began journeying their way towards the graveyard, a crow landing on Henry's shoulder as he started giving little gifts to each grave.

"Henry, what are you doing?" asked Marth. He wasn't used to the boy's strange and eerie ways, watching him as they went through almost every grave there was.

"Oh, just tending to the dead. After all, we wouldn't want them to rise and eat our brains now, would we? Even though thinking about it, that would be pretty awesome," chuckled the silverette. He leaned over, feeding the last grave as he turned around, leading the group to the house near the gravesite.

Before joining them, Robin approached the last grave, noticing a fresh batch of flowers along with a photo next to it. Grabbing the photo, the tactician couldn't help but be nosy as he began to observe it. Midna turned around, taking a good note of Robin's actions before facing back to the group.

The picture composed of three Hylians, one older male and two young girls. The young girls had an age gap with one another, one of them looking to be about thirteen years old while the other was only three. The man had blonde hair, almost looking identical to the Hero of Time in a way. Meanwhile the older girl had white hair while the other one a light blue. Narrowing his eyes for a bit, Robin looked at the features of the older girl. She seemed to be smiling, donning a pair of braces and round, circular glasses. Catching onto something, Robin took a picture before placing the photo frame back on the grave to catch up with the others.

The group entered through the bushes, trespassing through Cena's garden. Marth looked at the beautiful roses that were being kept up, gazing around at the garden. A fountain was in the middle along with the bench. The group passed through the Link statues as the blond happened to gaze upon them. He couldn't help but feel a bit creeped out, hoping they were just of his ancestors alone.

Shadow approached the door to enter inside the house. "Anyone tempted to go inside?"

"No," whined Marth, shaking his head in disgust. "I don't want to be breaking into someone's house!"

"Well too bad pretty boy," exclaim Dark Pit. "We're going in anyways. After all, I am curious to see what kind of person this Cena is."

Vaati took out a special card, placing it between the doors as he began turning the doorknob, managing to open the door. Henry entered inside, everyone else following him in pursuit. The entire group was in awe when they saw the interior.

Victorian furniture was placed as it almost looked like a mansion. A huge bookshelf happened to be in the living room alongside a large, flat screen TV. Henry paused for a moment, making sure the coast was clear before proceeding on with his journey.

"Who knew that your Cena friend lived in luxury," stated Hilda, looking at all the valuables. She even examined a carpet, realizing it was from a famous designer. Part of her was tempted to take some of the valuable jewelry she laid eyes on yet instead, resisted her urges.

"Alright guys, let's spilt up into groups of three, "suggested Henry. "Marth, Tharja and I will take the top right of the house while Link, Midna and Robin take the top left. Now, Pittoo, Shadow, Vaati and Hilda will take the rest of the first floor. Got it?"

The group nodded, splitting up as they explored the entire house. Henry opened a door near one of the bathrooms, revealing to be a room decorated with cute plushies and all things adorable. Tharja couldn't help but gag at the sight, finding the decoration to be a bit too much.

Marth began browsing through the music CDs the girl had, reading popular artists as they heavily listened to pop music. Looking up, there were posters of cute baby animals along with some anime posters.

Henry noticed one of the posters, sighing. "Oh great, this person likes Kill la Kill. Gross."

Tharja gave him a look, picking up some of the jewelry before placing it back on the drawer. "Henry, this ain't the time to discuss what Japanese cartoon sucks and which ones are good."

"Excuse me, its called anime!"

Sighing, Tharja rolled her eyes. "Yeah, whatever. Let's just continue exploring."

Robin, Midna and Link made lots of progress as they were on the last room. Opening the door, his jaw dropped in disgust from the sight. It turned out to be a master bedroom themed in purple, black and white colors. A plethora of Link plushies sat on a drawer as well as tons of Link pictures. Midna wondered what kind of person could be that obsessed with the Legendary Hero in Green.

As they inched their way inside the room, she happened to notice more photos as her eyes widened.

"Um, Link, you might want to see this."

Moving towards the Twili, Link's gaze moved as his eye widened from the sudden shock. There was a bunch of pictures of him! They happened to be of various ages, even some of them when he was living with his grandmother. The blond started to feel heavily sick to his stomach. For the first time in his life, he knew what fear felt like.

Robin took some pictures, rummaging through the drawers as he found a notebook. Picking it up, he opened it as he stared in horror. There were photos of five girls plastered around, Lucina being crossed out with a red marker. The other four photos happen to consist of Zelda, Midna, Ilia, and Malon. He wondered what kind of sick and twisted person lived in his house as he read the bottom of the paper.

It read "Girls who are a major threat in my destined love quest."

"Midna, you might want to see this," exclaimed the white haired boy. Taking a picture, he stuffed his cellphone into his pocket as both the Twili and Link made their way over, both staring in shock.

"What the hell… what kind of crap is this?!"Midna said beyond shocked. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. This person felt threatened by not only her but four other girls as well.

"I'm beginning to think we may have found the suspect to Lucina's case," stated Robin. He couldn't wait to share this information with Zelda, Fi and the rest of the student council.

Link couldn't believe it. The girl he's been texting all along turned out to be a psycho. He wanted nothing more to do with her as her actions truly disgusting the teen.

"My, you are quite the detective Robin. If I were you, I'd think about majoring in Criminal Justice," suggested the Twili.

Eventually they met up with the rest, exchanging information with one another. In the end, they concluded that Cena was a psychotic woman with a vengeance and lust for Link Faron. The group left, making their way towards the gravesite before heading back to the car.

* * *

To Marth's surprise, Henry was now living under the same roof. The boy seemed to be browsing on his iPad, reading some gory manga while Marth's phone vibrated. Picking up his phone, it appeared to be a text message from his girlfriend.

Lana: Marth, may I talk to you please? It's urgent!

Getting up, the bluenette begin to reply right away. He hoped everything was okay, especially since he somewhat knew of how Cia treated her younger sister. In a few seconds, he received another reply from Lana.

Lana: Someone broke into our house! Cia's throwing a temper tantrum as she's waiting for the police. She won't stop throwing books, vases and anything she can grab.

Marth winched a bit, replying. He started to suspect that they might have broken into Lana's house however, he wasn't quite sure of it.

Lana: Yeah. :( Luckily, she's allowing me to stay over Lissa's house tonight while she gets this whole mess sorted. To be honest, I get really scared when she goes on one of her rampages.

* * *

Meanwhile, Link lied on his bed, staring at the celling. He watched his celling fan, getting lost in his thoughts as it hypnotizing him with its circular motion. Aryll opened the door, checking up on her older brother.

"Brother, are you alright?" she asked, sounding worried.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for checking up on me sis," replied the Hylian. Opening his text messages, he seemed to have received a bunch from Cena. It turned out someone broke into her house as she seemed to be freaked out. Frowning, Link decided to send her one final message.

Link: I'm sorry to hear that Cena, but may I request something. Please, stop contacting me. Just, don't talk to anymore, alright?"

After that message, he was finally able to rest his eyes.

* * *

**The pieces of the puzzle are starting to come together. Poor Link will forever be scarred by Cia's bedroom, let alone, house.**

**Anyways, I've got the Chapter plan up to Ch. 16 planned out. I'm going to share it with you lovely readers so you guys can get an idea of what's going to happen.**

**Chapter 11: Cia's Extremely Unfortunate Day(Link centric, this is when he finds out Masked Marth's identity)**  
**Chapter 12: Piecing the Puzzle Together( Masked Marth centric)**  
**Chapter 13: Engulfed by Popularity( Will utilize the party scenario fro the older version)**  
**Chapter 14: Homecoming Results and the Pep Rally**  
**Chapter 15: Hold It Against Me (Homecoming chapter)**  
**Chapter 16: ? (Cia's backstory. Chapter title is not given due to spoiler reasons)**

**I am very excited how this fanfic is turning out. Even better, we haven't even reached the middle point of the fic as I have many more things planned, plus the tournament itself is going to be broken up in chapters.**

**Story Questions**

**1\. What kind of music do you listen to? (For me, I listen to anything. My niche though happens to be indie music, varying from chillwave to dream pop)**  
**2\. What bad things do you want Cia to experience in Chapter 11. Feel free to list multiple options. After all, she has been pretty vile as of late.**  
**3\. [Spoiler] What do you think Ike is going to request of Marth before he becomes popular?**

**Anyways, I'm out. Until next time. :D  
\- Iggy**


	11. Cia's Extremely Unfortunate Day (Link)

**Hello! My creative thinking allowed me to finish up chapter 11. I had a ton of fun writing this chapter, even laughing a bit.  
**

* * *

Link: I'm sorry to hear that Cena, but may I request something. Please, stop contacting me. Just, don't talk to anymore, alright?

Cia couldn't believe the message she read just now. Her eyes widen as her body began shutting down, shaking. Tears started to well up, falling down as she started wailing into her pillow. She couldn't believe it, Link told her never to talk to him again. The white haired woman needed to know why. What did she do wrong to him?! She never done anything horrible but been nice to him. Instead, she remembered something. It was all Zelda's fault. It was her fault for taking Link away from her, it was her fault for even asking him out in the first place! Her blood started to boil, wiping away her tears with a tissue before tossing it onto the side.

"I see through your game you stupid bitch," Cia spoke, her voice being hoarse from crying. "If you want to play that way, I can bite back."

Getting up, she decided to change and treat herself to the night life. Opening up her closet, she began digging through her designer clothes, grabbing a velvet red dress along with stilettos to compliment the look. She grabbed a stylish fur coat to go along with her outfit being grabbing her Chanel purse. Cia began to reapply her makeup, touching herself up a bit before going out. After all, she might as well treat herself before going to watch her romance movies.

* * *

During the evening, Palutena had to go off for an important business trip, leaving the Icarus twins to spend the night at Shadow's house. The three boys sat in his bedroom, watching Shadow play his League of Legends match.

"Shadow!" called his mother. "Can you please do me a favor and pick up some small groceries for me?"

"Yes mother, "shouted the Hylian male. After finishing his match, he placed his computer on sleep mode before getting up. The two twins followed the other male in pursuit, making their way out to the living room where Shadow's mother was reading her kindle.

"Here's the list sweetie. Also, I'm giving you some extra money so feel free to treat yourselves to some McDedede's," offered the woman as she smiled. Shadow took the money, waving to his mother before grabbing his car keys. The three boys went outside as he began reading the list.

"Hmm, no items that needs to be refrigerated or put in the freezer. Sweet!"

The three hopped inside the car before Shadow began driving. He decided to hook his iPod in the car to play his mp3 files. The grey haired teenager purchased Scylla's music as her album began playing.

"Oh, you bought the album that fast?!" asked Dark Pit.

"Yeah, I just had to. After all, she is a striving artist. And if you're asking me to send you the mp3 files, the answer is buy the album," replied the other teen. He'd begin driving to Malo-Mart, making a left on Smashball Street before arriving at his destination.

"I can't believe that this grocery chain was started by a young kid," stated Pit. "Who knew that someone like him would be so business savvy?"

The three boys entered the grocery store, Shadow grabbing a basket as he handed Pit the list. Little did they know, they heard a familiar voice behind them.

"Well, well, I didn't know Pit and co. shopped at Malo-Mart."

Turning around, it was none other than Viridi herself. She happened to have a cocky grin on her face before joining them.

"What is a ten year old doing by herself?" Pit asked, being confused. This caused Viridi to give him a dirty look.

"Geez, and you're like what, twelve. A woman never reveals her age, especially a deity," said the blonde with pride. She happened to be off the clock as her shift in Malo-Mart ended. Taking off her badge, she decided to join the three as she was beyond bored.

As they went to pick up some goodies for Shadow's mother, Shadow's eyes widened a bit before hiding.

"What are you doing?!" questioned Viridi, giving him a look. Dark Pit quickly pulled her away as they peeked.

"Holy shit, is that who I think it is?!" said the dark angel. Glancing in his direction, the four teenagers noticed it was none other than Cia herself.

"Whoa, what is she doing here?!" muttered Shadow. He held onto the basket, making sure it didn't fall.

"I don't know, but doesn't she look a bit overdressed for a grocery store?! I mean, look at her. She's dressed like a hooker," piped Viridi, observing her expensive outfit.

Pit made a face. "Viridi, that's rude! Just because she's dressed like that doesn't mean you should call her that!"

"So? Who cares," replied the short girl, shrugging. Dark Pit shushed the two up, telling them to keep quiet as Cia quickly looked in their direction before stocking up on chocolate and all other kinds of junk foods. As she made her way towards the register, the four keep their distance, observing her. The group noticed she tended to go into the line if she recognized them for Burazazu High.

Fox happened to have a bored face as he begin mindlessly scanning groceries and taking coupons before bagging it. When he saw his next customer, the vulpine's face froze, almost as if he knew what was going to happen next. He began mindlessly scanning the hordes of junk food, wondering why she was even buying all this stuff to begin with.

Cia tapped her foot, waiting impatiently. "No, no you're bagging it all wrong!" she complained. Fox rolled his eyes, causing her to glare.

"Are you disrespecting your customer?! Didn't this job teach you that the customer is ALWAYS RIGHT?!" snapped the impatient woman.

Fox sighed as he couldn't believe what he was hearing. He ended up bagging it the way she wanted to, the way she thought was right before placing it in her cart. The woman paid for it, storming off as people stared at her.

"How rude," said a Zora.

"I know. She needs to learn how to treat those poor workers with respect, "said a toad, joining in. The toad held their child's hand, looking at the Zora.

"I agree. Just look at her outfit, who does she think she is wearing that?! Probably a snob from the rich side of town," replied the Zora.

This caused Cia to look back at them, hissing as her face scared the toad's child, causing it to cry before she left. Pit blinked as couldn't believe what just happened. He sighed, trying to believe that the assistant principal was just having a bad day. After all, she was nice, right?

Shadow went into Fox's line as he greeted the vulpine.

"Sorry you had to deal with that dude, she can be quite a bitch even if she is hot," said the Hylian male. Fox nodded in agreement while Shadow handed him the cash.

"Oh yeah, be ready for tomorrow. Kuro and I here are planning Operation: Miss Embrey's Downfall," explained Shadow, grinning. This news brightened up Fox's mood as he couldn't wait. After he got his bags, Shadow waved as they left Malo-Mart.

"Um, earth to Viridi, aren't you going to go home?" asked Pit. She was off the clock after all and needed to change.

"Nope, besides you guys can drop me off. After all, I don't live too far from Shad here," exclaimed the blonde. Pit nodded, realizing she had a point as she tagged along with them, going into the car.

Instead of going home, Shadow decided to follow Cia's car, being curious to what she was going to do next.

"Um, Shadow? Shouldn't we drop this off to your mother first?" Pit stated, wanting to do the right thing.

"She can wait. Besides, I'm more interested in what Cia's doing to be honest, plus we gotta pick up dinner remember?" Shadow replied, reminding Pit.

The angel sighed, never understanding why Shadow and his brother wanted to go stalk their assistant principal. He'd follow her every move, going on the freeway as he followed her from a safe distance.

"Wow, she does not know how to drive!" said Shadow. He couldn't believe how someone never used their turn signals or even make a right on a red light when it wasn't allowed. Eventually, she got off, making her way towards the Smash Run Fashion Square Mall. Shadow continued to follow her, parking in a spot not from afar.

"What is she doing at a high end mall?" questioned Pit. He recalled going to Smash Run once just to watch a movie. Most of the stores there were high end, being fairly expensive as any average citizen in Smashington couldn't afford anything there.

"Perhaps she's going to make people buy stuff for her? After all, who doesn't like conning people into buying stuff for you?" answered Viridi.

"She does have a point," Dark Pit said, joining in.

Pit sighed, shaking his head as he followed them into the high end mall. They stood their distance, watching Cia from afar as she begin to enter a Prada store, shopping for shoes. A man happened to be interested.

"May I buy that for you milady?" he offered, obviously being charmed by her. Giggling, she couldn't help but feel smitten, especially since she knew how to play men really well. In her eyes, all of them were pigs, sexualizing woman to no end.

"Aww, you're so sweet, but I can handle the purchase on my own," she exclaimed, trying to play her cards right.

"No, no, I'm offering. After all, I am a gentleman," said the man. He ended up purchasing her shoes before walking off, being in love with the woman.

"Like they say, the devil does wear Prada," said Pit, cracking a terrible joke.

As they followed her into more stores, it all happened to be in the same pattern. More men buying her expensive purses, clothes, and other material goods that were way overpriced. When they didn't have her size, she threw a tantrum, treating the employees as if they were beneath her. Even more, she convinced the manager that they were awful! In the end, she left the mall with lots of new goodies before leaving back to her house to gorge herself in misery, all because of Link refuses to talk to her.

* * *

Link tossed in turned in his sleep as he was having a nightmare.

_Link looked around, seeing that he was on school grounds. Looking up the banner, it happened to be the day of the Homecoming dance. Glancing down at his outfit, the blonde Hylian appeared to be wearing a green tuxedo as he approached the school building._

_When he entered, he saw Zelda looking away from him. Giggling, the brunette began running, almost as if she wanted Link to follow her._

"_Zelda, wait!"_

_He chased after her, wondering what she wanted to show him. When she entered a room, Link followed the girl in pursuit before the door shut behind him. Turning around, he began frantically trying to open the door, even ramming into it however, it refused to budge._

_Looking back, he noticed "Zelda" transformed into a woman, inching closer towards him._

"_Link…"she spoke in a sexy tone. "You're mine… and mine alone!"_

_The Hylian began to slowly back away, as she approached him. Sighing, she shook her head, frowning._

"_What's wrong Link? I'm not going to hurt you. I love you with all my heart, so please, be my first."_

_With those words, she lunged onto him, forcing him to make out with her. Getting a good look of her face, the seducing woman turned out to be none other than Cia Embrey._

The blond quickly woke up, taking a deep breath as his body was covered in sweat. Looking around, he decided to grab his phone, checking the time as it read 5:30am. He refused to go back to sleep, fearing that the dream might reoccur once more. Instead, he grabbed a jacket, leaving his room as he made his way downstairs and out the door. The teen decided to relax outside near the barn, watching the dark morning sky greet him.

Rusl happened to be doing some work as he noticed the young man up fairly early. The older man approached him, wondering what even woke him up.

"You're up early," exclaimed the blond man.

"Yeah, I had a nightmare…" Link replied, spacing out. The dream almost felt surreal as it spooked him. He couldn't believe all the things he had learned yesterday. As much as he hated to assume, he wondered if Lana had the same obsession she had.

Rusl raised a brow, wondering what has been going on Link's mind lately. He recalled the boy skipping dinner when he arrived home yesterday. Heck, he didn't even greet them or play with Aryll and Collin. Something was bothering him and he wanted to get to the bottom of this.

"Care to talk about it?" offered the older man. The least he can do is hear about his dream or what he's been experiencing lately. After all, being a teenager can be quite difficult.

Sighing, Link looked at the older man. "Let's just say I've learned something yesterday… something that may actually be extremely hard to believe."

"Go on."

"Well, remember how I told you and Uli about Cena, the girl who somehow got my number?" said Link, reminding him about the strange incident. Rusl nodded in response, listening to all the words that came out of the boy's mouth.

"It turns out she actually lives closer than you think. In fact, I know you're going to get mad at me for telling you this, but yesterday… I trespassed with a couple of friends inside her house…."

"What?! Why did you do that?!" Rusl sounded like a mixture between surprised and disappointed. He couldn't believe what Link was doing. The man remembered the Link who used to be so good and follow the rules by the book. He sighed, figuring that the kid was starting to discover himself especially since he got to engage with others around his age.

"I don't know to be honest. I was just so curious… at first, she happened to have many statues of my ancestors, then when I entered her room, there was… pictures of me." Link sighed deeply, looking away. He knew that this whole story sounded absurd, almost to the point where it could be its own fairytale.

Rusl looked at him, pausing for a moment to recollect his own thoughts. He couldn't believe the words he was hearing right now. It all sounded like a terrible horror movie about a woman who was obsessed with a young male. However, he noticed that in Link's eyes, he was telling the truth.

"That's…. awful. How did that Cena girl even get those photos?! She's barely even met you," exclaimed the man.

"I don't know. What was creepier was that her room was decorated in nothing but my ancestors' memorabilia. Even worse, it turns out that she's actually a woman in her mid-twenties."

Just the thought of that alone made Link shudder a bit. Today, he wanted to avoid Cia as much as possible, especially since he's sent her that text message. Little did he know, his friends had something in store for her.

The two boys made their way towards the house as Uli happened to be awake. She tended to their newborn baby girl, feeding her while she cooked omelets for breakfast. Link went upstairs, getting himself ready before coming down.

Sitting down, he began to slowly dig into his omelet, glancing at the blonde woman as she greeted him. Pausing for a moment, he broke the silence in the kitchen.

"Uli, it turns out you were right about Miss Embrey," said the Hylian teen. He explained the same story to her as he did to Rusl. Her eyes widened a bit in shock as she shook her head in disgust.

"That's unfortunate. Why does she even have pictures of you in her house?! I mean, isn't that kind of going overboard? Like, you can be a fan of something and collect valuables but stalking their descendant?! That's a new form of going low if you ask me," Uli said, giving her honest opinion.

After the two boys finished their breakfast, they made their way towards the truck, waving goodbye to Uli. Before hopping in, the same speeding car that startled them a couple of weeks ago passed by, causing Link's floppy hat to almost soar away. Rusl shook his head and sighed.

"The nerve of some people, I swear. I hope they end get pulled over soon."

* * *

Shadow appeared to heading out the door with the Icarus twins. He held onto his poster tube, leaving earlier than usual. However, his mother happened to stop him before he left.

"Sweetie, your aunt just called. She wants you to pick up your cousin and take him to school," told the boy's mother.

Shadow frowned, pouting. "But moooom," whined the teen. "I don't want to take him to school. He's a baby for crying out loud!"

The woman frowned, shaking her head. "He's your cousin. Didn't I tell you plenty of times to stop picking on him?! After all, I still can't believe you forced him to go peeping on those girls!" badgered his mother.

Sighing, Shadow shook his head. "Fine, I'll pick him up too. Happy mom?" he said, giving off an attitude. His mother gave him a glare, pinching his ear before he left. The boy made his way towards his car, getting inside as he began driving. He made his way toward's Viridi's house to pick her up. When he arrived, the young girl waited outside, impatiently tapping her foot as he unlocked the door. The deity stepped inside, joining Pit in the backseat as she gave him a look.

"What took you so long Shad?! If I remember, you're usually never this late," exclaimed the platinum blonde.

"Let's just say my mom happened. She wants me to pick up my cousin and take him to school. We're still going early though, after all, we got a plan to execute," he replied, grinning. Looking over, he added "Remember, during your chemistry class to gather up these ingredients while Dr. Mewtwo isn't looking. After all, we need them. Then, convince Lana to recreate the summoning gate she made last year."

"Yeah, yeah I know. Besides, I'm more interested in hearing Cia scream anyways," Viridi answered, smirking. She imagined the woman being chased by a flock of cuccos, being engulfed by them as they overrun her.

Heading on the freeway, he took the first exit, going into a neighborhood. Arriving at his cousin's house, he stopped as he unlocked the doors. Shadow mimicked a gun with his right hand, pretending to shoot himself in the head as he stuck out his tongue causing Dark Pit to give him a confused look. Ravio left the house, waving after his mother as he made his way towards the car, entering.

"It's so nice of you to be dropping me off today," Ravio grinned, taunting his cousin. Sheerow joined them inside, chirping as it sat on the boy's shoulder.

"Don't push it."

Shadow began driving, taking the freeway as he began heading over to the school. As he got off, he noticed something as he came at a red light. Glancing over, he recognized a certain car parked on the right side of the street as there was a police car behind it, flashing its lights.

"HOLY SHIT SHE GOT PULLED OVER!" chirped the grey haired teen. Quickly taking out his iPhone, he handed it to Ravio. "Quick, take a picture dude!"

Dark Pit took his own picture, chuckling to himself as he sent one to Pit. However, his brother didn't find it the least big amusing. Instead, he felt sorry for her.

"Um… why?" questioned the black haired Hylian.

"Just do it if you want more free rides!" Shadow said, trying to persuade him.

Ravio took the picture as well as Viridi. The girl watched the scene, chuckling to herself. "It looks like luck is on our side after all."

* * *

Link arrived at the school, looking around the campus gates. He noticed none of his friends were in their usual spot. Instead, they were scattered around the school. Marth happened to be talking with Ike and the other popular kids. The blond couldn't find the others so instead, he sat down by himself on a bench. He appeared to look at his cellphone, browsing through the internet. He received a text message from Pit as he opened it.

Pit: The police finally caught the crazy speeder! You're never going to believe this, but the speeder turned out to be none other than Miss Embrey!

Before he could reply, Masked Marth stood behind him, covering his eyes.

"Guess who?"

"Um, Marth?" guessed the Hylian. Removing his hands off of his face, the masked boy waved at the Hylian. Soon, he was joined by Zelda, Robin and Reflet. His girlfriend greeted him with a hug, pecking him on his cheek.

"Hey, I didn't expect to see you this morning," exclaimed the brunette. Masked Marth couldn't help but watch. He'd begin to think he was an awful friend, especially since he was starting to get jealous of Zelda. Robin glanced over at him.

"Hey, you're spacing out again Marth," said the white haired boy. Masked Marth got out of his train of thoughts, smiling.

"S-sorry…."

"Hey, are you alright? You seem kind of down this morning," said Reflet. The masked boy nodded before shaking his head.

"I'm just out of it, that's all." With those words, the boy turned around and ran away. Link excused himself for a moment, grabbing his stuff as he stormed after his friend. Robin watched after the two, finally realizing something about Masked Marth.

"_He isn't who he claims to be."_ He thought to himself.

* * *

Masked Marth ran into the school garden, making his way past, heading to the pool site. He then collapsed for a moment, catching his breath as he looked up. Removing his mask, tears fell, hitting the concrete. The bluenette looked at the pool, remembering that unfaithful day. Looking up at the rooftop, they happened to put a fence up.

Link finally caught up to him, catching his breath before inching closer. He wanted to know what was bothering his friend, especially since the blue haired teen wasn't acting like himself at all. As he got closer, the masked individual turned around, showing his face for the first time.

The Hylian teen's eyes widened from shock. He noticed that Masked Marth had feminine features, let alone a brand on his eye.

"Wait… where did I see that before?!" he said, muttering to himself. Suddenly a voice rang through his head, recalling the fateful day when he first encountered someone special.

_"I'm sure these are yours."_

He finally realized it. Digging through his left pocket, he removed the heart shaped locket, opening it as he looked at the blue haired girl in the photo before looking at the mask less boy. Closing the locket, he placed it over his head, putting it on him.

"You're… that girl from before…"

Masked Marth, no, Lucina looked at him, turning away as she closed her eyes. Link moved closer, embracing her into a tight hug as she opened her eyes and looked up. Her face turned red, blushing as she never wanted this moment to end. Little did they know, someone saw the whole scene.

"I'm glad to see that you're safe Miss Iris."

Turning around, the two quickly stopped hugging as she wiped away her tears. A small, humanoid type creature with a mask looked at them, staring at the two with its golden eyes.

"M-Mr. Metaknight!" stammered Lucina. She couldn't believe it, yet sighed in relief. The bluenette was close to Metaknight, even seeing the teacher as her role model. The creature looked at Link, before his gaze retuned back to Lucina.

"It appears I've interrupted a special moment," he stated, chuckling a bit. He grabbed her mask, handing it to her.

"I suggest that you still continue to wear this mask, not only because of your safety, also because the venomous monster that almost killed you is still here."

Lucina's eyes widened a bit. She forgot all about the blurry witch in her dreams as she placed her mask back on. Metaknight waved, making his way back inside the building to leave them alone one more.

"So… Lucina, is it? Why were you upset…?" asked Link. He wanted to know the answer.

"It's something that I don't quite understand myself. Perhaps, during all the time we've spent together, I've finally came to realize that I've fallen for you Link, but it appears your heart belongs to someone else," she explained, sighing.

Link paused for a moment, staring. He couldn't believe the words he just heard. The blond became lost in his own thoughts, realizing that he made one of the biggest mistakes in his life. Thankfully, the relationship started yesterday so he can hopefully explain to Zelda that he made a mistake when he said yes.

* * *

Cia finally arrived at the school as she was late. Getting out of the car, she slammed the door, grabbing her staff as she stomped towards the school. She muttered a few bad words under her breath, noticing that the marching band was out practicing around the school. Growling, she told them to fuck off and stop playing.

Tharja looked out the window, noticing the white haired woman as she grinned. She wanted to have her fun and Shadow promised it. She began casting a hex, causing Cia to lose feeling in her legs as she collapsed.

Fi, the Drum Major continued to guide the band, marching on as they began trampling Cia. To her dismay, the entire marching band was fairly large, taking about almost ten to fifteen minutes to even pass her. As she finished, Tharja undid her hex, looking into her spell book to find another one that suited her interest. Cia stomped inside the school building, almost taking out the door as she made her way into the office.

As she opened the office doors, she accidentally broke it, startling the ladies at the front desk! The ladies looked at one another, shaking as Ganondorf left his office to see what was even going on. Noticing Cia had trample marks, he couldn't help but chuckle.

"Looks like you're late," he said, adding fuel to the fire.

Cia growled, giving him the middle finger. "Shut the fuck up! I'm not in the mood to deal with fucking bullshit right now."

Ganondorf just smirked as she placed her belongings in the office. She stormed out once more, grabbing the microphone as she turned the intercom on.

"Good morning students," she said in a fake, sweet voice. After a moment, her voice tone suddenly changed. "I'll like you to know that I'm issuing a thorough locker search. If there are any personal belongings inside, they're GOING IN THE TRASH!"

She began taking out a massive garbage bag, heading out as she began to open each and every locker. She tore out various things from photos of friends to even their personal belongings. However, she stopped when she saw a familiar poster up, the photoshopped nudes. Screaming, she began tearing them off, continuing her locker search as she ended up going through ten trash bags. Eventually, Tharja casted another hex, causing her to get the sniffles and a runny nose as she ran into the bathroom. Observing herself, Cia began touching up, even removing her contact lenses as she began to reapply her make up. Viridi entered inside the bathroom, taking the woman's contact lens case as she ran off. The woman sneezed, blowing her nose before the hex disappeared once again.

Her vision started to grow very blurry, placing her hand on the counter as she looked for her contact lenses. However, her case was nowhere to be found! She screamed once more, storming out as she began bumping into garbage cans, knocking them over before falling off the stairs.

Midna noticed the sight as she sat near the door in her math class. She snickered to herself, causing her teacher to glance over at her.

"Miss Twilight, is something funny?" he asked.

"Oh no, I just imagined something, that's all," lied the Twili girl.

* * *

The bell rang, causing students to rush over to their locker, some of them frowning while others cried at their memorable moments being gone. Frederick happened to making his way up the stairs, noticing Cia on the ground.

"What happened to you?!" he asked, rushing over to her.

"I… I can't see anything… I can't find my contacts anywhere," whined the woman.

"Stay put, I'm going to grab something from your office real quick, alright?" exclaimed the brunet. Frederick rushed downstairs and into the office. He noticed the door was broken, wondering what even happened. Heading into Cia's office, he grabbed her glasses case before leaving. Robin entered the office building, crawling as he slowly made his way towards her office before closing the door behind him.

He began rummaging through her doors, finding a file full of her plans. He began sorting them out, taking pictures before shoving it back inside her drawer. The white haired boy made his way out, sneaking as he rushed to his next class.

Frederick handed the woman her glasses as she put them on. The frame happened to be very thick as it helped her see better. Getting up, the woman thanked the man before storming off. The man watched after her, wondering what was going on before making his way back to the office.

* * *

All throughout the school day, everyone laughed at the woman. She started smacking students who laughed at her with her staff, giving them cuts and bruises while she laughed menacingly.

Viridi pulled Lana aside, handing her the chemicals. "Lana, I need you to do a favor. Please recreate the summoning gate incident that happened during junior year."

"But… but she'll kill me," squeaked the bluenette, shaking her head.

"Lana, trust me. Do it. If you don't, she'll forever keep dominating you and hurting you. In fact, spend the night at Daisy's, it'll keep you safe," said the goddess.

Nodding, Lana mixed the chemicals, creating the summoning gate. Placing it on the floor, a horde of cuccos began to rise, emerging as the two girls ran inside a classroom.

Cia wandered the hallway, hearing the sound of clucking as she quickly turning around. A swarm of cuccos began running towards her to include a giant one. The woman started screaming, running as the creatures followed her every move.

The teachers froze, hearing the screaming. Tiki moved towards the door, glancing as she noticed a horde of cuccos roaming around.

"Class, whatever you do, stay inside!"

Cia eventually came at a dead end. Turning around, she ran into the window, shattering it as she fell from the second floor and into the pool. The birds followed in pursuit, breaking the wall as they began flying. She began struggling a bit, slowly making her way out of the water as she was now all wet.

"That's it! I'm fucking done!" shouted the woman.

She stomped inside, breaking the door as she began to destroy school property. This happened throughout the entire school day as Shadow and his friends wouldn't let her even have a breather. They tarred and feathered her during fourth period and then during lunch, they caused her to trip, breaking her expensive heels.

All the students in the lunchroom turned around, laughing at her. She couldn't do anything as she was helpless, looking at each and every one of them. Cia began to tremble a bit, falling down. The woman started shouting at them, trying to get them to stop but they wouldn't listen.

Suddenly she freaked out as the students body's transformed into children, hearing the laughter as she recalled bits and pieces of a memory she repressed long ago.

"_Hahaha, look how pathetic it is… crying like that."_

"_Let's keep throwing rocks at it!"_

She watched the students laugh. Eventually she screeched, causing every student inside the cafeteria to cover their ears. Afterwards, the woman broke down! Cia sobbed uncontrollably, watching the entire Burazazu High population laugh at her.

The students continued to laugh, some taking pictures until a door slammed open, causing them to freeze.

"STOP THIS IMMATURE PRANK RIGHT NOW!"

Turning around, they saw none other than Frederick, Emmeryn and the rest of the counselors. The brunet's face was cherry red as anger flew through his veins. Emmeryn also happened to be extremely disappointed as she rushed over to Cia, hugging her as she wailed into her chest.

"EVERYONE IN THE GYMNASIUM, NOW!" yelled the stern man.

* * *

All the students muttered to themselves, making their way towards the gymnasium. Viridi left the woman's contacts behind, afraid that she might get suspended if caught. All students filled the row of bleachers as Frederick and the other faculty entered. Peppy took over, allowing Frederick to calm down a bit.

"Alright, I want to know who thought that bullying Miss Embrey would be funny?!" exclaimed the hare. He wasn't happy, finding this prank to be extremely rude.

None of the students spoke, watching as they groaned with one another. Peppy looked at each and every one of them before handing the microphone over to Lyn.

"I can't believe that someone would even do such an awful thing. At Burazazu High, we do not tolerate bullying at all whether it's a student or a faculty member," stated the greenette.

Link watched from afar, looking at Masked Marth before staring off into space. He didn't expect Shadow and Dark Pit's prank to go this far. In fact, he was kind of disappointed in everyone who even participated, finding it to be awfully cruel. Even if Cia was a monster, she didn't deserve this kind of treatment. As his grandmother always taught him, never stoop down to a bully's level, even if you're tempted to.

Frederick took over, looking at them. "If no one's willing to confess up, then I am going to assign each and every one of you an assignment. I want all of you to write an apology letter to Miss Embrey. It must be turned in by the end of the school day. If you fail to turn it in, you will get in school suspension."

Everyone stood quiet. Frederick was actually serious about this. As the assembly ended, all the students groaned, whining about it as they made their way into their sixth period class. Frederick sighed, leaving the gymnasium as he saw his girlfriend along with Cia.

He approached the two woman, handing Cia a change of clothes.

"Are you feeling better now?" he asked.

Nodding, Cia sniffled a bit, grabbing the clothes. Emmeryn held onto her contact lens case as she handed it over to her. She gave Cia permission to use the gym showers to get cleaned up as she thanked them.

* * *

By the end of the school day, everyone wrote their apology letter to Cia. They left the campus, muttering with other students as Link happened to eavesdrop.

"I can't believe the whore even cried," whined Severa, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, I mean it was obviously crocodile tears. How manipulative can she get?" said Jennifer, adding in.

The cheerleaders agreed with one another, even the nice ones such as Daisy, Sumia and Cordelia! Link looked at Masked Marth, sighing softly.

"Hey Marth, do you think she was acting or do you think it was actually real?" he asked, wanting to hear his opinion.

"Hmm, to be honest, it was real. If she were to fake it, she would have "cried" earlier. Instead, she pushed through. Something must have caused her to break down. In all honestly, I feel sorry for her," replied the bluenette.

Link stared at him before glancing over to Zelda. He knew he had to break it to her by today, otherwise she will think its official. Masked Marth began digging through his backpack, grabbing a small present as he began making his way back towards the school.

"Marth, where are you going?!"questioned Link.

"I'm going to give a present to Miss Embrey. After all, I think she deserves it after what the entire student population did," answered the masked individual. He turned around, walking fast as Link chased after him a bit.

"Marth, WAAAAAAAAAIT!"

However, it was too late. The bluenette was gone, away from his eye sight. Link sighed, having a bad feeling that something was going to happen. He wanted to try his best to keep the girl away from Cia at all times. Instead, he decided to do the next thing on his agenda.

He made his way towards the crowd, approaching Zelda. The girl noticed him, smiling happily as she hugged him.

"Hey Link! Did you need me or something?" she asked.

"Yeah, can I talk to you… alone?"

"Sure."

The two made their way towards the garden. Sighing, Link took a deep breath.

"Remember when I said yes to dating you yesterday?"

"Yeah! That made me really happy," beamed the Hylian girl.

Link looked away frowning a bit. "I have some bad news. I accidentally thought too far ahead, realizing I've made a mistake. I'm sorry to do this to you Zelda, I really am."

"What are you talking about Link? I… I..." Zelda paused as she couldn't believe the words that came from his mouth. Part of her wanted to yell at him while another part was extremely disappointed.

Link sighed, looking Zelda right in the eye. "All I'm saying is that I can't date you. I heavily apologize for leading you on like that. I still however, can take you to the Homecoming Dance. That, I did promise."

"I see…" Zelda looked away, trying to recollect her thoughts. It hurt her that she couldn't have her any of her crushes. First, Ike goes off dating Caeda and now, Link's made a mistake. She sighed, shaking her head.

"It's alright… I understand. I'm just a bit disappointed in you. If you didn't have any feelings back, why didn't you just say so?!" questioned the teen.

"Well, you looked so happy yesterday… I just didn't want to crush your heart," answered the male. He sighed, being quite disgusted with himself.

"I see… ah, oh well. We probably wouldn't have worked out anyways. But anyways, I have one proposition for you. You're still going to be my date for Homecoming!" Zelda said, smiling. Afterwards, she ran off as she was late to her student council meeting.

Link sighed of relief, smiling a bit. "I'm glad it all worked out in the end."

Little did the blond Hylian know that as Zelda ran off, tears poured down her face.

* * *

Masked Marth knocked on Cia's office, waiting for her to open the door. A few seconds later, the white haired woman unlocked the door as her gaze met his.

"Yes?" she asked. About five or six stacks of apology letters were inside her office as she began reading some of them.

"I'm sorry to bother you ma'am but I thought you should have this. After all, we were pretty awful to you today," stated the boy, handing her the gift box.

Grabbing it, the woman opened the box, pulling out a customized necklace. It was shaped like a crescent moon, having a purple gem in the middle as it was engraved with unique markings. Cia observed it, realizing that it was real sterling silver as well as the gem wasn't fake!

"T-thank you… Marth…" She smiled a little.

"Glad I could make you feel better a little," said the masked boy, bowing. His mask fell off as Cia grabbed it before handing it back.

"Here….!"

Cia froze as her cold, purple eyes met with his, soft, azure eyes. She noticed the brand on his left eye. Her face expression turned dark, as she inched closer towards the boy.

"You…. YOU!" snapped the woman.

Lucina held onto the mask, backing away. She didn't understand what her problem was, seeing how they had gotten along a few minutes ago.

"How DARE you come back and DECEIVE ME! YOU… FUCKING BITCH." She hissed, moving closer.

Lucina's eyes widened, as she was finally able to put an image on the blurry witch. It turned out the woman who caused her pain last year was none other than Cia herself!

Lucina turned around, running as fast as she can. Cia just watched her, chuckling to herself.

"I'll get you Lucina Iris… and this time… I'll destroy you!"

* * *

During the evening, Cia couldn't help herself to another glass of wine. She chugged it, throwing the bottle against the wall.

"How dare that fuhcking bitch deceive me!" snapped the woman. She began throwing a drunk temper tantrum, breaking almost everything in her house. She entered various rooms, destroying personal belongings, even trashing Lana's bedroom.

"I'll show her," spoke the drunk woman, burping. "I'll show Luceena and Zeeldah both!"

She began laughing a bit before being interrupted by a hiccup. The drunken woman lazed on the couch, gorging herself in more junk food. She began laughing once again, opening a can of beer before chugging it down.

"I got myself a plahn. During the Homecoming dance, I'll use my magic to create a Zeeldah. My destined to beee will follouw her, and then, I'll have my own personal Homecoming dance. Just me and my lover," rambled the woman.

Once again, the alcohol went into her system, putting the sinister woman to sleep once more.

* * *

**Cia is one angry cookie. Now the entire student population knows of her true nature!**

**Good to see that karma is finally catching up with her. After all, she deserves it after what she did to Lucina.**

**Link definitely isn't fond of her now. In fact, he just wants to be as far away from her as possible.**

**In Chapter 12, we are finally going to be introduced to the student council and their information about Cia. Perhaps, Frederick might reveal himself to them, getting a lead on in his case!**

**1\. Do you think Shadow and Dark Pit's prank went too far? Why or why not?**  
**2\. What should happen in Chapter 12?**  
**3\. [Spoiler Question] What do you think Cia was having a flashback of?**

**Anyways, until next time!**  
**-Iggy**


	12. Piecing the Puzzle Together (Lucina)

**Hello everyone! Chapter 12 is here and fresh out of the oven! Hope you enjoy. Got some parts from my old one. :)  
**

* * *

"_You can run, but you can't hide!"_

_The bluenette ran through the corridor, panting. She began to jump on the stairs, journeying her way through a sea of students. They began to converse with one another, whispering as they eyed her every move. Lucina hid inside a janitorial closet, covering her mouth to suppress her lack of breath. _

_The girl heard footsteps, walking slowly as it got closer and closer. The sound of sinister laugher was heard as the vile woman started busting doors open._

"_Come out, come out wherever you are dear Lucy. You can't hide from me forever," taunted Cia, laughing._

_Lucina kept silent. Her body began to shake as he eyes widened. She couldn't believe what was even happening. It hurt that none of the other students even caught on to the entire scene; not one of them intervening to save her. The girl tried herself to keep as quiet as a mouse, however a wave of dark energy busted the door open. Cia's eyes widened as a twisted grin started to form upon her face._

"_There you are little Lucy! Come out and play with me, after all, I'm just getting started," hissed the slender woman. Lucina quickly bolted out of the closet, pushing a mop bucket in Cia's direction as she continued running._

_Eventually she was at a dead end as she was now on top of the roof. Cia followed her, holding onto her staff as she began to raise it. She started smacking her excessively, causing the girl to have all kinds of deep cuts and bruises. It even tore into parts of her school uniform._

"_Ahahahahaha, you're just nothing but a pawn. One who nobody loves!" exclaimed the evil witch. "In fact, the reason why nobody bothered to protect you is because they hate you."_

_Lucina's eyes widened, tears starting to form. "Hate… me?"_

_Smiling, the woman nodded in response. "Of course. If they loved you or had any sense of remorse, they would have protected you. Instead, they are just leaving you here to be."_

_Lucina managed to stand up, tears pouring out of her eyes like a waterfall. She turned to look Cia, her body completely numb and helpless from her advantages. The woman started laughing a bit menacing as she inched towards her._

_"You should just give up. Nobody loves you or wants you even around anymore."_

_Lucina only stood quiet. When she tried to speak, no voice came out as her throat was already sore from crying. Her eyes were red as her cheeks were puffed up._

_"Your mother never wanted you. In fact, you're just a burden to her corporation. Think about it, why did your father leave her in the first place?"_

_The girl didn't know the answer to the question. Ever since she was growing up, she was always raised by her mother and her nanny. Her father was never in the picture, so perhaps the venomous woman talking to her knew why._

_"It was because she gave birth to you. After he saw you, he immediately filed for divorce and left your mother. If you think about it, the reason why she works long, tedious hours is because she doesn't want to see your face at all. She hates you not only because you caused the love of her life to leave, also because you resemble that man."_

_Every word hurt, stabbing Lucina in the heart. She watched as the dark sorceress moved close, placing her hand on the girl's neck._

_"You never had friends in the first place. They were all using you, and most of all, Zelda always despised you. If she truly cared, you wouldn't be in this mess in the first place."_

_The white haired woman chuckled as she enjoyed every moment of the girl's suffering._

_"If I were you, I'd just give up and kill myself. Nobody wants you around. After all, you were just an accident and nothing more. Nobody will ever love you."_

Lucina quickly snapped out of her thoughts as she sat in front inside a Brawlbucks. She stared at her cappuccino, stirring it aimlessly as she wondered why Cia even wanted her gone. The girl needed answers and she demanded them. She took a sip of her coffee, placing her head on the table as she looked down.

The sound of idle chatter surrounded her as those around her could freely talk as if there wasn't a care in the world. She began to get lost in her own train of thoughts once more, however snapped out of it when someone gently tapped her shoulder.

"May I sit here?"

Looking up, Lucina noticed Link. She remembered that today was a sudden off day, especially since they needed to repair the school after yesterday's incident. Her face tinted a bit pink as she nodded. The Hylian grabbed the chair across from her, sitting down as he took a sip of his vanilla latte. Both teens stared at one another in silence, wondering what they can do to say or how to start off a conversation. Luckily, Link managed to break the ice.

"What brings you out here?" he asked.

"I just needed to clear my head. I can't stop thinking about something and it's really bothering," Lucina replied, sighing a bit. She took another small sip of her cappuccino before looking away.

"Let me guess, that incident, right?"

"… Yeah…. Wait, how did you know?!" Lucina wondered how Link even figured out. He was a new student, let alone unaware of the events that occurred last year on campus. The blond took another sip from his coffee before continuing.

"Everyone seemed to speak of it throughout the school year. Being the curious guy that I am, I happened to look into the case one night, reading every article there was out there. Man, that was something, especially since we know the suspect is still at the school," exclaimed the male teen.

Lucina nodded, sighing a bit. "Yeah… I couldn't believe that she framed me like that in front of the whole school. I would never make anything terrible, let alone a Smashbook burn page trashing my friends."

"I'd figured. After all, you definitely don't look like the type to even do such an awful thing. I mean, I can't believe an adult is acting like a teenager bullying someone what, nine years younger?" stated the Hylian, shaking his head in disgust.

"Hmm, something tells me that she had the help of an accomplice. One who was forced against their will to gather every secret about all those who attended Burazazu High at the time," explained the bluenette, informing Link about the whole incident.

"Are you saying that… Lana helped her?" Link guessed, being quite surprised. He didn't think of Lana as the type of girl to even follow her sister's demands.

Lucina nodded at his response. "Yes, like I said earlier, forced. Abusive relationships aren't easy to get out of, especially if you're related to them. Depending on Cia's moods, she will either be fine or crying her eyes out. Trust me, I've witnessed this before."

Link couldn't believe it. First, Cia turned out to be a stalker. Second, she was manipulative beyond hell. Finally, she turned out to be abusive. It gave him more reasons to avoid her, let alone question why she was even working with a bunch of students when she hated them. He sighed deeply, shaking his head about the whole ordeal.

"Alright, there's something about this thing I don't get. Why is she working at a place if she literally hates everyone there?!" questioned Link, slamming his hands on the table. It startled Lucina a bit, causing him to laugh nervously and apologize.

"She's working a career she never wanted in the first place. Sometimes people are ridiculed for their dreams and that's what I think happened to her," guessed Lucina, thinking of many reasons why Cia was working as an assistant principal.

"I see." Link paused for a moment, thinking. He never thought about it like that, realizing that people can be in fact, cruel. For the majority of his life, he never had to deal with people telling him he's not going to make it or he should change his career choice. Link was always encouraged by his grandmother and his other peers. Just learning how tough life could actually be was still foreign to him. After a minute or two, he managed to ask Lucina a question.

"What did she want to be then? I'm actually interested in knowing this," said Link. He took a sip of his coffee, finishing it before throwing the cup away.

"If I'm not mistaken, she wanted to be a famous musician. I remember hearing her sing in the music room last year. Believe it or not, she has a beautiful voice. Something tells me she was heavily discouraged and ridiculed for her dreams, causing her to become miserable," Lucina estimated. She took a final sip of her cappuccino, finishing it before getting up and placing it on the counter. She made her way back towards her friend, smiling a little.

The two made their way outside, walking alongside one another. The cool breeze greeted them, embracing them as it made the weather chiller than usual. As Lucina and Link walked together, they happened to come face to face with Robin.

Robin noticed Link, waving before his eyes met Lucina's. His eyes widened a bit, surprised to see the girl out and well. Suddenly he began approaching her as the bluenette began to back up a little.

"Link… I'm sorry but I have to go."

She turned around and began taking off. Robin started chasing after her, leaving a puzzled Link behind. The white haired boy pushed himself harder than usual, trying his best to catch up to the bluenette girl.

"Lucina, wait!"

He began becoming out of breath, eventually losing her. Panting, he placed his hands on his knees for a moment to catch his breath. Robin looked in her direction, watching Lucina disappear in the blink of an eye.

"Wait… I want to… protect you."

Priam watched the two from afar before proceeding on with his own investigation. The indigo haired man grinned a bit.

"_Things are starting to build up. Once the kitten's out of the bag, that's when the real fun begins."_

* * *

Lucina eventually lost Robin, stopping at a park. She leaned against a tree, panting as she pushed herself harder than usual. Catching her breath, she glanced over, watching the small children play with one another. The teenage girl couldn't help but smile at the sight, being reminded of when she used to play with Zelda. Her smile turned into a slight frown as she shook her head.

"_I can't believe myself. I am able to talk to Robin and the others just fine as Marth but I can't even approach them as myself."_

She took a deep breath, sighing to herself. As Lucina began making her way on the sidewalk, she quickly jumped behind the tree again, hiding. Glancing over, she noticed Cia taking a stroll around the city. She didn't want to be anywhere near her range of sight, especially after yesterday's fiasco. Lucina decided to observe her, wanting to know who she actually was deep down. The girl knew her mission would be difficult but she felt the urge to help her. Lucina knew she should be heavily angry with her, especially for almost causing her death but she didn't want to stoop to her own level. Instead, the bluenette girl felt more sorry for her than anything else. After all, she noticed the hint of sadness in her eyes as she broke down yesterday.

Cia happened to be walking around Smashington, trying to clear out her own thoughts. Her head still ached a bit from the amount of alcohol she consumed last night but she paid no attention to it. Instead, she wore black sweatpants and a matching hoodie to compliment her outfit.

She looked around the park, noticing a couple of young children playing. Being curious, she inched closer towards them yet stood a good distance. The woman saw a couple of girls playing on the swing set while a couple of boys were playing on the monkey bars. Cia couldn't help but smile at the sight, watching them play without a care in the world.

Suddenly she heard a bunch of little boys laughing as she turned her head towards their direction. She happened to notice that they were messing with a little girl. Staring at the scene, she began to remember another repressed memory she forgot long ago.

_It happened to be fall of her year in kindergarten. Her teacher, Mrs. Mii, just received a new student. She happened to have a cute fringe along with curly hair. If one were to look at her forehead, she bore a special mark as it symbolized exalted blood._

"_Class, I'll like you to meet our newest student, Emmeryn Lowell. Please give her a welcoming hand," said Mrs. Mii._

_The students clapped as everyone seemed interested in her. All the little boys and girls approached her, showing the new girl their toys and even inviting her to play with them. A young Cia watched them from afar, reading a book by herself about a fairy boy who saved the world from the evil demon king._

_Morning recess arrived for the children as all of the kindergartners went outside to play. A group of boys happened to be playing their favorite game which they dubbed Stone the Witch. Another boy came happened to notice them as he approached them, being quite curious about what they were playing._

"_Watcha playing" asked the boy._

"_Stone the Witch," answered another._

"_How do you play?"_

"_You grab rocks and start throwing them at that hideous troll."_

_Cia sat there, crying. She should have been used to this by now as it became a daily routine. Sometimes even the girls would join in on the game as it became a habit of the entire class. However, she began not feeling any rocks hitting her as she looked up, noticing the new girl taking the hits for her._

_Emmeryn smiled, allowing herself to take every blow as the boys began freaking out. Seeing that they were hitting someone else, they all scattered, not wanting to get in trouble. After the boys vanished, the young blonde turned around._

"_Are you alright?"_

_Cia nodded, wiping the tears off of her face. Emmeryn handed the young white haired girl a handkerchief to clean herself up with._

"_What's your name? I'm Emmeryn."_

_The girl blinked. She couldn't believe it. The new girl wanted to actually know her and be her friend. A small smile formed on her lips._

"_Cia."_

"_Cia? That's a pretty name. I feel that you and I are going to be the best of friends forever."_

_Emmeryn seemed extremely happy at that thought as she began to drag the young girl along. For once, Cia felt like she belong. With Emmeryn by her side, she felt that she needed no one else._

She watched them, trying not to let the tears come out. Instead, she decided to take initiative, finding it awful that the boys were bullying that poor child for no reason. The woman knew she couldn't through a rock at them, seeing how they were only five and six year olds. She rushed over, as she began to shoo them away.

"Stop what you're doing this instant!" shouted the woman, giving them a stern look in the eye. The boys glanced over towards her, running away as they feared adults. The girl's mother ran up to her daughter, seeing the whole thing as she grabbed her child, hugging her. The woman looked at Cia, smiling a little as she clung tightly onto her child.

"Thank you for fending those nasty boys away ma'am. I wouldn't know what to do if you weren't there to stop them," exclaimed the woman. The little girl looked at the older woman, staring at Cia with her big curious eyes.

"I just couldn't stand seeing her getting hurt, that's all," replied the white haired woman. The woman thanked her once more, even having her little daughter thank her as well.

Before she left, the woman turned around, beaming. "I bet you'd make a fine mother," she told her.

Cia stared off into space. She couldn't believe what she just heard, causing her heart to sink a little. She knew the lady meant no harm in her words, however her compliment hurt her. It was one of the many dreams and aspirations she wanted to do besides become a famous singer. Cia yearned for a family of her own as she wanted to do all the things her mother never did. She realized she already screwed up her chance to become a better role model than her own mother, especially with how she treated her own sister. The silverette became lost her own thoughts as someone quickly pulled her out.

"Hey, are you feeling any better?"

Turning around, she noticed it was none other than Frederick. Smiling a bit, she nodded. Lucina watched the two, being curious as she began eavesdropping on their conversation.

"Hey Casanova, what brings you here?" she teased, giving him a playful punch on the shoulder.

"Well, I need help in finding an engagement ring," exclaimed the older male. "Perhaps, you can help me find the perfect one. After all, you know her best."

"Wow, look at you! Who knew little Freddy here would finally grow the balls to ask the woman of his dreams to marry him," Cia taunted, giving him a playful smirk.

Frederick's face turned tomato red, becoming extremely embarrassed. "C-Cia! Not so loud!" stammered the brunet. As much as he let her joke around, he still kept his no nonsense persona.

"I was just teasing you, geez," whined the white haired woman, pouting. The two made their way out of the park as Lucina watched them both.

* * *

Lucina stared up at the ceiling, thinking to herself. She knew she had to go back to school tomorrow and even more, Cia's going to turn back into the same venomous monster she always was. Sighing, she turned, facing the wall as she started to fall asleep.

_Lucina looked around, noticing she was inside the school building. Loud music could be heard, coming from outside. Looking out the window, she saw she was at the Homecoming dance. She looked at herself, noticed that she wore a tuxedo. Looking into a slight reflection of herself, she wore the mask Gerome gave her weeks ago before she started attending Burazazu as Marth._

_The bluenette began wandering around the school, almost as if she was subconsciously looking for someone. As she got closer to the source, she started hearing loud music that was coming from inside the building. It was complimented with a scream that sounded awfully familiar._

"_Link!"_

_Approaching the door, Lucina began trying her best to open it, however it wouldn't budge. It appears someone was using magic to prevent it from opening. She'd begin ramming the door, trying her best to bust the door open. Eventually it worked as she noticed Cia on top of the Hylian boy._

Lucina quickly woke up, panting. Looking around, she noticed she was only inside her bedroom. Sighing of relief, she stared at the ceiling once more.

"It was only just a dream…" she spoke, muttering to herself. "However… it felt more real than anything else."

Hoping for it to only be a measly dream, the bluenette went back to sleep once more.

* * *

The next morning, some of the popular kids gathered near the track. Severa arrived, meeting up with Toadette, Jennifer, L'Arachel, Caeda, Jigglypuff and Rosalina.

"I can't believe what happened the day before yesterday," whined L'Arachel, rolling her eyes.

"Ugh, I know right?" said Jennifer, adding in. "I'm still mad about that." The cheer captain huffed a bit, glad for the day off yet angry for the bullshit that happened.

"She literally hit me about five times," complained Severa, fixing her hair. "I like how we have to apologize yet she can get away with shit because she's the assistant principal. Puh-lease, give me a break!"

"I know right?" said Jigglypuff. "That bitch is going to have wrinkles by the time she's thirty."

Everyone laughed except for Rosalina. The platinum blonde girl forced a chuckle to blend in, trying to ward off any suspicion. As much as she loved her friends, she started to think that their popularity was getting the best of them. Part of her wanted to quit, leave and find people who are actually genuine while another part feared if she left, Caeda will spill all of her secrets.

"Oh yeah, speaking of something, did you like hear that Marth's dating Samus behind Lana's back," gossiped the pigtailed girl. The group gasped, being surprised yet amused.

"Wow, does the dumb bitch even know?" asked Caeda, smirking.

"Nope!" said Toadette. "She's totally oblivious, it's hilarious!"

"Wow, what a dumbass. I just want both her and her sister go to away," Jennifer chimed in.

The group nodded in agreement, Rosalina faking her opinion. She decided to keep quiet like she always did, hoping that this too shall pass. Caeda got bored, deciding to change the subject at the last minute.

"Anyways," said Caeda. "How was your guys' day off yesterday?"

"It was great! Got to go to the beach and play volleyball," answered Jennifer.

"Well, I was just working on my tan is all," exclaimed Toadette. The girls and Jigglypuff laughed before jumping onto a different subject, one which happened to be rude.

"Oh my god, Caeda you'd never believe who I saw at the mall yesterday," remarked Severa.

"Oh my god, who?!"

Exchanging looks, the dark redheaded girl smirked. "I saw you know who shopping with her mother," she belted. The group of popular students bursted out laughing, finding what Cordelia's younger sister said to be hilarious.

"I can't believe she goes shopping with her mom, like ugh seriously. What a pathetic princess I swear," added Jigglypuff.

"Maybe she's afraid that people might… stare at her," chuckled the bluenette. "God she's so pathetic I swear. Like, I have English 4 and Advanced Theatre with her and she actually think's I'm her friend. She's so stupid I swear. I talk shit about her all the time in theatre class and she doesn't even notice!"

"Wow, she is really stupid."

"Psst, guys here she comes," whispered Jigglypuff. Toadette got a plan, smirking. She decided to rush over in Olivia's direction, hiding in her blind spot as the others observed her from afar.

Olivia walked by, not noticing that Toadette extended her foot. The pink haired girl tripped, dropping all of her books on the floor.

"Oh no…" she mumbled. The girl began to gather up her books quickly before hurrying off. Olivia didn't bother to see who even saw her. To her, it was better not to see who or what was there seeing how she easily gets flustered. As the pink haired girl disappeared from their sight, the others started snickering, finding her reaction to be quite amusing.

"Oh my god, she didn't even notice. She really is stupid," laughed Jigglypuff.

"Anyways," exclaimed Caeda, shifting subjects once again. "Homecoming is coming up in about two weeks. I wonder who's going to win Homecoming King and Queen this year for the senior class. My bet goes to Ike and Zelda."

"Same here!" added Jennifer.

"Who knows, it might go to you this year Caeda," exclaimed Jigglypuff. "After all, you are Ike's girlfriend."

Smirking, L'Arachel decided to come clean with the plan she executed earlier. "Hey guys, you know how we vote based on a ballot to see who goes on the nominees list? Well, what if I told you I flooded it with Olivia's name."

"Wow, shut up," said Severa, not meaning it.

"Yep. I also decided to floor the boy's nominee list with Henry's name as well."

Caeda grinned, asking "What are you planning on doing with this L'Arachel. Tell, tell."

"During the night of the Homecoming dance, all nominees are called to the stage. Next, I plan on convincing other students to vote for both Henry and Olivia as King and Queen for our class. When they win, a red paint bucket will go off, splattering on them both! She'd be so embarrassed, the girl will practically run home crying her eyes out!"

The popular kids laughed at the sinister plan, finding it to be absolutely perfect.

* * *

Masked Marth arrived on campus, looking around. He noticed that the group he once hung out with completely separated ever since Marth started growing distant. He sighed, hoping they were able to find others to supplement even though he knew it wouldn't be the same.

He began making his way towards the campus door however, he paused for a moment as he heard sobbing. The bluenette went off the steps, making his way towards the source. As the sobbing grew louder, he ended up seeing Lana crying her eyes out.

Daisy, Nana, and Lilina were with her, trying their best to cheer her up. Being concerned for the girl's wellbeing, he decided to inquire about what was going on, hoping Cia didn't lay a hand on her.

"Excuse me," said the bluenette. "Sorry for disturbing you ladies, but I couldn't help but overhear Lana crying. Is everything alright?" he asked.

Daisy looked over at him, sighing in relief. "Oh thank goodness it's the good Marth!" she exclaimed.

The masked boy wondered what the auburn hair girl meant by that.

Lilina frowned a bit, glancing over to the boy. "Marth broke up with her. It turns out he ditched her for the popular kids," exclaimed the indigo haired girl.

"Even better, he's been cheating on her with Samus for two weeks now. Rumor has it he even had sex with her," Nana said, explaining the situation. The brunette frowned, wanting to punch the blue haired boy's face if she ever saw him.

"That's really awful…I hope she feels better soon. After all, maybe the jackass wasn't the right one for her," said the masked boy, adding into the conversation.

The three girls nodded in unison, wholeheartedly agreeing with him. Roy overheard the conversation, clenching his fist. He had enough of Marth's bullshit. The red head bolted, storming over to where Marth was hanging. Masked Marth waved at the girls, following the short teen. He wanted to know what was going on as he hid behind a tree to observe them.

Marth happened to be hanging out with Ike, Samus, the Renais twins, Boyd and Groose. They seemed to be laughing at something until Roy cleared his throat loudly.

Turning around, Marth just glared.

"Oh, what does the shrimp want?" said the bluenette, teasing Roy. This caused the people around him to laugh.

Roy rolled his eyes. His blood boiled through his veins, wanting to rip off the taunting smirk off of Marth's face.

"What the fuck is up with you?!" snapped the flame haired boy. "First, you ditch the people who actually give a damn about you, second, you start telling these fuckboys their personal secrets and now you fucking broke up with a poor girl and for what? All of this?! You're disgusting."

Marth laughed, rolling his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, go whine about it to someone else Roy. After all, you're fucking gay."

Roy sighed in irritation, shaking his head. "What the hell does being gay have to do with the fact that you've fucking hurt someone?!"

"Oh geez, make him stop talking," said Ike.

"You know what Marth, you may have deceived my fucking friends, you may have destroyed our group, but I will fucking make sure you eat your own damn words. I've known you since kindergarten, hell you may not even give a fuck or remember who the hell I am. You've done this all before and for what? The sake of being noticed?! Only a fucking dickweed does that."

"Ooooh," said Groose, almost as if he's trying to make them fight.

"Shut your fucking mouth you piece of fucking shit. You don't fucking know me, so do us a favor and go kill yourself," taunted Marth, causing Ike and the others to laugh.

Roy had enough. He lunged at Marth, almost getting into a fight. Luckily, Bowser saw this, rushing over to the group as he broke it off.

"Hey, hey! Stop this right now! Didn't we just tell you punks the other day about bullying?! Now, go get ready for class," said the fiery lizard.

The group turned around as they made their way. Roy however, decided to go out with a bang.

"Marth, when you fall and you're alone, I know you'll try to come crawling back. And when you do, I'll be there to spit in that pathetic face of yours."

* * *

In the hallway, Robin observed Zelda, smiling off her pain. He knew she was still upset because of what Link told her two days ago. The teen sighed to himself, not realizing someone was behind him.

"It appears I can sense that you have feelings for Zelda. You cannot hide it as it is proven to be one hundred percent fact."

"Ah!" Robin jumped, turning around to see who startled him.

"Fi, don't scare me like that!" groaned the tactician. Fi blinked, shrugging as she looked at him.

"Don't forget about the meeting after school. There is about a seventy-five percent chance that we may have not one, but two special guests."

"Got it." Robin started to make his way towards his next class, however Fi stopped him.

"One more proposition I have for you Vice President. Please confess your feelings to Zelda before the day ends," said the humanoid.

During second period, the intercom went off. Masked Marth glanced up as one of the Miis working at the office spoke.

"Good morning Burazazu High School. During Fifth Period, we will be announcing the nominees for Homecoming King and Queen as well as the spirit week line up. Also, before I go, these students are to report to Mr. Dragmire's office: Shadow Eldin, Pittoo Icarus, Tharja Sephtis, and Viridi Nachure."

Link leaned over towards Masked Marth. Today they were allowed to work in pairs, so the two decided work with one another.

"I think they're getting suspended," whispered the Hylian blonde.

"Yeah… the thing is how did they figure out who started the prank?! The four barely left any evidence unless someone ratted them out," murmured Masked Marth.

"I honestly think someone ratted them out… and I think I know who did it too."

Cia entered the classroom as all the students looked in her direction. Mr. Game and Watch turned towards her, being puzzled.

"What brings you to my classroom Miss Embrey?" he asked.

"I need to speak to my sister for a moment," she answered as she motioned for Lana to get up. The light bluenette girl got up, following her sister out of the classroom and into the hallway. From there, Cia entered a closet, pinning Lana against the wall.

"You little brat, how dare you humiliate me in front of the entire school with those damned cuccos… you should be lucky I decided to leave your name out for suspension. After all, I shall be punishing you instead," hissed the woman.

Lana began to shake, trembling in fear. Cia inched closer, stroking her sister's face.

"Tell me one good reason why I shouldn't punish you?!" snapped the woman.

"B-because I…I w-was t-told to do it! Viridi told me to do it!" whined Lana, spilling the beans.

Cia grinned menacingly, being delighted that her sister revealed new information. However, she froze, holding onto her head as she trembled a bit at a hearing a familiar voice.

"_I'm disgusted to have you as a daughter. You're nothing more to me than a disappointment!"_

Lana wondered what was going on. Cia's grip loosened as the woman fell onto the floor, shaking her head. She couldn't help but try to comfort her sister, wondering what was even going through her head.

_A beautiful busty woman with long, pastel purple hair looked at her with a glare. She wore a white dress embroided in the finest jewelry and gold. Cia happened to fail a test, even more never got invited to anything. The woman held her staff, tapping it on her left palm as she looked at the young eight year old girl._

"_What is your excuse for failing now?! The fact that someone swapped their test with yours again?" hissed the woman, shaking her head._

"_M-mommy, please listen to me…. you're scaring me," stammered the young Cia, shaking. The woman inched closer to her with her staff._

"_Says the girl who can't even manage to get invited into anything. You're just hideous, worthless trash, nothing more. You can't even make any other friends besides that girl who's too damn good for you," she said, adding more fuel to the fire._

_Cia began to cry. She noticed her mother was pregnant with another child on the way. She dug herself into her knees as her mother started smacking her with the staff._

"_I'm disgusted to have you as a daughter. You're nothing more to me than a disappointment!"_

_The young girl wailed uncontrollably, causing the woman to be pleased. As she turned around, she told her one last word._

"_Unlike you, I know this next child won't turn out to be such a disgusting piece of garbage."_

Cia shook her head, trying to block the memory out of her mind. Ever since those brats broke her, whatever she compressed started coming back to haunt her. She looked up, noticing her sister hugging her. Being surprised, she pushed her off, storming out of the closet.

* * *

During PE class, everyone started to practice more race to the finish tracks, this time incorporating lava, spikes and other obstacles to slow them down. Mr. Fit recorded their scores as they made it towards the end or at their stopping points.

Cia entered the gymnasium, observing the students as the teacher turned towards her, wondering what she wanted. She whispered into his ear as he turned around.

"Plegia!" called Mr. Fit.

Robin rushed over, wondering what the fitness coach wanted. He noticed Cia standing next to him as he gulped a bit.

"Yes sir?" spoke the tactician.

"Miss Embrey wants to see you for a moment," replied the man. Robin sighed, following the slender woman as they left the gymnasium. Suddenly, she lunged at him, holding him by his shirt collar.

"You little shit!" snapped the woman. "You think you can stalk me for what?! That stupid bitch Lucina Iris?!"

Robin glared, looking at her. "I know what you did. I'm not afraid to turn you in. In fact, I have all the evidence I need, all pointing towards you as the culprit."

Cia growled, grabbing his cellphone as she slammed it on the ground before stomping on it. "Oops, my hands slipped. Looks like your precious evidence is no more."

Robin continued to give her a dirty look, keeping his mouth shut.

"Who are you going to cry to?! The police? Oh wait, you can't?! No evidence. After all, I can easily have you arrested for stalking me and breaking into my house!" she said, digging her nails into his skin.

Robin winced a bit, shocked about how she even knew. "Who told you this?!"

"Let's just say a little bird told me," she replied, chuckling a bit.

Robin couldn't believe it. First Dark Pit and his friends get suspended and now this?! Whoever was behind this disgusting trick had to be stopped! Robin was speechless, not sure what to say.

"You shoot me down, but I won't fall… I am titanium." Cia snarled, inching towards his face.

Robin blinked, not believing what he heard just now. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait just a minute…. Did you just threaten me with David Guetta lyrics?"

"Shut the fuck up!"

The white haired boy made a face, wondering what was even going through that woman's head. She released him, destroying more evidence in his locker before leaving. He couldn't believe what he just heard, especially since she just confessed to him. The boy began digging through his pockets, taking out a recording device as he shut it off.

"Bingo."

* * *

During Astronomy class, the intercom went off.

"Good afternoon Burazazu High! I am here to announce the nominees for each class for Homecoming queen and king! First, I will be beginning with the freshman."

All students looked up, keeping quiet as they waited for their respected class to start getting announced. She began going off the list of names, first going over the nominees for queen before moving onto king. She did the same thing for the sophomores as well as the junior class. Finally, she arrived at the senior as it was the moment Marth anticipated for.

"Next we have the senior class nominations. Our first nominee for homecoming queen is Cordelia Tiamo!"

Cordelia's jaw dropped as she couldn't believe it. Everyone in her class clapped, congratulating her.

"The next runner up is… Caeda Talys!"

Caeda pretended to be surprised in her theatre class. She almost screamed as she happened to excited but she managed to keep herself under control.

"Next is… Daisy Sarasa!"

"Yahoo!" Daisy shouted in her chemistry class. "Alright, I made it in the nominees! Go Daisy, go Daisy!" she exclaimed, being happy for herself. Her cheering caused Mewtwo to look at her.

"Ahem."

"S-sorry!"

"The next nominee is… Peach Toadstool!"

Peach bursted out crying in her class as everyone told her that they were happy for her and she deserved it. She was extremely happy hoping she can win alongside with her boyfriend Mario.

"Next on the list… L'Arachel Rausten."

L'Arachel screamed and danced around, causing Ephraim to look away in embarrassment in their Calculus class.

"Next is… Eirika Renais!"

Eirika perked up from her History class. She was actually surprised, wondering how she even got nominated. She figured that Innes must have played a part in this however, she shrugged the thought off.

"Next nominee for homecoming queen is…. Samus Aran!"

Samus perked up in confusion. A couple of kids congratulated her in class as she still continued to have that dumbfound look on her face. _"Homecoming queen? This must be some kind of mistake."_

"Next on the list is… Zelda Harkinian."

Zelda wasn't surprised. In fact, it was nothing new. She figured she'll be a shoo in for the winning spot once again alongside with Ike. She was hoping that Link would be a nominee, beating Ike so she can stand alongside her Homecoming date.

"And last but not least for the senior class girls… Olivia Flynn!"

Daisy did her best to hold in her laughter as Olivia herself was puzzled. A couple of the kids congratulated her and hoped she'll win. Some other reasons where to show that normal kids can win something as well besides a popular kid.

Clearing her throat, the woman grabbed the list full of the male nominees. "Now, it's time to announce the nominees for senior class Homecoming king. First runner up we have is Robin Plegia!"

Robin sat in bewilderment, wondering what was even going on. He didn't know how he made it into the nominee list or who even voted him in.

"Next up is… Little Mac Bronx!"

Little Mac perked up, grinning a bit. "Well, I guess this is something new," said the boxer.

"Next in line for homecoming king is… Ephraim Renais."

The boy was surprised in his Calculus class. A low growl could be heard as he thought this was one of Innes' jokes for another rivalry. L'Arachel of course, had to congratulate him.

"Next nominee is…. Innes Frelia."

Innes just shrugged and continued his work as if nothing happened.

"Next in line is…. Link Faron!"

Link tilted his head and shrugged. He was surprised that enough people liked him to even nominate him, especially after the incident Shadow accused him of doing. He couldn't help but grin, imaging Groose's reaction to this.

"Next is…. Ike Gaiwan!"

Ike wasn't surprised as he heard his name on the intercom. In fact, he felt like he was going to be an easy shoo-in once again alongside Zelda. Part of him wished that Caeda won so he can side by side with his girlfriend.

"Next up is… Marth Aritia."

Masked Marth perked up as a bunch of girls congratulated him in Astronomy class. Marth rolled his eyes and frowned, finding his now newfound rival to be rather annoying.

"Wow, I hope you win Marth!" exclaimed Malon. "That'll be a real sight to see, defeatin' Ike at the Homecomin' King spot."

Gaius perked over to his lab partner who continued to swoon over Masked Marth. Shaking his head, he placed another piece of candy into his mouth.

"Lonlon, calm yourself before you wreck yourself."

Malon's face turned red, wanting to slap her lab partner's face. She hated the nickname that he gave her, heck he gave everyone nicknames. Masked Marth was Zorro, the teacher himself got dubbed as Shorty, Marth's changed into princess and of course everyone knew who Junior was. The students quiet themselves down to hear the last of the senior class Homecoming king nominees.

"Next nominee is… Marth Lowell!"

Marth smirked. Some people rolled their eyes, knowing of his new attitude. Henry wasn't paying attention as he was too busy drawing more of his crudely drawn manga. The only goal in Marth's mind was to beat Masked Marth as Homecoming king. Gaius looked over to the other bluenette, smirking.

"I think there's been a mistake. Shouldn't Princess be nominated for senior Homecoming queen, not king?" mocked the other senior.

A couple of snickers could be heard in the classroom from the other students. Now, this was something that Malon herself could agree on.

Marth rolled his eyes and made a face. "Well," he said, getting ready to attack the smartass, "At least I don't look like garbage."

Gaius shook his head, finding him rather amusing. "Whoa, at least I don't go around sleeping with other women behind someone's back!"

Olimar tried his best to quiet down the class once again. Everyone settled down to let the announcements for the homecoming queen and king finish.

"Last but not least for the senior class nominees is…. Henry Sullivan."

Henry perked up, very confused. Everyone else exchanged strange glances as well wondering how the hell the teen ended up on the roster. The silver haired boy eventually shrugged it off, going back to drawing his strange anime comics. Now, the woman switched over with two members of the student council as they were going to announce the upcoming spirit week schedule.

"Greetings fellow students, I am Pipit Hansen with the spirit week schedule that will be coming up soon. For those who are nominees for Homecoming king and queen of their class, you are required to participate in spirit week! Here is the schedule as followed."

His girlfriend Karane took over as they were going to take turns reading the list. "For Monday, it is Dress like a Cartoon Character Day. Dress up as your favorite cartoon character and bring them back to life. Remember, the outfit could not be too revealing or inappropriate for a school setting."

"Tuesday is Nerd Day. Dress up like a stereotypical geek that is seen on movies, television and other media outlets," said Pipit.

"Wednesday is Wacky Day. Dress up in the fashion disaster outfit you can think up of. After all, the wackier the outfit is the better."

"Thursday is Pajama Day. Come to school in comfort but remember, no sleeping in class!"

"And last but not least is Friday which is Burazazu Day! Wear your respective graduating class t-shirts along with school colors. It will be a half day as all classes will go first before the major event… the Prep Rally! Make sure to support our football team by going to the Homecoming game Friday night!"

"Before we go, we have a reminder for the dress code for the Homecoming dance on Saturday. Remember it is semi-formal as all nominees are required to attend. I repeat, the Homecoming dance is mandatory for all nominees."

* * *

Afterschool, Link met up with Masked Marth outside the school doors. The two boys began to converse with one another, possibly about Homecoming. Ike and his posse started making their way outside, being joining in by none other than Marth himself. Caeda happened to notice Link and grinned.

"Hey look, it's the Trailer Pervert," she exclaimed. This caused a couple of their group to laugh as both Link and Masked Marth frowned.

"What the hell ma'am?!" Link said, rolling his eyes. "What did I ever do to you?!"

"Oh nothing, maybe I'm just checking up to see if you're not going to create more nudes," said Ike, chuckling. Boyd high-fived him for his comment.

The Hylian sighed. "I swear, I didn't make those! Don't you guys have better things to do, like actually doing your work?"

"Shut up pervert," barked Severa, rolling her eyes. The group laughed once more.

"Oh hey, look he's gay! Who knew he was into masked dick," said a new voice. Link's jaw dropped as he saw who said the comment. It turned out to be none other than his former friend, Marth. He couldn't believe it, especially since he felt that they were close to one another.

Link rolled his eyes, getting annoyed. "Fuck off!"

"Wow look, he does bite back," exclaimed Boyd, smirking. "Watch out guys, he might try to eat all of our dicks."

The group laughed, walking away as Masked Marth sighed. He couldn't believe the nerve of some people, let alone Marth's betrayal. The bluenette wondered what even went through that guy's head as he ditched those who cared for him just for a world of popularity.

Robin walked outside, noticing the two teens. Grinning, he walked up to them hoping they will agree with his request.

"Hey guys, I was wondering, would you like to go sit in a student council meeting? I mean, we do allow outsiders sometimes," said the white haired teen.

Looking at one another, the boys nodded. They'd begin to follow Robin, heading back into the school building as they entered the classroom the meeting was being held at. There, they saw the members of the student council setting up a presentation.

Fi seemed to be with Laurent, grabbing the flash drive as she placed it inside the laptop. Gerome seemed to look at Robin as he entered, noticing both Link and Masked Marth.

"Hey guys, you won't believe what lovely piece of evidence I just got," Robin said, full of pride. Taking out the recording device, it began playing Cia's threat to Robin. The student council stood quiet for a moment, listening to it. After it finished, Robin placed it near the laptop.

"That's new, threatening you with song lyrics," said Pipit. He grinned, deciding to tease his girlfriend. "Hey Karane, you may shoot me down, but remember, I won't fall. After all, I'm titanium!"

The ginger girl looked at her boyfriend, rolling her eyes while giving him a playful smile. "Shut up."

"Both of you shut your titanium asses up before I shoot you both down. And remember, you will fall," stated Innes, actually joining in on the fun for once.

Gerome gave them a look, sighing. "Are we actually going to turn this into a joke? I mean, it's not even necessary!"

"Eh, she's been off her high horse anyways for a while now. Might as well have fun with her before she goes bye-bye," replied Ilia.

Robin looked at them, inching closer towards Masked Marth. "Now, second thing on my agenda. Feast your eyes on my magic trick!"

He grabbed the mask off, revealing Masked Marth to be no other than Lucina. Everyone gasped except for Gerome, Laurent and Fi.

"Ooooh! That's Lucina!" said Beedle.

"Good to know that she's safe and well," exclaimed Ilia. The other student council members nodded in agreement as Zelda opened the door.

"What's with all of the commotion?! I heard some laughing along with people gasping like they've never seen someone before-!"

Before the Hylian girl could finish, she came face to face with Lucina. She froze for a moment, staring into her eyes as tears began welling up. A few seconds later, Zelda rushed over, hugging her as she sobbed.

"Lucy, you're… okay! I'm glad you're okay…." wailed the brunette. "I'm so sorry… I'm so sorry for being such an awful friend…. I failed to protect you against the witch."

Lucina hugged her friend, smiling softly. "It's okay Zelda… I'm here now, that's all that matters."

After the small reunion, Zelda wiped away her tears. She noticed Link and then glanced back at Lucina. She started wondering if Link's sudden change two days ago was due to her best friend, however she decide to shrug it off.

"Still bummed she destroyed your cellphone Robin. Hell, that shit's not cheap," said Ilia.

Robin nodded, sighing. Eventually Frederick entered inside as the student council members glanced up. The brunet looked at them, wondering what they even wanted to show him.

"So, what is it that you guys wanted to show me?" asked the older man. He seemed to be a bit confused, especially since they all looked at him as if they expected him to come.

"Well Mr. Stewart or should I say, Officer Stewart," said Robin. "I just wanted to show all the evidence you need on your case. After all, you've been closer to the suspect a lot more than you think you have."

"Wait… how did you know I was an undercover officer?!"

"Well, Robin has a knickknack for knowing things. After all, he's saved me a couple of times from failing classes," answered Peatrice, looking bored.

"Anyways, Fi, begin the slideshow!"

The humanoid girl nodded, showing Frederick the entire slideshow. It started off with some of the planned documents, even leading up to the other potential targets as Lucina's face was crossed out with a red marker. There was more evidence, ranging from the pictures in her bedroom to even her plans she wrote last year. Frederick's jaw dropped, not believing what he saw. He wanted to think that the evidence was fabricated and fictional, wanting to give the white haired woman the benefit of the doubt.

"How did she do all of this?! Even more so, that page sounded like it was written by a teenager!" retorted the brunet, finding the information to be both accurate and absurd at the same time.

"Well, watch this little cartoon Beedle put together," said Laurent. He ended the slideshow, clicking on a video as it began playing. It showed a cartoon version of Cia and Lana as the woman held what appeared to be a gun in her head. The voice actors appeared to be both Pipit and Karane, the brunet playing Cia while his girlfriend played Lana.

"You disgrace, that information's all wrong!" snapped the cartoon Cia.

"But… but Cia, I don't want to do this. These people are my friends, not enemies," whined the cartoon Lana.

Cia slapped her sister, throwing some things on the ground as she caused them to break.

"YOU WILL LISTEN TO WHAT I SAY. AFTER ALL, IF YOU DON'T, I'M LOCKING YOU UP IN THE BASEMENT!"

After that line, the end credits showed as Frederick couldn't believe it. Forcing a young girl to partake in a plan she didn't want to commit.

"Before you try to debate it, listen to this. It was recorded during fourth period," explained Gerome. He grabbed the recording device and began playing it. Frederick's eyes widened from shock, recognizing the voice to belong to Cia herself. He couldn't believe it. It turned out the culprit was under his nose the entire time, turning out to be one of his closest colleagues. He thanked them for the evidence, taking it as he was going to present this to the chief tonight. Frederick left as Robin put on another slideshow, this time on possible battle strategies. It explained Cia's entire fighting techniques and moves she's possessed. Everyone took notes, making sure to keep this presentation for future reference.

* * *

Around five in the evening, the meeting ended. All student council members parted ways with one another as well as Link and Lucina. Zelda began making her way towards the parking lot as someone grabbed her hand. Looking back, she saw it was none other than Robin.

"Robin?"

The male sighed heavily. He wanted to find the best way possible to word this. After all, he was nervous about confessing but he didn't want to see Zelda get hurt anymore. He recalled the first time they met one another in seventh grade. It from there he realized he was destined to be with the Hylian girl.

"Zelda… wait…"

Turning around, she gave him her full attention. "Is there something you want to tell me?"

"Yeah… it's hard to explain…. I know you may not feel the same but… I love you Zelda, I've always have. I'm sick of seeing you get hurt from rejection. I may not be a knight in shining armor or hell, have the body of a model but I'll forever love you from the bottom of my heart," confessed the white haired teen.

Zelda stared in shock, giving a puzzled look. She couldn't believe what she just heard. The brunette stared off into space for a moment, trying to recollect her own thoughts."

"Robin I…" she said, pausing. "I'm… glad." A small smile formed on her lips as she cried tears of happiness.

"Whatever happens to you, I'll make sure to protect you to the best of my ability, I swear," exclaimed Robin. With that, the two hugged one another as the other student council members spied on the two, smiling.

* * *

Gharnef sat in a round table with other powerful influential figures. One of them happened to be a tall, slender tan man with black hair. Another was a blue penguin along with a menacing crocodile. Ganondorf and another woman were also there. They appeared to be finishing up a meeting before parting ways.

Aversa entered the room, bowing down.

"Ah, Aversa, how close is it until she falls?" asked the sinister man.

"It's close. From a prediction, she will be gone by Homecoming night. After all, her precious Emmeryn's going to be no more. Everyone seems to be onto her as well, causing her to break down more and more," she replied, chuckling at Cia's pain.

Gharnef's smile grew wide, being delighted. He looked at a dark ball of energy as it began to expand.

"Soon, you will rise again Medeus and after that, cleanse this city of its sinners! The Hero King's descendent will become so powerless, no one will be able to stop you!"

The man went into a laughing fit, cackling amongst himself as in front of the glass, were a bunch of people in cloaks, worshiping the energy.

Frederick left the police station, coming face to face with Priam once again. The vigilante grinned, approaching the brunet.

"It appears you've caught the kitten, but let me tell you this. When she's gone, it's not going to be over. In fact, the story's just begun."

* * *

**Yep, there you have it. The show is only just beginning, just like Priam said. Since this is a Smash Brothers fic, I do want an epic fight seeing how these students possess special abilities after all.**

**Marth's already being taken in by the dark side. In the next chapter, his popularity is definitely going to skyrocket!**

**Story Questions**

**1\. Cia is eventually going be gone after Ch. 16. Which chapter should she make her comeback in?**  
**2\. Why do you think Lucina wants to make it her mission to know Cia better? Do you think she eventually wants to try her best to befriend the woman?**  
**3\. What do you want to see in Chapter 13?(Marth centric)**

**Bonus Question(don't have to answer this)**  
**\- Seeing with Lucina's dream, do you think Link's nightmare is in fact, a dream or a vision?**

**Also, I've recently started up a new poll which can be found on my profile page. I have some story ideas for another AU, so feel free to vote. If you're a guest, place your vote in the review!**

**Until next time!**

**-Iggy**


	13. Engulfed by Popularity

**Hello everyone! I'm here with Chapter 13 of TRAF! This chapter was a bit easy somewhat, seeing how I referenced the older version that were relevant to the rewrite.  
**  
**Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

Henry appeared to be browsing his iPad in Marth's bedroom, waiting for dinner to finish cooking. The bluenette couldn't help but glance over from his bed, wondering what the silver haired boy was even up to. Yesterday he recalled him reading some gory manga and today, he hoped he wasn't on any suspicious websites. When he managed to get himself a good peek, the silverette appeared to be browsing his own Smashbook page, reading through his feed.

Henry sighed, shaking his head a slight moment before scrolling down with his finger. "They need to stop debating about shit tier anime already, Morgan's roleplaying on Smashbook with Owain, Cynthia and Marc again, Robin is extremely happy about something…."

Marth noticed he was rambling to himself as he sighed, focusing on his AP Calculus homework. The bluenette had about one or two more problems to do left and the other boy's murmurs didn't help him one bit.

The silverette continued browsing, a particular status piping his interest. He couldn't help but tap it to expand all the comments currently going on, being quite curious to what was even going on.

"It appears Lana has gone emo. Man, Marth what did you do?! Tell her to sleep with the fishes, nya ha ha."

Marth glanced up at the mention of his name. He looked at Henry, wondering what the strange boy was even talking about. The bluenette wondered what was even going through that girl's head, let alone if she wanted to cause drama. Finally, he decided to break the silence, answering Henry's odd comments.

"I just broke up with her. You know how girls' are when a guy breaks up with them. Get overdramatic, cry about it and then post depressing song lyric statuses and mope about everything," rambled the blue haired teen, sighing.

Henry gave him a look, almost as if he knew something the bluenette didn't quite catch onto. "Well, you did stick it in Samus while you dated Lana. That could probably be a huge benefactor on why she's upset besides other stressors."

"Other stressors?"

Marth couldn't help but play dumb. Ever since the breakup, she unfriended him on Smashbook to prevent drama or from him seeing her statuses.

"Yep. Let me show you a picture from a day ago that she took," chirped the other teen.

He tapped on Lana's name, browsing through her previous Smashbook statuses. After a few minutes, the silver haired teenager found the one he wanted, clicking on it. He handed Marth his iPad to show him. Taking a peek, the first thing Marth noticed that it was a picture of her bedroom. Instead of it being how he remembered, it was completely trashed! Her posters were ripped, her bookshelves destroyed, clothes thrown on the floor and torn, even worse, the stuff that meant the most to her was completely scattered on the floor, broken. The bluenette couldn't help as his heart sank a little, wondering who or what would do such a terrible deed. Being curious he decided to read her status about it, after all it couldn't help to find out the culprit, right?

Lana Embrey wrote about a day ago: I can't believe it. Sometimes I wish I could be someone else. I'm so upset at this I feel like I've lost everything I've worked hard for.

Marth decided to read the comments, wondering how her room turned into such a devastating mess. After all, he didn't care about her anymore… or so he kept telling himself.

Daisy Sarasa commented about a day ago: What the actual hell happened?! Did your sister go on one of her many bitchy tirades again?! Man, you need to get out of that house as soon as possible!

Ness Onett commented about a day ago: Wow, I've seen messy rooms before but not ones done by damage. I hope everything because better soon.

Lilina Dyrant commented about a day ago: Awww, I wish I was there to give you a hug right now.

Olivia Flynn commented about a day ago: …. I'm appalled just at seeing this. Perhaps I can talk about something with my mother and try to help out with your situation.

More of the comments he read happened to be supporting her. Browsing, he scrolled down until he found Lana's reply.

Lana Embrey commented about seventeen hours ago: Thank you for all the support guys. It really means a lot to me. My sister went on a drunken rampage last night and literally trashed the entire house, my room included. I can't stand it, I'm literally sobbing as I'm typing this and the entire thing she's telling me is to "get over it." Ugh, I just want her gone sometimes… either her or myself.

Marth's heart sank even more as he began to feel sick to his stomach. He couldn't believe what was even happening to her and the fact that he added more onto her plate. The bluenette started hating himself every minute, wondering why he had to force himself to love another woman just for the sake of popularity. It was hard but he knew popularity was an addiction; once one was in it, they were never bound to escape its tight grasp. He began reminiscing all the good times he had with Merric and his old friends during Bakersfield. Part of him began to wish that he never moved into Smashington nor his father had gotten promoted. He felt that if he still lived his old life, everything would be fine and dandy.

However, guilt hit him as he only heard these words echoed throughout his mind like a broken record suck on repeat.

_"Marth… promise me something?"_

_"Hm?"_

_"Promise me that you'll never leave my side."_

Those words stabbed him through both body and soul. Marth couldn't believe what he had just done, even if he wanted to be noticed. The teenager began realizing he broken someone's promise, no, someone's trust. He recalled promising Lana to protect her from all the bad things in the world to include her sister. However to his dismay, he failed. He gave into the reflection of his inner desires pressuring him to engulf the witch's every word. Marth began feeling as if someone had put a spell on him, leaving him to dive in a vast sea of eternal darkness. The boy wondered if he broke more promises, hoping that this would be the first and last time he will do so but in spite of it all, a repressed memory of his returned.

"_We'll always be friends forever."_

The boy's body froze, dropping the iPad on his bed as he began to stare off into the distance. He recalled hearing that faint and familiar voice before realizing it had belonged to none other than himself. Marth recalled a young redheaded child, realizing the real reason Roy was upset. It turned out he made another broken promise long ago. Luckily, his mother's voice managed to pierce through, rescuing him from becoming succumbed into his own thoughts.

"Boys! Dinner's ready," shouted Liza.

The two teenagers made their way down the stairs, heading into the dining room. Cornelius and Liza were settling down as the doorbell rang. Wondering who it could be at this time in the evening, Cornelius decided to send Marth to answer the door.

The bluenette made his way towards the door, opening it to notice it was none other than Elice herself.

"Hello Marth! Aren't I glad to see you," exclaimed the bluenette. She gave him a hug before making her way into the kitchen to greet her parents. Marth followed her, taking his seat next to Henry as the two watch the scene unfold.

"It's so nice to have you home for the weekend," Liza said, smiling. She hadn't seen her little girl in a while, especially after her third year of college started.

Cornelius got up and picked up his daughter, spinning her around. He looked so happy embracing the bluenette girl, causing Marth to frown a bit in jealously, then again he knew Elice was always his father's favorite. Not once he ever pressured her to study harder or even threaten to punish her for simple disobedience.

Elice chuckled a bit, watching her life spin right around her. "Father, you can put me down now… I'm not a little girl anymore," she stated, smiling a bit.

Cornelius gave a hearty laugh in response before setting her down. "I couldn't help it. After all, some old habits never die hard."

The family made their way towards the table, sitting down as they started giving grace. Cornelius looked over to Elice, his rough face smiling a bit.

"Care to do the honors Elice?" he asked.

"Yes Father," replied the bluenette, nodding. She began to pray as everyone joined her.

"Dear gods, thank you for watching over my family and the people around us, and for protecting our friends and acquaintances alike. My family and I are honored to have the divine dragon Naga watch over us side by side with the other deities. We thank you for this fine feast you have given us. Amen," said Elice.

"Amen," said everyone else, joining in.

The Lowell family began digging into their meals, Elice noticing Henry. Being curious, she looked over to her mother.

"Is this the child you were telling me about on the phone earlier dearest Mother?" questioned Elice. Henry looked up, noticing that the girl looked to be quite the angel. He could tell that she was entirely pure hearted just like her cousin Emmeryn. They both had a warm, caring aura that tended to corrupted souls such as himself, even putting their morbid thoughts aside.

Liza nodded in response, smiling. "Yes. Elice, I'll like you to meet Henry. He's going to be staying with us for a while, so I'd like of you to think of him as your little brother from another mother."

"I see," Elice responded. She glanced towards Henry, giving the silverette a warm, welcoming smile. "It's a pleasure to meet you Henry, I'm Elice."

"It's nice to meet you Elice. Marth and I happened to meet under a CAWincidence in science class. We're lab partners and everything," boasted the silver haired boy. Marth gave him a strange look while his family laughed at his witty jokes, to include his father.

"Hahaha, you have quite the humor my boy," exclaimed Cornelius. He glanced towards his son who wasn't paying attention. "In fact, I wish my own son was more like you. It would be nice if he can be more open with us rather than have his head in the clouds all the time."

"Father!" retorted Marth, trying his best not to snap at him. "Can we just have one family dinner were you leave my "faulty traits" out of it?!"

"Maybe if you studied harder and engaged yourself in more activities, perhaps then I will treat you as a man but for now, you're still a boy," responded the older male.

Marth sighed in irritation before excusing himself from the dinner table. He couldn't take any more of his father's criticisms, especially when he compared him to Henry out of all people. He rushed towards his room, slamming the door as it caused Cornelius to sigh in disbelief.

* * *

Marth couldn't believe that he had to share a bed with Henry right now out of all people. It didn't help that his father preferred the silverette over his own son, let alone his family warmed up to him fairly quickly. He told him to get some shut eye without saying goodnight. The bluenette felt that the silver haired crow boy was here to stay for a long time which is something he didn't approve of. Part of him was angry because Elice took a liking to him and didn't even bother to see how creepy he actually was.

Henry turned the opposite way as he tugged on his own blanket. Not quite feeling sleepy yet, he decided to talk to Marth until he got tired. After all, he wasn't alone anymore at the orphanage. The boy had someone to call his own brother, even if they weren't related.

"Marth? Don't you just love how dark and eloquent the night sky is?" he asked.

"Henry," mumbled the bluenette. "Go to bed…."

"But Marth, I can't sleep. Maybe I should count my toenail collection or something…"

Marth closed his eyes before quickly opening them up in shock. This caused the blue haired teenage to jump a little. "Did you just say… that you have a toenail collection?!"

"Mmhmm! I like collecting toenails. In fact, I think it's neat." He'd grab a small box that was near the dresser and began opening it.

The bluenette couldn't help but look disgusted, especially from the fact that Henry collects his own toenails. He recalled watching people have strange hobby collections on television but never as grotesque like this.

"Henry…. that's disgusting." Marth shifted away as he drifted off back to sleep. He'd feel the bed shift as the other boy turned on the lap and grabbed his water bottle. After a few minutes, Henry came back inside and hopped on the bed.

Marth looked over to him once again. "What were you just doing now?!" he asked, not trusting him. He hoped he didn't do anything funny to the house arrangements or messed up the bathroom.

"I almost forgot to take my medicine," answered Henry.

Turning away, Marth mumbled "What kind?!"

"Zoloft."

The two finally drifted off into slumber land. Marth was glad that Henry finally stopped talking as he was able to sleep however, part of him started to feel sorry for him.

* * *

_Marth watched Samus as she parted with her friends from History class. He couldn't help but become drawn to her natural beauty. Unlike the majority of girls in the campus, the blonde wore minimal make up. She had natural features and happened to be tall, almost as if she were model material. There was something about her that he couldn't quite put into words. The boy had the urge to get to know her better even if it meant ditching his friends for a while. At this point, he could say that he was madly in love._

_He decided to make a trip to the men's bathroom to wash himself up. There, he would come face to face with his greatest nemesis; his own reflection. The teen blinked for a moment and sighed of relief as he felt that his own self talking to him was only a hallucination. Something dropped on the floor as Marth kneeled down to pick it up real quickly._

_"Hey, look up."_

_Listening to it, he noticed his reflection in the mirror talking to him again. He took on the same appearance as Marth, grinning. "Nice to see that you've slowly changing out outlook on life, Marth."_

_Getting up, Marth looked at himself. "Hey, that's not nice!" he growled, giving his own reflection a dirty look._

_His reflection laughed at his reaction, rolling his eyes. "Do you have to take everything seriously Marth? And you wonder why people always see you as a nobody and nothing else."_

_Sighing, Marth knew that his reflection was right. Before responding, the reflection interrupted him._

_"Rumor told me that Samus is interested in you. Don't think about lying either Marth because there's one thing you always seem to forget is that I'm pretty much you," said the reflection._

_Rolling his eyes, the bluenette continued staring at the mirror. "Samus is just a friend okay, nothing more."_

_"Too bad, I was going to suggest getting to know her more. It's obvious that she wants to get to know you because she's interested. You know, she wants to go out with you later on."_

_"As in boyfriend and girlfriend?"_

_"Bingo!"_

_Jumping back, Marth clenched his fists together. "I can't do that! She's one of Mac's best friends!" he protested. "What if Mac likes her?! That'd be unfair to him! And besides, I'm already dating Lana."_

_Shaking his head, the other Marth looked at the bluenette. "Really?! When would that be unfair anyways? It's not like she's special anyways. Haven't you been listening to Cia? Lana is completely useless, she's nothing but the icing on top of the cake and besides, its finders keepers. Whoever gets her first has her and the other, well they lose out. You can't put a name on a girl after all. Who knows, she probably doesn't even like him."_

_"Yeah… maybe you're right. After all if she did, they would have been going out a long time ago."_

_"Exactly! So don't fret about it alright. Also, I heard that in order to become fully popular, you must get rid of the extra baggage. Is it true?"_

_Marth nodded in response to his reflection._

_"Good. The only thing Lana is doing is holding you down from your rise to popularity. She's a loser Marth and nothing more. "_

_"Right! Thanks for everything."_

_His reflection grinned darkly before returning back to its normal state._

* * *

_Marth sat in PE class, waiting for the final bell to ring. Lana happened to join him, noticing that her boyfriend was starting to become more aloof. Getting worried, the light bluenette decided to break the ice and start a conversation with him._

"_Hey Marth, are you doing anything afterschool?" she asked, poking his cheek. The girl gave him a cute smile before placing her head on his shoulder._

"_Hmm, unfortunately I am," Marth responded, lying. "My father wants me to help rearrange the house. I apologize if you wanted to hang out with me or something but maybe another day."_

_The girl couldn't help but pout at his response. "Aww, are you sure? I was really looking forward to maybe going to the fair together sometime," she said, groaning a little. Lana sighed, shaking her head. Lately she was disappointed that Marth was too busy for her all the sudden. She wondered if he still loved her but if he didn't, he would have left her side a long time ago._

_Soon, Mr. Fit showed up as he began taking roll call. As the white skinned man finished, Henry walked into class, handing him a doctor's note. As the fitness coach read the note, he made himself a mental note of the boy's medical conditions. He'd move in front of the large group of students, clearing his throat._

_"Today class, it's going to be an easy day, spoke the fitness teacher. "For today's agenda, we're going to begin doing warm ups, doing two laps around the track and then I'll pair you guys up off into groups of two. After that, we'll be doing the Hit-And-Run contest. If there's remaining time afterwards, I'll dismiss you guys early seeing how I have nothing else planned."_

_Getting off the bleachers, the class lined up and spread out, doing stretches for ten minutes before running two laps around the track. Henry, on the other hand, was excused from having to do both laps, so he was only required to do one._

_After twenty five minutes, the class met back with Mr. Fit. He held a box full of stop watches, making them float next to him as he began to partner off the students. Marth began getting anxious, wondering who he'll be force to partner up with as the already paired students grabbed a bat along with a stopwatch. As the list became narrower, he crossed his fingers hoping that he wouldn't get stuck with Henry._

_"Plegia and Sullivan!"_

_Robin however, didn't seem to mind the boy's presence. He was glad that he didn't get stuck with someone more sports savvy or stuck up. The two would grab the equipment and head over to the field as the silverette began making baseball puns._

_"Finally, Lowell and Aran."_

_Marth looked around to see who he was paired with. The person's last name sounded awfully familiar, yet he couldn't quite put a finger on it. It took him a moment to realize that his Hit and Run partner turned out to be no other than Samus herself. The two gathered their things, heading to the patch of grass where the other pairs stood._

_Marth glanced at her, feeling awkward. "Is it me or am I getting stuck with the popular kids today?" Sighing, Marth waited his turn, watching the first pairs swing their hardest as the sandbags began flying. Mr. Fit recorded the times the second pair gave out as he wrote the distances from each person._

_As Marth's time came closer, Samus decided she was going to go first as she handed him the stop watch. Positioning herself, the girl swung very quickly, knocking it into the sky. Marth began timing, his eyes observing the sandbag as it jumped on the ground, skiing its way on the dirt. After a minute, it finally came to a stop as he told the PE teacher her time._

_Lana watched from afar, trying her best not to grit her teeth. She couldn't believe that out of all people her boyfriend could have been paired up with, it had to be her! She wanted to snap her neck, punch her, heck, even kill her and toss her body into an ocean. The light bluenette wondered where these feelings of jealousy began to rise from, not realizing that she started to understand how Cia felt when other girls got too close to Link._

_Next was his turn. Marth waited for the other pairs to go before finally getting a chance. Samus handed him the bat, exchanging it for the stopwatch. The bluenette sighed, approaching the sandbag, getting ready to swing._

_"Okay Marth, you can do this. The faster you do this, the faster we can change and get out of class early." he thought to himself out loud. Taking a swing, Marth hit the sandbag watching it fly really far. Blinking, the boy stepped back, being surprised himself as well as the other students._

_After a few good minutes, it landed as Samus recorded the time. Mr. Fit thanked the students for their hard work and released them early. They'd place the objects back in their proper crates and headed back to the locker rooms to change back._

_Little Mac watched him from afar, glaring. DK noticed that his friend seemed more tense than usual, so the gorilla approached him to inquire about what was exactly going on._

"_Hey Mac, is everything alright?" asked DK._

_The black haired teen sighed, shaking his head. "It's that Marth guy…"_

"_Which Marth?" asked the gorilla. "We have about two Marths' in our class."_

"_Lowell," responded the boxer. "He seems to get pretty close to Samus, a bit too close. It bothers me because first of all, he already has a girlfriend and second, he seems like the type of sleaze ball to sleep with anyone."_

"_That is true," DK said, nodding in full agreement. "Something tells me he's just going to break that poor girl's heart. If I were him, I would at least tell her if I didn't love her anymore. Geez, that guy is sure something."_

"_You said it."_

_Sighing of relief, Marth was glad that PE ended fast. As he got closer to the locker rooms, someone tried to get his attention._

_"Hey you!"_

_Turning around, Marth saw Samus as both of their blue eyes met face to face. A small grin was on her face as she congratulated him on his work._

_"Out of all people, I never knew you really had it in you Lowell. To be honest, I was really impressed back there."_

_Taken aback by her comment, Marth shook his head. "It wasn't anything special. I just got lucky, that's all."_

_Not buying his excuse, Samus looked at him. "I can tell that you've been practicing your swinging. In fact, your hands show it." Grabbing his hands, she pointed out all the faded out wear and tears that Marth received when he practiced Kendo and other sports activities._

_Pausing, she added "I can tell you have a sword hand. Perhaps we should go to a training room something so I can watch you practice your moves."_

_As Marth began making his way out, Ike happened to tap his shoulder. Looking over, he noticed the indigo haired teen grinning at him._

"_What's up Ike? Need anything?" asked the bluenette._

"_Nah, just wanted you to hang out with us today. You still up for hanging out with the gang afterschool?" Ike question, giving Marth an offer he wouldn't refuse._

"_Hell yeah!"_

"_Good. Meet me at the parking lot then," replied the taller teen._

_Link watched as Marth walked away with Ike. The Hylian teen wanted to tell him something however couldn't think of the right words to say. Instead, he kept his mouth shut, sighing to himself as he went to join up with Masked Marth and his friends._

* * *

_Afterschool, Marth looked around, trying his best to avoid Lana as he joined Ike and the other popular students at the parking lot. Samus happened to be there, greeting him as she was dressed up for the track meet today._

"_Hey Marth, sorry I can't make it. I'm sure Ike will take good care of you," said the blonde. Before she left, she leaned over, giving him a kiss on the cheek._

_Ike grinned as well as Boyd and Ephraim. They happened to be waiting on some of the girl's as Boyd nudged the shorter bluenette._

"_Psst, Marth. I think she likes you," said the greenette, stating the obvious._

_Marth could only blush in response as Caeda, L'Arachel, and Severa arrived. The girls greeted them, heading towards Ike's car as the taller male held hands with his girlfriend._

"_So, where are we going anyways?" asked Marth. He couldn't help but be nosy, seeing how he's never hung out with the popular crowd before._

_Severa looked at him, smiling a little as she fixed her pigtails up a bit. "We're going to the mall Marth," she responded. The redhead's tone of voice in her response made her sound rather condescending, especially since she just smiled at him a few seconds ago._

"_Final Destination Mall?"_

"_Nope," answered Caeda. "We're going to Smash Run Fashion Square Mall. Besides, only plebeians go to Final Destination."_

"_Oh."_

_Ike made his way on the freeway, passing near the Malo-Mart Supercenter that wasn't too far from the mall itself. Eventually the gang arrived in the upscale side of Smashington, driving their way into the parking lot as Ike managed to find them a good spot. Afterwards, they got out and made their way inside._

_Marth looked at the interior in awe. It reminded him of an ancient architecture from the Skyworld unit he read in his AP History class. There was a huge water fountain in the middle of the mail decorated with cherubs and lively plants. He'd began to observe the stores, noticing that they were pretty high end and of the pricey side._

_Severa noticed a Coach store as she clung onto L'Arachel._

"_Guys! Let's go to Coach first! I heard they just got some cute purses in!" beamed the redhead. L'Arachel nodded as the girls rushed in, leaving the boy's to watch them from afar._

"_Um, Ike, how do they even manage to afford this stuff… I mean, anything designer wise is expensive," stated the bluenette._

"_Well, let's just say there's a thing called a credit card. All three girls use their cards a lot while Caeda's rich enough to afford it," responded the indigo haired teen. "Unless, you're a vile person who uses men to their advantage to purchase the stuff for you."_

"_Wait… people actually do that?! I mean, I can understand the use of a credit card but using people?! That's just plain wrong," exclaimed the bluenette._

"_Of course," said Ephraim, joining in the conversation. "Let's just say a certain assistant principal at our school does that a lot. We've seen it plenty of times in action."_

"_You mean Miss Embrey, right?" guessed Marth._

"_Bingo! She may be hot as fuck but damn she knows how to play her cards right," exclaimed Boyd._

_The teens would go into various stores, watching the girls spend everything on this designer stuff while the men conversed with one another. They were hanging onto Marth's every word, making him feel welcomed in their group. After the fun ended, the gang made their way out of the mall and back into Ike's car._

"_Wow Marth, who knew you'd be so cool?!" chirped Caeda._

_Marth laughed a little, blushing from both the flattery and embarrassment. Scratching the back of his head, he responded "I just guess I had it in me."_

"_Nice. Too bad you hang out with that perverse guy and his cronies," stated Boyd, sighing._

"_What's he like anyways, that perverted asshole?" questioned Severa. "Is he planning on doing any more disgusting nudes or something?!"_

"_Link?! He's just… strange. Never been to a public school system until now, asks a lot of stupid questions about shit he can just Google," Marth responded. It hurt that he had to talk badly about his Hylian friend but in order to fit in, he must do what's best for the popular crowd._

"_Wow… just… wow," said Ike. "Just make sure that jackass doesn't try to make nudes of my girlfriend. If he does, I will throw a beat down on that Hylian!"_

"_Got it. Anything for my good pals," said the bluenette grinning. He couldn't believe it! The popular kids actually enjoyed his presence. Perhaps his senior year at Burazazu High turned out for the best after all._

* * *

_Heading outside the school gates, Marth would be greeted by Samus. The blonde embraced him in a hug, Marth feeling indifferent about it, especially since he was dating Samus behind Lana's back. Noticing that something was wrong, the girl raised a brow._

_"Marth is something bothering you?" she asked._

_"I'm fine," he replied dully._

_Samus could tell from the look on eyes that he was worried about something, possibly about someone he cared about. Sighing, she offered to take him to her house to study for their AP History exam tomorrow. Figuring it was good idea and a way to keep his mind on track, Marth accepted._

_Stepping foot in Samus' house, Marth noticed how quiet it was. The layout of the house looked completely modern as if her family had a knack for technology. He awed at everything in sight, being exposed to it for the first time. The blonde giggled at his expression before taking him to her bedroom._

_Entering Samus' bedroom, Marth noticed the walls were painted a light, orange color. Samus took a seat on her bed as he sat on her computer chair. Both students took out their study guides as they began going over the questions and answers together. Even then, Samus could tell that Marth was having a hard time focusing. After a good hour and thirty minutes of studying, she got up from her bed and leaned over to him._

_"What's wrong Marth?" she asked softly. Marth perked up as his face grew red._

_"It's one of those unexplainable feelings… it just keeps coming back and I don't know what to do honestly…" he replied._

_"Maybe this'll help."_

_Samus kissed him on the lips, causing his eyes to widen. Marth embraced her as they went on her bed and started making out. Eventually, Samus removed Marth's sweater, along with his tie and uniform top as she unbuttoned it. Marth looked rather surprised, perking a brow even._

_"Samus, are you sure about this?" he asked, being very hesitant._

_"I'm sure," she answered. "Everything will be fine. Besides, I'm on birth control if you're that concerned."_

_Shrugging, the two continued their mating ritual as Marth was about to experience sex for the first time._

* * *

_A few days later and after Cia's incident, Marth made his way towards the school. He came face to face with Ike and his friends. The indigo haired teen seemed to be holding a present as he grinned widely as Marth approached them._

"_Hey Marth! After deciding, my friends and I thought you were worthy of this," exclaimed the dark bluenette. He handed Marth the present as the bluenette grabbed it and opened it. Taking out the item, it turned out to be a jersey jacket with his own name written on the back._

"_Wow… is this for me?!" asked the bluenette, being surprised. He couldn't believe it. A matching jersey jacket just like the popular kids! Marth wanted this day to never end, especially the morning. Caeda glanced towards Ike, whispering something in her boyfriend's ear. Realizing he forgot something, Ike cleared his throat before speaking._

"_Yep, however on one condition. There happens to be an unnecessary loser that's holding you down from achieving true popularity. In fact, I have a proposition for you," exclaimed the indigo haired boy._

"_And that is?"_

"_We want you to break up with Lana. Face it Marth, she's a loser. Last year, she laughed so hard milk came out of her nose! The girl's just an annoying motor mouth just like that angel…. Pit... I think his name was that," said Ike._

_Marth couldn't believe it. He was so close to tasting the sweet victory and fame that was popularity yet so far. The bluenette knew what he must do especially since he forced himself not to feel anything for Lana anymore. After all, she was nothing but a sore loser in the eyes of the popular kids._

"_Plus, you're dating Samus," stated L'Arachel. "I'm surprised you haven't even told her yet or she hasn't figured out. God, she's such a fucking dumbass."_

_This caused the group to snicker at Lana's aloofness, finding the girl to be pretty oblivious to anything and everything. Marth took a moment to think about this, wondering if he actually wanted to go through with it. However, a dark consciousness that laid deep inside him told the boy it was for the best._

"_I'll… do it."_

_Marth handed the box to Ike for temporary holding. He began making his way towards the parking lot to find Lana. Eventually he came face to face with her as she ran up to him, embracing him. However, he didn't return her hug._

"_Hey Marth! Do you want to go out with me tonight? We can go catch a movie together and play at the arcade," suggested the energetic bluenette._

_Marth chuckled a bit nervously, looking away. "About that… I can't."_

"_Aww, what about the next day?"_

"_Sadly that doesn't work either… Hmm, how do I put this gently?" responded the bluenette. He watched her let go of him, her brows lowering themselves a bit as she looked away, before giving him a fake smile._

"_I've been seeing Samus lately… as in, we're going out now. Your turn has run its course and besides, I feel that I've gotten everything I can get from you Lana."_

"_But… but… Marth?!" She couldn't believe what she was hearing. The girl began shaking, feeling all kinds of different emotions going off at once. She tried her best to keep the fake smile, to act like she was okay with this. She wanted to believe she was dreaming and Marth was playing a cruel joke on her. However, in spite of it all, it turned out to be reality._

"_I'm done with you… this is goodbye…" With those words, her heart sank. She closed her eyes as her smile began to deform. After a few seconds, she started sobbing uncontrollably, running away from her ex-boyfriend._

_Cia came out, holding her belongings as she noticed Marth. She gave him a look, wondering what he was even doing out in the parking lot._

"_Hey Miss Embrey, I might have some valuable information for you," said the bluenette._

"_And that is?"_

"_I know the students behind the prank two days ago. I felt that you needed to know their names especially since they've been nothing but cruel to you," exclaimed Marth, grinning a bit._

_Cia couldn't help but be pleased! A wide smile plastered on her face as he began telling her all the names of the students involved. Afterwards, she thanked him for his help as she made her way into the office to inform the faculty and staff._

* * *

Marth woke up around midnight. Getting up, he noticed that Henry was gone from his bed. The bluenette headed outside his room to use the restroom. As he finished, he heard faint muffled sounds. Being curious, Marth slowly headed downstairs as quietly as he can, trying his best not to make a sound. As he came downstairs, he followed the sound of the source as it was in the living room.

Peeking over, he noticed Henry sitting on the couch in a fetal position as his muffled cries could be heard. Being surprised, Marth moved two steps closer.

_"Wait…. Is he actually… crying?"_

The silverette tried his best to control his soft cries as it turned into gross sobbing.

It finally hit Marth that Henry might not been that strange kid after all. He was learning that the boy did have his own feelings and just masked them very well from the public eye. Marth started to realize that maybe those words, thoughts and body language of the other students vaguely gave him did hurt after all. In fact, Marth couldn't help but sympathize with him.

Footsteps could be heard as Marth moved to a darker corner to keep himself hidden. Elice held a flashlight in her hand as she came down and noticed the poor boy on the couch. Going to him, she hugged him as she started petting his hair to calm him down.

"Ssh…. There, there. Everything's going to be alright now."

Marth couldn't help but look down. He remembered that sister used to stroke him exactly like that when he was upset, especially after his father's criticisms. Reality hit him hard as he begins to realize that his deep subconscious was correct. Marth felt like he was being completely replaced but it hurt even more that his sister would soon forget him like his old friends did.

He hurried himself up the stairs as softly as he can and entered his room. Tears flushed down his face as he felt betrayed. As he looked away and attempted to sleep, Marth felt the gentle touch of someone cuddling him as they stroked his hair. A small smile formed upon the boy's face as he fell asleep.

However, around two-thirty in the morning, the bluenette felt someone tugging at his shirt. Groaning, he got up slowly and looked over to his left to notice Henry was awake. Looking over, he noticed that his eyes were actually open, which was a rare sight. Marth hated to admit this, but the boy did have a pretty handsome face. His light violet eyes even enhanced that affect. The bluenette wanted to mentally slap himself right now for even thinking that about the crow boy.

"Marth?" murmured Henry.

"Yeah?"

"Promise me something," he whispered softly.

Tilting his head, Marth couldn't help but have curiosity about the boy's proposal. "And that is?"

"Promise me that you won't abandon me…"

"Abandon you? Why would I do anything like that?!" Marth now really wanted to slap himself on the head. _"Dammit, why did I just say that?! You're not supposed to befriend him Lowell, you're supposed to want him gone."_

Looking away, the silver haired boy frowned. He began to tugging at the blanket for comfort. Finally, he spoke, explaining everything.

"For all of my life, I was always abandoned. My family never wanted me in the first place seeing how I was so weak, frail, and pathetic. Growing up, I never really had any playmates either. Nobody wanted me since the day I was born but I didn't mind. I learned to entertain myself and befriended many woodland creatures near the forest, but they left me as well. My best friend was the sweetest wolf I've ever met, but I regret the day she tried looking for me. A group of hunters shot and killed her, left her there for their sport. I…. I…." He choked back tears but he couldn't fight them. The poured down through as he shook.

"I… snapped! I killed them seeing how they took away my best friend. I didn't know how to react then and felt abandoned afterwards. Even at the orphanage, I was always getting abandoned whenever I see children come and go to their new families or when one of the church workers retires from their position… Please Marth, don't abandon me like they did…. Please…."

Henry placed his head onto Marth's chest, sobbing into it. Marth blinked and decided to console him like a mother would. He felt extremely sorry for him, knowing that his horrible jokes turned out to his attempts to belong in society. Sometimes he wondered how life would have been then if his parents never died or if Henry's parents actually loved him. Eventually, the silver haired boy calmed down, breaking the other boy's embrace.

"S-sorry about that, I'm never usually like this. I think this medication I'm on needs a higher dosage or something…"

Both boys went back to lying down. Henry looked up at the ceiling, then back to Marth. "Thanks Marth… you're the best friend and foster brother I could ever have…"

The two drifted off into slumber, Henry snuggling over to Marth.

* * *

The bluenette got up early this morning to get himself ready for the day. Thankfully, today was a Friday which meant tomorrow happened to be the start of the weekend. He couldn't wait for that, especially since there was a rumor about a party at Caeda's this weekend. Marth stepped into the shower, letting the water rinse away his trouble as he began cleaning himself. Afterwards, he continued his ritual which meant doing his hair and all other daily needs. Looking at the time, it was only five thirty in the morning. The sounds of crows outside could be heard nearby. Being curious, he looked outside the window and noticed a huge flock of them in the backyard.

Heading downstairs, Marth rushed outside into the backyard and saw Henry playing with the crows. As the silver haired boy noticed him, he said something to the black birds before approaching the bluenette.

"What exactly are you doing out here?!" questioned Marth. Even after it's been two months, the boy failed to grasp the concept of Henry's actions.

"I was just playing with the crows, hehe," he answered. Marth sighed, shaking his head before giving him a playful shove.

"You're a riot, you know that," he taunted. He chuckled softly, sitting on the bench as he looked up. "Have you ever thought of what your future's going to be like Henry?" he asked, being curious.

"Naw, I really never thought of that. If I live, I'd want to be surrounded by all kinds of animals, maybe become a veterinarian or a zoologist. If I die, I want to die a painless death… I don't like ouchies."

"I see."

Both of them gazed into the fall sky, admiring the darkness. Henry loved the fall season especially since that meant that more of his little friends were out and about. He looked over to Marth and said something he never said before.

"Marth, I have to be honest with you. I may not look like it, but I actually fear pain. Something about pain just irks me whenever it is emotional or physical."

Nodding, Marth got up. He'd tell Henry to start getting himself ready for the day so they could head over to the school grounds. The bluenette warmed up to him, actually thinking of him as an actual friend as opposed to his other "friends." The silver haired boy nodded before heading inside to get himself ready for the school day. Marth followed him back inside, heading into the kitchen to get himself some breakfast. Opening the fridge, he took out some Greek yogurt along with strawberries and granola and mixed them up together before eating it.

He started leaving earlier to school ever since his reputation has gone up. Marth didn't want the popular kids to know that he developed a close relationship with Henry, especially knowing what they already thought of him. The boy honestly hated playing along in their game but he felt peer pressure telling him to or else he'll fall down. As he finished his meal, Marth cleaned up after himself as he rinsed the bowl and cleaned it. Henry came back downstairs, ready to go.

* * *

The two schoolboys left the Lowell residence to journey on their way to the school yard. More crows started to flock around the house more than usual, joining Henry as he came outside. The usual silence that embarked with Marth on his stroll died as Henry chatted the whole way through. Marth was tempted to turn around and tell him to shut his mouth, but he heard the sound of a familiar engine.

_"Shit…. What if they see me with him out of all people?! I may have been a loser but he's a reject! Fuck, if they catch me and him together, I'll lose my growing popularity."_

Panicking, Marth's eyes scoped the neighborhood for a perfect solution. As his eyes caught sight of a bush near them, he pushed Henry into it, causing the boy to fall inside of it as the crows scattered away. DK and Little Mac arrived, the star football player slowing down as he spotted the teen.

"Yo Marth, what's up?" DK asked.

Scratching the back of his head, Marth chuckled nervously. "Hehe, nothing much really. I was just doing the usual, you know, walking over to Burazazu and all that junk…"

The light brunet paused for a second before proceeding on. Little Mac on the other hand, squinted, knowing Marth's behavior was rather unusual. The boxer felt that Marth was hiding something and he was curious to find out.

Henry got up from the bushes, brushing himself off as he looked to Marth. The bluenette noticed he was bleeding as he took out a handkerchief, handing it to him.

"You're bleeding… here, take this," said Marth.

"Am I?" Henry looked at his arm and noticed a deep cut. Touching the blood with his fingers, the boy brought it to his lips, licking it as Marth gagged for a spilt second. "Hey, it's my blood, hehe. Who would of that that I'd be bleeding up a storm."

Grabbing the handkerchief, Henry began cleaning his wound as the boys continued on their way. Marth glanced at him, asking "How did you not even feel that?! I mean, you were bleeding for crying out loud."

"Well," explained the other boy. "I just happen to have a very high pain tolerance. I've gotten deeper cuts and this and didn't even notice a thing."

Sighing, the two made their way on the school grounds as they parted ways before anyone could see them. Marth approached his new group of friends, being greeted by Ike's fist bump. Glancing over, he saw Lucas walking into the school gates, looking around before running away. Wanting to impress his new peers, the bluenette tripped the sophomore, causing his belongings to fall.

"Nice one Marth," said Boyd. He high-fived the bluenette as the students began to chuckle.

Lucas couldn't help but frantically try to put his belongings back in order as the popular kids laughed at him. Deciding to push the joke farther, Marth walked over to the boy' kicking his pile of schoolbooks.

"Oh no…" muttered the extremely shy boy.

The popular kids laughed harder as Link and Masked Marth glanced in their direction. The Hylian blonde couldn't believe what he was seeing as he quickly looked away.

"How awful of them to bully someone like that," said Link.

"I know… I can't believe Marth's changed all because of peer pressure," added Masked Marth. The two boys shook their heads as the popular kids' laughter grew louder. Their laughter happened to catch the attention of their favorite assistant principal.

"What is going on?!" exclaimed Cia. She gave the popular students a nasty look as she held onto her staff. Glancing over at them and then at Lucas, she smiled when she noticed Marth.

"Alright then, proceed on." After those words, the woman was gone in a heartbeat!

Jennifer couldn't believe it as she looked to Marth, smiling.

"Wow, how did you tame the beast Marth? We were never able to do that like ever," said the black haired girl.

"Well, let's just say I'm pretty good at flattery. After all, the witch sucks it up like no tomorrow," answered Marth, grinning as they fed his ego.

"Speaking of tomorrow, I'm throwing a huge party! My parents are out of town this weekend and I was wondering, would any of you like to come?" asked Caeda. Everyone beamed, nodding in delight as she handed each and every one of them an invitation before the bell rang.

* * *

During lunch time, Frederick waited for Emmeryn to go off to lunch with Cia. After all, he planned on surprising her with the question when she returned. Recalling the information he was given by the student council, the brunet made his way towards Cia's office, entering inside.

Frederick began digging through her drawers, carefully going through the files as he came across a folder in her drawer. Opening it, it revealed her entire plans for Lucina's downfall and the other potential girls that she thought posed as a threat!

His heart sank a little, as he couldn't believe the evidence he saw. Everything pointed to her, the woman he knew and trusted since sixth grade. Sighing, the man began to wonder what happened to the sweet and shy Cia that he knew. Frederick was content with Cia's current self however felt that something about it was off. Putting the files back in the drawer, he decided to look for more evidence.

The man made his way towards the bookshelf, slowly removing a book before placing it back to see if she stuffed any papers in between the rows. Eventually he made his way through the second row of books. Removing the first book from the second shelf, it caused the bookshelf to move, revealing a hidden door created by magic. A piece of paper fell from the book, revealing a code.

Grabbing the paper, Frederick began to type up the code as the door opened. Being curious, the brunet stepped inside, just to appear in a void room. The first thing he noticed was the table had chess pieces that were moved. Taking a good look at them, Frederick realized that they exactly looked like the students who attended the school campus!

"What…. Is this?!" he out loud to himself. Turning around, he noticed a magic mirror that floated in the air. Being curious, he began glancing at it as it showed a dark reflection of himself.

"_Look who's finally listened to Priam. It's about damn time!"_

"Who said that?!" Turning around, Frederick came face to face with his own reflection as it taunted him.

"_I did. Are you going to ignore me Freddy boy? Or perhaps you too afraid to turn her in?"_

Frederick glared at his own reflection. The brunet managed to quickly catch on as the mirror amplified the dark subconscious of people as well as their deepest secrets and desires.

"Hmph, you're one to talk. I'm done with this conversation, after all, I have a woman to confess to," responded the undercover officer.

"_Before you go, I have one more thing to tell you. Are you sure you're making the right decision? Or perhaps the biggest mistake of your life."_

Being curious, Frederick knew he shouldn't answer back however, he couldn't help it. Something about the mirror intrigued him, almost as if it could read through people's minds.

"What do you mean?" he asked, regretting it.

"_About proposing of course, idiot. Have you ever asked yourself this Freddy boy? Are you truly in love with Emmeryn Lowell or perhaps… do you have hidden feelings for another?"_

Frederick's hands formed into fists as they began squeezing through his skin. He sighed in anger as he rushed out of the room, placing everything back the way it was as he stormed out of Cia's office. The brunet wanted to forget every moment he spent talking to a reflection. Sighing, he began to convince himself that he was in fact, hallucinating.

"We're back!"

Glancing up, he noticed the two women back from their lunch. Smiling, he began digging through his pockets, finding the case as he knelt down.

"Emmeryn… I have a question I'd like to ask you," said the man. Taking a deep breath, he looked away. "My heart is yours milady. I vow to defend you as a knight and husband until death should part us."

Emmeryn gasping, her face turning completely red. "Frederick… what are you trying to tell me?!"

Looking into her eyes, they met with one another. "Emmeryn… will you marry me?"

"Yes..." Emmeryn smiled, embracing her fiancé as tears of happiness fell down. She couldn't believe it. The blonde was finally going to be marrying the man of her dreams! Cia clapped, congratulating the two as she forced a fake smile.

Wiping her tears, Emmeryn looked at her best friend, beaming with delight.

"Tonight, I'm going invite everyone I cherish to dinner. I'd love for you to come Cici, after all, you mean so much to me!"

"I'll be delighted to come," exclaimed the white haired woman. Part of her wished that she refused knowing she'll have to see Phila again.

* * *

In the evening time, Emmeryn made reservations in a private room at a five star restaurant. Frederick and Emmeryn were already seated aside along with Phila, Douglas, Anna, Oscar, Pent and Louise. Cia was the only one who was single out of the entire group. Seeing this only made the woman bitter as she sat next to Emmeryn.

The waiter began taking their orders, giving everyone endless dinner bread along with pouring each guest a glass of wine.

"So, when's the wedding?" asked Louise. She couldn't help but be delighted to hear her friend getting married as she sat next to her husband Pent.

"We exactly don't know yet," said Frederick. After all, he just proposed to her today. He felt that they needed to plan things out first before they can throw a wedding.

Emmeryn smiled at Louise. "If everything goes well, I plan on having it in December. Imagine having a wedding under the winter stars."

Anna sighed deeply, picturing it. The redhead glanced over at her friend, grinning. "I'm so happy for you Emmeryn! You and Frederick make such a perfect couple!"

Phila nodded in agreement, embracing her husband. "I agree. Say Anna, I've noticed you recently gotten yourself a boyfriend. Care to share how you guys met?"

"Sure! I just happened to be at a restaurant one day. I fell in love with the food right away, I just had to meet the chef! Turns out, the chef was Oscar himself! After that, we started seeing each other," exclaimed the business owner.

"That's a beautiful story! I'm so glad to hear it," answered the blue-grey haired woman. Glancing over, she noticed Cia sitting across from her. The woman appeared to be stuffing herself with dinner bread as the other women talked about their successful love lives. Grinning, she glanced over at her, giving the white haired woman a taunting look.

"Hmm, it's lovely how all of us managed to get ourselves a man in our life… all except little Cia of course," Phila said, smirking at her.

Cia shot a glare, stomping on her foot on "accident." This caused Phila to wince in pain a little but luckily the newlyweds to be didn't notice. She shot the vile woman a glare.

"Oops, my foot must have moved by accident," Cia said, mocking her tone. She smirked back at her, taunting her every move.

Phila rolled her eyes before getting another idea. She wanted to get back, especially since she was going to make her look like a fool in front of her husband.

"Well, looks like you do have a date after all. With your precious boyfriend, dinner bread."

This caused everyone seated at the table except the newlyweds to be to snicker, causing Cia to growl a bit. She grabbed a couple of more rolls, gorging on them as she tried her best not to snap at the other woman.

"Well, that's what I'd expect from a virgin. After all, she's the only one who's still inexperienced," mocked Phila. This caused more snickering, however Frederick caught on, giving Phila a stern look. Emmeryn once again didn't notice as she was too busy daydreaming about the wedding.

"_Hmph… I'll show that bitch… I'll show them all."_

Throughout the evening, it consisted of nothing but Phila throwing jabs at Cia. She vaguely called her names, even taunting her eating habits as the woman just continued to eat in anger. As the party ended, the couples partied ways with Emmeryn, wishing the couple the best of luck as Frederick sighed.

"Don't worry about what she said Cia, I'm sure you'll find someone," said Frederick.

Sighing, she looked away. "Are you sure about that?"

Emmeryn smiled, nodding. "Of course. After all, who wouldn't want a sweet, caring woman such as yourself? I'm sure you'll find the right person one day who'll make you feel special."

Cia already had that person in mind. Even though he told her never to talk to him again, this just created stronger urges as she desired Link more and more. She wanted him all to herself even to the point of snatching him away if he refused. After all, he was her special destined prince charming and she was going to have what the mirror told her.

Lana appeared to be doing homework in the living room as he sister stomped inside the house. Glancing up, she noticed her sister in a bitter mood as she grabbed a bunch of junk food, to include a pint of ice cream.

Joining her younger sister in the living room, she opened up the bags along with removing the lid from the pint before stuffing herself even more. The sky-blue haired girl couldn't help but be concerned for her older sister.

"Cia? If you keep eating like that you're going to get sick."

"Some old habits never die. Just leave me to gorge myself and cope in peace, alright?" barked the white haired woman.

Lana sighed, shaking her head as she continued to do her homework. She just hoped her sister wouldn't wake up sick in the morning from her binging. Lana did notice one thing as her binges became more and more frequent lately her sister used food as a coping mechanism for stress. The young teenager wanted to reach out to her and help her but knew it was hopeless as the older woman refused any form of it.

* * *

The next morning, Marth slowly got up and turned off his alarm clock. He felt slightly empty since Henry was gone for the weekend at Ricken's as he missed waking up next to him. Sighing to himself, he slowly made his way off the bed to get himself ready for the day. After all, it was the big party night and he happened to be really looking forward to it. The bluenette left his bedroom to freshen himself up in the bathroom for the morning. Making his way inside, he'd brush his teeth, comb his hair and make himself look presentable.

Afterwards, Marth started to head downstairs, making his way into the kitchen to be greeted by his sister. His parents happened to be out and about for the entire day.

"Morning Marth," said Elice. She was drinking a cup of coffee, reading the newspaper article that was grasped into her hands.

"Morning sis," he replied, grabbing an apple from the fridge. Taking a bite, Marth made his way towards the table and sat down. His sister raised her brow, looking at him.

"Tonight's the party right?" Elice asked, reassuring herself.

"Yeah. What of it?"

"What time do you plan on coming home?"

Marth shrugged, obviously not knowing. He felt that if it got really good, the latest he'll be back is by midnight. Elice shook her head in disbelief at his response, not liking it one bit.

"I want you back by ten," she exclaimed.

Moaning, her brother pouted. "That's too early. Can I just stay until eleven thirty at the latest? That's when people are still drinking at the bars."

Sighing, the bluenette knew there was no use arguing with her brother. Instead, she took another sip of her coffee before responding.

"I just want you to come back home safely alright. I don't want you to end up like that poor kid who barely survived a tragic accident caused by a drunk driver a couple of months ago. His family suffered from minor injuries but he ended up with some serious brain damage, resulting in horrible amnesia," explained Elice.

Raising a brow, Marth looked at his sister and nodded in response. "Alright, I promise I'll be home before it gets really late."

Smiling, she answered "That's all I ask for."

Marth finished his apple, throwing it in the trash before heading upstairs to relax in his room for a bit.

Before he made his way upstairs, Elice stopped her younger brother in his tracks.

"Marth? What happened to Link and your old friends?" she questioned.

"They just stopped showing up, that's all," he lied.

"You know I don't like liars Marth. Why did you ditch them for those popular kids? I'm not one for being rude but that was pretty awful of you."

Marth shrugged. "Yeah, whatever. They can get over it."

Entering his room, he opened up his book bag to get a good start on his homework before going over to take a shower. Even though he had more of a social life now, the boy felt that it was important to finish out school work before doing anything fun. Besides, he if slacked off it'll only cause Elice to get more suspicious.

* * *

Meanwhile Pit was on break from his new job that he started working at a week ago after Viridi taunted him for being jobless. Heading out of Brawlbucks, the angel sat outside the café to watch the passerby's. The brunet would start to drift off into his own thoughts, wondering why things had to change. Unlike the others, he actually admitted that he missed Marth's presence before he started getting popular. Pit knew it was bound to happen sooner or later but part of him missed the good ol' days. He was a bit jealous of his former friend's popularity, seeing how the angel himself yearned for what he had. Unlike Marth, he knew about the consequences as he slumped in the chair a bit.

Sighing to himself, he'd take a sip of his water bottle. Little did he know, his trail of thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a chair moving as if someone joined him. Looking up, he noticed Little Mac out of all people. Pit wondered why the black haired teen even bothered to sit with him seeing as they hardly interacted outside of Burazazu.

"Can I help you?" asked Pit, confused to why Little Mac showed up out of nowhere.

"I know this is all the sudden, seeing as we really don't know each other much but let me make sure I got this right. If I'm not mistaken, are you the president of Yearbook?"

"Yeah and?" Pit wondered where Little Mac was even going with this.

Little Mac grinned. "I have a little favor to ask of you. Nothing big, just a small favor."

"And that is?"

"I want you to get an embarrassing picture of Marth. You know, play paparazzi or something. Rumor has it that Marth's hiding a really big secret," explained Little Mac.

Pit tilted his head a bit, frowning. The angel didn't like where this was going on bit. Even if Marth didn't associate with him anymore, he didn't think he deserved to be humiliated. He wanted to heavily refuse his offer but didn't want to be known as the boy who let the promising boxer down.

"And what secret do you think he's hiding? That he sleeps with a teddy bear or something at night or?" Pit was quickly cut off by Little Mac before he could make more estimates.

"From what I've gathered, after school hours, Marth tends to wait till the majority of the students left and when most are in practice. I want to know who or what is he exactly waiting for."

The angel nodded. "So, what you basically want is for me to take a picture of what Marth's secret is and hand it over to you, am I correct?"

Little Mac nodded. "So, are you in?"

Pit wanted to refuse. _"Say no Pit! This guy just wants to ruin your former friend's life. Even if he turned into a jerk that doesn't mean he deserves horrible things."_

"I accept."

A wide grin formed on Little Mac's face, being pleased with Pit's answer. "Very well then, I should be heading out now. I'm looking forward to his secret."

With those words, the taller boy left. Pit got up to head back inside as his break ended in two minutes. The brunet sighed as he looked away.

"Lady Palutena's going to get so mad at me if she finds out about this. Why didn't I refuse, I mean Marth doesn't even deserve this…"

* * *

Marth made his way out the door as Elice trailed after him.

"Don't forget to be back by eleven thirty okay?!" she shouted.

"I promise!"

Heading into his car, Marth drove off to head onto the freeway to get over to Caeda's place. As he came to his exit, he'd make a right into the richer part of Smashington. When he arrived, Marth parked his car near the others and got out. The bluenette made his way into Caeda's mansion as he was greeted by the azure haired girl herself.

"Nice to see you Marth, come in!"

He'd step inside to already see some of the football players drinking beer. Loud music was blaring from the room, playing today's pop hits. Kieran approached him and handed him a cup.

"Dude, try this."

Looking at it, Marth sniffed it a bit as he looked disgusted with the smell but chugged it anyways. Afterwards, he stuck out his tongue which caused a couple of kids to laugh.

"Yuck, how do you even drink this shit?!" he exclaimed.

"Practice," joked the redhead.

The group laughed once again as they were joined in by Marth himself. Scoping the room, he noticed Robin talking with Severa, or rather trying his best to convince her why her view on Cordelia was skewed, Ephraim talking with Pipit, Karane, Ilia and L'Arachel and Innes sitting in the corner with Zelda as Eirika was engaged in a conversation with Tana.

The other popular kids were here as well, including Ike. Marth looked back to the football players as DK approached him.

"Say Marth buddy, rumor has it that you're friends with the social pariah. Is it true?" questioned the gorilla.

Marth took a minute to register that they were talking about Henry. Looking disgusted, he quickly shook his head.

"Fuck no! Just because I'm forced to sit next to him in Anatomy class doesn't mean we're friends. He's fucking disgusting for crying out loud, plus weeaboos aren't my type."

The boys laughed as they changed the conversation.

Peach watched another popular girl named Pauline mingle with Mario as she frowned a bit. She still couldn't trust her, seeing as she could seduce Mario at any moment. As the two parted, her boyfriend came her way.

"Hey Peach. Did you miss me?" he asked.

"Of course! Say, it's getting really loud here, how about we move over into one of the rooms to have a make out session!"

"Let's a go!"

The two made their way upstairs to head into a bedroom as they began making out and eventually having sex.

* * *

Marth decided to head outside in the backyard. Looking at the time, he was already getting text messages from his sister, reminding him when to start heading home before their parents arrive. Grabbing his phone, he'd set it to silent before placing it back in his pocket.

Speak of the devil, Little Mac happened to be out in the backyard as well. Samus was talking with Groose while the taller bluenette hung out with Boyd.

What made things worse that the boys approached Marth.

"Hey princess, you might have fooled the others but you certainly can't fool me," exclaimed Little Mac.

Marth gave him a glare, shaking his head. "What are you even talking about?!"

"You know, your boyfriend."

Rolling his eyes, Marth shook his head. "Henry's just a f-, just my lab partner, that's it."

Little Mac almost got him to slip up, which resulted in him smirking. "Quit hiding your sexuality already. Everybody knows you're a faggot."

The bluenette smirked back, chuckling to himself. "Hey Bronx, didn't you ever hear that people only call others that because they're hiding the fact that they're gay themselves."

Boyd exchanged looks with Little Mac as he backed out. He headed back inside to get some more beer as he had a feeling that he knew where their argument was heading.

Little Mac rolled his eyes. "What fucking makes you think that?!"

"Oh, just the fact that you hang around your fuck buddy 24/7. And besides, if I was gay, I'd rather go for Henry's dick than expand dong and that's saying something."

The black haired teen couldn't take it anymore. Lifting up his fist, he punched Marth on the face as he trembled. Little Mac started to kick him while he was on the ground.

Samus perked up and rushed over and managed to pull Ike away.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING TO MY BOYFRIEND?!"

Little Mac looked over. "He started it. You should tell him to watch his mouth and oh, tell him to control his dick too. Eirika's been seeing a lot of that lately." With those words, Little Mac headed back inside to get another beer.

Samus helped Marth up, looking to him.

"Is what Mac said true?" she asked.

"No, of course not. He's just saying shit to start it," replied Marth. He really hoped Samus bought his lie, seeing that this was not the right place to start another fight. Rumor had it from the unpopular losers was that Marth was seeing Eirika the same time he was dating Lana as well.

Samus paused for a moment before kissing him on the lips and walking off. Sighing of relief, he headed back inside to grab a water bottle.

* * *

Elice constantly checked the clock back and forth, wondering where in the world was Marth. She began getting very worried, especially since he promised to get home no later than eleven thirty at the latest. Glancing at the clock, it happened to be about one twenty five in the morning. The garage started to turn on as her parents arrived back.

"He's not answering his text messages or picking up the phone… I guess it's up to me to get him back myself," she muttered. The bluenette herself was quite irritated with her brother's actions lately and she really wanted to get to the bottom of this. Grabbing her coat and keys, she'd head out the door with directions on how to get to Caeda's mansion.

Cornelius noticed his daughter's actions as he raised a brow. Looking to Liza, the man had a bad feeling about this as he wanted to rush over to his baby girl and protect her.

Starting up the car, Elice sighed to herself, hoping that her brother wasn't trying anything funny. Quickly backing out, she made her way off the main streets to the highway. As she got off, she'd make a way to a green light, only to in a collision as another car ate a red light.

"Marth…. I'm… sorry….."

Everything faded from Elice's eyes as it turned pitch black. The only thing left she could hear was the sound of the sirens from the distance.

* * *

It happened to be getting really late. Either the majority of the party goers here were hammered to the point where they couldn't function or they were just drunk. Checking the time, it happened to be around three am. Panicking a bit, the bluenette figured he should go home before he causes himself to get in more trouble with his sister or even worse, his father.

He'd leave the party, or what was left of it and head into his car. Opening up his phone, he noticed the constant swarm of text messages all from Elice. They kept constantly asking where he was and what was going on before he noticed a bunch of missed phone calls as well. Checking the calling history on his cellphone, the majority of them where from Elice and then two happened to be from his mother while one from Cornelius.

Going back to his text messages, he noticed ASAP messages as if it was an emergency. Marth started feeling sick to his stomach as his cousin texted him to get to the hospital right away. Sighing, Marth hoped that something didn't happen to his sister. He prayed to Naga that he hoped that it was Henry's stomach acting up.

He'd begin speeding through the neighborhood to get on the highway. On his way to the hospital, Marth got lucky that there were no cops around during this time. As he arrived at the hospital, he headed over to the reception desk, asking about a blue haired girl. Thanking the receptionist, he'd lunge his way into the elevator to get on the floor Elice was at.

As the elevator came to a stop, he got off and continued running. Arriving at the room, he entered just to see Elice's body on a hospital bed along with a depressed Liza and a really aggravated Cornelius. The bluenette knew this could only mean trouble.

The brunet looked over to Marth, his brown eyes colder than he ever remembered.

"Where the hell where you?!" he said in a stern tone. Marth winced a bit, never hearing the older man sound so serious before. It almost practically scared him if he were to think about it.

"I… I…." Before he could answer, his father cut him off.

"You knew she asked you to be home by eleven thirty at the latest! Since you've bothered to ignore her messages and whatnot, she went out looking for you and got into a collision."

Cornelius' blood started to boil as he looked at his disrespectful son. He couldn't believe that Marth would do such a horrible thing, especially to cause his own sister to get into an accident!

Marth looked down. He didn't know how to respond, especially seeing since Elice was in a pretty horrid state.

"You're lucky that the doctor said that her legs are only broken. We wouldn't know what to do if she happened to get into a coma or worse, died. Tomorrow, you're going to be grounded. That means no television, no technology and especially no friends over!"

"But I… I.."

Cornelius couldn't take it anymore. He firmly slapped his son on the face before he left with Liza, leaving Marth alone to spend the night with Elice. The teen approached the bed, trembling in fear.

"Elice…. I'm so sorry…. I'm so sorry for fucking up….."

Marth began sobbing, tears pouring down his face as it was drenched.

"It's all my fault….. if I even bothered to listen, this would have never happened…"

His body felt heavy with guilty. Forcing himself into the bed next to Elice, the boy cried himself to sleep. Deep down, he hoped it was all a dream.

* * *

**Marth had an intense night. In the old one, I made Elice fall into a coma however I decided to make her survive and have her legs broken. After all, I have something planned for Emmeryn in Chapter 15.**

**More drama is starting to unveil itself in town of Smashington. For Roy's little tidbit, I decided to move that into the next Chapter(which takes place on the day before Homecoming.)**

**Looks like for Marth, the price of being popular ends up hurting your real friends and family. He needs to snap out of his ego soon but we all know it's not going to happen.**

**Story Questions**  
**1\. What kind of parties do you prefer? Small or large ones?(I prefer small ones. They're more personal and I enjoy hanging out and goofing around with close friends.)**  
**2\. [Possibly a spoiler question for Ch. 16] What do you think Cia meant when she said old habits die hard when it comes to her gorging off of junk food? What do you think it tells you about her?**  
**3\. Chapter 14 is the Homecoming Prep Rally! What else would you like to see in Ch. 14?**

**Anyways, I know Ch. 14 for sure isn't going to be as long as this one, that's for sure.  
Until next time!  
-Iggy**


	14. Homecoming Results and the Pep Rally

**Hello everyone! I'm here with another exciting chapter also known as the prep rally!**

**I am also currently starting Chapter 15 right away as I have a general idea of what's going to happen! My goal is to upload it on Thanksgiving to give you each a treat!**

* * *

Marth arrived at the school gates as he parted ways with Henry, the silver haired boy going off to play with his animal friends while the popular teen looked for the cheerleaders. Last night, he received a text from L'Arachel, telling him to meet up with them tomorrow morning. Heading over to the field, he spot a couple of the girls practicing. It seemed that Peach wasn't there yet, so they were free to do as they pleased.

"Hey ladies and Jigglypuff," greeted the bluenette. He approached them, giving them a sly look as he flashed his waist at them.

"Hey Marth! What's up?!" greeted L'Arachel. Jennifer and Jigglypuff stopped what they were doing as well to greet their friend.

"Nothing much, just seeing what my favorite girls and special little guy are up to. You know, you can't resist your own charms right?" he answered, playing around with them.

The cheerleaders giggled, finding him to be the most adorable thing. Their faces tinted red as they exchanged looks with one another before looking back at the boy they dubbed to be a prince.

"Say, Marth who do you think's going to get nominated for Homecoming?" asked Jigglypuff.

Shrugging, he replied "Not disgusting and unpopular, that's for sure. I definitely have a chance, maybe you guys as well seeing how you're swell and all."

Giggling again, the girls along with Jigglypuff swooned. They huddled for a second, exchanging a few words with one another before giving their divided attention to Marth.

"Say Marth, I have something to tell you," said Jennifer. Smirking, the cheer captain and the other cheerleaders chuckled darkly before continuing on.

"You know the voting system? Let's just say that us girls had a lot of fun and added Olivia Flynn to the roster," she said, explaining. Marth couldn't help but grin.

"That Olivia? Seriously, I'm going to laugh when she reacts. God, she's such a pathetic bitch, always getting embarrassed over stupid shit. She needs to build a fucking bridge and get over it."

The four of them laughed, finding the girl's pain to be hilarious. Marth started to mimic her, even going as far as to act like he was shy before he bursted out laughing again.

"Totally," said L'Arachel. "Well, anyways when she's up at the nominee stand, she's obviously going to get all dolled up and pretty. If she wins, we're going to dump a red paint bucket on her. She'll be so embarrassed, she'll probably run home and cry to her mother!"

Once again, the four bursted out laughing. Marth couldn't wait to see this, especially since it'll be an event of a life time. Though, he couldn't help but wonder if he'll be stuck with her if he won Homecoming King.

"Also Marth, I gotta tell you the other thing we did," said L'Arachel.

"And that is?"

"We also flooded the male nomination with Sullivan's name as well. Even better, if they both win, the bucket's going to go on both of them! Everyone would have a hilarious laugh and it'll be the best thing ever!

"Haha, yeah…."

None of the cheerleaders caught Marth's drop in his voice at the last part as they continued to snicker.

"Isn't he like, eerie or something?" exclaimed Jigglypuff.

Jennifer just rolled her eyes. "Didn't we discuss this before? He's fucking stupid okay, that's it. I was surprised his sentence for stealing that ring wasn't harsh at all!"

"Well, maybe because he's like, you said, STUPID," Toadette blared, mocking the boy's mannerisms. The girls laughed once again as Marth watched them silently, not saying a word. For once, he started to question himself, wondering if he was in the right crowd after all. Ever since he's gotten to know Henry a bit better, he couldn't help but feel irritated when these vile teenagers trashed talked him. Marth even began wondering if they had any sympathetic traits however realized he's barely even known any of them. After all, just like him, they all hide under a mask.

As far as the eye could see, an uninvited guest managed to overhear their conversation. Laurent sighed to himself, disapproving of their actions before storming off.

* * *

A few minutes later, Marth parted ways with the cheerleaders. The azure haired teenager began making his way towards the school grounds only to be stopped by a shorter teen. Wondering what was going on, Marth couldn't help but frown.

"Excuse you?"

Ricken looked at the bluenette, wondering what he was even up to. Ever since he started getting close to Henry, even to the point where the silverette talked fondly of him, the young sophomore couldn't help but be suspicious. He only saw Marth a as a potential threat, especially since he was part of the more nastier side of the popular crowd. The dark redhead felt that the older teen was only using Henry to get information out of him, or in simpler terms, a good laugh.

"Sorry, I just needed to talk to you for a moment," exclaimed the sophomore. He hoped that Marth bought his cover up, especially since he knows people easily catch onto his lies.

"Alright, just make it quick kid. I have friends to go and see, shouldn't you too band geek?" Marth said, rolling his eyes. He couldn't believe that this young child was even wasting his time, especially seeing how today school day is is an half day.

Ricken sighed, shaking his head. He couldn't believe the nerve of some people. The boy began to wonder if Marth was just brainwashed or always like this deep down. After all, everyone had their own secrets locked away within their subconscious minds.

"I'm just going to get to the point okay," said the shorter teen. Glaring, Ricken couldn't help but try to look menacing. After all, his dream in life was to become taller. "Are you really friends with Henry or you perhaps, using him for your own personal gain?"

Marth's jaw dropped for a moment, not believing what he was hearing out of the boy's mouth. Shaking his head, he rolled his eyes once more wondering how many fantasy novels the band geek read.

"Why would I do that?! Hell, who gave you the permission to even instigate me?!" snapped Marth.

Out of all the things he didn't want to hear in the world, it turned out, the bluenette wanted to hold onto his last friendship with a regular student. Ever since his actual friends deserted him, or rather, he ditched them for Ike's company, his life hasn't been the same anymore. In fictional shows, it always portrayed as the popular kid having it all however Marth didn't feel its side effects. Instead, he began experiencing more hatred for himself, realizing that perhaps he was naturally born as a jackass.

"It's obvious, I mean, you've ditched your friends before right?" stated the short teen.

Marth tried his best not to grit his teeth. He couldn't believe how such a pathetic weenie like Ricken managed to even get to him. Instead of responding, the older teen turned his back on him, making his way towards the school gates.

Ricken watched as the other boy retreated, running away from the ugly truth that was reality. The boy sighed, shaking his head before he made his way toward's campus grounds.

Marth met up with Ike and the others at the school gates. They high-fived one another as they all wore their jersey jacket's along with their school shirts.

"Are you excited for the game tonight Ike?" asked Caeda. She couldn't wait to see the team play, especially since it could make tomorrow more special or just another, ordinary day.

"Of course! We're going to cream those Melville weenies," boasted the indigo haired teen.

"Definitely! I mean, we're the best right?!" said Boyd, joining in. Today, everyone seemed to be in the best of spirits due to the prep assembly and the dance coming up tomorrow.

Toad happened to walk past them, holding his science project in his stubby hands. Caeda grinned, whispering something into Marth's ear as the bluenette nodded in response. He let his leg so, tripping the junior as his project fell out of his hands, breaking.

Toad gave them a look, glaring at them as the popular socialites snickered. "What was that for?!" exclaimed the mushroom boy.

"Well, you looked pretty occupied, so I decided to have fun," exclaimed Marth. This caused the group to laugh again while some high fived the azure haired teen.

Toad rolled his eyes. He couldn't believe how cruel these kids can be. Did any of them at least feel any form sympathy when they made fun of people?! The mushroom teen believed that everyone at least had some human qualities, however these socialites seemed more out of control than usual. He couldn't recall the last time when they were this cruel. Toad began to theorize that they possibly had a ring leader or two and noticed it started happening ever since Marth joined the group.

Little did Marth know, a certain silver haired crow boy saw the whole thing. Henry sighed to himself, shaking his head in disappointment before looking for his friends.

As the group made their way inside the school, Metaknight happened to catch a glimpse of the whole scene. The English teacher sighed deeply, just to be startled by Link and Masked Marth.

"Is something up Mr. Metaknight?" questioned Masked Marth. He noticed that the dark puffball seemed to be in distress, almost as if he remembered something.

"That former friend of yours is going down the wrong path," answered the teacher. "In fact, I've seen this before about twelve years ago."

"Twelve years ago?" Link couldn't help but feel confused. He wondered if there was a similar event that occurred back then, just like the all the ones that were happening now.

"Mmhmm," said Metaknight. "I remember back then, a young girl happened to get involved with a bad crowd like he did. Now to think of it, she was in my English 1 Honors class…"

"What happened to this girl Mr. Metaknight?" asked Masked Marth. He couldn't help but be curious, almost wondering if this could possibly be foreshadowing Marth's future.

"Well, let's just say she started getting involved with the wrong crowd. When she first started out at the campus, she was extremely shy. Rarely spoke, stuttered a lot, and even seemed to be fearful of everyone. Out of all the students who attending during the time, the girl only clung onto two of them, never leaving their side. These other two students unlike the girl, fortunately had friends of their own. When they would approach them to ask a question or request something, the girl hid behind them, trying to act like if she didn't exist."

"I see," said Link. He began to think for a moment. He wondered what made the girl change drastically, especially since she sounded like the extremely shy type. As the Hylian began to ponder more, he began involving environmental and social factors. Eventually he came to the conclusion that the girl probably had rough experiences throughout her childhood and middle school years, causing her to be extremely meek and fearful of everyone.

"She sounded like she was growing though a lot at the time," exclaimed Link. He couldn't help but wonder who the girl even was. The teen knew it wasn't in his place to even ask Metaknight for names seeing how he wasn't there during the time this happened.

"She was. I remember helping her with some personal issues during the time. If I recall correctly, the girl told me she was constantly bullied non-stop throughout her school years. It didn't help that she recently lost her father about three months ago. She was too afraid to reach out to new people, fearing that they will turn out like everyone else and hurt her."

"That's really unfortunate to hear that. I wonder what made her change," said Masked Marth.

"That's a mystery I'm still trying to find out to this day however, I do remember seeing her new adoptive family one day. When I came face to face with them, their auras were nothing but full of an intense evil power. They loved her of course but I was able to see through their true colors. They only saw the girl as a pawn for their personal gain and nothing more. In fact, I believe perhaps they were the ones who amplified her inner desires for revenge and whatnot. This caused her a desire to get known however, there was an only difference between her and Marth. She managed to never leave her best friend's side while he abandoned you and his other friends."

The two teens nodded, wondering what exactly was going on with Marth. Whatever issue he was going through, they wanted to help reach out to him before he followed the same path the girl in Metaknight's story did.

* * *

Metaknight and Henry were not the only ones who observed Marth making fun of other students. Roy also happened to catch this as the redhead sighed, shaking his head. Shulk happened to be passing by, noticing that his friend was distressed.

"Is everything alright Roy?" asked the platinum blond.

"No. Just watching Marth treat others like trash bothers me. I almost thought he fully redeemed himself during the beginning of the school year, but I was wrong," answered the flame haired teen.

Shulk couldn't help but be curious by what Roy meant. He decided to question his friend about it, wondering what even happened.

"Well, I remember being friends with him during kindergarten. We used to be extremely close, almost inseparable. Then, first grade happened and he ditched me for Ike and Caeda. I was heavily upset at first but eventually realized all children experiment with different friend groups during their youth. I do remember going to Bakersfield with Wolt during six grade when his father wanted to check out the farmer's market there…"

_It happened to be the beginning of the spring season. Roy wandered the foreign town with Wolt and his father, looking at his surroundings. It was nothing like Smashington. The population was much smaller however, the traffic wasn't as busy. It made the redhead feel a bit at ease, especially since his father's condition worsened throughout the years._

_The farmer's market happened to be next to a middle school in the town. As Wolt and Lowen were observing the farm grown goods, Roy decided to wander off from the two lime-greenettes. He noticed a boy that looked vaguely familiar as a shy greenette clung onto his side. He happened to hanging around with a bunch of cool kids, making his friend seem out of place._

"_Is that… Marth?" thought Roy._

_He watched him act cool, making fun of other people as his best friend was confused. Roy sighed, feeling sorry for the greenette as he seemed to be extremely naïve to the bluenette's actions. The redhead wondered what even made Marth this way, always seeking to be the best and the most popular in the school. _

_Luckily for him, he happened to be getting picked up early. Hiding behind a tree, he watched the boy walk alongside his stern father Cornelius._

"_Marth, what did I tell you about socializing?" said the older man._

"_That I need to make more friends than that?" guessed the boy. He sighed, looking away as his father narrowed his gaze at him._

"_Correct. A Lowell isn't exactly a Lowell until he's won the loyalty of each and every individual. You seem to be heavily lacking in that trait in which you should work harder. Look at your sister Elice, everyone in her high school loves her, even knows her by name but you, you're just in a small group of popular students, not even known. Either you start engaging more or you'll forever be doomed to be a nobody in history."_

_Marth sighed, shaking his head. "But father…. I don't want to do this… it feels wrong. I'm dragging Merric into something he doesn't belong and-!"_

_Before he could finish, his father slapped him on the face, cutting him off. Roy's eyes widened at the sight, not believing what he just saw. He watched the man walk alone, Marth sniffling a bit before catching up._

"His father wanted him to continue on this tradition in which all the Lowells before him were extremely popular. I think some of his awful actions might be due to that man, seeing how he can't even stand up to him, he takes it out on others instead," explained Roy.

Shulk nodded, thanking Roy for the story before leaving. He decided to look for Marth in the school gardens. Noticing the bluenette to be by himself, he decided to seize the perfect opportunity.

"Marth, do you have a moment?" asked Shulk.

Glancing up, he wondered what the blond boy even wanted. After all, he was his former friend so why did he decide to talk to him now out of all the times he had the chance. Rolling his eyes, he glared at Shulk.

"Hurry up, I have no patience for thinkers," retorted the blue haired teen.

Hearing that, Shulk decided not to sugar coat anything. After all, he felt that Marth needed to know the harsh reality his future held in store for him.

"If you want to be rude, then I can play your game. I happen to have a little ability in which I can see into the future. From the path you're choosing to take, the future isn't going to be bleak for you. In fact, you're going to end up falling hard, nobody wanting anything to do with you," said Shulk.

Marth laughed, finding what he said to be complete bullshit.

"You're lying you know that? Nobody can see into the future, that's fucking impossible! Thanks for absolutely wasting my time Hulk," snapped Marth, rolling his eyes once more.

Shulk shook his head, sighing. "If I were you, I wouldn't be making references to comics you don't even read."

The platinum blond teen turned his back, heading into the school building. He wasn't going to let Marth have the last word. As he approached the door, he turned around, piercing though Marth's blue eyes.

"If you think I'm lying, I'll tell you this. Tomorrow someone's going to get arrested at Homecoming."

With those words, Shulk left the bluenette by himself.

* * *

Meanwhile at the office, Cia walked inside, wearing a dark pair of Prada sunglasses. Her body seemed to be shaking heavily as every little noise echoed throughout her head. Placing her hand on her head, she cringed a bit, wondering why everything had to be so bright and loud.

"Ugh, why are all these lights on, unngh," whined the woman.

Frederick and Emmeryn noticed her, wondering what was even wrong. The couple exchanged a look with one another while Ganondorf seemed amused.

"Looks like the child drank herself to death last night," chuckled the Gerudo man. This caused Cia to shoot a slight glare before holding onto her head once more.

"If I were you, I would take off those sunglasses. You do know that wearing sunglasses in a building is unprofessional, then again, when were you ever professional," stated the man. This caused him to chuckle once more before he made his way into his office.

Cia growled, trying her best not to give the man the bird. Emmeryn noticed she looked rather out of it as she looked to be rather dizzy.

"Cici, are you feeling alright?" asked the blonde woman out of concern.

"Y-yeah, I'll manage… I just need to relax in my office for awhile… Thanks for asking Emmy…"

With those words, she stepped into her office, feeling nauseated as she began to puke into the trash can.

"Unngh…. Why did I decide to show up on one of the loudest days…." Cia moaned. She covered her mouth once more, whining as she had another vomiting episode.

* * *

All the students sat inside the gymnasium as the big day arrived. All of them sat in their respective classes while those involved in cheer, sports, student council and band had their own sections. Emmeryn and all of the school's faculty and staff were there as well, welcoming the students as the Marching Band show was first.

Fi lead the school's band, starting the school spirit as the crowd roared. They began playing various songs consisting of the Super Mario Brothers theme to the Hyrule's over world theme. Cia seemed to be doing better, but clutched onto her head during the entire show. Ganondorf glanced over, chuckling silently as he found her pain to be amusing.

"Psst, look," whispered Hilda. She pointed at the hung over Cia as she kept looking down on the ground.

"Oh my god, she's hung over!" exclaimed Tharja. She couldn't help but find it amusing as she sniggered to herself.

"Wonder if she's going to give us an ending present," said Shadow, grinning.

"Shadow, you really want her to vomit and cause the entire school to shriek in horror?" retorted Vaati, rolling his eyes.

"Yes. It would be hilarious," responded the dark Hylian.

Vaati sighed, looking over at Ravio.

"Remind me, how are you even related to this buffoon?"

"Our mothers happen to be sisters with one another," answered the black haired boy. Sheerow chirped on his shoulder, watching the event.

Emmeryn took to the stage, holding a microphone as the entire student population cheered.

"Good afternoon Burazazu High! Are you guys excited for the Homecoming game tonight?"

The students roared, showing their school spirit and pride. This caused Emmeryn to smile even more, as she grinned.

"Alright then, before we get to the main event, we are going to view a lovely show our cheerleaders have for us as well as welcome our football players!"

Jennifer and all of the cheerleaders made their way towards the center, as the students cheered.

"Hello Burazazu High! Are you ready to show off your school spirit?!" shouted Jennifer.

"YEAH!"

"ALRIGHT THEN! LETS HIT IT!"

The girls started doing their routine, dancing to today's pop hits as everyone cheered. They did several pyramids and other things to boost school spirit. They even started to do the shuffle, causing more cheering as everyone chanted the school name.

Afterwards, another popular song played as the football players charged in, causing more cheers. Ike held the microphone, grinning.

"Hello Burazazu! It will mean the entire world to us if you can show your school support and attend the game against Melville. We can only guarantee one thing…. MELVILLE IS GOING DOWN!"

More cheering happened as more activities pursued afterwards. They got to watch the dance team and even some of the football players and cheerleaders partake in. Eventually they started to honor all of their other sports them, even cheering for the student council.

Cia's head started throbbing hard as she looked down, trying her best to sit through the blaring light and loud music. Eventually they got to the exhibition matches as a stage appeared in front of them, causing the students to fiercely cheer and go wild!

"Are you guys ready for the main event?!" stated Emmeryn.

"YEAH!"

"Alright then, we will be doing three exhibition matches in honor of Burazazu High tradition. The names will be grabbed by our three assistant principals as they will determine who gets to fight against who!" explained Emmeryn. She first approached Bowser, as the fiery lizard began to shuffle through names.

"For the first match, we have Caeda Tayls and….. Lucas Tazmily!"

The popular kids snickered with one another, telling Caeda she'll have it easy. Next was Ganondorf's turn, he'd began grabbing the piece of paper as he grabbed it.

"For the second match, we have Mac Bronx and…. Fox McCloud!"

Both boys were honored to fight against one another. They wanted to test and understand their skills with one another to get a feel for the senior class tournament.

Next, was Cia's turn. Emmeryn poked her gently, trying to grab her attention. Cia looked up, apologizing as she began going through the papers as she grabbed out the first one to read it.

"For the third match, we have…. Link Farron," she said in a lustful tone.

This caused Link to make the most disturbed face, wanting that woman far away from him as possible.

"And… Marth Lowell!"

"You heard that guys! For those who were called, get up to the stage and get ready!"

Everyone cheered. Luigi looked at Fledge, Yarne, and Ravio as their friend made his way towards his match. They hoped Lucas would win, especially after what happened two weeks ago.

As the match stated, the students watched intensely. At first, it looked like Lucas was losing as the popular kids laughed. All the sudden, Lucas outshined them, destroying Caeda out of the ring.

"FUCK YEAH! WAY TO GO LUCAS! WAY TO BURN HER ASS!" shouted Yarne.

Luigi and his friends looked at him as Dark Pit's jaw dropped for a moment. A few seconds later, the dark angel gave him a thumbs up.

"Not bad Yarne, not bad at all."

Next match began as Little Mac and Fox were literally neck to neck with one another. Eventually the round ended as Little Mac won. The two teens shook hands with one another as they congratulated one another on their match.

Finally, the third match arrived. Everyone cheered for Marth, especially the popular crowds while his former friends, Ravio's, Dark Pit's, Lilina's, and Viridi's gardening club booed him. Daisy joined in the booing, causing the other cheerleaders in her group to give her a look.

Not caring, Daisy stood up.

"GO LINK! TRASH THAT CHEATING BASTARD!"

Samus jumped, wondering what she even meant by that. Marth told her she already broke up with Lana when they started dating one another.

Next, Link made his way towards the stage. He managed to get a lot of boos, especially ever since Shadow pinned the blame on him. However, he got some cheers from his friend to include the respect of the two famous bully groups, the Koopalings and the Wario Brothers.

"GO KICK THAT PRINCESS' FUCKING ASS LINK!" shouted Lemmy.

"TRASH HIS SMUG FACE ON THE GROUND!" yelled Reflet.

The two teens were on the stage as the battle began. Marth lunged at Link while the Hylian quickly rolled before getting hit.

"_Damn he's quick!"_

Link took out a bomb, tossing it in Marth's direction as the bluenette jumped. Eventually they came neck to neck at one another, both fighters almost being at two-hundred percent damage. Link started recalling something from all the times he practiced with Masked Marth.

"_Lucina's fighting technique is balanced while Marth's is at the tip of the sword…. If I can time my hook shot just right, I can fling him out of the ring."_

Making a mental note, Link noticed the bluenette making his final strike while he was engulfed by his own thoughts. He managed to barely dodge it, releasing his hook shot as it grabbed Marth. Link kicked him, launching the pretty boy off the arena as all the students got quiet. Suddenly loud cheering happened as he managed to win the hearts of those who previously mocked him. The three winners stood up on the arena as Emmeryn awarded them each a prize.

* * *

The school day ended as everyone rushed outside to go home for the weekend. Marth waited for the majority of the students to disappear before heading over to meet Henry at the parking lot. As more and more disappeared, he began making his way only to be stopped by Little Mac.

"Hey Marth, ready for the dance tomorrow?" asked the boxer.

"Of course, besides, what's better than dancing around with your friends?" He couldn't believe it. The boxer was talking to him rather casually, especially after the party fiasco two weeks ago. Marth decided to play along, especially if he tried to do anything suspicious.

"Free food. I'd probably stay away from the punch though unless they decide to give us canned drinks. After all, it could be spiked by some booze."

"Ah, I see…" Marth waited for the football player to leave so he can get home quickly.

"Say Marth, I have a question?"

"And that is?"

"Why is it that you wait so long to go home?! Like, is there something or someone you're waiting for?" questioned Little Mac.

Shaking his head, Marth felt himself getting irritated. "Nah, I just like making fun of kids who pass by me. That's just it. Sometimes I watch my girlfriend practice afterschool as well," he said, lying.

Nodding, Little Mac let him be. As he watched the blue haired boy walk off, he couldn't help but be suspicious about something. Little Mac knew something about his excuse was off and he wanted to be the one to find out what Marth was hiding from them.

The bluenette made his way into his car, greeting Henry as they both got in and drove off.

* * *

Instead of heading out to the football game or getting ready for it like everyone else, Masked Marth decided to hang out with Link and his little sister Aryll at the amusement park. He figured that since everyone else would be too busy shopping for last minute Homecoming dresses or getting ready for the game, he decided to not wear his mask today. Of course he had it gently placed in his side bag just in case any familiar faces showed up. They'd wait in line as he asked Link's sister if she was excited.

After paying for their tickets, the three made their way inside as Aryll went ahead of them by two steps. Grabbing her brother's hand, she'd drag him over to the first thing that interests her, which happened to be the carousel.

"I want to go on that ride first!" she exclaimed.

Link chuckled a bit, ruffling her hair as they went in the line to join her too. Masked Marth looked over to the Hylian as they slowly moved forward.

"Hey Link, are you excited about the dance tomorrow?" he asked.

'Yeah, I am. For some reason, I keep having these nightmares lately about it. Something about being locked away in a room with a vicious woman," answered the blond. Masked Marth looked at him, his eyes widening as if he knew something.

"Link, that reminds me of something. I've also been experiencing dreams similar to yours lately, almost as if it's trying to tell me something. I managed to always open the door, just to see the sorceress making her move."

Link couldn't help but shake his head, wondering if his nightmare meant something after all. Eventually their turn arrived as the line moved. The Hylian helped his sister get on as he'd sit next to her, hopping on the horse. As the ride began to start, he'd be in deep thought. Part of him wondered if the reoccurring nightmares were actually a vision or not.

When the ride finished, the three got off and followed Aryll to the next ride which happened to be bumper cars. Thankfully, the line for the ride went a lot faster as the three were inside in no time. Afterwards, they'd go on a few more rides including a rollercoaster before taking a break.

The three of them ordered some lunch as they headed over to a small bench and plopped themselves down. Aryll began to dig into her hotdog, taking a huge bite.

"Are you enjoying your time here Aryll?" asked Masked Marth. The blonde girl nodded in response as she continued to eat her food. The bluenette took a bite of his sandwich as he looked up in the sky. Today felt oddly peaceful but something told him that an event was going to happen tonight. Whatever it may be, he knew that tonight someone will be struck with bad luck.

The sudden chain of thoughts quickly dispersed as he heard a familiar voice. Peeking over a little, he noticed Owain and Marc at the amusement park as well. Opening his bag, he quickly took the mask out and placed it on his face. Link was confused with his sudden actions but he figured he'd be getting an answer later.

The two happened to spot the three as they approached them, waving.

"Hey guys! I'm surprised to see you here," exclaimed Marc. He seemed pretty excited as he joined them at the table.

"Hey, where's your sister?" asked Link.

"She decided to help Robin and Reflet afterschool today," answered the cheerful boy.

Of course, Owain did his battle stance and for what, nobody knows. "It appears fate has joined us once again. My sword hand twitches for it appears that evil doers may lurk these premises. However, let us enjoy our spare time searching for the legendary Missletainn."

Aryll just looked at her brother, wondering what the world that Owain was talking about. Link shrugged in response as he just went along with it anyways. He was used to it by now from the two weeks he's gotten to know him. Even if the boy was quite a colorful character he was still good company.

"So," said Marc, breaking the silence. "What brings you guys here?"

"We're just taking Link's little sister out to the amusement park. It was originally going to be both her and his foster father's son, but the poor boy had a really nasty cold. We plan on picking him up a souvenir before we leave though," explained the bluenette.

"I see."

Owain looked over as he seemed to be jolting ideas down in his notebook. He was known for being quite the writer and he was pretty damn good at it. It didn't help that he drew anime extremely well as he was working on his own manga series.

Being curious, Link peeked over and noticed that he already got a cast of characters as they were all mock ups of the popular kids. He recognized one of them to be Marth. Observing more, he noticed it took place in a battle school as he even designed the villains. Observing them, they were mock ups of Bowser, Ganondorf and Cia. Getting up, he'd grab his and his sister's trash as he excused himself for a moment. Masked Marth decided to join him as well.

"Why did you put on your mask when you saw them?" he whispered.

"Well," whispered the bluenette. "Owain happens to be my cousin. He doesn't know about my whereabouts and honestly, I don't know how he react if he were to find out that I'm Marth."

Sighing, Link looked into the eyes that hid behind the mask. "You know sooner or later you got to tell him, otherwise he won't stop his 'mystical quest to save you from vicious fiends. This also includes the entire school population as well.''

"I will when the time is right."

Masked Marth sighed. He didn't realize what he truly gotten himself into. Even though a few students knew his real identity, he couldn't help feel like he was deceiving the rest. It didn't help that his actions as masquerading as a boy can also come off as offensive seeing how there are those struggling with their gender identities and whatnot.

The two headed back to the table as they went back to resuming their activities. Letting Aryll lead the way, the group of four followed the little girl as they went to her attraction of choice. Eventually it started to get late, so Owain and Marc decided to call it a night.

As they parted ways with the two boys, they decided to head over to one last ride before calling it a night. Masked Marth took off his mask and placed it inside his bag as they got seated. Aryll wanted a seat with others her age so it was just him and Link in their component. Soon, the ride started going as the Ferris wheel rose up and stopped for a moment.

The two happened to get a perfect view of the entire city.

"Isn't it beautiful Link?" asked the bluenette. Link nodded in response, blushing a bit.

"I've never seen anything bright like this. In fact, the stars are a lot brighter now than they were in the past."

Masked Marth didn't realize it, but he slowly learned his head on Link's. He began feeling a bit warm, his face beginning to tint slightly pink. The Hylian glanced over and noticed this, but he didn't seem to mind it at all.

"Sometimes, I wish that days like this will never end."

Closing his eyes, Masked Marth decided to rest for a bit on Link's shoulder.

* * *

At Smash Run Fashion Square Mall, Caeda was out with the other cheerleaders shopping for their homecoming dresses for tomorrow night. The girls looked for the prettiest dresses, trying on many to see which one they liked the best.

"What about this one? Do you think it'll look good on me?" asked Jennifer. The aqua haired girl peered over to see her friend holding a glittery, blue-purple dress. In response, Caeda gave her a thumbs up which made the varsity cheer captain beam in excitement. In fact, Jennifer rushed over into the dressing room to try it on.

"Hey Caeda!"

Caeda looked over to see Peach come out, wearing a beautiful pink ball gown that made her look like a princess. The blonde twirled around a bit, looking back to Ike's girlfriend. "How does this look? Do you think it's a little too much?" she asked, pouting.

Shaking her head, Caeda smiled. "Not at all Peach. In fact, it makes you look very gorgeous. I'm sure Mario will definitely love it on you."

Peach grinned and went back to the dressing room to join Jennifer and the others. As they were changing out, Caeda decided to look for a crimson dress for herself. Peeking over, she noticed a familiar face shopping for dresses as well.

Olivia was with her mother as they looked over at the dresses and examined them. Her mother grabbed out a random one and showed it to her daughter.

"How about this one sweetie?" she asked.

The pink haired girl shook her head as she began to get flustered. "I think that one shows a bit too much…"

Her mother inspected it for a moment before placing it back. "Come to think of it honey, you're absolutely right."

They'd move over towards the white dresses as her mother's eyes widened a bit before rushing over and pulling out another one.

"This one looks absolutely perfect don't you think?"

She held up a gorgeous, strapless white dress that touched the floor. It flared everywhere, having beautiful embroidery designs as well as silver gemstones. Olivia looked over before giving her mom an answer.

"It's beautiful mom! I think I'll take it."

Beaming, they grabbed the dress as they made their way out of the dress section. Caeda moved over a bit closer, being curious to what the two were talking about.

"I can't believe you're a homecoming nominee sweetie! I bet everyone's going to fall head over heels for you when they see you all beautiful and dolled up!"

Blushing, Olivia looked away and smiled a bit. "Mom please, I doubt that's even going to happen. Besides, you're embarrassing me over here."

Her mother chuckled as the two left from the brunette's sight. Making her way back towards the red dresses, Caeda couldn't help but mutter to herself.

"This is going to get good. I'm glad she even chose white, it'll just make her surprise more hilarious."

"What surprise?"

Jumping, Caeda noticed Cordelia as she laughed a bit. "Oh, just the surprise of me choosing a crimson dress instead of an ivory one?" she said, lying. She hoped her vice-captain of the cheer squad bought her excuse, seeing as Cordelia opposed this kind of awful behavior.

"Oh! That's swell I guess," exclaimed the redhead. Caeda mentally sighed of relief, glad that Cordelia never really caught onto any of hers or the other cheerleaders' suspicious behavior lately.

L'Arachel came out of the dressing room with the other girls to meet up with the other two.

"Hey, do you think that Marth's going to be at the Homecoming Dance tomorrow?" asked blonde.

"Um duh L'Arachel! He's a nominee, he has to go!" stated Toadette.

" I was talking about Marth Aritia! I already know that Lowell's a damn nominee."

"I hope so. He seemed rather hesitant about it, but if he shows up, we'll get lucky!" exclaimed Caeda.

* * *

At the Lowell residence, the two seniors were trying on their tuxedos for the dance tomorrow. Elice observed the boy's from the couch, watching them come down the stairs as she smiled.

"Both of you look really handsome in those tuxedos," exclaimed the bluenette. The young adult made a slow, yet steady recovery after her accident two weeks ago. For the time being, she stood at the house seeing how she needed assistance whenever she needed to go somewhere or be helped into the wheelchair.

Marth blushed, feeling flattered from his sister's compliment. Even though he was glad that Elice was alright, he still couldn't help but feel guilty for her current state. He felt that if anything worse had happened, she wouldn't be with the family today. The thought scared him for a moment, causing him to twitch a bit before brushing it off.

Henry couldn't help but beam a little. "Aw, shucks Elice… I honestly feel like a goofball in this outfit but seeing how it's required for the occasion, I might as well wear this thing."

Elice giggled a little, finding his reaction to the tuxedo to be quite adorable. Her smile grew wider as she observed the two boys.

"Before you guys leave tomorrow, let me take a picture of both of you. Besides, this is your final year at high school. Every decision and action you make will heavily affect your outlook in life after school ends," exclaimed the azure haired girl.

Henry nodded in agreement as Marth just stared off into distance. Those words struck like a chord, forever bound to echo throughout his mind.

* * *

Marth stared up at his bedroom ceiling at night, being wide awake. He was restless, anxious for the big day tomorrow and the fact his friend the target of an awful prank. The boy wished they wouldn't go through with it however they didn't seem to have any care in the world for others. Sighing, he managed to get an idea of how to prevent Henry from getting paint splattered on him. After all, it was either have him completely clean or unleash his wrath on the entire student population, possibly killing everyone.

The bluenette deeply sighed, shifting slightly as Henry woke up.

"Marth?" mumbled the silverette.

"Yeah?"

"Answer me this question…. Why did you abandon your real friends for Ike's group?" asked the silver haired crow boy.

Marth stood silent for a moment, unsure of how to answer Henry's question. It stabbed him through the back like a sharp knife, ready to kill him at any given moment. Sighing, Marth rose up from him bed before looking out the window.

"I don't know honestly… I guess I just wanted something more," responded the bluenette.

Henry glanced at him, sighing. He couldn't believe the words that spewed out of Marth's mouth. Part of him wondered if he thought of the question to be a joke or if he was hesitant on answering with the truth.

"Are you sure about that? I can see through lies you know," exclaimed the other teen. This caused Marth to jump a bit, almost afraid of Henry.

The bluenette sighed, shaking his head. "I just wanted to try something new you know? I wanted to get close to Ike and Caeda again, seeing how I was close with them during my childhood," Marth replied, sighing deeply.

"That's understandable, but you could have easily done that without abandoning your friends you know. The same also goes for making fun of others, trying to make them feel miserable. Marth, don't even try to defend your actions there because honestly, anyone can come up with the best excuses for that," stated the silverette.

Marth's jaw dropped for a moment. He wondered where the usual, bad joke cracking Henry went. Instead, here he was, face to face with a serious boy. The bluenette took a deep breath as he sighed heavily.

"It's peer pressure okay?" retorted Marth.

Henry shook his head, laughing for a slight second. "That's just an excuse Marth. There's a major difference between peer pressure and being an asshole. Perhaps, you were probably a dick to begin with."

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"Well, think of it this way. You abandoned the girl you actually had feelings for, leaving her to suffer with her wicked, abusive sister. Second, you become the best of friend's with someone who's also like you in a way only to abandon him and call him slurs. Third, you're making fun of others who aren't holier than thou just to impress these people? Peer pressure is not the excuse for that. I honestly think you're seeing life as a game right now," Henry said, explaining.

"I….I….I-!"

"I nothing Marth. If it was pure pressure, you would have broken up with Lana right away without having not only one, but two possible affairs behind her back. If it was pure pressure, you would have apologized constantly to your friends and to Link for ditching him all the time. And third, if it was pure pressure, you would have felt guilty and helped the person you made fun of afterwards, even not giving a damn if your so called popular friends ridicule you. Like I've said Marth, perhaps you were always a cruel person from the start. I'll tell you one thing though, if you don't get yourself out of that lifestyle right now, you're going to be stuck in a dark void for the rest of your life. You're going to see everyone as a potential threat and competition, you're going to become manipulative and brainwash people into thinking you're the victim. In fact, if you continue this charade up, you're going to exactly end up turning into Cia."

Marth sighed, covering his ears. He didn't want to believe the words that came out of Henry's mouth right now. How dare he even tell him he was becoming like the wicked witch herself?! Compared to her, he wasn't abusive towards anymore, he never even got anyone in trouble for the action's his done so why is Henry doing this to him. Instead, Henry went back to bed, letting the boy to dwell on his actions for the remainder of the night.

* * *

**And that's the end of that chapter! Managed to use some pieces from my older story that fitted in here. I'm glad Link won over Marth but I do worry about him in the upcoming chapter!**

**Anyways, it appears that more people are becoming aware of Marth's path he's choosing to ride.**

**Next chapter, we will get to see the lovely prank, the Homecoming King and Queen, Link's vision and the big surprise!**

**Story Questions**

**1\. What do you think is going to happen at Homecoming?  
2\. I feel that these popular socialites are being awfully cruel. Suggest ways that karma can get back at them.  
3\. Do you feel that Marth is naturally a bad person? Why or why not.**

**Bonus Question**  
**4\. Who do you think is going to get arrested at Homecoming?**

**Until next time!  
-Iggy**


	15. Hold It Against Me

**Happy Thanksgiving everyone!  
Here is my treat to all of you lovely readers out there! The Homecoming Chapter.**

**Slight warning: There's a bit of mild sexual abuse(kissing and touching without consent)**

* * *

The big night everyone awaited for has finally arrived at last. Everywhere, teenagers and former students of close ages began getting ready for the big day. To their surprise, the football team managed to win against Melville last night, causing a huge boost in school spirit. The guys got fancy in their tuxedos while the ladies were getting all dolled up. Tonight was the big night were they can finally not only celebrate their win but also their love for their school, pride, and many more things to come.

Marth couldn't believe how fast Homecoming crept up around the corner. For some reason, he felt like his senior year was going by fairly quickly. It was now the beginning of November as the weather began to get more chiller as it greeted everyone in the morning with its embracing winds.

The bluenette was getting ready for the big day. He was putting on his tuxedo as he took a couple of pictures with his cellphone. His phone vibrated as the boy grabbed it, unlocking his screen code to glance at who sent him a text message.

It was from no other than Merric himself. Bakersfield High School happened to have their Homecoming dance on the same day as Burazazu. The greenette looked extremely happy as a brunette girl was next to him. If Marth recalled correctly, Merric recently started dating a girl by the name of Linde. The azure haired teen couldn't help but be happy for his friend as he texted him a picture of himself along with a reply.

Afterwards, he stuffed the phone into his pocket before making his way downstairs.

Henry happened to sitting on the couch, browsing through various apps on his iPad. He decided to check out his Smashbook page to see what his friends were currently doing. As Marth arrived downstairs, Liza rushed over to him, beaming with delight.

"Aww, I can't believe my youngest baby is growing up," exclaimed the woman. She started to embrace him, hugging him very tight as tears started to build up her eyes.

"I remember when you used to be my special little guy like it was yesterday. Now look at you Marth, you've certainly have grown up and even took on our ancestor's features."

Marth couldn't help but smile a little. His father looked at him, glancing from his newspaper before he continued to read. The boy frowned a little, always coming to the conclusion that out of his entire family, why was it that his father never approved of the things he did. He decided it was best to let it go for the day, especially since he didn't want to arrive at the dance in a foul mood.

Elice looked up, happy to see her brother dressed up for the second time. She grabbed a vintage jewelry box, setting it on her lap before wheeling her way over towards her brother. When she got close to Marth, she grabbed the box off her lap, handing it to him.

"Here's a present from the divine dragon herself Marth. May she watch over you, Henry and the rest of our people," Elice said, smiling.

Marth thanked her as he grabbed the vintage jewelry box from her hands. Wondering what could be stored inside, he couldn't help but open it right away. His eyes widened, observing the item that's been sleeping in slumber for some time. It was a golden tiara, engraved with beautiful designs along with a sapphire gem in the middle. The tiara itself was shaped similar to a small crown.

It took him a moment to realize that this was none other than the Lowell family treasure! The tiara belonged to none other than the original famous Hero King himself. He couldn't believe how valuable the item must be, especially since the Lowell family passed it among one another throughout generations.

Elice giggled a bit at his sudden reaction as she glanced up at him. "After talking with both Mother and Father for the last week now, we decided that you were finally ready to don the family's sacred treasure," the bluenette girl explained. "So, feel free to put it on. It'll not only be an honor to our family but also our ancestor the Hero King himself."

Nodding, Marth placed grabbed the tiara and gently placed it on top of his head. Afterwards, he looked towards everyone as they gave him his undivided attention.

"So… how do I look?" Marth asked, wanting to know everyone's opinion. The young boy hoped his ancestor's relic didn't make him look too goofy. Henry glanced up, observing the tiara ma as he gave a thumbs up before going back on his iPad.

"You look like such a handsome young man now," Liza exclaimed, kissing her son on the cheek. Elice's lips curled, forming a soft smile.

"You look amazing. I've never realized it until now, but you exactly look like the splitting image of our ancestor," stated Elice.

"Hehe, thanks everyone."

Marth beamed in delight as he couldn't believe it. Everyone in his family seemed to love his new look as his father even smiled a bit! He made his way towards the couch, joining the silverette boy.

"Henry, I've always been curious about something," Marth questioned, trying to peek at the boy's iPad.

"Hm?"

"What religion do you practice? Do you follow the divine dragon Naga, the light goddess Hylia, Saint Elimine, the goddess of nature, you know, religious figures. I'm curious to know who you look up to," Marth informed, trying his best to remember his world religions class.

"Well, right now I'm agnostic. I'm not sure what to believe it but I did used to follow the fell dragon cult. Man, that was something," exclaimed the silverette, chuckling a bit.

Marth gave Henry a strange look, not believing what came out of his mouth. After a few seconds, he shrugged it off, realizing that people should choose to worship whatever they believed in. Henry glanced over to Marth, waving his finger as if telling him to scoot closer. Marth caught onto the boy's body language very quickly as he moved closer towards Henry and his iPad.

"Speaking of cults, I decided to look them up. I find them to be rather interesting, seeing how some people get crazy ideas just to even form them!"

He'd begin searching up random cults. He'll show Marth the cult of the fell dragon Grima as the boy winced. He couldn't believe how many were out there, especially wondering how people could even worship dark deities like this! Marth knew he shouldn't judge someone for what they choose to believe in, however some of these cults were rather dark.

Henry happened to find one that caught his interest. Tapping on it, the boy began heading into a website with an outdated layout. Marth glanced, reading the title as it turned out to be the cult of the dark dragon Medeus.

"Wait… there's actually a cult for that?!"Marth shouted. Realizing the volume of his voice, the bluenette quickly covered his mouth, hoping none of his family heard him.

"Dude, there's a cult for everything to include a flying spaghetti monster, nya ha ha," boasted Henry. He found the thought of worshipping a flying spaghetti monster to be hilarious. He decided to browse the cheesy webpage, laughing at the clip art and the papyrus font that was being used. Marth glanced over, as Henry backed out. He happened to notice an article mentioning the cult and Smashington. As Henry was about to close out of the tab, the boy quickly stopped him.

"Wait! Click that article!" commanded the azure haired teen.

"Aye ye captain!" Henry tapped on the article as it began loading on the screen. The photo being displayed happened to be in black and white as it showed a middle aged man garbed in an eloquent robe standing side by side with a young woman and her husband. Behind the robed man happened to be two figures standing behind him as they were wearing cloaks. The woman happened to be pregnant as she appeared to be close to her due date. She looked to be fairly beautiful, almost enough to seduce any man to leave their wives or husbands even.

Henry decided to read the article out loud to Marth. Afterwards, the two began to summarize and discuss with one another as the other Lowell family members were in the kitchen.

"That woman looks really stunning, almost as if she came from the sacred grounds herself," exclaimed Marth. Henry on the other hand thought otherwise.

"To be honest, she looks to be rather cold and distant. I can see through others easily no matter how much they try to hide the truth. This woman has the same harsh eyes my mother had. I feel sorry for that child… if it's still alive that is," Henry replied, giving Marth his opinion.

"Strange… from what I remember when you read it, apparently the baby was due in December. Even more weird, she apparently has a sacred wound with the child who will jumpstart the power their god's needs," rambled the blue haired teen.

"In a sense, this child was planned not by the woman or the husband, by the cult itself. It's like if they wanted to have a poor life suffer just so their god can eat the darkness engulfing within the poor thing. I hate to say it, but it's like as if they cursed the child on purpose so it does nothing but suffer throughout life."

"Ugh, that's awful. It's making me sick to my stomach just thinking about it. And you know what's even worse? If this so-called cult actually did work, if the body of their "god" isn't resurrected by the time his energy is complete, they have a backup option of possessing someone who's pure of heart," stated Marth.

Henry shook his head before closing the tab. "Let's just hope this cult is another one of those LARPing ones like the fell dragon one was! Usually most cults never seem to work anyways, so we're fine. Just whoever the poor child was had to suffer because of some idiotic belief."

By the time Henry turned off his iPad, the family came out as Liza held a camera.

"Alright you two, get up so we can take some photos together!" the blue haired woman chortled.

* * *

Meanwhile at the other Lowell residence, Chrom happened to be escorting not one, but two girls to the Homecoming dance. Apparently Sumia and Cordelia managed to convince him to take them both as their date.

Robin couldn't help but chuckle as he observed the face his best friend made. It didn't help that Lissa joined in as well as Gaius freeloading in the house.

"So, which one of us is going to get the first dance Chrom," asked Cordelia. She blushed a little, leaning closer towards the bluenette. The teen happened to be wearing a bombshell bra to give her breasts a bigger look.

"Um, can't we all dance together at the same time?" stated Chrom. He wasn't sure what mess he got himself into this time, however knew it was too late to back out.

"Those are the words coming from a man who eats an orange like an apple," Gaius said, bringing up some fun facts. Chrom couldn't help but shoot him a slight glare before sighing.

"We can take turns Cordelia. I don't mind if you go first," exclaimed Sumia. "After all, I might trip a lot when we dance."

"Just make sure to watch your toes Blue. Who knows how many times Stumbles here is going to step on them," Gaius said, interrupting them once more.

"Gaius, why are you here again?"

"Bubbles invited me to go along, plus I wonder if Lonlon's going to be there," answered the orange haired teen. He happened to be sucking on a lollipop, giving Chrom a bored look.

"Say Robin, where's Reflet anyways?" asked Lissa. She recalled her being at their house last year when they were getting ready for Homecoming.

"She decided to get ready at Red's house," answered the white haired boy. Emmeryn happened to step out along with Frederick. The principal donned a gorgeous, long white dress as her hair was up for the occasion. After all, she was monitoring the dance.

"Whoa Emm, you look gorgeous!" chirped the younger blonde. "I bet Frederick's sad because he has errands to take care of instead of dancing with his fiancé!"

Frederick shook his head, smiling. "Ah no, not at all. Besides, I at least get to see a sneak peek of how lovely Emmeryn looks tonight. Right dear?"

Emmeryn giggled a bit, blushing. She held Frederick's hand, wearing the engagement ring. The two adults kissed one another before Frederick made his way out the door.

"Hey Emm, who else is supervising the dance with you tonight?" asked Lissa.

"Well," answered the blonde. "There's going to be Mr. Hare, Mrs. Caelin, Mr. Metaknight, Mr. Dragmire and last but not least, Cici."

Both Chrom and Robin exchanged faces with one another, mouthing phrases about the last supervisor.

* * *

At the Icarus residence, the group of teenagers sat out in the living room. Palutena seemed to be on the computer, setting up something. Pit couldn't help but be curious as he went over towards his guardian.

"Lady Palutena, what are you doing?" asked the angel, being curious.

The green haired woman turned around, smiling. "Oh, I decided I needed more excitement in my life so I'm setting up a profile on a dating website."

"Dating? Aren't you a bit too old for dating?" teased Viridi. Palutena gave her a look before laughing it off.

"You're never too old to date Viridi. In fact, you can only be too young to date. After all, that's why these websites have age preferences here. Without them, who knows how many old geezers you'll have messaging you," exclaimed the goddess.

"Touché."

Pit glanced over at his brother, frantically waving in his direction. "Pittoo! Are you excited for the dance tonight?"

Dark Pit gave him a look. "You mean the one I'm being forced too? Nope."

"But Pittoo, you've never been to all the previous Homecoming dances. At least enjoy your senior year more Mr. Grumpy pants!" retorted the light angel.

"Hmph, and you're annoying."

"Well Kuro, we can always steal food from the dance you know. Just hang out in our little corner while all the others are dancing their butts away!" exclaimed Shadow.

"And get suspended once more?" said Vaati, jumping in. Shadow gave him a look.

"You're such a killjoy Vaati, you know that?!"

"Well, if you would stop coming up with such stupid ideas, maybe I wouldn't have to reprimand you much," answered the lilac haired teen.

"I just wonder who's going to win Homecoming King and Queen for the senior class," said Midna, joining in the conversation.

Dark Pit shrugged. "Don't know and honestly, I don't care."

"Aww, but Pittoo," said Palutena. "You should care. After all, it is your last year of high school."

The dark angel's cellphone vibrated as he received a text message from Shadow himself. He shook his head, wondering why he just didn't say it as they were next to each other in the living room. Reading his phone it said.

Shad: TFW your friend is dating your weenie cousin.

Dark Pit glanced over towards Hilda. "Wait, you're actually dating Ravio?"

"Yep. Not only he's really sweet but also adorable as well," answered the purple haired girl.

"It's happening! She's finally lost her mind guys. Rest in peace Hilda, you will be missed," said Shadow. Sheerow happened to fly near him and pecked the boy before returning to Ravio.

"OW!"

"Shadow, get over it. Besides, I'm surprised you've never even dated before," teased Ravio. His cousin's jaw dropped as he heard what the black haired teen said. Finding a good excuse to quickly defend himself, the grey hair boy puffed his cheeks before responding.

"Well, I just haven't found the right girl yet. Besides, I have no future plans in dating anyone," replied the tan Hylian.

Palutena held onto her camera as she told everyone to get up so they can have their picture taken. Dark Pit groaned as his brother embraced him into a hug.

* * *

At Caeda's mansion, the cheerleaders were getting ready as they applied lots of make up on their faces. Severa had her hair up in a bun as she applied the last pair of false lashes.

"I can't wait for tonight," beamed Jennifer.

"I know right? Not only it's the dance, but if she wins, it's going to be hilarious. The whole school's going to laugh at her," chirped Toadette.

Caeda snickered a bit. "I can't wait to see that honestly. After all, she's just a pathetic princess. Thinks she's better than everyone else."

The girls laughed as Rosalina stared. The platinum blonde girl turned around, making her way towards the door. Caeda noticed her best friend heading out as she looked over towards her.

"Rosa, where are you going?!" shouted the bluenette.

"Out. To be honest, I'm done with this. You guys have been treating people awful as of late. I can't stand to hear these poor girls being mocked behind their backs or these poor students to be tripped for your own personal amusement. This isn't the Caeda I befriended long ago. The one I friended is gone."

With those words, Rosalina left the mansion, slamming the door as the room grew silent. Caeda frowned, wondering what her problem even was.

"Geez, what did we ever do to her?!" whined L'Arachel.

"Rosa's just being crabby," replied Jennifer.

"She's probably on her period or something," said Severa.

The girls continued to talk about their plan, laughing as they started acting out Olivia's reaction.

* * *

Lucina sat in an empty music room, holding her violin. She decided to practice her instrument seeing how the Homecoming dance wasn't until two hours. After all, since she was attending as Marth, there was no need to apply makeup or any sort of cosmetic.

Taking a deep breath, she began playing a melody, singing as she got into the music. Little did she know, her nanny let a special guest inside while she danced around with the violin.

Link began looking around the house, trying to find Lucina. He happened to be captivated by the sound of a beautiful melody along with the singing that enhanced its features. Being curious, the Hylian began making his way towards the source, wondering who was even playing. When he arrived, he saw Lucina dancing around, singing her heart out as he smiled.

"I didn't know you knew how to sing and play the violin."

Becoming startled, Lucina jumped a bit, almost dropping her instrument. Turning around, she sighed of relief when she saw it was only Link.

"I didn't know you were coming over early," exclaimed the bluenette. She grabbed her violin case, placing it inside as she closed it, before giving her full attention to the blond teen.

"Well, it was either that or show up really late. My foster parents had some errands they needed to run, so they decided to drop me off early," Link replied, blushing a bit.

His azure eyes met with hers as they both inched closer towards one another. Without noticing, the two embraced one another as they kissed for the first time. As the two realized what just happened, both teenagers turned around, blushing.

"S-sorry!" both of them said to one another. They then turned around again as Link pulled her closer towards him.

"Can I have another?" he asked. Link couldn't explain it, but he felt like he was in the sacred realm as his lips touched with Lucina's.

"For you, anything."

The two kissed once more, embracing each other before they let go of one another. Link's face turned completely red as a wide smile formed on his face.

"So, where did you learn such a beautiful tune?" asked Link.

"Well, believe it or not, it's original. I happened to hear it last year but unfortunately it was never finished."

"Hmm, perhaps you should finish the song. After all, if there's ever a talent show at the school, I think you should definitely enter with that song. It's beautiful yet full of melancholy. It's bound to bring out the inner emotions out of the judges," piped the Hylian.

Nodding, Lucina kept that in mind. However, she knew in order to win, she'll need to convince her potential music partner to join forces with her. After all, they were the original artist of the song. Glancing over, she noticed a small radio with an mp3 jack inside. Grabbing her iPod, she placed it inside as it began playing some soft music.

She extended her hand towards the Hylian, smiling softly.

"Care for a pre-Homecoming dance?" offered the indigo haired girl.

Nodding, Link took her hand as the two began dancing. They got lost in the music, imaging themselves in formal wear as Link twirled Lucina around.

"So, practicing your dance moves for Zelda, right?"

"Perhaps. She said she was going to be running late," answered the Hylian.

"I see."

Eventually another song came on as Link recognized it to be none other than that aspiring musician Scylla.

"I didn't know you listen to Scylla," exclaimed Link.

Lucina nodded. "I've been drawn to her ever since I found her on Smashcamp. I've downloaded all of her albums, to include the LPs."

As they danced, Lucina began singing along to the song as the voices synced with one another, creating a beautiful harmony. Link couldn't help but smile softly as he noticed the sync. As their dance finished, the two decided it was time to get ready for the Homecoming dance.

"Wow, have you ever thought about collaborating with that artist? When you sang her song, your voice really synced with hers, even creating a more heavenly voice than before," stated the Hylian male.

"I've never thought of that before. Perhaps I should contact her sometime."

As they began changing, Lucina couldn't help but realize something. When Link mentioned the familiar sync, it all started coming down to her about the singer's identity. A small smile formed on her lips as they turned out to be the person she was looking for.

After the two finished, they made their way towards the front of the house to hang outside. Lucina looked into his eyes.

"Link, do you ever believe in fate?" asked the bluenette.

"It depends on what kind it is," he answered.

"Well, I felt that ever since that red bird caused me to run into you, we were destined to be together. The strange dreams we both been having lately happen to sync with one another as well. It makes me wonder if the divine dragon is trying to tell us something."

"Divine dragon?" Link started to think about it for a moment. He realized ever since Lucina came into his life, he felt nothing but happiness. Something about the girl was special and he knew they were destined to be together by fate.

"Yes. Naga's an extremely important deity to me. I believe that if one prays to her, she will forever bring them happiness, even help guide you out of the dark times. After all, she's watching over us right now," exclaimed Lucina. Ever since she was a little girl, she always prayed to Naga. Her mother told her that if she prayed for her and the others, she will protect them from all the bad things in life. This also included praying for those who were misguided as Naga will rescue them and guide them to the happiness that they deserve. She recalled having multiple dreams about a blond hair boy when she was younger, however she couldn't see his face. Now that Link showed up into her life, the figure started to become more and more clear.

"That's interesting. She reminds me of Hylia almost yet different. To be honest, I've always had this strange, reoccurring dream when I was a small child."

"And that is?"

"I was always at some garden. A girl will always call my name as I followed her voice. When she turned around, I couldn't make out her face but I know one thing. Her hair was silky and blue, just like yours."

Lucina gasped, being surprised. She began to wonder if Naga was the bird all along as she herself destined for the two to meet and fall in love. After all, it could explain why she never experience feelings like this before until she set her eyes on Link.

The two embraced once more, kissing under the moonlight.

* * *

Zelda appeared to get herself ready. She happened to be waiting for the limousine her friends rented out. A tan woman entered her room as she smiled.

"You look lovely Zelda. Almost like the splitting image of your mother," said the woman.

Turning around, she came face to face with her guardian Impa. The Shekiah woman happened to be dressed in her uniform as she was getting ready for work.

"Before you go off to the dance, I have a present for you." Digging through her pockets, Impa grabbed a small necklace with a gold shard on it. She began to tie it around Zelda's neck as she let it dangle.

"This is a gift from your mother. Your father told me to give it to you when you've become of age," exclaimed the tan woman.

Smiling, Zelda hugged Impa. "Thank you for everything Impa. Please promise to come back safe from your job. After all, the case you're handling tonight can get awfully dangerous."

"I will. After all, the goddesses are on our side."

* * *

Meanwhile in the outskirts of town, Lana happened to be applying her final touches. As the bluenette finished, she glanced at the mirror and grinned. She felt like a lovely princess in the crimson blue dress as she got out of her bedroom.

She'd begin to hum to herself, dancing around as she pretended to be Cinderella. The sorceress used her magic to cast herself a prince charming as she danced around with him. After five minutes, he disappeared as she waited for Cia.

The white haired woman wore a beautiful, revealing black dress as she applied the final touches of her make up. Grinning, she hummed to herself gleefully as she began to wear her jewelry. Grabbing the necklace that wretched Lucina gave her, she attached a golden ring to it as she placed it on herself. After all, even if the jewelry piece was from a nemesis, she did have to admit one thing; it was still beautiful.

The older woman made her way out of her bedroom as she went to join her younger sister. Lana looked at her in awe, finding her to look quite beautiful however, thought it was strange that she dressed almost as if she was having a party of her own.

"Ready to go?"

"Of course."

Before the two sisters began making their way outside, Cia grabbed a piece of jewelry. It happened to be one that matched the necklace Lucina gave her. Instead of it being shaped like the moon, it was shaped like the sun. The gem also happened to be a red color while the moon had a blue one. She'd begin to put the necklace on Lana before they left.

* * *

The students of Burazazu arrived at the school campus as the Homecoming dance started. They were all dressed up from head to toe, donning beautiful garments of their choice. Link arrived with Masked Marth as they joined up with Red and the others. Link happened to be checking his phone before glancing up and seeing Zelda.

The brunette approached him as she grabbed his hands, smiling. "Hey Link! It turns out that I managed to come earlier than planned. My father came back so he decided to drop me off instead!"

Link smiled, being glad for her. Zelda then began to usher Link to follow her.

"Hey Link, I have something to show you for a second. Care to follow?"

Nodding, Link began to follow the brunette as they left the dance floor. She'd began to playfully tease him, causing her to giggle as she ran.

"Tag you're it!"

Running, Link couldn't help but find this fun. As she saw her, she turned another direction as she entered a room.

"Zelda, wait!"

Link entered the room, looking for the Hylian brunette. Everything happened to be pitch black as he couldn't see anything. He took small steps as he looked around.

"Zelda? Zelda, are you here?!"

As he went deeper inside, the double doors slammed behind him, closing themselves. Turning around, he rushed over towards the door, frantically trying his best to open it. Taking a few steps, he began to ram into it, trying to break down the door however to no avail, it refused to open. Suddenly, dim lights came on as music started playing.

Looking back, he noticed "Zelda" transformed into none other than Cia herself as she inched closer towards the Hylian.

"Link…"she spoke in a sexy tone. "You're mine… and mine alone!"

The Hylian began to slowly back away, as she approached him. Sighing, she shook her head, frowning.

"What's wrong love? I'm not going to hurt you. I love you with all my heart, so please, be my first."

With those words, she happened to corner him. Her face blushed heavily as a twisted grin plagued by obsession formed on her face. Her heart started being fast as Link tried his best to find an escape route.

"Link… if I said I want your body now… would you hold it against me?"

The woman clung onto her destined prince, forcing him to kiss her lips. She started feeling all kinds of pleasure as she stoked Link's body before making her way towards his face. For the first time in his life, Link experienced fear.

* * *

Robin happened to arrive slightly late with Chrom as Gaius accidently gave him directions to a candy store instead. The group started to rush inside as Robin noticed something from a distance. A tan, white haired woman happened to be passing by as she managed to get through the school gates. His eyes narrowed a bit.

"_What is she doing here?!"_

Meanwhile, Lyn happened to have a microphone in her hand as she began calling up all freshman nominees to the stage.

Gerome happened to glance over, watching Emmeryn smile from the side lines. As he looked up at the stage and then back, he noticed both Ganondorf and Emmeryn were gone! The redhead decided to make his way towards the crowd, whispering something to Zelda as the girl's eyes widened.

As people congratulated the winners from the younger classmen, it was finally the senior's turn.

"Alright! Will all senior nominees please gather up on the stage!"

All the nominees began making their way towards the stage. Severa grinned as she got ready to press the button if Olivia won. The pink haired girl felt embarrassed as she watched all the eyes that gazed at her. Zelda noticed Link was missing from the stage as she looked over, whispering something to Masked Marth.

The bluenette approached Lyn, whispering in her ear as he asked to excuse himself to find the Hylian. The greenette nodded, giving him the approval as the boy left the stage, dashing out of the room to look for the blonde.

"Alright then… this year's senior class Homecoming King and Queen are…. Henry Sullivan and Olivia Flynn!"

Marth began to frantically dig through his pockets, finding a gold coin with a cat on it as he tossed it in Henry's direction as they got crowned.

"Ooh shiny!"

Henry bent down as Severa pressed the button, the red paint falling all over Olivia. To her dismay, it missed Henry as he was completely clean! The redheaded girl clenched her fists, wondering who the rat that ruined their plans was. It would have been oh so perfect if both of them were to get hit!

Olivia blinked, as all the students started laughing. Tears started flowing through her face as the young girl was now all soaked. Her beautiful white dress was ruined, along with her hair that her mother worked ever so hard to style. Soon, she broke down, sobbing uncontrollably as she ran off the stage and stormed out of the room.

"Alright, who thought this was funny!" yelled the hare. Peppy wasn't in a good mood, finding the awful prank to be tasteless.

Lyn frowned, trying to look for the culprit as the students continued to snicker with one another, not confessing. Metaknight sighed, looking around the room as he noticed Emmeryn, Ganondorf and Cia to be missing.

"_Where are they during all this?!"_

* * *

Henry stormed out of the room, following the faint trail of red paint. The trail lead itself into the girls' bathroom as he heard Olivia's muffled cries. He decides to enter the bathroom, not giving a crap if it's for girls only. He felt the need to cheer her up, knowing that she would do the same for him.

Olivia sat on the floor, sobbing into her knees. Her night was ruined. She was the school's entire laughing stock. She took deep breaths, trying to calm herself down, however someone handed her a towel.

Glancing up, she shrieked a little as she noticed it was Henry. She grabbed the towel, wiping her face as looked at him.

"Olivia, don't let them get to you. They're not worth it," spoke the silver haired boy. "If you wanted, I can easily hex the awful girls who did that prank however, I'm not. I know doing that would only make you more upset."

"…."

He'd begin making funny faces, trying to cheer her up. However to no avail, it didn't work. For some reason, when he kept staring at her, he began started to feel overwhelmed by his emotions. The boy began to feel her pain, his false smiled dropped as tears ran down through his cheeks.

The pink haired teenager stopped crying as she looked up, seeing Henry show his true self to her. Frowning, she got up as she approached the silverette.

"Please don't cry…"

Henry looked up, wiping his eyes. For the first time, both of their violet eyes met with one another as they got lost in its trail.

"Olivia…. I have something to tell you."

Looking away, Henry sighed.

"I don't know why but when I'm with you… I don't feel a forced happy. Instead, I feel a real happiness. I can't quite explain it… but I want to be with you more."

Olivia gasped as she saw him actually smile for the first time. Beaming, she tried not to cry again, this time from happiness.

"Henry… you have a lovely smile even if it can be creepy at times. Promise me one thing? You should show everyone your real smile… and for some reason, I feel strangely attracted to you. Ever since that fateful day with the dog, I couldn't help but have a strong urge to get to know you more."

Henry beamed, grabbing onto her as he got paint all over his tuxedo. However, he didn't care. Olivia's happiness mattered more than anything else in the world as he embraced her.

"Olivia, I love you."

She smiled as tears of joy started to come out. "This night may have started out as a disaster, however it just turned into one of the happiest days in my life!"

"Nya ha ha! Just hearing those words make me happier than before!"

* * *

Emmeryn screamed as she was on top of the roof. Ganondorf casted dark electricity, hitting Emmeryn as Aversa watched her. The falcon knight inched her way towards the other woman as she was completely helpless.

"Looks like the poor woman has nobody to save her," exclaimed the vile woman.

Emmeryn panted, looking up at the woman's cold eyes as she tried her best not to show fear.

"We can talk through this with words. There is no need for fighting."

Aversa chuckled, finding the blonde's passive ways rather amusing. "Hmph, I have a few things to tell you before you go for good. One, being passive is never going to work on me. Two, have fun dreaming of a wedding you'll never experience and three, your best friend actually hates you. She never loved you in the first place. You're nothing but trash to her."

Emmeryn's eyes widened. She shook her head, knowing that's not true.

"That's not true… Cia will never hate me. I'll admit, she might be jealous but I know she'll never hurt me. She loves me too much to do so."

"Those are just measly words you keep telling yourself."

Aversa held onto a Goetia tome, casting it as it caused Emmeryn to fly off the building.

"Goodbye Emmeryn. It was nice meeting and seeing you for the last time."

* * *

Masked Marth stormed throughout the school building, checking every nook and cranny for his friend. Opening the janitorial closet, he managed to find a crow bar as he grabbed it before running off. As he began trailing off, he started hear loud electronic dance music coming from the cafeteria. It was complimented with Link's scream.

"LINK!"

Approaching the door, Masked Marth tried his best to open it, however it was completely shut tight by dark magic! He'd began to ram the door with all of his might. Eventually, the doors busted open as he noticed Cia on top of Link.

The white haired woman looked, glaring as she came face to face with the boy.

"YOU!"

Getting up, a dark aura began surrounding her as she shot magic beams at Masked Marth. The boy quickly dodged, throwing the crow bar at her weapon as it smacked her staff out of her hands.

"Cia, why are you doing this?! This isn't you!"

He didn't want to hurt her. Instead, he wanted to reason with her, especially after hearing Metaknight's story. The bluenette feel extremely sorry for her, recalling all the times he's saw nothing but sorrow in her eyes.

"You…. Why do you care!? You're just like all the other selfish pigs! Trying to steal my destined prince away from me! " snapped the woman. She was on her guard, getting ready to cast a spell if he moved any closer.

"I want to help you Cia. Please stop this… we shouldn't be the pawns of a scripted fate. After all, it'll do nothing more than hurt anyone in the long run. Please, try to see that through the little light you have left in your heart.

Before the woman could reply, she saw something from a distance. Her eyes widened as she quickly stormed out of the room.

Blinking, Masked Marth rushes over to Link, helping him up.

"Are you okay?!"

"Y-yeah… just traumatized but I'll manage."

"She didn't try anything funny right?"

"Thankfully, no."

The two boys stormed out of the room, following the witch in pursuit.

* * *

While everything got settled down on the dance floor, Chrom held onto Sumia, noticing that his sister was missing. Stopping the dance, he apologized to the grey-browned hair girl as he rushed over to Robin.

"Robin, have you seen my sister!"

The other teen shook his head, sighing. The two boys glance at one another before leaving. As the two boys got outside, they began to see a body fall from the sky.

"SISTER!"

The bluenette started making a mad dash towards Emmeryn, hoping to save her in time as Robin followed.

* * *

Ness looked out the window, noticing the falling body from the sky. Being startled, he couldn't help but alert everyone. As everyone turned around, they noticed it as they all made their way outside, dashing in its direction.

"_Chrom… Lissa… everyone… please forgive me….. I've failed to protect all of you… Frederick, Cia, I'm so sorry for causing you two so much pain. Just please know this… I'll always love you."_

Cia began casting a black barrier, trying her best to slow down her fall as much as possible. She was using all of her energy, even tapping into some of her own life force to save the blonde girl. However, her attempts failed as the body hit the ground, even though she reduced the damage. Trembling, the white haired Hylian ran over towards her body, kneeling.

She'd begin tapping Emmeryn's body as blood stated to pour out. The woman began to heavily feel sick to her stomach, trying to fight against the tears that wanted to come out. Sure she despised the other woman at times, however, she would never hurt Emmeryn. As much as she wanted to tear her apart, she couldn't bring herself to do so. After all, she was the one who gave her a second chance at life.

"Emmy…. Emmy…. Please … please don't die… don't leave me…. I can't lose you…."

More blood began flowing as her hands were now covered in her best friend's blood. The tears managed to force themselves through as Cia screamed loudly.

Soon, Chrom and the other students arrived as some of them are stared in shock at the scene. Lissa grabbed onto Maribelle, sobbing into her chest.

"You…. YOU MONSTER!" shouted Chrom. The bluenette started to cry, fearing for his sister's life. He knew that woman was nothing but trouble and she got what she wanted: Emmeryn's death.

Cia turned around, trembling in fear as sirens echoed throughout the night sky. They got closer and closer until police cars, to include an ambulance surrounded her. Impa stepped out of one of the cop cars, while Resetti, Saki, Douglas, Greil, Kellam and Frederick stepped out of other cop cars.

The EMTs got out of the ambulance, taking Emmeryn's body away as they put it inside the vehicle before driving off. Frederick saw his fiancé's body, covered in blood. He couldn't believe the sight he saw as he trembled in horror. Holding his gun, he aimed it at Cia as the brunet didn't know how to feel or even, what to feel anymore.

"Cia Embrey, please put your hands up! You are under arrest for the attempted murders of Emmeryn Lowell and Lucina Iris."

"I… I didn't kill Emmeryn… please believe me… Frederick…. Please…"

The woman held her hands up as Douglas placed special cuffs on her while Kellam confiscated her staff. The dark sorceress looked down at the ground as both her and Frederick avoided eye contact with one another as she was being hauled off into the back of the police car.

Lana pushed her way towards the front of the crowd as she was shocked. The girl started shaking as it turned into uncontrollable sobbing as she started screaming at the sight of her sister getting arrested. Greil and Kellam rushed over, trying their best to restrain the girl as she tried her best to break through their grip.

Tonight turned out to be the day were the entire population of Burazazu High wept in silence.

* * *

**I will admit, I did tear up a bit when writing that last bit of the chapter. It is nice to finally reach a point that I was never able to in the older story called Homecoming. Feels nice to finally not have to look back and reference it a bit.**

**Cia is now arrested, but she will make her return in Chapter 20[Takes place in December]. As for the tournament in the way future chapter(since we aren't at the half point yet), she will be participating. How and why, I can't tell. After all, that'll be spoiling.**

**Also been loving all the suggestions on how karma can strike the popular kids.**

**Story Questions**

**1\. What should be Emmeryn's fate? Should she live or die?[I'm leaving this up to you guys this time]**  
**2\. Next chapter will finally be Cia's backstory and her past coming to full light. Feel free to all the things you want addressed about her past in the chapter!**  
**3\. Palutena will be chatting up with someone interested in her dating profile. Who should be the character interesting in her?**  
**4\. What Chapter do you think should be Marth's fall?**

**That's all folks.**  
**Until next time!**  
**-Iggy**

**PS. Happy Thanksgiving**


	16. Lonely Girl

**Hello everyone! I'm here with chapter 16 finally. Holy crap, I'm going to say one thing: This is probably the longest chapter I've ever written in my entire life(It's almost 18,000 words).**

**I had to answer all the questions we've been waiting for.**

**A forewarning: There is some abuse and whatnot in this chapter.**

* * *

The police force barged their way into the school grounds, making their way towards Cia's office. Opening the door, they managed to find more evidence pointing against her favor hidden through her desk. There happened to be evidence for both Lucina and Emmeryn's downfall! Resetti rummaged through them, skimming through every single piece until he stopped at a particular one that captured his interest. It happened to have all the photos of Link's possible love interests with Lucina's face crossed out in a red marker.

"What the hell is this?!" exclaimed the mole. He's never seen someone so bent on pursuing a young teenager let alone plan to get rid of all girls that are seen as a potential threat. Thinking about it made the mole sick to his stomach.

"Looks like some type of assassination chart or something," answered Saki. They'd take all the evidence as they began to examine more things. Grabbing a book, the passcode fell as the blonde revealed a magic door.

"Resetti, over there!"

The mole made his way over as Saki typed in the code. Entering the void room, the police officers looked around, noticing the chess pieces and even the mirror.

"What in the world is this?!"

They'd grab the evidence, to include the evil mirror as they made their way out of the school building to further examine it.

* * *

All the students whispered among themselves, wondering what even happened. The only thing the students got a glimpse of was their principal falling close to her death. Nobody knew how it even happened or why Cia would even do such a horrible deed.

Frederick tried his best not to let his emotions get the best of him as he watched the ambulance take his fiancés body away. He couldn't believe this all happened, no, he should have listened more to Priam. Part of him wanted Cia out of his life completely for her disgusting deeds but however, another part felt sorry for her. He knew more about the white haired woman as Emmeryn introduced them both to one another during sixth grade.

Greil began to usher the students to walk away from the crime scene, telling them to go home. Masked Marth walked alongside Link and Zelda, glancing at the crime scene one last time. He saw a couple of officers trying to calm down Lana as the girl frantically sobbed.

"_Her sister might have a wicked heart but she still loves her. Without her, Lana feels that she's nothing."_

He felt bad for the young girl. Cia may have not been the best sister in the world but nevertheless, they still loved each other even if one had a different way of showing it. The bluenette didn't know much about the other woman besides the fact that she caused him pain in the past. However, he knew one thing about the woman hid which was loneliness.

"_She may have almost killed me but I feel another aura from her. Her inner light is trying to reach to me, telling me to save her from the darkness that is succumbing her heart."_

The boy quickly shook his head. He knew he should be enraged, even to the point of lashing out however instead, the masked individual couldn't help but feel sorry for her. Before heading out the school gates, he began to realize something.

Only he himself can save her from the overcoming darkness.

Marth looked around, noticing Lana. He felt so sorry for her, especially after all the things that happened as well as his own, foolish actions. The bluenette began making his way towards the girl, wanting to confess everything but in spite of it all, the police decided to take her for some questioning.

* * *

At the police station, Cia sat inside an isolated room with Resetti and Impa. She looked down, avoiding eye contact as she was broken. They begin reading her rights and whatnot, making sure she couldn't do anything with her magic to break free. Afterwards, Impa left, leaving her alone with the aggressive mole.

His questions started to go in one ear out the other, fading away as she only had one person on her mind.

Emmeryn.

Resetti left the room in a furious range. Frederick raised a brow, wondering what was even going on or if Cia began playing mind games with the animal.

"She's refusing to talk! I've tried everything I can to get information out of the bitch, but no response!" whined the mole.

Frederick sighed. He was still slightly depressed due to Emmeryn's fall however, he had to separate his emotions from his work.

"Perhaps we can interrogate her tomorrow. Just put her in a cell for the time being," suggested the brunet. Resetti nodded, watching Frederick go into another room to clear his mind from the subtle events.

As Resetti showed her way to the cell, the other inmates started cat calling to her as they began getting rowdy. Another police offer banged on the metal frame, getting them to shut up. Their compliments didn't go through Cia as she began hearing the voice of young children out of them instead.

"_Go away fatty!"_

"_Ew, it's the wicked witch Cia!"_

"_Hahaha, look at her, she looks like a gremlin . She's going to grow up ugly and alone. She'll probably be riding a broomstick by the time she's twenty thousand years old."_

"_Um correction, she probably wouldn't be able to move at all. After all, her fat will probably crush it instead."_

Those words, the memories the woman suppressed for so long began coming back. They'd stab her hard, making the woman look away as she placed her hand over her face. She tried her best not to recall the memory however it ended up winning over her, flooding her mind like a broken record.

_A five year old Cia was starting kindergarten for the first time. She clutched onto her father's hand, looking around nervously as she didn't want to let go. As they arrived at the classroom, her father told her to be on her best behavior before leaving. The door shut behind her as she sat in her assigned seat._

"_Alright class, I'm Mrs. Mii, your kindergarten teacher. We are going to have so much fun here and I hope to learn about each and every one of you."_

_The students were given free time as the teacher took them outside for recess. Cia looked around, noticing the kids already mingling with one another. Being curious, she decided to approached a group of girls. A red headed girl glanced over in her direction, giving her a dirty look before whispering to another girl._

"_Sorry, we don't allow fat and ugly people to play with us," said the red head._

_Cia froze, watching the other girls giggle with one another as they walked away. She couldn't believe the words she heard out of the girl's mouth. Her father always told her she was beautiful but these girls thought otherwise._

_Seeing other groups of students, she'd ask to join them but in spite of it all, nobody wanted anything to do with her. They thought she looked like a witch, even an ogre as they began calling her various, cruel names. With those words in her mind, the young girl slumped towards a swing set and sat on it, letting the swing slowly move as she began to cry._

* * *

_Throughout the weeks, Cia suffered nothing but pain in her kindergarten class. Students would leave all kinds of awful and cruel drawings in her desk, even stealing her snacks saying she should live off her fat. It didn't help as the bullying along with her mother only caused her to resort to stress eating as it was the only thing that made her feel happy. She couldn't care how big she was going to get in the future because at that point, food was her best friend. During playtime, the girl never mingled with any of the other classmates, instead she read many books about a particular Hylian hero. She was instantly drawn to him, wanting to know more about him and perhaps pursue a career in Hylian history. Little did she know, the students decided to mock her love for the hero in green._

_Cia sat in the corner as she read about the Hylian hero's adventure for the search of his fairy friend. He had to go through many obstacles in the land of Termina, repeating the same three days over and over to save the world from Majora's wrath. A faint smile formed upon her face as she got sucked into the tale, however, the redheaded girl known as Anna, approached her._

"_What are you reading?" she asked. The little girl couldn't help but be curious and at the same time, try her best compress her laughter as two of her friends joined her._

_Glancing up, Cia noticed Anna and three of her friends. She couldn't help but beam a little, not realizing that they weren't here for the reason she thought they were._

"_Oh, just about the legendary hero in green," answered the white haired girl._

"_Can I see it?"_

_Without thinking, Cia handed the book over to Anna. The redhead began to go through the pages, the other two girls leaning by her side as they observed. After a couple of minutes, the girls bursted out laughing_

"_Wow, I can't believe you actually read this dumb crap," exclaimed Anna._

"_It's… it's not dumb!" retorted Cia. She couldn't believe the words that came out of the other girl's mouth. The Hero in Green series was something she held deeply to her heart. Hearing these girls mock it made her blood boil as she tried her best not to cry._

"_Wow, she's actually going to cry because you insulted a stupid book," said Serra, joining in._

"_I bet she thinks she thinks she looks like Princess Zelda or something," Mia said, chiming in. "Well, truth to be told, Princess Zelda was never the size of a moblin!"_

_The girls snickered with one another, leaving Cia to silently weep to herself. Eventually recess time came around as all the little kindergartners stormed out of the classrooms and onto the playground. The little girl looked around, making her way over to her usual hangout spot behind the music building. Little did she know, a couple of kids decided to follow her._

"_Look! I finally found the whale!" chirped a young boy, being delighted._

"_LAND HO!" said another. They chuckled madly, going closer towards the young girl as she tried her best to hide her face with her worn out plush toy._

"_Hmm, I got an idea," said the boy. Grabbing a rock, he started chucking it at Cia, hitting her in the face as she started wailing._

_The other boy's eyes widened a bit from the sudden shock. Suddenly a smile formed upon his lips as he grabbed another rock, throwing it at the hefty girl. Suddenly, it became a chain reaction as all the children in the group decided to join in, stoning the young girl._

_"Hahaha, look how pathetic it is… crying like that."_

_"Let's keep throwing rocks at it!"_

_The boys continued to do so, chuckling madly as it happened to get Anna's attention. Moving closer, she couldn't help but be amused when she saw their victim._

"_What are you doing?" she asked innocently._

"_Stoning that fat, hideous girl," answered the boy. _

_Anna couldn't help as she smiled wide. Looking at Serra and Mia, they decided to name the fun game Stone the Witch. Soon enough, their favorite game became a classic among many other students as they joined in. It was a huge favorite among Mrs. Mii's class as many of the young children made sure to participate in it at least once or twice a week. Throughout the weeks, Cia never was able to catch a break from their cruel jokes as it gotten worse and worse. One day, she ran home crying, just to come face to face with the worst of the bullies; her own mother._

_The woman glanced up, smirking a little as she saw her daughter panting._

"_Let me guess, you can't defend yourself against a simple case of small children?" guessed the woman. She appeared to be holding a glass of wine, taking a sip from it before placing it down on the table._

_Cia avoided eye contact with the woman, shaking as she wished her father was here to save her. After all, he was the only person in the world who loved her as he was only one who viewed her as a human being._

_Getting angry, the woman slammed a vase on the floor, startling the young girl. "ANSWER ME WHEN I'M TALKING YOU PIECE OF SHIT!"_

_The white haired girl trembled, being trapped by a corner as her mother's cold eyes pierced through her. Whimpering, Cia shook her head as more tears started to come out._

"_Y-yes Mommy…." muttered the small child._

_Grinning, her mother was delighted at the answer. After all, she favored the other students as they helped her young daughter suffer. Grabbing the glass of wine, she threw it at the young girl, spilling red wine all over her hair. Afterwards, she grabbed her staff as she felt that Cia needed to be punished for her disobedience._

* * *

_Thankfully, things started to look up for the poor girl, somewhat. Emmeryn came into her life a week later, giving her hope. It still pained her to see the blonde take hits for her every time the children threw rocks or other objects at her. The two became the best of friends, Cia often going over her house to avoid her mother. One day, her father allowed the young girl to sleep over her best friend's house for the first time. Cia was pleased by this, seeing how it was a getaway from her mother. No more beatings, no more wetting the bed at night due to living in constant fear and loathing._

_The two girls were playing inside Emmeryn's bedroom with her dolls. They both bursted out into a laughing fit as they made a cheesy little story, roleplaying it as the dolls journeyed through the lands to rescue the lonely princess._

_The main character, Gwendolyn was played by none other than Emmeryn herself. She was a huntress, intrigued by the tale of the princess who could see all. The enchantress lived far away in a sacred forest, alone in a tower. She was able to see throughout the worlds through a crystal ball however it wasn't the same. It caused her loneliness as she yearned to be free from the curse._

_Like all stories, they had their villains. The main villain in their like story happened to be a powerful wizard whom they called Celphion. Seizing the perfect opportunity, he possessed the princess, causing her heart to succumb to darkness so she could fulfill all of her deepest desires. She'd began journeying on, conquering lands to claim her own to make up for all the lonely years she put up with in the tower. After all, her goal was to be noticed and perhaps, find her prince charming._

_Gwendolyn traveled throughout many lands, meeting her trusty companions Aiden and the innocent, yet naïve prince Eldin. Throughout the journey, the huntress and the swordsman Aiden created a strong bond with one another, eventually falling in love. Eldin on the other hand, happened to be pressured by his father's words, eventually betraying the two adventurers while being manipulated by the princess' powers. _

_Even more, the lonely princess managed to have her eyes set on Aiden, finding him to be absolutely fascinating, however she saw a nuisance in her way. The two girls never finished their story, always often interrupted by Emmeryn's mother telling them it was time for dinner or they wanted to play another game._

_Cia managed to find a small piano in Emmeryn's room as it sparked her interest. Tapping her friends shoulder, the blonde gave her a puzzled look before smiling._

"_What is it Cici?" she asked gently._

"_Can I play the piano? Pretty please Emmy?" begged the white haired Hylian. For some reason, she couldn't help but feel drawn to it, almost as her and the instrument were meant to be._

"_Of course, anything for my dearest friend," answered Emmeryn._

_Beaming, Cia rushed over towards the piano as she sat on the seat. Taking a deep breath, she began pressing a few keys to get a feel for the instrument before she began playing. After a couple of tries, she managed to create a beautiful, yet subtle melody as Emmeryn smiled. The blonde girl approached her, clapping as she finished her experimental tune._

"_That was beautiful! Say, have you ever thought about doing a career in music?" asked Emmeryn._

_Shaking her head, Cia sighed a bit. "I never thought about it before…. Perhaps it will be better than becoming a historian or something. After all, I couldn't help but feel extremely happy when I played with the instrument."_

_Emmeryn, like her father, always encouraged the girl to try new things to find out which one's she was talented in and those she needed to practice. Night time arrived as it was time for bed. Emmeryn's parents entered the room, wishing them both a goodnight as they kissed their daughter before leaving. Before the girl joined Cia on her bed, she kneeled down as she began to pray._

"_Dear gods, thank you for this wonderful night. I am thankful for the divine dragon Naga for guiding me into meeting Cici. I wouldn't know what I would do if I were to never have met a lovely sweet friend like her. I hope that you'll guide both my friend and I into true happiness," prayed Emmeryn._

_Cia couldn't help but glance over, being curious. She never knew much about religion, especially Naga. As her friend joined her in the bed, the white haired girl looked at her._

"_Emmy, who's Naga?" questioned the five year old._

"_She's the divine dragon. If one were to pray to her, she will guide them into happiness even those whose actions were misled or bad. Naga doesn't believe that anyone in the world deserves to suffer from pain or loneliness," answered the blonde._

_With those words, the two girls fell asleep as it became Sunday morning. Every Sunday, the Lowell family attended the church of the divine dragon god. Cia couldn't believe how beautiful the building was nor never seen anything like it. They family entered inside, listening to the weekly sermon the priest gave out before it ended. Afterwards, the families were allowed to mingle with one another as the children played. An older man noticed Emmeryn, smiling heavily as the young girl went to hug him._

"_Father Wrys!" chirped the little girl._

_The priest hugged her as Cia stared. She slowly approached Emmeryn, standing by her side as the older man smiled at both of them._

"_Hello Emmeryn. I see you brought your friend along, am I correct?" guessed the old man._

_Nodding, Emmeryn grabbed Cia's hand, holding onto it._

"_Yes! This is my best friend Cici," replied the girl. Turning towards the Hylian, she introduced Wrys to her. Cia stood quiet, watching the older man gently smile before digging through his pockets. A few seconds later, he pulled out a golden ring as he knelt down, handing it to her._

"_Naga told me you'd be coming here today young lady," spoke the man. His voice was warm and soft as it welcomed her. "The divine dragon herself knew that you were experiencing hardships, so she told me to give this to you. She told me to tell you to wear it at all times as she'll protect you from those who will try to hurt you."_

_Grabbing a golden chain, he placed the ring on it before handing it to Cia. The girl grabbed it, being in awe as she began to put it on. Afterwards, she smiled, thanking the priest before it was time to go. The two girls parted ways with one another as Cia's father asked her how her day was._

Her eyes began to water up from the memory. She couldn't believe she was framed for attempting to murder her best friend. Sure she felt jealously towards the other woman but she never would have done something like this.

"Emmy…"

* * *

She wanted to travel back in time and stop whoever did this. Without Emmeryn, Cia felt alone. She had no one left in the world and after what she did to Link just now, he will never return her feelings nor even want her around him. The woman began slowly to come to the conclusion that her love for Link happened to be cause by the stories she held dearly to her heart as well as the magical mirror lying to her, amplifying the darkness that lied within her subconscious.

"_It's time for bed angel."_

_Cia rushed into her bedroom and hopped on her bed. Her father smiled, ruffling the girl's hair as she began browsing through the books._

"_Which one should I read to you tonight?" asked her father. He had gorgeous lavender eyes and icy blue hair to compliment his features. His smile always made the girl feel safe especially since her mother made her feel rather uneasy._

_The young girl clutched onto a book, handing it over to her father. _

"_This one! This one!" she beamed._

_Grabbing it, the girl's father looked at the title. It happened to be of Cia's favorite series, the Hero in Green. This adventure she wanted to hear about tonight was about the time he went back to the past to rescue the seven maidens._

"_Alright," said the man. "The Legendary Hero in Green: A Link to the Past."_

_Turning the page, he'd begin to read the tale. Cia was engrossed, leaning onto every word as she became fascinated by the Hylian hero. He was everything she wanted in life and happened to be her first fictional crush. She always pictured herself as Princess Zelda as he happened to rescue her in the majority of the books. As her father finished, he kissed her goodnight before heading out._

Those books meant the world to Cia. She still even had old, worn out copies that she'll read to herself every night. The series helped her cope through the life the Gods have cursed upon her as only tragedy struck wherever she went. She even remembered reading them to Lana every night as her little sister was growing up.

She noticed a figure in the distance Cia couldn't help but get a closer glimpse looked as she saw a hologram of her adopted father Gharnef. The woman couldn't help but move closer towards him as he was the only one she could turn to.

"F-father… help me. Please get me out of this filthy hellhole, I don't deserve to be here," Cia begged. She couldn't believe she had to stoop so low. Her father loved her right? She needed some reassurance right now as she wanted to be told that everything was going to be alright.

The rough man smirked, finding her pain amusing. Giving him a bewildered glare, Cia couldn't help but wonder what was wrong with the man. After all, it wasn't like him to even mock or laugh at her suffering.

"I have no use for you anymore my child," said the dark wizard. "You've done your part very well. In fact, I have a confession to make. The truth is… I've never loved you. Nobody ever will and in fact, you're nothing but a tool to this world. Your hatred helped give my master life."

Her eyes widened. She couldn't believe it. She growled, clenching her fist as she tried so hard not to punch a wall.

"I've… meant nothing to you?!"

"Of course. I would have never had again you unless that man was out of the picture. In fact, I have a confession to make. In order to get closer to you, I had to kill him."

"That means… you've killed him!? You've killed the man who loved me dearly just so you can have me again?! What exactly do you mean by that you traitorous wrench!"

"Well, another confession to tell you. A long time ago, I happened to meet a wonderful woman who was another soul just like me. We both had dreams and aspirations. Hers was to come face to face with the one she devoted her love to, the dark dragon Medeus. A few months later, it turned out she had the sacred womb we were looking for. She happened to find a gullible man, pretended to love him and tricked him into conceiving her first child, which is you. In a sense, you were planned but not the way you'd expect. You're nothing but a device, a tool as Medeus needed you to suffer every bit so he can be on his way to recovery. "

With those words, Cia began to tremble and frantically scream. Her chest started getting tighter and tighter as her chest started to feel pain. The woman's breath became short as she was having a panic attack! This caused the guards to run towards the cell as they couldn't seem to get her to calm down. Saki rushed outside the cell room, heading straight into the office.

"Someone call the hospital now! She's having a panic attack!"

Nodding, Frederick began to phone the hospital. While at it, he decided to call Libra.

"Hello? Dr. Ryan, its Officer Frederick. Please see if you have the file for Embrey and get ready to be there with her old psychiatrist."

The ambulance arrived, taking Cia away from the police station as they made their way to the hospital.

* * *

Meanwhile, Link and Zelda sat on a bench outside staring at the moon. The Hylian girl looked over to her Homecoming date, smiling a bit before frowning.

"I couldn't believe all of that happened in one night. It's as if it's so surreal," said the brunette.

Link nodded, seeming to be lost in his own thoughts. He couldn't believe what happened as well, especially when the sorceress locked him up from the rest of the party. She wanted a special dance just for the two of them. In the first time in his life, he couldn't help but almost smell the taste of fear being thankful she didn't go on further with her plan. The Hylian teen felt awful, never really getting to dance with Zelda due to the unfortunate turn of events. Link hopped off the bench, turning around as he extended his arm towards Zelda.

"May I have this dance?" he asked.

The brunette blushed a little from surprise, smiling softly as she nodded. Grabbing his arm, Link began to twirl her as Zelda became lost in his aquamarine eyes. She never wanted to let go nor let the night end, even if it started off terribly wrong. While they danced, the Hylian imagined him to be Robin.

* * *

Cia sat alone in a psychologist's office, looking around at the knickknacks that were scattered throughout the room. Books happened to be in alphabetical order on the self as there were various statues of the divine god Naga. She'd close her eyes and sighed softly to herself as the woman felt like running away and ending her own life once and for all. The door started to creek as someone opened it, coming inside as she came face to face with the long haired androgynous man.

"L-Libra, is that you?!"

She recognized him from her time at the orphanage. Like her, he was also broken. His parents believed their child got possessed by demons, abandoning him. He was alone and friendless during his time at the orphanage. Both of them somewhat hated who they were, feeling rather empty on the inside. The only difference between them is the paths they chose to take in life.

The blond looked at the woman, nodding in response.

"I'll be observing you while my special guest evaluates you. Just from your body language alone, you seem to under huge piles of stress," Libra said in a soft voice. He'd tap his pen, grabbing a notebook in hand as he waited for the psychiatrist to arrive. After about five minutes, someone knocked on the door as Libra got up, making his way towards the entrance and held the door for the guest. A red headed man walked in, using a cane to support himself. He donned a trench coat over his blouse and wore chestnut brown pants to compliment his outfit. His eyes were soft as he looked at the white haired woman, smiling.

"D-Dr. Pherae…. It's been so long," Cia whimpered, grabbing some tissues. She looked like a total mess, her make up smearing from all the tears she's shed along with the stress she's endured lately.

Eliwood sat down on the recliner, looking at his former patient as he held her file in his hands. He'd open it, seeing all the notes he's jolted down over the past sixteen years. The man remembered she stopped seeing him all the sudden after the end of eighth grade.

"You've blossomed into a gorgeous young woman Cia," Eliwood said, grinning. He was never the type to judge someone based on a person's actions no matter how deranged and morbid it was. The redhead believed everyone had a good side to show, even if they chose to hide it instead. Grabbing a notebook, he opened up a new page as he grabbed his pen and gave his divided attention to the young woman.

"I remembered the first time when I started seeing you," recalled the white haired woman.

_It was during the fall of her fifth grade year. Emmeryn's friend Phila despised her for some unknown reason; perhaps it was jealously at its finest. The young girl felt the need to get rid of Cia as she began to realize the heavyset girl thought of her to be a friend. Thankfully to her relief, Emmeryn happened to be absent today as she could finally tell the girl off._

_Cia wore her hair in a messy bun, wearing huge, circular glasses to help her eyesight. She'd begin looking for Phila during recess as she didn't want to be lonely. When she spotted the other girl, she couldn't help but begin to approach her._

"_Ugh, how do you even stand to hang around that grotesque thing?" questioned Anna. The red headed girl didn't understand what Phila saw in that girl nor why she hanged out with her in the first place._

"_You actually think I'm friends with that whale?! She's only around because she's friends with Emmeryn. I'm Emm's friend, not hers," retorted Phila. Truth was the other girl wanted Emmeryn all to herself. She felt that the blonde was too good for someone like Cia just because._

"_Good. I honestly thought you were starting to lose it, hanging out four-eyes and enduring her," piped Serra._

"_God, what does Emmeryn even see in her anyways? Cia's just an annoying little wrench anyways. Always apologizing for everything and acting like she's so meek. Don't even get me started on that cow's eating habits. Puh-lease, gag me with a spoon," Anna said, making a gagging sound effect while she stuck out her tongue._

_The girls giggled amongst one another as Cia came closer. The girls turned around, sneering as Serra and Anna began to snicker a bit._

"_Oh hi Cia. Do you want to know what everyone thinks of you?" asked Phila. She smirked as she seemed to have a game plan._

"_Um… what do they think of me," Cia answered, fiddling with her fingers. She'd couldn't help but slightly blush from the flattery she's about to hear. It was a nice change of pace from the usual name calling and whatnot._

"_Well, first of all, nobody likes you. Second, you're just gonna get fatter and die of a heart attack. Third, you're just an accident. Why do you think your parents even threw you away in the first place?"_

"_..I… I.. that's not true!" The young Cia tried her best to fight back tears, trembling down as she began to breath heavily._

"_Gross, she's hyperventilating again. She's so disgusting I swear," taunted Serra._

_Phila decided to keep pushing it. She wanted to break Cia both physically and mentally. After all, she was nothing more than a waste of space to the world, binging on their supplies. People would be better off without her as she'll contribute nothing to society's standards. After all, society viewed her to be a fat waste of space anyways._

_"You should just give up. Nobody even loves you or wants you even around anymore."_

_Anna decided to jump in, adding "If I were you, I'd just give up and die. Nobody wants you around, after all, you're just an accident and nothing more. Nobody will ever love you."_

_The girls bursted out laughing as Cia sobbed into her knees. They found her pain amusing as other students began joining in, laughing at her misery._

"_Hey, it's making whale calls again!" said a boy named Isaac._

"_Wow I know right? I don't know why but every year it just seems to get bigger and bigger," said Louise._

"_Hey! It's amusing to watch the moblin struggle to fit into her desk," chimed Mia, joining in._

_Afterschool, a blonde Hylian man entered his apartment building with a one year old Lana. He'd place her in the play crib and noticed Cia's backpack on the sofa._

"_Cia, I'm home," shouted the man. However he received no response. His stomach began getting tense as he started to worry about the girl. He knew this wasn't like her at all as she usually greeted him with a giant hug. Being quiet, he started hearing hysterical sobbing along with a pair of scissors clipping as if someone was cutting something._

_Following his instincts, the man swiftly dashed over to the bathroom, opening the door as his eyes widened._

_Cia sat in the tub, crying her eyes out. Locks of white hair were scattered across the floor as she messily chopped a good chunk of it off. The man quickly pried the scissors out of her hands, placing them on the bathroom sink as he held onto it._

"_What are you doing Cia?"_

_She'd begin to scream, struggling as she frantically moved her body everywhere. Unfortunately, the man's grip was strong enough that she couldn't even make her escape._

"_Let go of me! Leave me to die! I don't deserve to live and be loved like everyone else," bawled the young girl. The man's face expression dropped, realizing the bullying has only gotten worse. To his dismay, he couldn't homeschool her as he worked ends meet just to keep the two girls alive. They were his first priority over himself and he'll always let them know that._

"_Cia…. Please, don't say that. You know I love you very much," said the man. He'll begin humming a tune to calm her down as she fell asleep. Afterwards, he called the hospital figuring it was time for her to see a therapist._

_A week later, the man took her to the hospital, making his way over to the mental health clinic. A Zora woman happened to great him as she handed him a form._

"_Raven Devoria, am I correct?" asked the Zora receptionist._

_The blond Hylian, known as Raven, nodded in response. "Correct. I'm here for an appointment for my adopted daughter, Cia Embrey. "_

_Nodding, the Zora told him to fill out the form first. Afterwards, to return it to her so she could inform the psychiatrist about his newest patient. Noticing the young girl, the Zora woman couldn't help but frown a little as she felt sorry for the child. Being in a tough place at such a young age wasn't easy, especially if society made their life a miserable hell every single day. Raven began to fill out the form, filling out the appropriate answers from his observations of his adopted daughter. When he finished, he got up, handing it over to the receptionist. She'd get up and see if the psychiatrist was ready for his newest patient. In a few minutes, a handsome red haired man came out. His eyes were soft and warm along with his smile to compliment his features. He was dressed extremely professional, dawning a black suit and tie as he called for Cia._

_The young girl hesitated as her father whispered, telling her that everything's going to be alright. Nodding, she'd began taking small steps as she followed the older man into his office._

"_Feel free to take a seat anywhere. Make yourself at home," Eliwood said as he began pushing a chair, placing it near her before sitting down._

_Cia hid her face, covering it with her hands as she looked away. If the girl could, she would cover her whole body as she was disgusted with it. Unlike the other girls, she never had the privilege to shop for cute clothes or felt comfortable in stores. Instead, she always resorted to wearing t-shirts and hoodies. Eliwood took an interest to her body language, making a note of something as he wondered what she was hiding._

"_Why are you covering your face?" he gently asked._

_The girl shook her head, looking away. She didn't want to show him her face, the one she begin to think was hideous and malformed. The white haired girl whimpered, as if trying to tell him not to look at her._

"_What's wrong Cia? You can tell me. I'm here to help you to the best of my ability," Eliwood said. He'd look around and noticed his chest. Opening it, he began digging around, grabbing out a stuffed rabbit and hand it to her._

_Being curious, she moved her hands from her face and grabbed the plushy, clinging it close to her chest. The man grinned, being happy as she seemed to enjoy the rabbit._

"_Why would you hide such a pretty face from me?" asked the redhead._

_Those words that he said made her burst into tears. She'd look at him, taking deep breaths as she hugged the rabbit tightly._

"_I-I'm ugly," sobbed the girl._

_The man frowned when he heard the young girl say that about herself. He'd scoot closer and pat her back._

"_You're a beautiful girl Cia. Don't let what others say get to you. People who bully others are often insecure about themselves since they feel threatened by their mere presence. I believe you are beautiful and talented, no matter what your bullies think."_

_The girl blinked for a moment, pausing before she latched herself onto Eliwood, hugging him._

* * *

There he stood before her as his condition seemed to have gotten worse over the years. His face didn't age much as he still had a sweet aura to him. Eliwood began making some notes as he looked at her.

"Who would you say is extremely important to you?" he asked.

Pausing for a moment, the woman took a minute to think about it. There weren't many people she couldn't think of as she heavily lacked friends and companions over the years.

"My former adoptive father Raven…" Just saying his name brought pain to her. She loved the man dearly because he looked so much like the Hero of Time. He was sweet, charming and kind-hearted, always giving her advice and making her feel better when she was down.

"Mr. Devoria? Tell me about him."

"He was one of the most amazing people I've ever met. He's always believed in both my sister and I and encouraged us to do many things. The man taught me how to play the piano properly as he enrolled me for singing lessons. I was thankful for him to even adopt us both especially what happened the week before."

_In the middle of her fourth grade year, her father ran off on her mother, abandoning her for his secretary, or so she told them. Ever since then, her mother's mental state started to decay even more. She didn't tell her she was beautiful on her good days or even acknowledge her. Instead, the woman started becoming more cold and distant, even to the point of violently abusing her child if she asked for a small, simple request._

_One day after school, Cia came home. Right in front of her was her mother, holding her baby sister Lana. She looked at the young child with her cold eyes, handing the baby over._

"_She's yours now you filthy waste of space," was the last words she told her daughter before walking out on them, leaving them to fend for themselves._

_Cia called for her mother but to no avail, the woman didn't even bother to acknowledge her once more nor turned around. Instead, she disappeared out of her life forever. The girl couldn't help but wail silently as she was now her sister's own caretaker._

_Luckily a bill collector happened to knock on their door. Ever since her father left, her mother hasn't kept up with anything, including bill payments. The man opened up the door, noticing the two children inside. The mother wasn't anywhere in sight as he called child services._

_The two girls were placed into an orphanage ran by Father Lucius. She'll look at all the children as they played with one another. Cia couldn't force herself to even converse with any of them in fear they'll treat her like her school mates. During her week spent at the orphanage, parents came and went, adopting children they found adorable or fell in love with. She'd begin having a sinking feeling that she'll forever be separated from her sister, especially knowing that unlike Lana, the other girl was by society, considered to be a disgusting pig._

_A Hylian man happened to stop by the orphanage, talking to Father Lucius about adopting a child. He'd begin looking around the selection of all the children. They all happened to be of various age and races however, he had his eyes set on Lana._

_Picking her up, Cia began to tremble a bit. He feared he was going to take her, leaving the poor girl all alone however, the man looked at her with his blue eyes, noticing that they were siblings. He'd approach her, gently grabbing her hand as he went to Lucius._

"_I'm interested in adopting these two girls," said the man._

"_Ah yes, Cia and Lana Embrey. They came here about a week ago. Alright, name sir?"_

"_Raven Devoria."_

"_Nice to meet you Raven and the Gods and I thank you to the very bottom of our hearts for adopting. Please give these girls the best home they'll ever had," said the sweet father._

_Nodding, Raven took the two girls both to his car as their journey was just beginning._

"He'd always cheer me up when I was down. That man knew how to do everything. In fact, I wish he'll stay in our lives forever, unfortunately an unfateful event had to happen," Cia responded. Grabbing the tissue box, she looked away, refusing to give eye contact to both Libra and Eliwood. Tears begin to well up again, as she tried to muster the courage to tell the psychiatrist what happened.

"What happened to Mr. Devoria?"

_Cia was getting ready at Emmeryn's house for their eighth grade promotion. Both girls were excited to leave their school behind and start anew at Burazazu High School. They couldn't believe that both of them got accepted, seeing how the officials were very selective there. A six year old Chrom roamed around with his toy Charizard as a five year old Lana watched with interest. Being curious, the little five year old couldn't help but approach the blue haired boy._

"_Can I play with it too?" she asked innocently._

_Chrom just gave her a look if she had the worst case of cooties. He'll shake his head fast and move the toy towards his chest._

"_No, it's mine!"_

_Frowning, Lana began trying to pry the toy out of his hands. The two children began rough housing as Chrom dropped the toy and fought with the young girl. Eventually both of the young children lost as they started bawling their eyes out._

_The two fourteen year olds left Emmeryn's bedroom, rushing over to see what the commotion was all about. Looking at each other before sighing, Emmeryn went to tend Chrom while Cia went to comfort her little sister._

"_What happened?" asked Emmeryn._

"_She tried to steal my toy!" whined the little boy._

"_No! You were being a big meanie," Lana retorted back at him._

"_Chrom, what did I tell you about sharing?" scolded Emmeryn. She always taught her younger siblings to share, especially Chrom. The blonde remember him getting into a fight with Lissa the other day about what movie they wanted to watch._

"_That sharing's good?" guessed the six year old._

_Smiling, his older sister nodded. "Yes. Please apologize to Lana for what you did."_

"_Same goes for you Lana," Cia said, joining in._

_The two young children apologized to one another for their behavior as Emmeryn's mom came out, holding a three year old Lissa._

"_Why you young ladies look lovely today in your dresses. Are you guys ready to head down to the school?"_

_The two older girls nodded in unison. Cia still felt uncomfortable wearing a dress, especially since her breasts started to grow bigger. For the last two years, she grown accustomed to wearing hoodies, hiding every inch of the breasts that grew on her body. She feared that the other students would call them tumors, or even worse, a second pair of a butt._

* * *

_During the eighth grade promotion, all the students' friends and families arrived. When they were being called up to the stage to pick up their degree, Cia noticed Raven was absent. She frowned a little, wondering if he was running late. After the ceremony ended, she looked around the blonde Hylian but he was nowhere to be found._

_All the promoted eighth graders mingled with one another, exchanging their contact information and what not as they made their final goodbyes. Unfortunately for Cia, she ended up hearing some bad news which made her sick to her stomach._

"_Hey Emm, which high school are you going to?" asked Phila in an eager fashion._

_Smiling, she replied "I'm attending Burazazu High next fall. What about you? Where are you going to attend?"_

_Pausing, Phila gasped for a moment before screeching._

"_Oh. My. God. We're going to the same school! I can't believe it I'm so happy. Hey Anna, Mia, Serra, Louise! Emm's going to be attending Burazazu High with us!" shouted Phila._

_Her heart sank. She honestly didn't want to put up with both Phila and her posse for four more years. Cia wanted to be free from their clutches but for some reason, the Gods seemed to always spite her. Someone tapped her shoulder as she glanced over and noticed Frederick._

"_Where are you going next year Cia," he asked with curiosity._

"_B-Burazazu," the girl replied quickly in a meek tone._

"_Oh sweet, we're attending the same school. I can't wait for next year to be honest, I heard we get to start learning how to test our skills in PE," exclaimed the excited brunet._

_Cia nodded as she listened. She always enjoyed the boys presence as he made her feel welcomed unlike the other people Emmeryn just happened to be friends with. As she was going to ask him something, Frederick's mother called to him._

_The boy frowned for a moment. Before turning around, he took out a little gift basket along with a rose. "Here… for you."_

_Gasping, Cia opened it to see a beautiful, heart-shaped ring. She couldn't believe it, her face blushing harder as she hugged Frederick._

"_It's… it's beautiful Freddy, I'll cherish it forever!" chirped the Hylian girl._

_Frederick couldn't help but grin softly as his face had a tint of red. Before he could say something, his mother called his name once more._

"_See ya next year!" said the boy, waving._

_She watched him go as her face was still red as a cherry tomato from the boy's thoughtful gift. Frederick made her heart beat fast, a feeling she's experienced for a long time now since she's known him._

* * *

_It turned out that there were no faint traces of Raven whatsoever at the promotion. Luckily, Emmeryn's parents were nice enough to drop her and her sister off. They reassured them, telling them that Raven probably couldn't make it._

_As she made her way into the apartment, she noticed the door was slightly open._

"_Strange… nobody could get in here without a key," Cia thought to herself as she pushed the door open. The atmosphere around them was dead silent as the girl started to shake a little. Turning around, she noticed her little sister clutching onto her dress._

"_Lana," she said softly. "Please stay here. I don't want you to get hurt just in case there's an intruder inside."_

_Nodding, the little girl stayed put, going to a safe hiding place as Cia resumed her journey. She looked around, checking every nook and cranny as she made her way towards Raven's bedroom. As she slowly opened the door, her eyes widened from the grotesque sight she saw._

_There laid Raven's body, motionless and still on the bed. A pool of blood stained the bed, some of it leaking on the floor as he seemed to be holding a card. Shaking, the girl slowly inched towards his lifeless body, grabbing the card out of his hands._

_Opening up, there seemed to be some money as well as a message addressed to her. It read:_

_Congratulations Cia! I can't believe you've blossomed into a fine your lady. I can't wait to see you grow up for many years to come. In fact, I know that all of your dreams and aspirations you've shared with me will come true. You will be the mother you're always wanted to be while you entertain the masses through the power of your voice. I hope your high school experience bring out the best in you. Remember I may not be your father by blood but I'll always cherish you and Lana both._

_Sincerely with lots of hugs and kisses,  
Raven_

_Tears fell down from her face as she trembled. She couldn't believe the sight of Raven's body. The man she cared for, the man she truly loved gone. The white haired girl knew he was never going to come back. He was never going to see her grow up, never going to see her graduate and even get married nor achieve her dreams. Someone had to kill him as she sobbed, screaming._

* * *

_A few days later, rain poured down as it mourned for the death of Raven Devoria. Cia stood near his grave with Lana, looking down as his funeral took place. Emmeryn gave them her condolences as well as the entire Lowell family. Once again, the Embrey sisters had no place to call home, no parents to cherish and love them._

_Cia wiped her tears as she placed a bouquet of flowers on his graveside along with a framed photo of the entire family. She promised herself to visit his grave every month so she could catch him up with life._

_When she finished, she grabbed Lana's hand, making her way out of the cemetery as a black limousine stopped in front of them. The driver got out, making his way to open up the door as an older man came out. His skin looked rough and aged as he had long, black hair. He seemed to be dressed in a black suit and tie as he approached the two girls._

"_Are you the daughters of a recently deceased Raven?" he asked them. He'll kneel down to wave to Lana however, the little girl hid behind her older sister._

"_Y-yes. And who might you be?" questioned Cia. For some reason, this man gave her a bad vibe but she couldn't point out why. Who exactly was he and why did he show up just now?_

"_Allow me to introduce myself. I am Gharnef Kristov of the Seduem Corporation. I happened to be a friend of your recently deceased father," spoke the man. His tone was calm, almost as if it was too calm. "I was wondering, do you girls have a place to stay?"_

"_No… we're homeless once more. You see, Raven wasn't our real father. We were both abandoned by our parents at a young age," Cia told the man while looking away._

_Nodding, he frowned a bit._

"_That's awful. How about this, you two come with me. I'll have my servants make you feel right at home in my mansion. What do you say?"_

"_I… I accept."_

_Gharnef's lips curled wide, being delighted by the child's answer. Beaming in delight, he ushered for the two girls to come in as the lifeless driver opened the limousine, allowing them to enter inside. As they arrived at his mansion, they were greeted by a black haired woman with golden eyes. She bowed as she saw her master return, even beaming in delight as she saw the two girls._

"_Are these the girls you were talking about Master?" she asked._

_Gharnef nodded in response. The woman observed them, scaring Lana as she hid behind her older sister. She observed Cia, taking a good note of the girl's repugnant appearance. The woman noticed that the girl was under a lot of stress due to it. Catching onto something, the woman grinned as she looked at the fourteen year old girl._

"_Hello. I work for Master Gharnef but you may call me Sonia. What is your name young lady?" asked the woman._

"_C-Cia."_

"_Cia is it? How would you like for me to help you change your body for your upcoming freshman year. After all, you wouldn't want those girls ridiculing you, am I right?" guessed the vile woman._

_Cia's eyes widened in shock. How did she know that she was constantly bullied for her unacceptable appearance. The white haired girl couldn't help but be a bit skeptical of the woman as Gharnef left them alone while another servant of his took Lana's hand, as if taking her away._

"_Well, I just have a knack for telling. After all, people can be awfully cruel. I'll tell you this, starting from today, I'm going to put you on an extreme diet and exercise program. Whatever isn't lost by the month the school year starts, I'll pay to have the rest of your body sculptured," explained Sonia._

_Cia blinked, not sure if she felt right about doing anything. The offer was nice, yet the girl was hesitant to even accept it._

"_Well… I don't know if I want to actually go through with it," responded the Hylian._

_Sonia grinned for a moment, having another tactic up her sleeve. "Well, don't you have a boy you'd like in school you'd like to impress?" she asked, questioning the young teen._

"…_. Yes," replied the meek girl._

"_Well then, I honestly don't think he'll be impressed by all of… this," stated Sonia, poking at her fairly large abdomen. She even went far as to pinch the fat from Cia's arms, making the girl nervous. Smiling, the woman took note and stopped._

"_You'll heavily benefit from this program. After all, society can be so cruel to people your size. Besides, would you rather bask in misery forever or perhaps, bask in your own ego and pride?" proposed the woman, giving Cia an offer she couldn't refuse._

"_Um… ego and pride I guess…"_

"_Good! From now on, refer to me as your partner!" chirped the woman._

* * *

_A couple of months later, Cia's first day of high school crept up on her. Today was the last day of summer as she looked at herself, sighing. Gharnef's mistress Chalis happened to pass by as she noticed the young girl._

"_What's wrong Miss Cia?" she asked._

"_Just nervous for tomorrow, that's all," replied the girl. She'd glance at the mirror once more, adjusting her glasses before giving her divided attention to Chalis._

_The woman glanced at the girl, observing her new, slimmer appearance. Seeing how she didn't have a mother figure, the black haired woman got an idea._

"_Cia, today is the day I teach you how to care for yourself. Let me give you a makeover and teach you all the things you've never learned," she exclaimed. The woman grabbed Cia's hand, taking her to the private bathroom as she took out her make up kit. She'd remove the girl's glasses and grab a hold of her tweezers._

"_This is going to hurt but in the end, it'll be worth it. Trust me."_

_She'd begin to pluck her thick eyebrows, shaping them in a way that suited her face. Afterwards, she'll begin to apply make up on the young girl before styling her hair. Afterwards, she handed the girl a pair of contact lenses as she taught Cia how to put them on._

_After the makeover ended, the white haired girl looked at herself in the mirror in shock._

"_Is… is this me?" asked Cia, being amazed yet shocked from her sudden transformation._

"_Yes. What do you think?"_

"_I didn't know that…. I could be beautiful."_

_The next day started the girl's first day at Burazazu High. Phila met up with Anna at the gates as they looked around. Since the first day of Burazazu happened to be a leisure day, the students were allowed to explore the campus. For some reason, the two girls noticed at a ton of boys seemed to be surrounding someone._

"_What's going on over there?" asked Anna._

"_Whatever it is, they must be checking out something, most likely hitting on a girl," answered Phila. The two girls approached the crowd to see a guy hitting on a beautiful white haired girl. Phila couldn't help but feel both jealous and threatened by the girl as she had a rather large bust size and gorgeous features to aid her._

"_Hey babe, how about you and me get to know each other," said a sly guy. He'd move his hand and place it on the locker, trying to impress the girl._

_Cia blinked, feeling rather uncomfortable about all the sudden attention. She hated the fact that they had to wear uniforms so she couldn't hide her breasts nor did her extreme weight loss helped either. In fact, the weight loss only enhanced her figure, revealing the white haired girl to have an hourglass shaped figure. Instead, she slowly backed away and shook her head before running off._

"_Babe, I didn't mean to scare you! Waaaaait!"_

_As the free brunch ended, it turned out that Cia had the same honors class with Frederick, Emmeryn, and to her dismay, Anna, Louise and Phila. They'd all take their seats as a short masked creature entered the room._

"_Welcome to English 1 Honors. I am your teacher, Mr. Metaknight. Before I begin to hand out the syllabus I'll like to begin roll call."_

_He'll begin to go down the list of students in alphabetical order by their last names. As he made his way down to the E's, it'll turn out to be a moment of shock for both Anna and Phila._

"_Cia Embrey."_

_Phila looked around everywhere for an obese girl in the classroom. However to her dismay, she was nowhere to be found. The young teenager sighed of slight relief, hoping the girl was going to be absent on the first day of school._

"_I have a class with that wailord?! Ugh, why did she even have to get accepted into this school?! Even more so, how is she even going to keep up in battle if she can barely keep up with anything in PE?! How gross," Phila thought. To the grey-blued haired teen's own dismay, the gorgeous girl from earlier rose up from her seat._

"_Here."_

_As she sat back down, Phila's eyes widened as her jaw dropped. She couldn't believe what she just saw. The girl knew Cia to be a hideous, four-eyed pig with worn out clothes and unkempt hair. Her blood started to boil, realizing that she could never accept the fact that Cia was actually gorgeous despite what she constantly reminded her over the years._

* * *

_Gharnef took off from his company early as he treated his new daughter to a cup of tea. He couldn't help but sense a dark aura erupting in her heart's subconscious. Being eager, he had to let it take over as he wanted to ask her something._

"_Cia my dear, is there anything you desire? Think about it with to your heart's content and remember, don't hold back."_

"_I… I want respect. I'm sick of those girls treating me like I'm beneath them, that I'm filth. I hate them… in fact, I hate every single student at my elementary school growing up. I hate the faculty and staff for never doing anything about it. I hate my mother for always abusing me. I hate my father for abandoning us and most of all, I hate my best friend for being so god damned perfect!"_

_To his delight, Gharnef's grin widened. He could sense the hatred she's been bottling up throughout her lifespan. The man wanted to release it and use her for his own personal gain. After all, he was drawn to her due to the dark energy that subsided inside her._

"_What if I say you can earn the respect of those awful peers? Try becoming popular, change yourself. Don't take back talk from anyone and show them that you can dominate them."_

_His arm began to have a purple and back ball as he began to amplify her heart, pushing the light in her subconscious while letting the darkness engulf her._

"_Tell me what you hate about Emmeryn."_

"_I hate how she's so perfect. I hate how nothing bad ever happens to her and that everyone fucking loves her. She's too goddamn sweet for her own good. I hate that she's the fucking person I want to be. I personally loathe that she's naturally pretty, seeing how she can get away with looking natural. I hate her, I hate her, I HATE HER!"_

_With that, the darkness fully took over as Cia smirked. She'll begin to laugh menacingly as she grinned._

"_My time for revenge has come. Nobody will ever pick on me again." Before she turned away, the older man stopped her._

"_One more thing my daughter, you're destined to be with the Hero in Green's reincarnation. You two will fall and love and everything will be perfect. He's your savior to your own personal salvation, your hope."_

_Showing a crystal ball, he showed the girl her "future" as she was holding hands with Link himself. Cia sighed softly as she grinned. The girl couldn't believe she was going to get married to her heroes' descendant. _

_Little did the two know, a young Lana saw the whole thing as she slowly backed away. However, the little girl bumped into Sonia as she glared at her with her golden, soulless eyes._

"_There is no need for you child. You're the wretched light that doesn't belong."_

_Grabbing Lana with full force, she'd drag her, throwing the girl in her bedroom before closing it. Using a bit of dark magic, she locked it to prevent the little girl from leaving._

* * *

Cia became a broken mess as she told him about Raven's death. She ended up taking a couple of deep breaths, trying to stop herself from crying again. Eliwood had an idea as he reached for his suit case, putting in the combination before opening it. He grabbed a stuff rabbit, one that Cia recognized from her childhood. The red haired man offered it to her as she grabbed it and clutched it close to her chest.

Smiling, he sighed of relief.

"I'm glad he could be of use again," Eliwood said in a soft tone. He'd lean a bit, linking his hands together as he begin thinking of another question to propose.

Meanwhile, Frederick waited outside as he noticed the session happened to be longer than usual. Being curious, the brunet got up from the waiting room and slowly approached the door to ease drop. He wondered what was going on as he leaned against the wall, close enough to hear them.

"Cia, did you ever have someone you genuinely had feelings for? Did you ever love someone?" asked the older man.

"Yes. In sixth grade, I didn't realize it but I've met my knight in shining armor. He was very charming, caring and always kept me company even on the days Emmeryn was sick. I couldn't help but fall in love with him, in fact, he meant the entire world to me."

She'd pause for a moment to recollect her thoughts before continuing.

Frederick continued to ease drop, realizing the description of the man sounded vaguely familiar however he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

"When I became obsessed over a false prophecy, I heavily lied to myself convincing that I was over him. Part of me started believing my own lies while another part couldn't let go. It pained to see when he decided to date my best friend over me. "

"Did you ever tell him how you feel?" Eliwood asked, jolting down notes as she talked.

Cia shook her head in disappointment. "No. I didn't know how to. Every time I tried to find the right words to say, it wouldn't come out. Then, he fell in love with someone else."

Frederick backed away, realizing the man she was talking about turned out to be him. He couldn't believe it but now he started to slowly remember. Cia always showed signs of liking him. Even more, he remembered liking her back. The only thing that held him back was the fact that he was too scared to confess to her, being afraid that she would turn him down. He recalled her starting to get flustered when she talked to him, even asking him what he liked and if they can hang out alone, what would the ideal place be. And of course, they had some alone time as he enjoyed every minute he spent with her.

Now, he didn't know how or what to even feel anymore. The man was confused as he was friends with two women who turned out to love the same man. He sighed, recalling a memory as he confirmed the girl's love for him.

* * *

_A twenty year old Frederick was working on his studies in his apartment. He seemed to be engulfed in learning about the Ylissean-Plegian war until a sound of the door knocking was heard. Getting up, he placed the bookmark in the textbook before making his way towards the door._

_He was greeted by none other than Cia herself. She donned a red hoodie along with dark blue skinny jeans with a pair of flip flops. Her hair was tied up in a ponytail as her now tan skin gave her white hair a better contrast._

"_Hey Freddy, mind if I crash here?" she asked._

_The man raised his brow. "What about Emmeryn. Shouldn't you be hanging out with her?" he asked. The brunet found it strange that she frequented his place more often than usual._

_Plopping herself on his couch, she looked over._

"_Can't. She's doing a photo shoot for some modeling agency. So, I went to the next option which is you." She grinned playfully, grabbing a magazine as she begin browsing through, flipping the pages while looking for things of interest. Eventually Cia laid eyes on a set of trendy hairstyles, observing them as she wondered which one would suit her best. Glancing over in Fredrick's direction, she noticed him once again being engrossed in his work._

_Pouting, she tried to think of a way to grab his attention._

"_Freddy! Freddy, Freddy, Freddy!" Cia chirped playfully, trying her best to grab his attention._

_Frederick raised a brow, wondering what the freeloading woman wanted now. He decided to ignore her attempts to gather his attention, knowing she did it to mess with him. Taking a good note of this, Cia frowned before making cat noises. The brunet made a weird face, turning his head around._

"_Woman, what's wrong with you?" he teased, watching her make a cat-like grin. He was known by almost everyone to be a no nonsense kind of man however, Cia was the only one who knew how to get him to loosen up a bit._

"_I was trying to get your attention but you ignored me! Geez, what if I needed to complain? Who would I go to rant about my problems," rambled Cia._

"_Emmeryn?"_

"_True, but I feel that my problems sometimes worry her. Don't want to stress her out, you know?"_

_Cia adjusted herself on the couch, crossing her legs as she clutched onto the magazine. Frederick nodded, knowing how Emmeryn can get when she couldn't solve everything. After all, she was his girlfriend._

"_Anyways, now I need your help with something."_

"_And that is?"_

_Flashing the magazine, she held it open to show Frederick all the various hair styles that were currently in trend._

"_Out of all these hairstyles, which one do you like the best?" she asked, hoping he'd answer right away._

"_Hmm, perhaps the one on the far right. You may not believe it, but I've always been into shorter haircuts on women," Frederick inquired before turning around and resuming his work._

_Cia looked at the magazine, observing the hairstyle that Frederick had fancied. It happened to be a symmetrical bob, one part of the hair being longer than the other. She seemed to smile, being fond of the choice as she tore off the page. The woman began humming a small tune, trying to grab the man's attention once more._

_Frederick figured he wasn't going to get any work done with her around, so he decided to take a break for the rest of the day. Turning his chair around, he'll give the white haired woman his undivided attention as his chestnut brown eyes met with her purple ones before looking away. The man leaded on the side a bit, placing his face on the palm of his left hand, trying to remember a question he wanted to ask her. Once he was able to conjure two questions, the brunet finally spoke._

"_Cia, I have two questions to propose to you. One, why are you pursuing a career in something you're not interested in and two, I'm surprised you haven't gotten yourself a boyfriend yet."_

"_Hmm, let me think on that one for a moment," Cia answered as she changed positions on the couch. She tried to think of the best way possible to answer Frederick, especially without giving out too much information._

"_Well," she began," Let's just say that I don't think singing alone would take me anywhere. Nobody even wanted me as a model so why would they want me to sing for them? And second, I believe everyone has that person they're destined to meet. I haven't met him yet, but I know he's out there."_

"_I see."_

_With those words, the conversation ended as the remainder of their time was spent in silence. Eventually Cia got up, excusing herself as she stormed out of apartment. Little did he know, the girl silently wept in pain._

* * *

"He was the sweetest person I've ever knew. In fact, while Emmeryn always managed to get herself boyfriends, he always asked to be my Valentine for Valentine's Day. Frederick always made me feel special, as if someone truly loved me. I even remember the day where he defended me behind my back."

_During the seventh grade, a few boys decided to play a prank on Cia. They would stuff her locker with anonymous love letters, claiming them to be from Geoffrey Delbray. Falling for it, Cia couldn't help but be in a good mood, especially since someone found her to be attractive despite what others constantly reminded her._

_One day, a group of boys happened to be conversing with one another as Cia approached them. Not wanting to get to close, she decided to hide and eavesdrop on their conversation._

"_Hey Geoffrey, have you lost your mind?!" shouted Bastian. The teal haired boy blinked, wondering what his best friend was even talking about._

"_Um, no?!" replied the boy._

"_Well, rumor has it that someone's been posing as you and putting love notes in you know who's locker," said Isaac._

"_What the hell?! Don't tell me some jackass decided to put it in that thing's locker!" groaned the handsome boy. He shook his head, trying his best not to throw up from the thought of Cia stalking him._

"_Apparently so, and to be honest, I thought you were just finally losing it," joined Garet._

_Being completely disgusted, Geoffrey glared before shouting._

"_UGH, FUCK NO! WHY THE FUCK WOULD I HAVE A CRUSH ON THAT FAT PIECE OF SHIT! NOBODY WOULD UNLESS THEY WERE SNORTING SMARTIES!" yelled the boy._

_The boys laughed, Bastian grinning. He sighed of relief to know that Geoffrey wasn't losing his mind after all._

"_Thank god. Who knows what we would have done if the snorlax followed us around," said the blond._

"_She'd probably eat us before she can get to the main course, Geoffrey," chimed Garet. This caused all the boys to laugh as Cia's heart sank. Tears began to build up in her eyes, realizing that she was a fool to think or believe that anyone would ever love her._

_However, Frederick happened to overhear the boys' conversation. The brunet began to grit his teeth, clenching his fist as he stormed over there. He couldn't stand to hear them talk about Cia like that._

"_I would appreciate it if you didn't say those things about her," retorted the brunet._

_The boys looked over, rolling their eyes as they noticed it was only Frederick. Geoffrey inched closer, going face to face with Frederick._

"_So? Why do you even care Fred? She's like, a stupid bitch," answered the teal haired boy. This caused a couple of chuckles from his friends as Frederick shook his head._

"_She's a human being just like anyone else! She has feelings just like you and me. The fact that you talk so lowly of her like that is beyond disgusting. No real gentleman would ever do that to a lady no matter how they look like," snapped the brunet._

_The boys blinked, not believing what came out of the boy's mouth. They all shot Frederick a glare as Geoffrey flipped him off._

"_Shut the fuck up! Like I've said, why do you care so much about the fat bitch?! She's just a goddamn waste of space, eating all the supplies that we could have used to feed the starving families in Ordon!" retorted Geoffrey. The boy was this close to killing Frederick. He couldn't stand to hear the truth, even if it was about a stupid whale._

_Frederick began rolling up his sleeves. He couldn't stand their attitudes, watching them mistreat his friend like that. The brunet sighed, not wanting to resort to violence but on some occasions, he wanted to beat the smug grin off of Geoffrey's face._

"_Like I've said, she's a person. Do yourself a favor and stop dehumanizing her already and treating her as if she's beneath you. Perhaps if you actually gotten to know her, you'll realize how sweet she really is," replied the boy._

_That's it! Geoffrey lunged over towards Frederick, wanting to rip off his face. The two boys managed to get into a fight, however broke up before a faculty member could even catch them. Frederick managed to give him a good ass whipping as he watched the boys flee for their lives._

_Cia couldn't help but heavily blush as she watched the whole scene. Her heart started to beat fast, feeling a new sensation she's never experienced before. For the first time, she cried tears of happiness to learn that someone else besides Emmeryn cared so much for her._

"That was extremely kind of him. In fact, if anyone I knew was in a situation like that, I would probably would have done the same," replied Eliwood. Thinking for a moment, he decided to propose the next question.

"So, tell me about the relationship with your father?"

"My father…. Before he abandoned me and Lana, who wasn't born at the time, he cherished me a lot. He loved me dearly, even enough to sometimes take me on his business trips so I could escape my mother. My father would always call me his little angel, princess and all those cute pet names. Like Raven, he encouraged me to heavily follow my dreams."

She spoke so passionately about her father, even though she still loathed him for abandoning them when she needed him the most. Her mother told her she left them for a secretary however, Cia began to wonder if that was a lie. The girl began to reminisce a happy memory, never wanting it to go away from her life.

_A young seven year old Cia was practicing the piano. Her mother watched her, eyeing the girl's posture and how much times she'll mess up a key. Every time she'd hit the wrong key or skip a few notes, the mother would hit the girls knuckles with her staff._

"_Incompetent fool! Why do you even play this damned thing?!"shouted the vile woman. Cia froze, shaking as she tried her best not to cry. After all, her mother hated it when she cried._

"_B-because I-I want to be a m-musician mommy," answered Cia. The girl tried her best not to sigh or show any other emotions._

"_Hmph, you should just give up. Besides, the only talent you have is gorging yourself. Speaking of which, that gives me a career idea for you. Perhaps you can go off with the circus and join the freak show when you become the world's fattest girl!" said Cia's mother, mocking her._

_With those words, Cia dropped what she was doing as she stormed out of the room, sobbing. Little did her mother know, her father happened to catch this as he gave the woman a nasty glare._

"_You vile bitch."_

_He'd grab his sorcerer's tome, as he went on his guard. He wasn't afraid to cast a bolt of blue lighting on the woman. After all, she's threatened to kill him if he ever left her. As much as he didn't want to admit it, he was stuck in an abusive relationship with this cult obsessed woman. She started to hate him after he actually fell in love with the pawn when she was first born._

_Cia's mother looked at him, almost tempted to blast him however, a phone call saved him. Moving over, she grabbed the phone as she spoke in a fake tone before leaving. The man sighed, going over to his daughter's bedroom. He was honored that the weekend began another business trip, another getaway for him and his little angel both._

_The man gently knocked on Cia's door, opening it as the girl compressed her sobs. She happened to have a bag of cookies as she munched on it. Moving his way, he closed the door as he entered, sitting on her bed as he embraced his little girl._

"_What's wrong hun? Did that wretched demon hurt you again?" asked the man._

_Cia looked up to him, nodding as he'd began to stoke her hair._

"_S-she told me that I won't ever become a musician," wailed the little girl. The man frowned from hearing that, wanting to murder the woman himself. Hugging his daughter, he'd pick her up as he placed her on top of his lap._

"_Shh, don't listen to her. She doesn't know anything at all. I know you'll accomplish your dreams of becoming a famous musician. After all, Daddy loves you."_

_Cia wiped away her tears, kissing her father on the cheek as she smiled a little. He was always there to cheer her up, especially when she needed it the most. After all, ever since she opened up to him about Naga, they've been reading more about the divine dragon together._

* * *

Frederick walked away, sitting back in the waiting room as he sighed. He looked down, realizing that the short hairstyle she had was the one he favored. The brunet didn't know what to think anymore. He didn't even know if he could ever face her however realized she probably felt the same. Sighing, he froze for a moment as a familiar voice echoed throughout his mind.

"_Are you truly in love with Emmeryn Lowell or perhaps… do you have hidden feelings for another?"_

He began to recall what his inner reflection from the evil mirror told him. The brunet sighed, wondering what this could even mean. It took him until now to realize what it has finally met by those words. Before he could answer himself, Nurse Joy tapped him on the shoulder.

"Are you the fiancé of Emmeryn Lowell by any chance?" asked the pink haired woman. She appeared to be holding a clipboard, giving him a warm smile.

"Yes," answered Frederick. Nurse Joy began going through her clipboard as it was full of notes. After a minute or two, she found Emmeryn's file as she began to read it off.

"It turns out that Emmeryn's going to be alright after all. She's currently in a coma and said to say, she's permanently paralyzed from the waist down. She will never be able to walk again, but it's a miracle how she managed to survive such a high fall," explained the nurse.

Frederick smiled a bit of relief, glad she was alright, however he was devastated to hear that she will never be able to walk again. He looked at the nurse, wanting to ask her one thing before she faxed over the information to the police station.

"Miss, I have one more question to ask of you. How did she manage to survive the fall?" asked the older man.

"Well, it appears that if someone hadn't casted a barrier to slow down her fall, she wouldn't have make it. If I were you, I would thank the sorcerer or perhaps, sorceress who saved her," answered the nurse. With those words, she left, leaving Frederick alone.

It finally hit him. The person who managed to save Emmeryn from death was no other than Cia herself. He couldn't believe it, why would a woman who tried to kill his fiancé want to save her. Unless… she perhaps, wasn't the suspect after all.

Frederick sighed and for the first time in the night, he wept silently.

* * *

Meanwhile, at a bar, the news happened to be going on as some people paid attention while others were occupied by chatter, darts, or their game of pool. A man happened to glance up at the evening news, being curious about the event dubbed as the Homecoming disaster.

"Good evening Smashington. This is Stephanie Toad with the evening news. It appears tragedy struck tonight at Burazazu High School. The principal, Emmeryn Lowell is the victim of a fatal fall that happened during the Homecoming dance. The suspect is none other than one of the assistant principals, Cia Embrey."

On the screen showed Cia's mug shot photo. The man glanced up, his eyes widening a bit before he looked down, sighing as if he felt guilty for causing pain for someone he didn't know. Before he can focus more on the news, someone happened to pull up a chair next to him as they were served scotch. Looking over, he noticed an indigo haired man next to him.

Priam glanced over to the man, smiling.

"Going through a tough time right now, aren't you?" he asked.

The man nodded, before sighing. He looked over towards Priam, giving him his full attention as if they were destined to meet.

"I'm surprised you've even decided to return here. Are you asking for a death wish or something … however, that isn't the point. I need you to tell me everything you know about the cult of Medeus and the Seduem Corporation. Perhaps, that might help lift some weight off your shoulders," suggested the vigilante.

"Hmph, you know what I'll be risking if I told a renegade everything?" answered the man.

"You're already risking yourself as it just by coming back to Smashington. After all, you know the cult wants your head along with that woman," replied Priam.

Sighing, the man figured it was best to tell the man everything. After all, he's taken on so many identities over the years to escape his past mistakes, even if it meant leaving his two offspring behind who've mean the entire world to him.

* * *

Cia sat inside the office as Eliwood offered both her and Libra a glass of water. Handing it to them both, the tan woman took a sip, wiping her eyes with more tissues as the older man looked at her.

"We are almost done for the night," he stated. "So next thing, tell me about your goals and dreams. Did you ever achieve those?"

"…No. Everyone ridiculed me for them, telling me I wasn't what society wanted. They'd tease me often, telling me to go do something else that was rather cruel. So, I ended up manipulating my way into a job I never wanted. After all, I was even lucky I managed to get a job at Burazazu after I graduated with my bachelor's because Mr. Toadsworth adored me so much. He was pretty damn easy to flatter. For the most part, I was able to act as a completely new person, mimicking Emmeryn's mannerisms as everyone happened to adore me there," Cia answered.

Another memory came to her as she remembered one of the biggest and worst moments of her life.

_It all happened during the spring of seventh grade. The drama teacher happened to be hosting a musical as everyone was encouraged to audition. Emmeryn looked towards Cia, smiling as she tried her best to encourage her friend to try out._

"_But Cia, it'll be fun! You've got an outstanding voice so you'll definitely be a shoo in!" said Emmeryn, trying her best to convince her friend._

"_A-are you sure about that?! I mean, I'm not exactly what they're looking for," replied the other girl. Emmeryn shook her head, smiling._

"_That doesn't mean anything! You're fantastic Cia and that's all that matters! So go out there and try your best!" badgered Emmeryn. She wasn't fond of it when her best friend talked so poorly about herself. She knew she suffered from low self-esteem issues, always comparing herself to others. After all, the blonde knew she couldn't help it, especially after all the bullying she's gone through._

_Cia nodded, going to try out for the musical. She gulped a little, going over to the sign-up sheet. To her dismay, Phila and her cronies noticed her as they snickered. _

"_Wow, the bobokin's actually going to try out for the musical," stated Phila. She snickered as Anna grinned._

"_I know the perfect role for her! A mountain!" chirped Louise. This caused the girls to go into a giggle fit as Cia rolled her eyes, sighing._

"_Move out of the way Snorlax, some people need to sign up too!" groaned Serra. The girls laughed as Cia sighed, moving out of the way. Phila happened to sign up for the same role Cia did, just to spite her. Eventually tryouts arrived as two of the people working with the drama teacher were a famous director and a famous actress._

_Everyone in line went in, acting and doing a musical number as the judges rated them as well as telling them if they gotten the part or not. Eventually it was Phila's turn, as she grinned, blinking innocently as the teacher looked at her._

"_Name and what role are you trying out for," asked the man._

"_My name's Phila Harvey and I'm trying out for the main female lead," answered the girl. The two other judges found the grey-blue haired preteen to be quite adorable as she started off with a monologue before going into her musical number. When she got into her musical number, everyone cringed as she couldn't sing a single note. However, they loved her acting so they told her she'll be considered._

_Next was Cia's turn. The girl got up the stage, looking around nervously as the two famous judges gave her a look of disgust. The drama teacher looked rather uninterested in her, yawning._

"_Name and role you're trying out for," he said rather dully._

"_C-Cia Embrey and I am trying out for the main female lead," stammered the young girl. The actress exchanged a funny look with the director and the teacher, as if she was amused from the girl's worlds._

_Eventually she was given a monologue to read as she took a deep breath. She managed to blow away the judges with her acting skills as their jaws slightly dropped. They whispered with one another, hoping that she would blow away the singing portion so they could trash her._

_However to their dismay, her voice blew them out of the water. The judges' jaws completely dropped as well as all the students trying out. They couldn't believe a girl like her could sing so phenomenal. It disgusted Phila, wondering how such a fat whale could have such a beautiful voice._

_They'd whisper to one another before deciding their final decision._

"_Wow, you were really good," said the director._

"_I agree," said the drama teacher._

"_Well, you were good but I'm going to have to say this. You don't have… the image we're looking for," said the actress. "What we're looking for is completely different… a girl far less… round."_

"_However, we decided on this instead. Phila will be playing the main lead while you'll be entirely behind the stage while she lip-syncs your voice," said the drama teacher._

"_After all, it's right. You just don't have the Smashwood image honey, I'm sorry," said the director. Phila screamed, being excited as she got the main lead, even though she couldn't sing._

_Cia ran off the stage, heading inside the girls' bathroom as she broke down. She would never be pretty in anyone's eyes. The girl started coming to the conclusion that she was born for the sole purpose of being other people's punching bags._

* * *

"It's very unfortunate to hear that you didn't go through with your dreams Cia. After all, I would have loved to attend your concerts if you did," exclaimed the redhead. Libra watched them, taking deep notes as he was silent.

"That leads me to ask this, are you still insecure about yourself?" asked the psychiatrist.

Cia looked away, taking a deep breath as it took her a moment to think. Sighing, she shook her head, frowning.

"…Yes. I always hated myself. In fact, I feel threatened by the mere presence of other women have I always compared myself to them. I feel that I'm never good enough for anyone, let alone society's standards," answered the woman.

"Hmm, out of all those women, when do you feel the most insecure about yourself?" questioned Eliwood.

"When I'm with my sister…"

"Your sister you say? Tell me about your relationship with Lana."

Cia looked away once more, avoiding eye contact. She sighed, tears welling up her eyes once more. Taking a deep breath, she was finally able to confess about her relationship with Lana to someone else.

"It's not in good standing. I've tried to tell myself to take better care of her and to never follow my mother's footsteps, however I've heavily failed. Since she was born so much prettier than me, naturally skinny, I couldn't help but start resenting her. She was able to easily make friends, get invited to parties and rarely got made fun of. Because of that, I ended up becoming my mother, telling her she was too fat or too ugly for her own good. I'd tear her apart on my worst days, even going far enough to strike my hand against her face," sobbed the woman.

"If I were her, I honestly would never forgive myself. I'd hate myself with every inch of my body and soul for tormenting me all these years," added Cia. She went into a crying fest, trying to take deep breaths as she wailed uncontrollably. She clung onto the bunny rabbit, trying to calm herself down as much as she can. However, the good memories happened to plague her mind!

"_Sissy! Sissy!" chirped a six year old Lana. "Look at what I drew!"_

_Grabbing the piece of paper, Cia looked over at it. It happened to be a girl in the forest, smiling among her animal friends. Smiling softly, she handed it back to Lana._

"_This is real cute Lana. Perhaps I'll hang it up in my room," replied the teen. Lana beamed, hugging her sister as she refused to let go._

"_Lana, I can't move."_

"_S-sorry." The little girl let go, only to have Cia pick her up and make rocket ship noises. Lana started to giggle as her sister ran throughout the mansion, playing spaceship as Lana acted like a superhero. Since she rarely knew her parents, she viewed her sister as the perfect mother figure. To her, she was smart, beautiful, and kind. _

_At night time, Cia happened to be sound asleep. Lana woke up, entering her bedroom as she tapped on her sister's shoulder._

"_Sissy, I had a nightmare…. Can I sleep with you tonight?" requested the girl. She appeared to be sniffling a bit as her bad dream scared her._

"_Sure, of course. Speaking of which, let me read you a story."_

_Cia's would step off her bed, making her way towards the bookshelf as she managed to grab a book. Heading over, Lana leaned over to see what it was. Opening the book, Cia began to read the story to her little sister._

"_Once upon a time, there was a massive conflict known as the Hyrulean Civil War. A noble woman managed to escape the ravages of war with her child. Being greatly injured, she managed to escape into the Kokiri Forest, where she came face to face with the Great Deku Tree. Before passing away, she requested that her child to go under his care."_

_Lana looked at the pictures as it showed the Great Deku Tree along with the Hylian woman. Cia turned onto the next page as she began to read the second passage._

"_The boy was raised among the Kokiri, not knowing of his destiny until one day, the Gerudo King of Thieves entered the forest, demanding a spiritual stone from the Great Deku Tree. The mighty guardian refused to give into the man. In return, the Gerudo King put a death curse on the tree."_

_Lana watched as her sister read through the Ocarina of Time as her eyes widened, leaning onto every word. She became engrossed with the story, wanting to know what happens next to the hero, Link. She read through Link's triumphs, from collecting all the spiritual stones to even awakening the seven sages. As the story ended, the little girl fell asleep as her sister smiled. She kissed her on the cheek before falling asleep next to her._

_One day, Cia happened to pick her up from school. She noticed Lana's friends, Daisy, Lilina and Olivia waving to the girl as she went to grab her sister's hand. She couldn't help but envy her little sister. She started to slowly hate the fact that Lana was easily able to make friends. She started to hate that everyone loved her and didn't even call her names._

_It turned out her mother was right. Unlike her, Lana wasn't a disappointment. So, in rage, she slowly started becoming colder towards her sister as the darkness engulfed her heart._

"I'm sorry to hear that. I'm sure it will take a long time, seeing how there's a ton of damage, but you can still patch up your relationship with your sister," stated Eliwood. Last but not least on his agenda was Cia's worst nemesis, her own mother.

"Tell me about your mother."

"I… I fucking hate her," Cia said, full of bitterness. "She'd call me names to no end, abused me for no reason. She enjoyed watching me scream, cry, you name it. I was never anything but a disappointment to her eyes. In fact, out of all the stress I've endured throughout my life, she was the one who caused me to binge myself to death."

Raising a brow, Eliwood looked at her. "How did you feel about your binging episodes? Did they make you feel good or perhaps, more guilty?"

"Definitely better, however there was a price to pay. During my episodes, it eventually got to the point where a certain amount of food wouldn't do the trick. I needed more to keep me happy and satisfied. Doing this caused me to rapidly gain weight, but sometimes I didn't care. You can say it was a form of suicide in a sense as I practically gorged myself to death."

_A young Cia happened to be forced to go to attend one of her mother's many dinner parties. She despised going, especially since she can see through her mother's mask. The woman would act all lovey dovey with her father as if there wasn't a care in the world._

_The vile woman entered inside, holding a dress as she looked at her daughter._

"_Time to get dressed Cia."_

_She'd begin to force the dress on, noticing it was awfully tight. As the woman tried to force the zipper up, she noticed it refused to go. Frowning, she slapped her daughter in the back of the head._

"_You fat piece of shit! You've already outgrown your dress!"_

_Sighing, the woman had to alter it to the best of her ability, rolling her eyes in disgust. She recalled all the money she wasted on this little girl, especially since she kept outgrowing her clothes the way a child wasn't supposed to. However, she refused to acknowledge that she herself was the cause of her child's rapid weight gain. As she finished, she placed the altered dress on as it managed to fit. She then fixed up Cia to look presentable._

_As the little girl turned around, she smirked. "Hmph, even if I manage to make you look decent, you're still ugly."_

_The girl frowned a bit, trying not to cry as her mother chuckled. Cia happened to catch onto her mother's stomach as it had a small bump on it._

"_Mommy, what's that?" she asked._

"_Oh, it's a new child on the way sweetie," answered the woman. She noticed her husband peering through the door as she changed her tone of voice, hiding the fact that she was disgusted with Cia. Thankfully, her own daughter was practically killing herself so if she died, she wouldn't be arrested for her death. The man eventually walked away to start letting the guests inside._

"_So, am I getting a little brother or perhaps, a baby sister? I hope it's a girl!" chirped the white haired girl._

_Frowning, the mother rolled her eyes. "Hmph, not like the child inside me would want anything to do with you anyways. After all, I can tell that the child inside me right now is very promising unlike you. He or she will succeed in the world, be well liked and even better, doesn't eat or look like an ogre," replied the woman. As she saw her daughter's smile dropped, she couldn't help but chuckle at Cia's pain._

"_When the child comes, you are to give up your bedroom. For now on, you'll be sleeping in the attic with no food. After all, it's not like you need it anyways seeing how you cause earthquakes when you walk."_

_Laughing, the woman left as Cia frowned a bit. The little girl fought tears as she looked away, sniffling a bit. That was the first time she experienced a dark thought, one that yearned for the child to never be born._

* * *

Meanwhile, Lucina happened to be taking a late night stroll, trying to clear her mind off of tonight's event. She walked through the park, noticing Mayor Villager humming to himself as he happened to be digging a hole. She wondered what was going on, being confused as she couldn't help but tilt her head. Shrugging, she made her way towards busy streets of the night life as she walked past a light, blue haired man.

As she journeyed on, she happened to notice a couple of cloaked men as they pointed at the man. Turning around, the man made a dash for it as the men followed. The bluenette quickly jumped to the side, wondering what was going on.

The man happened to cast three electrical rectangles, pushing them as it hit the men, causing them to fly back. The man continued to make a run for it, eventually losing them. As he made his way through the city, he happened to meet face to face with a lilac haired woman. Recognizing her gorgeous features, the man's eyes widened in fear as he slowly started to back away. However, she casted a spell, preventing the man from moving any further.

The woman held onto her staff, inching closer towards the man as she sighed in delight before a twisted grin formed on her face.

"Well, well, well, I'd never thought I'd run into you again Richard. After all those years of being on the run, you were such a fool to return here," retorted the woman.

The man, otherwise known as Richard, glared darkly at the woman. Holding onto his tome, he tried to cast a barrier, but to his dismay, she used her staff, knocking it out of his hands.

"You fucking bitch… I thought you were dead!" snapped the man.

Chuckling, the woman was amused with him. Shaking her head, she sighed once more in delight.

"You keep telling yourself that. After all, I pursued you for all these years. I couldn't let you escape, especially knowing of you little plan," spoke the venomous woman.

Richard's gaze met with her cold, purple eyes. The woman inched closer, chuckling a bit.

"Perhaps, I was a fool to choose you as a mating partner after all. I should have seen it when you fell in love with the piece of trash," mocked the woman. "After all, she's probably dead. Killed herself for Medeus' salvation."

The man growled, not believing what she was even saying. However, he knew something that she didn't and for one thing, he wasn't going to let her find out. After all, he didn't want the girl to suffer her wrath once more.

"Shut the fuck up you stupid cunt!" shouted the man. He'd cast a barrier, managing to break through, however he was trapped. The cloaked men caught up with him as he was now surrounded. The woman laughed, finding his pain and fear to be quite amusing.

"Cena, you stupid bitch… I only have one confession before you do away with me for good. Someone's going to stop you and Gharnef both. Medeus is going to fall by no other than three heroes, two of them being descendants of the Hero King himself," told the man. He smirked, finding it amusing as the woman's eyes widened.

"You're full of shit you know that. After all, how can you even see through space and time if that's impossible?" questioned the evil witch.

The man closed his eyes, shaking his head. "Well, you're forgetting one thing. I am a descendant from a clan of Seers. I was a fool to ever think your love was real, to not see through it all. However, let me tell you one more thing."

"And that is?"

"Your death. Let's just say a dark sorceress wants your head. She will get her revenge, even if it almost takes all of her own life force."

The woman screamed, blasting a dark energy at the man as she finally killed him. She didn't believe in his stupid fortunes or his claims, knowing that he was a compulsive liar. Afterwards, she turned around, disappearing along with the cloaked men.

* * *

After the long session, Eliwood left the office, making his way towards the brunet officer. The man looked at Frederick as he smiled.

"Officer, I contacted the police a while ago and I have some news. Dr. Ryan and I came to the conclusion that Cia needs to stay here for a while. She needs to recover from her mental state before she can do anything again," said Eliwood.

Nodding, Frederick thanked the redheaded man for his time as he made his way towards the elevator, leaving the hospital.

As Frederick arrived at the police station, he noticed Lana sitting in the waiting room. Taking note that the other officers finished interrogating her a long time ago, he approached the young teenager.

"About your living arrangements, it's unfortunate to say but you'll have to go back with your father," told the officer.

Lana's eyes widened a bit before shaking her head. The girl started to tremble a bit, shaking as tears rushed throughout her eyes.

"I'm not going back…" sobbed the girl. Frederick gasped out of surprised, wondering what she even met by that.

"I'm not going back to that horrible man… he's caused us nothing but suffering…. He's the monster who changed my sister completely. That grotesque monster took Cia away from me long ago… I am not bound to go back to him," sniffled Lana.

Frederick looked at her, noticing the pain in her eyes. Sighing, he came to the conclusion that she was perhaps right, seeing how he hated Gharnef as well. Ever since Cia started living with him, she was never the same. He took a moment to think, wondering where or who to place Lana with. She had no home to go to, no sister to embrace her nor even real parents. As he sighed once more, Frederick looked at Lana in the eyes.

"I'll try to figure out something. There is one thing I'll guarantee though, you will not be going back to that demon," said Frederick.

Lana smiled, nodding as she wiped away her tears. The two walked out of the police station, calling it a night.

* * *

**I will say one thing, this chapter was pretty intense to right. I'll admit, I cry very easily so I ended up crying a bit as I wrote it. I feel so bad for Cia now, even though she's done so much terrible deeds.**

**I just want to give her a giant hug and tell her everything's going to be alright.**

**Also for the Emmeryn thing, she's definitely not going to talk like how she did in Awakening. I found it quite odd when the writers did that with her seeing how people with amnesia don't talk like that at all. Also, both the coma and her amnesia won't last forever either, seeing how she will eventually regain her memories, plus like a reviewer said, family moments.**

**Note that Raven is a manga exclusive Zelda character from the Oracle of Ages manga.  
I was also heavily influenced by Oceanlab's "Lonely Girl" when I was writing this chapter. If you like techno/trance/music like that, I'd suggest checking it out.**

**Story Questions  
1\. Should Cia have the chance to redeem herself? Why or why not? If why, how can she redeem herself.  
2\. Do you think she deserves happiness in the story? If so, suggest some ideas.  
3\. Who should Lana stay with for her new home arrangement?  
4\. Do you think Cia deserves to be with someone? If so, who do you think is a good choice for her.**

**Bonus Questions**  
**5\. Should the epic Medeus battle be before(like way before) or during the senior tournament(interrupting the twelve finalists)**  
**6\. Have you ever experienced a feeling similar to Frederick when it comes to loving someone? [I've most certainly have. I remember telling someone I was interested in them by accident, yet realized I lied as it broke my heart since I did care for this friend.]**

**Anyways, Chapter 17 should be the return of school and more lighthearted hopefully. You will also be seeing new faculty and possibly, new students. So if you have any student suggestions, please put them in the review.(I already have Mega Man(aka Rock) in mind hehe :) )**

**I'm out! Until next time!**  
**-Iggy**


	17. The Aftermath of the Tragic Event

**I am back after two months and with chapter 17 of TRFOML!**

**I heavily apologize for my absence but after my core assessment, it heavily burnt me out of writing. On top of it, during my holiday break, family friends and relatives showed up nonstop as I barely had time to work on my chapter(s) or even some more story ideas. After that, school started again but then my job gave me more hours, causing me to be glued to it for a while. Now, I'm back and hoping they lower my hours a bit because I miss working on this story. I feel bad for neglecting it.**

**I apologize for errors as I forced myself to finish this because it was almost done. I'll probably fix it up(like I'm doing the with the rest btw) and re-read the story to get a feel again and to clean up errors.**

* * *

Marth glanced up at the ceiling, staring at it as he happened to be lost by his own train of thoughts. Henry laid next to him, sound asleep in his own, blissful world, experiencing what some dubbed as eternal happiness. The blue haired teenager couldn't help but envy the other a little, wondering when he will finally be able to make amends with himself as he'll be able to drift off into slumber for the first time in weeks. Taking a deep breath, Marth sighed a bit, having a tint of melancholy in his tone as he began looking back on the various life choices he made thus far. The bluenette couldn't understand why these trains of thoughts began to emerge out of nowhere or why they even journeyed over to him however, Marth felt as if someone was trying to reach out to him.

"_To be honest, I'm content with where I'm at right now. I have the greatest friends anyone could ask for and that's all I need in life."_

The boy blinked, wondering where he heard the voice as it echoed throughout his mind once more. It took him a moment or two to ponder about it, realizing that the voice belonged to no other but himself. He tried his best to recall the conversation, coming to the conclusion that before the peculiar events slowly emerged from the town's surface, the bluenette was blessed with the greatest group of friends he could ask for. Marth deeply sighed once more, as he knew from his recent deceitful behavior, his old pals will never take him back. After all, they weren't obligated to, especially with all the terrible choices the teen choose to partake in lately.

Marth couldn't help but feel the recent tragedies were mainly his fault, ranging from distancing himself from Lana to even his cousin's downfall. If he hadn't taken the advice of that wretched vermin, none of his former friends would have been deprived of their own happiness nor experienced hardships such as betrayal. The azure haired teen couldn't believe it, wishing he can travel back in time to prevent himself from even listening to a disgusting, manipulative witch. Just because she happened to be miserable didn't mean she could use a guinea pig for her own personal gain and hurt everyone in the process. Marth assumed that she wasn't even remorseful of her own actions against Emmeryn, including her current condition. Part of him believed she played the blonde hair woman for a fool, sucking Emmeryn dry until the woman began to grow weary of her, eventually disposing her for good.

Ever since that Homecoming incident Saturday night, his family hasn't been the same since. Elice's usual smile was gone as the atmosphere took a darker turn. His father didn't reprimand him nor didn't his mother engage in conversation with her son like she usually did. Marth's heart sank a little, knowing his cousins were experiencing the worst of the after effects knowing their sister might or might not come back to kiss them goodnight, wish them look, and most importantly, look after them.

Closing his eyes, Marth sighed as he tried his best to force himself to fall asleep, however he noticed a dark figures staring directly at him, its soulless red eyes piercing through every inch and bone of his body. Gasping, the bluenette feared for the worst, thinking the monstrous "Marth" managed to escape imprisonment from the school's mirrors. The boy quickly blinked, opening his eyes just to see his bedroom the way it currently was as he looked both ways, seeing no sign of the toxic creature.

The boy sighed of relief as he slowly got off his bed, deciding he needed a late night stroll to help take his mind off of things.

* * *

The moon was out and about for all the restless Smashington denizens to gaze upon as it lit the night sky. Marth glanced up a bit, noticing a full moon happened to be out tonight as he walked along the pavement, taking a late night stroll. He couldn't help but think about Saturday night, realizing he hardly ever recalled any form of dancing or making out with Samus during Homecoming.

_Loud music played as tons of students danced freely, letting their body and soul get lost in the rhythm. Marth held onto his tall girlfriend, scoping the dance floor every couple of minutes. His gaze mainly focused on a sky blue Hylian girl as he watched her engage with Lalum, Nana and Popo. While everyone else in the room seemed to be having the most magical night of their lives, Marth couldn't help but feel as if something was missing._

_He was currently in love with Samus and all or rather, so he thought. Marth sighed softly, giving off a sad vibe as he realized who his real date should have been with. It didn't help that he constantly kept thinking about the bubbly teenager, even grabbing Henry's iPad to check up on her Smashbook page. In another section of his room, he had a bunch of photos of Lana on his wall as well as some of them saved on his computer. The bluenette considered himself lucky that Henry nor his family didn't notice it, knowing that they would have had a family intervention if that was the case._

_Little did the azure haired teenager know, Samus caught onto his actions fairly quickly as she noticed him to be extremely out of it. The blonde couldn't believe the vulgar cries she heard yesterday during the prep rally, wondering if there were true after all. Her eyes narrowed a bit in disbelief as those emotions transitioned to disgust, her nose crinkling a bit alongside it. The blonde couldn't take all the emotions that began engulfing her subconscious, gnawing away at every aspiration she had left with Marth. There was only one option left that Samus could do and that was to confront the bluenette once and for all._

"_Hey Marth, can I talk to you a minute? Alone," requested Samus. She took a deep breath as she tried to hide her disdain from her boyfriend. Marth looked puzzled, wondering what she even wanted however, bought into her game._

"_Sure."_

_Grabbing his hand, Samus dragged Marth out of the dance floor as she pulled him to the side of the door. The blonde looked both ways, making sure the coast was clear before proposing her question._

"_Marth, I have something I need to ask you," spoke the slender teenager. Her voice sounded rather serious, causing the bluenette to wince a bit as he starting receiving mixed signals._

"Well, what is it Sam?" he replied. Marth made a mental note to slap himself later, especially since he had a good feeling where this conversation was heading.

"_I need you to be a hundred percent honest with me. You know how I don't like liars after all."_

_Samus paused for a moment, taking a deep breath before sighing. The teenage girl appeared to be upset about something as Marth himself couldn't quite figure out what. The entire thing he could do is stay silent and listen to her even if she was going to become to bearer of bad news._

"_Marth," Samus said, "is what Daisy said true?"_

_The blue haired male grimaced a bit, blinking in slight amusement as he shook his head, shrugging as he huffed a bit._

"_What about Daisy? You know how delusional she can get at times, I mean c'mon," exclaimed Marth. He couldn't help but try his best to mask his own actions, hoping Samus will play the role of the stereotypical blonde haired girlfriend who had no clue about anything whatsoever. However, to his dismay she wasn't buying any of this excuses._

"_Are you playing me for a fool Marth Lowell?!" she said, snapping. Samus couldn't believe it. The boy she fell in love with, the one she thought who wasn't going to turn out like the others in her life turned out to becoming an huge disappointment. Samus Aran wasn't one to show her weakness, let alone let her emotions get the best of her. Instead, she turned around, not wanting to get another glimpse of the liar's face._

"_We're through…"_

_Those were her final words before the blonde's departure. Marth watched her, lifting his right hand as he reached out for his ex, trying to grab her as if begging her to stay. However, he couldn't even muster the courage nor the words. Instead, he felt awful, disgusted at himself as he finally realized something. He was starting to become the monster he heavily despised._

_The bluenette took off, heading over to the washroom to help himself think straight. Turning on the faucet, water begin violently pouring down, expressing Marth's plethora of overwhelming emotions for him. He moved his hands, letting the lukewarm water hit both of his palms before splashing the small puddle onto his face, cleansing himself of his dark deeds. He rinsed himself a few more times before glancing up at the mirror, taking a good look at himself._

_Marth came face to face with a broken teenager on the other side, staring at him with his miserable gaze as if begging for all the pity he could get. His hair was wet and stringy, his eyes red from holding back his emotions as the boy sighed. He felt so stupid for not taking Henry's advice earlier, no, he should have listened to Roy. He should have proved to him out of all people that he wasn't the Marth Lowell he knew back then. Instead, he should have done things right and never listened to that whoremonger! The azure haired male begin gritting his teeth just by the thought of her, the way she smiled, the way she looked at Link with her lustful eyes, she was pretty much the personification of the seven deadly sins put into one being._

_Marth froze as he heard an familiar laugh echo through the bathroom. He swiftly turned around as his heart began to race, breathing slightly faster as he looked both ways. The sinister chuckle spawned once more, being one that was filled with haughty pruriency causing Marth to be taken aback a bit. He recognized the deep, erotic-like chortle from anywhere as it only belonged to one person._

_Cia._

_His blood began boiling just at the smallest thought of the assistant principal. Cia's laughter began to reoccur over and over again in multiple forms, mocking Marth and all of his failures he had endured thus far at Burazazu High School. The blue haired teenager clenched his fists tightly, lifting up his right hand and with all of his strength and might, punched his own reflection, causing the mirror to slightly crack. His knuckles started throbbing as the stinging pain attacked right away, blood slowly gushing out as some glass shards sat on top of his fingers, enjoying the red liquid._

_Marth observed his hand, grabbing some paper towels from the dispenser to cover it up before placing his hand in the sink he'd forgot to turn off earlier. As he slightly deeply in slight frustration, someone cackled at him._

"_My, my… aren't you quite the child," the voice spoke, taunting him._

_Perking up, the bluenette came face to face with his own reflection as he smirked at him, giving off an slight wave before chuckling once more._

"_Looks like someone here threw quite the temper tantrum. I didn't expect for Marth Lowell to actually punch an restroom mirror, even more so on the night of the Homecoming dance itself," the reflection said, seizing every opportunity to rub in the boy's mistakes._

"_Shut up!" Marth retorted. He managed to remove the pieces of glass before wrapping it up once more._

"_You don't know anything about me! You're just… an illusion and nothing more!" the boy shouted, laughing a bit hysterically, almost as if he was started to lose his own mind, drifting off to the blissful period of insanity._

_The reflection sighed, shaking his head as he shrugged. His lips curled, forming a smug grin as he looked directly at Marth._

"_You didn't need her anyways. After all, if you really think hard about it, you did achieve what you want," stated the figure._

"_And what the hell did I exactly achieve!? The entire thing I've fucking done is gone around and hurt people to include those closest to me! You think that's an achievement!" snapped Marth. He couldn't believe the nerve of some people, or in his case, his own reflection._

_Sighing once again, the reflection continued wearing that sly, playful grin upon his face._

"_Wow, you're really not as bright as I thought you were," he said, snickering a bit, "I was talking about popularity. Look where you are now compared to where you were in the beginning of the school year. The little witch didn't do anything, I mean she did help give you an jumpstart but in reality, it was all you. Why pin your own work on some big, breasted floozy when you could see yourself growing and actually admire it for once. I mean, think about it this way. Pretty soon you'll not only be the most popular guy in school but… you'll finally be able to earn your father's respect you've rightfully deserved for all those years Marth. Imagine that, you being the most popular guy in school."_

_Marth blinked. He didn't seem to know where his own reflection was going with this at first but it slowly started to hit him. The reason why his father still looked down upon him happened to be due to the fact that he wasn't number one! In order to succeed in the Lowell household, he needed to be just like Elice! His sister was someone who was adored, loved and treated with respect wherever she went and furthermore, received first place in everything she's ever attempted._

"_Are you suggesting that… I take Ike's place as the most popular guy in the school?" Marth replied, his voice filled with uncertainty._

"_Bingo! Well, the first semester is going to be ending soon and maybe during this time, try becoming the best of friends with him! Get close to him as you possibly can, even closer than the rest of the posse. Once Ike feels comfortable enough to trust you, he'll most likely share you an deep dark secret of his. Exchange it with one of yours, however just flat out lie. After all, he'll never know you're lying, right? Anyways, after that, during the return, expose it to the entire school. They'll see how much of an loser he is and completely abandon him thus making you king of Burazazu!" chirped the reflection, raising his hands up high._

_Marth grinned. He couldn't believe out of all things, his own dark desires manage to cheer him up, make him whole once more as the bluenette now had an new agenda on his mind. His new goal now was to rise up and take the number one spot from Ike Gawain himself._

_As the night went on, Marth rushed outside alongside the student population as the police force were telling students to back away from the crime scene. He began pushing himself through the crowd, trying to get a better glimpse of the situation. As he made his way towards the front, Marth noticed the blood puddle, Lissa sobbing into Chrom's chest and then, Emmeryn's body on the ground itself. Even if she was covered up in blood, the blonde still looked like a porcelain doll, sleeping peacefully as it waited for its owner to take it out of its packaging for display. A scream pierced through his own thoughts, turning towards the direction of the source as he noticed it was none other than Lana herself._

_The light-blue haired girl's face was smeared with makeup, her eyes swollen from the many tears she cried tonight along with her once neatly assessed hair an complete mess. Lana tried to make her way towards the crime scene but to no avail, a couple of officers approached her, grabbing on as they tried their best to restrain her. She responded by a fit of kicking and screaming, her words being inaudible as they were engulfed by more sobs._

Marth looked down at the ground, feeling extremely sick to his stomach as it began churning, getting back at him for his own foolish actions, ones that he could have easily prevented if he told himself not to get involved.

Sighing, the bluenette continued his late night stroll, passing through the park as he heard a faint sound. Being curious, he walked slowly, inching towards the source before hiding behind a tree. Afterwards, he slightly moved forward, taking a peek as he recognized the short man from anywhere.

Villager hummed a merrily tune, holding his shovel as he appeared to be digging up his last hole. Next, the mayor grabbed some objects, ones Marth couldn't quite make out as he began placing them inside the holes he created before patching them up.

The boy's blue eyes widened a bit, getting more and more suspicious of not only the mayor, but the city of Smashington as he slowly backed away, making his way back home to go to bed. He figured the thing he needed the most was rest, seeing how it managed to cheer up many others when they were either in a stressful or sour mood.

* * *

The next morning, Lucina woke up, stretching both her arms and legs before glancing at the clock. As she got up and started getting ready for the day, her thoughts were entirely focused on Saturday night's event. The indigo haired girl couldn't believe everything that happened that day, almost as if it was all surreal. She recalled her mother's reaction when she got homed, knowing she was relieved that the Iris Case was finally able to be put to rest. For once in the longest time, the woman cried tears of happiness, glad the Smashington police force were able to catch the suspect for once and for all. Lucina knew she should be feeling relieved and ecstatic but she couldn't muster herself to do so. Instead, she only saw Lana's terrified face and the sadness which hid in the witch's eyes itself. She didn't know what drove her into insanity or this obsession over an adolescent but nonetheless, Lucina wanted to find out what exactly made her do it. What was the breaking point before it all started to go downhill for her?

The girl shook her head, making her way towards the butterfly mask Gerome gave to her, grabbing it with her left hand as she observed it. Lucina knew there was no need for wearing it however, people seemed to adore Marth Aritia. The bluenette sighed deeply, knowing she had put herself in an extremely tight spot and if she were to reveal herself, all the others who didn't know about her identity will feel deceived, lied to, cheated as it will only lead to a repeat of last year once more. Lucina sighed once more, feeling awful she had to lie to so many people about her identity but it was only in self-defense, especially seeing Cia's reaction once she found out Masked Marth's true identity. Who knew what would have even happened if she had found out earlier. Would she have been arrested earlier or perhaps, would the girl's corpse be hidden amongst the river near the outskirts of town?

Shaking her head, the seventeen year old left her bedroom, making her way towards the corridor and down to the main hall.

Her nanny happened to catch her on the way as she held out her hand, stopping her for just an moment.

"Miss Iris," said her nanny. "Why are you continuing to wear that silly mask on your face? There's absolutely no need for it anymore, seeing that wretched heathen is gone!"

"But…." Before Lucina could even finish, her nanny raised a finger near her mouth, shushing her as if she didn't want to hear it or the older woman wasn't finished with what she has to say.

"You don't need to attend Burazazu anymore as an boy! You can finally attend Burazazu once again as Lucina Iris," she exclaimed, being awfully delighted. The older woman began to do a little victory dance, expressing excitement with each and every bone in her body.

"But Nanny… don't you see? It's not quite as simple as you're making it out to be," Lucina replied, being the bearer of unfortunate news. She watched the older woman stop suddenly, giving her the undivided attention she deserves before her expression dropped.

"During the time I was masquerading as an boy, I've managed to capture the heart of the students well, as an boy. If I were to all the sudden reveal whom I really am, they will be disappointed, not because I'm back but because… I've deceived them all along. No one likes being taken as a fool, let alone lied to," she explained, giving off an stressful sigh.

Lucina's nanny stared at her with a worried look on her face. She slowly approached the young girl, placing an hand upon her shoulder as she looked her straight in the eye.

"Lucina…. Do it when the time is right. When you feel that you're finally ready to confess, just do it, okay? I believe in you," said her Nanny, hoping her words would at least soothe or lift up the young teen's worries a bit.

Lucina blinked before smiling softly in response. Both of them nodding, figuring that option was for the best as for now, she was still going to attend Burazazu as Marth Aritia.

* * *

Students all over campus were talking with one another, murmuring about the event that partook at the Homecoming dance on Saturday evening. Each set of students opinions varied from one another's, some being concerned while others finding the entire situation to be absolutely hilarious!

"I can't believe that all happened in one night!" exclaimed Lucas. The blond never seen something that ridiculous in his life, let alone even heard of an authority figure trying to confide a student in an room with only them.

"Me either," joined Fledge. "I honestly didn't think she was the type to even do that, let alone try to do to things to Link. Poor guy… I'd hate to imagine how he's feeling right now about all of this."

Ravio seemed to be engulfed by his thoughts for a moment, thinking hard about Saturday night's escapade before replying.

"Well, if I were Link, I'd be in complete shock yet relieved that someone managed to jump in before things gone even further. I would have course, still be a bit traumatized seeing how she did almost rape him in a sense," Ravio answered.

Luigi and the other two nodded in agreement.

"I completely agree! Even though it was just kisses, it's still a form of sexual abuse, even if mild," informed Luigi. "Anything done like that without consent falls under the act of sexual abuse, believe it or not."

The other three nodded in awe, learning something new as they decided to keep it in mind just in case anything were to happen to one of them.

Meanwhile in Shadow's group, their opinions about the tragedy of the Homecoming Dance differed from Lucas' group of friends.

"Hooray, she's gone," exclaimed Tharja with the most enthusiasm one would forever see or even hear.

"Thank fucking god," Midna chimed, joining in. "I was wondering how much more can I take of that screeching woman before I'll snap. At least she's finally put where she belongs, right?"

"Hell yeah, she was fucking psycho man!" said Dark Pit. "Every time I went to use the bathroom, or rather, get out of class for a few minutes I'd always hear the bitch talking to herself. It was pretty hilarious at first but then it just started getting kinda creepy."

Shadow approached his group of friends, humming "Ding Dong the Witch's Dead" from the Wizard of Oz. He appeared to be in an very good this morning, only to have Vaati rebuttal against it.

"Now only if we can get rid of this nuisance," stated the lilac haired teen. Shadow made an face in return, rolling his eyes.

"Vaati, shut up!"

"How about both of you shut up?!" barked Midna. "If you guys are always neck at neck with one another, acting like an old married couple. If you like each other so much, maybe you should, you know, go out with each other."

"Me?! With him?!" both guys said at the same time. They'd point to one another, make an disgusted face before looking at Midna.

"HELL FUCKING NO!"

In Lilina's friend group, a couple of the girls were also discussing about Saturday night to include the bluenette herself. Rumor has it that she recently started going out with Wolt as he confessed his feelings after the whole fiasco ended.

"I really wished that the dance didn't end that way," exclaimed Nana. She was still upset that she didn't get to fully show off her gown to her boyfriend. Meanwhile, Popo stood silent, embracing his girlfriend.

"Me either," replied Lalum.

"I wondered what exactly was going on in Miss Embrey's head the past few months. I hope she wasn't too stressed about something because like they say, stress can really get the best of people," answered Lilina, giggling a bit, trying to at least lighten up the mood somewhat.

"Oh puh-lease," said Viridi, joining in. "We all knew that Cia was evil to begin with. Her entire act was just an façade which is just as fake as her entire look. I mean, think about it. She walks all high and mighty as if we're beneath her, forces herself to giggle and speak in an high pitch voice and she definitely got an nose job along with some breast implants. What kind of boobs look like spheres about to pop up and hit you in the face at any given moment?"

The girls shrugged, some nodding while others exchanging confused glances with one another. Lilina decided to quickly change the subject, especially since Lana might arrive on campus at any given moment.

"Say, was Olivia able to get Lana to live with her and Inigo?" asked Lilina. She knew the best source to ask was none other than Daisy herself, seeing how she knew both of them since kindergarten.

"Unfortunately, her mother barely makes enough money for ends meet, let alone have another mouth to feed. So, she's not going to be staying with Olivia however, someone decided to take her into care under their guidance," answered the auburn haired girl.

"Who is it, if I may ask?" questioned Nana.

"Turns out, Pit's guardian. So, she's going to be living with Pit and…. eugh, Pittoo for the time being," Daisy answered, her tone changing a bit more harsh on the last part.

"Well, at least Pit's nice. His brother on the other hand is really awful," said Lalum. "He has like, no respect for anyone whatsoever."

"Even worse, he's always doing that edgy thing," exclaimed Popo.

Everyone nodded in agreement while Viridi sighed.

"He's just as much as a loser as Pit is! He just likes to think he's all edgy and hardcore but in reality, he's just a try hard," said Viridi.

Marth finally arrived at the school gates, being greeted by none other than Ike himself. In addition to his arrival, Olivia and Inigo arrived as well with the addition of Lana. She seemed to have an smile on her face yet the bluenette knew right away she was putting on an façade, trying to pretend as if nothing happened. However, it doesn't last as once she stepped inside, she looked at the ground as her expression changed instantly. Lana looked extremely sad, something Marth himself has never seen before.

"Oh gods, there she is," muttered Severa.

"I can't believe she even has the nerve to show up to school like that," added Caeda.

"I know right?!" Jennifer said, joining in. "We finally get rid of one of them yet we still are stuck with the other?!"

"Why can't we just get rid of both?" exclaimed Toadette. "It'll not only like, make our lives easier but a whole lot better for the rest of the school as well."

Marth didn't say anything as they continued to harp on both sisters as he was fixated on Lana. Once again, his stomach started churning, the guilt coming back to him reminding him that he caused this entire mess. He'd excuse himself for a moment and began looking for the light bluenette. He wanted to cheer her up, tell her that he was sorry for all the fucked up things he has done but to no avail, Little Mac and some of the others in the sports clique approached him before he even had an chance to do so.

"Well, well looks like the little bitch finally got caught," taunted the boxer.

"I can't believe he would lie to Samus like that, let alone cheat on another woman!" exclaimed DK.

"I know right?! How fucked up is that?!" exclaimed Kjelle.

"If I were a girl," said Mario, "I'd make sure to warn others about him because once a cheater, always a cheater."

"While at it, we might as well tell them how much of a piece of shit he is," Little Mac said, laughing a bit.

Marth just glared, heavily tempted to punch the daylights out of the boxer. He wasn't in the mood to deal with this kind of crap right now, let alone already feeling guilty for his own deeds.

"Maybe you should go tell that to yourself," he retorted back, causing some students to gasp.

"Hmph, says the pathetic little princess who's all talk but no action," teased the black haired teen.

* * *

As an fight was about to erupt, the bell went off, intervening as all of the students began to scurry off, heading to their first period however, they were directed to head to the gymnasium instead. Apparently there was an special assembly to discuss what happened Saturday night. The students sat near their friends, Robin sitting next to his twin sister as he noticed an familiar face in on the stage.

Reflet nudged her brother, leaning over.

"Hey Rob, what's she doing here?!" questioned the white haired girl, pointing at Aversa.

"That's what I want to know. Something tells me that there's a lot more to this whole thing than we actually know," he replied, rubbing his chin a bit.

As Reflet was about to reply, Lyn cleared her throat as she held the microphone, all of the students giving the green haired woman their undivided attention.

"Good morning Burazazu High. I'm pretty sure all of you are aware of why you're here, correct? Well, unfortunately on Saturday night, an drastic event happened. We didn't know this would happen or heck, even going on but luckily for us we were able to find replacements right away! However, before I hand this microphone over towards Mr. Koopa, I'll like for you guys to please, try to refrain yourself from discussing Saturday's events. Do not talk about what happened, don't talk about who was involved, etcetera, as it will only disrupt the learning process," exclaimed the student counselor.

After her explanation, Lyn handed the microphone over to the giant turtle as Bowser got up. He looked at the students as they were quiet, almost bummed that they couldn't discuss the event anymore.

"Anyways, moving on say hello to your new principal, Walhart and your new assistant principal, Aversa Inbasu," said Bowser.

The students began to murmur once more, finding Walhart rather menacing while they found Aversa to be rather gorgeous. A couple of girls happened to talk about how she looked elegant and classy, unlike the former assistant principal.

Lana overheard an conversation from the same people who trashed her sister as they praised Aversa, saying how she didn't dress like a slut compared to Cia. The eighteen year old couldn't help but start feeling rather angry, almost as if she was sick of being here altogether or had enough of her sister's ridicule.

"_Hypocrites…. Fucking Hypocrites! Each and every one of them! They ridiculed her for the way she dressed, called her derogatory names even yet look, they're complimenting the new girl. She doesn't look any damn different from the way Cia dressed…. Ugh, I can't fucking stand these hypocrites…"_

While Walhart began introducing himself to the student population, Ganondorf on the other hand, felt lied to. Gharnef promised if he were to rid of Emmeryn that he'd make him the principal. The tan man made a mental note to talk with the man himself, seeing how he for one does not like being played for an fool.

* * *

As time flew by, lunch time finally came around. Marth sat next to Ike as he looked at the other popular students. They all seemed rather bored, always talking smack and messing around with the same students over and over again. They felt that now was the time to discuss potential changes and find new targets.

"I'd hate to admit, but is it me or messing with the same people over and over again getting old?" exclaimed Boyd, sighing.

"Yeah, I agree," Jigglypuff said, sighing.

"Hey, what's even more irritating is the fact that someone messed up our plan!" Severa retorted, slamming her fists on the table. "I wanted to have a good laugh, not see only Olivia get drenched in red paint! I want to know who the fuck even saved Henry from getting hit!"

"Me too," said L'Arachel, sighing heavily in disappointment. "Who was the asshole that even did it?!"

"I don't know, but if I see them I'll make sure they'll never walk out of here alive ever again," Caeda said, shaking her head.

As they discussed their prank gone wrong, little did Severa or the others know, Cynthia happened to hear their conversation. The brunette frowned, quickly storming away to find Cordelia and tell her about this.

"So Marth, have any idea who to mess with? You seem to know a lot of weirdoes," Ike exclaimed while he was more focused on his cellphone than anything else.

Marth began to ponder, trying to remember where it all started going wrong. As he looked around the cafeteria, he noticed how happy people were with Masked Marth. It was always Masked Marth this, Masked Marth that! Masked Marth, Masked Marth, Masked MARTH! Oh, how he loathed him so much. It didn't help that they both shared the same name yet alone the same birthday! Just thinking about him made his blood boil as eventually, he got an idea.

"How about the other Marth? Look at him, thinking he's all better than us. Rumor has it that he's secretly dating the pervert," stated the bluenette.

While the guys seemed pleased, the other girls, or some of them decide to move on and surround Lana as she began moving away.

"Well, well, well, I can't believe YOU out of all people are still here," said Severa.

"Yeah, I'm surprised you haven't even you know, joined your sister," Toadette joined in, taunting. The girls would snicker with one another.

"I know, right? Your sister was nothing more than a pathetic, crazy bitch! What a fucking whore am, I right? So desperate for love to the point where she decides to whore herself on Saturday! Way to ruin my night," said Caeda.

"Yeah, I mean she's fucking psycho! Look at her, everything about the bitch is fake. I wouldn't be surprised if she used to be so goddamn ugly back then," L'Arachel added, snickering.

"Me either. She probably had an reverse version of the Ugly Duckling Syndrome where instead of being nice, you flat out want revenge on everyone… how pathetic," said Severa, laughing.

"I know right!" chimed Toadette. "You'd think she'd be nicer but nope. Just an whore. She knows she'll never be loved so why doesn't she just do the world an favor and disappear forever."

Lana just stood there, showing no form of emotion as they continued to mock Cia. An flashback came to her mind, one she herself, repressed long ago.

_An five year old Lana was dropped off by her babysitter as she ran towards the apartment complex. The little girl hummed a merrily tune, digging through her pockets as she grabbed the house key. She couldn't wait to tell her big sister about her exciting day, let alone play with her. The young child began to open the door, stepping inside as she tossed her backpack to the side of the floor as she was done with preschool for the day._

_Looking around, she noticed it was awfully quiet. Running with her stubby little legs, she looked around for Cia, clutching onto a picture she drew in class today._

"_Sissy?" she called out however, there was no response. "Where are you sissy?"_

_Lana began slowly moving around, hoping nothing bad happened to Cia. To grown-ups, her sister was just an child but to the young light-bluenette, she was her role model. Lana heavily looked up to Cia and aspired to be just like her when she grows up. As she began making her way towards the hall, she heard faint sounds of someone crying. Being the curious child that she always is, Lana slowly made her way towards the source as the muffled cries grew louder with each step. Arriving at the source, the little girl pushed the door open, just to see her sister sitting down in a fetal position, wailing her eyes out._

_Lana's face expression dropped, feeling sad and angry at the same time, wondering who or what hurt her older sister this time._

"_Sissy…? Are you…. Okay?" she spoke softly._

_Cia glanced over and shook her head, wiping away her own tears with the sleeve of her hoodie however, it was no use as more came out. She hid her face from Lana, not wanting the little girl to see her in such state._

"_I… hate myself," she croaked, sobbing through every word._

"_I should have never been born….. I shouldn't even exist…."_

_Her cries grew louder as she started sobbing loudly. Lana began growing sadder by the moment, trying not to cry herself. She hated those who messed with her sister, wanted to tell them to leave her alone. However, the last words broke the young girl, causing her to wail alongside her sister._

"_I want to die…"_

_The next afternoon, Lana was out and about, spying on her sister as she made her way towards the middle school grounds. She happened to see a bunch of students, surrounding her, one of them being none other than Phila and her posse._

"_You should just do us all an favor and stop showing up you know," Phila said, taunting the other girl at every opportunity she could get._

"_Yeah, I mean, look at you. You're a fucking whale. Nobody wants that around," said Louise, giggling a bit. This caused the others to cackle, joining in on the fun._

"_L-Leave me a-alone… p-please…" Cia begged softly. She just wanted a day where she can go home in peace, however she knew they would never give her an break._

_Another boy, Gangrel began tossing candy at her like people would do at the zoo to feed the animals. The other pre-teens chuckled once more._

"_Eat it fatass!" said the redhead._

_She shook her head, clutching tightly onto something. Phila took good notice as she whispered into Geoffrey's ear, causing him to grin as he looked at Bastian and back at the pathetic girl._

"_Hey, what do you have right there?" he asked. "Can I see it?"_

_The girl shook her head, muttering for them go leave her be once more. However, they didn't listen as Bastian grabbed onto her arms, causing Geoffrey to snatch the item. It turned out to be an cute, small little necklace that meant a lot to her, seeing how Frederick gave it to her as an gift last year._

_Geoffrey would toss it over to Phila as she grinned, observing it._

"_Wow…. Look how grody this is," exclaimed the grey-bluenette. "I wonder what will happen if I … STEP ON IT!"_

_Tossing it down, Phila stomped on it, causing it to break as Cia's heart broke. Tears began to come out as the girl started crying as she fell down to her knees. Gangrel decided to throw more candy, some of it hitting her face._

"_Eat it you stupid bitch! You're fat and fat people like you eat food off the ground all the time," said the tyrant._

"_She might as well enjoy it for the rest of her life because it'll be her BOYFRIEND," Phila mocked, putting emphasis on the last word._

_Serra and Louise giggled madly._

"_But wait… if she was dating candy, wouldn't she eventually you know… EAT HIM?" added Serra._

"_Of course. She'll be able to have plenty of boyfriends since you know, candy is all what she could get!" replied Phila, enjoying the girls pain. The pre-teens laughed as Lana frowned. Grabbing a rock, she threw it as it hit Louise on the forehead._

"_Ow! What the hell?!"_

_More rocks came as the girls winced while the boys frowned. Looking in the direction of the perpetrator, they saw it was none other than an little kid._

"_LEAVE HER ALONE!" Lana yelled with all of her might._

_They laughed at her, finding it hilarious how Cia needed to be protected by an small child, however Lana took out an baseball bat. She inched towards them, as they began backing away before screaming. From there on, she made it her life's mission to protect her sister every day from them, even if it meant making her babysitter worried._

Lana began to grit her teeth, looking down as they continued on with their insults, mocking Cia. It pissed her off til no end, especially recalling how Cia was always ridiculed, always told the world would be better without her and furthermore, told that no one would ever want or love her. She always saw her sister in pain every day when she was younger as none of these girls knew what kind of hell she went through!

The light-blue haired girl clenched her fists, having enough of these awful girls before punching Caeda in the jaw.

"Holy… shit!"

Everyone began to surround them as a fight literally started. Lana was at it, beating the shit out of all of them, giving them no mercy whatsoever. She would continue at it, even when people started telling her to stop. Eventually a teacher managed to come in and break it up as all girls were sent to the office.

"Holy shit… damn that was some fight!" exclaimed Ness.

"Is it me or did anyone else enjoy it when the cheerleaders got their asses handed to them?" Kirby added.

Everyone nodded as they laughed.

"My favorite part was when Caeda got her ass whooped!" chirped Lucas. Everyone paused, surprised to hear that from an coward but agreed with him.

* * *

Frederick sighed. He couldn't believe that Lana out of all people would even lash like that. What was even more strange was the fact that she was fine two nights ago, however, she seemed to be a lot angrier than usual. He began to wonder if it was built up anger or perhaps, surpressed bitter feelings she had hid for the longest time. The brunet sighed once more, trying his best to be calm as possible, hoping that this whole attitude thing was just an phase.

"Lana," he spoke flatly. "Why did you beat up those girls."

She looked at him with her amethyst eyes, giving him a look as she rolled her eyes.

"Because they deserve it," she bluntly replied.

"There are better ways to handle anger you know. You could have just gotten hold of an authority figure."

"Yeah, as if they're going to do shit about it," barked Lana.

The man was taken aback by her newfound attitude, almost as if Cia took over her body. Sighing, Frederick shook his head trying his best not to blow up.

"That doesn't mean you should hurt them though. I know how you're feeling right now with your siste-!" Before he could even finish, Lana got up, pushing away all the things on his desk and onto the floor.

"YOU DON'T FUCKING KNOW HOW I FUCKING GODDAMN FEEL!" she yelled, storming out. Lana angrily stopped, kicking random lockers as Frederick sighed. He knows she's mad at him because of arresting her when instead, he should have protected the vile woman.

While Lana was on her tirade, she noticed Dark Pit as he scoffed in her direction while rolling his eyes.

"Stop your charade or whatever the hell you're trying to play kid. It ain't fooling me," he said, grinning.

Lana just laughed, finding him humorous as she kicked another locker.

"Oh shut the fuck up. Like you're all tough and mighty, Emo McEdgelord!" she replied, mocking him.

Dark Pit's jaw dropped for a moment, taken back by surprise. Instead of replying in an negative matter, he seemed rather chill about it.

"Say, I didn't know you out of all people had it in you. Wanna hang out afterschool?"

While they were conversing, Marth passed by. Seeing Lana, he saw the perfect chance to apologize however, was stopped when he saw Pit's brother. The bluenette sighs, feeling slightly jealous as he watched her talk to another guy. He didn't seem to understand why, especially since he was supposed to be over her a while ago. The teen came to the conclusion that he was stuck in his rebound stage, shrugging it off as he went back to class.

* * *

During Studio Art, Link and Masked Marth were outside, drawing from life for an assignment. He took note of Lana's strange behavior, even seeing her hanging out with Dark Pit out of all people! The boy sighed softly before looking at Link.

"I wondered why she even bothered to come in the first place," he stated bluntly. "She should be taking time off, especially since Saturday's event."

Link nodded, agreeing. Even though he was mainly over the arrest, that one event kept playing over and over again like an broken record. It was one he was never going to get over for a long time, especially as she almost literally pulled down his pants after she threw her thong on him. He was heavily thankful for Masked Marth, otherwise he probably wouldn't have been here right now.

"Is it me, or why is she hanging out with Pit's brother all the sudden? I mean, didn't he hate her?" Link stated, bringing up an very good point.

"Yeah… that's what I thought as well, but maybe there's more than meets the eye. He could possibly have motivations or perhaps, he's liked her for a very long time now yet either refused to admit it, actually ask her out, or maybe it's both."

As class ended, Severa seemed a bit annoyed, having an bruise on her cheek, however froze when Cordelia stood in front of her with her arms crossed. Cynthia was there as well along with Sumia, Peach, and Daisy.

"Ahem, so about this prank of yours?" said Cordelia.

"I don't know what you're talking about?!" barked Severa, trying to get rid of her sister.

"Don't take me for a fool Severa! Cynthia told me everything!" snapped the crimson haired teen. "Your actions lately have been nothing but disgusting! First, making fun of people, second, planning pranks and now going far enough after someone's relative has been put in jail?! Mother didn't raise you that way!"

"Well…. Stop being so perfect all the time! I'm stick of having to try to get Mother's attention just so I can be perfect just like you! Am I ever perfect? Nope, in fact, nobody notices me because I'm not YOU!" Severa yelled, before breaking down and running off. Cordelia's face expression changed, wondering if she had went too far.

Marth caught the entire scene as he wondered if the mayor had something to do with this.

Severa sobbed behind a tree, hiding her face as she hears footsteps approach her. Looking up, she sees Noire and Kjelle looking at her as the sporty girl kneels down.

"I'm sorry that happened but it was bound to happen sooner or later," she exclaimed, getting the first thing out of her system. "But look at this, you were misled, that's all. If you didn't join in their games, you were afraid that Caeda will forever tarnish your good name to the entire school."

"N-no… why would I c-care about that?!" Severa retorted, trying her best to act tough however, failing at it.

"Because, you care so much about your reputation. Anyone would, I mean, if I were you, I'd stop hanging out with those guys. They're nothing but a bad influence. Knowing girls like that, they're eventually going to stab you in the back anyways, so why do you keep trying? Is it because of you're trying to be "perfect," just like your sister?"

Severa nodded while Noire watched, staying quiet the whole time. In an container, was an slice of cake, just for her friend after she was done.

"You know what?! That's the problem! Instead of trying so hard to be someone else, just be yourself! It doesn't matter if you're boring or not, it's a lot better than living life as an show! I mean, if you get out of their circle now, the worst they can do is call you an traitor and besides, if they go any farther, they'll have to go through me!"

* * *

Later in the evening time, Frederick entered an local pub to clear his head from stress. The brunet ordered himself some fish and chips along with an glass of beer. As he seemed to be engulfed by his own thoughts, he heard the sound of an chair pulling next to him. Being curious, he glanced up, only to see that renegade Priam as he frowned a bit.

_"Great… just what I needed…"_

"Looks like someone's caught a case of the Monday blues," said Priam, making an terrible joke. Frederick just gave him a look, shaking his head as he sighed before taking a sip of his beer.

"Anyways, you might like what I have to tell you," stated the indigo haired man.

"…..Go on."

"Well, rumor has it that there's more than meets the eye. That case you guys just recently solved, that's only the tip of the ice burg. Rumor has it that there's some big company head who's running a cult for the dark dragon Medeus. Apparently they're more than halfway through their goal of reviving him, hell even had someone make a child twenty seven years ago to be the starting basis for the dragon's energy. It's believed that some vile woman had the sacred womb. Being an extremely close follower of Gharnef, she decided to toy around with a man's heart, tricking him into thinking she loved him. A few months later, they have the child as she didn't have it for herself but rather, for the sake of the cult itself. Next, this god of their eats darkness engulfed in their selected targets hearts so pretty much they were told to curse the child and let it suffer throughout life. After that, get the darkness off the descendants of the Hero King himself as the final one will revive their god."

It took a minute or two for Frederick to completely take in all the newfound information. He couldn't help be express his rage, especially hearing that such a small child was born to be nothing but a pawn to their disgusting antics.

"What kind of monster does that to a child?! Just to give birth to one then torture it for the sake of your own cult is absolutely disgusting! Does Impa know about this?!"

Closing his eyes, Priam smiled a bit before looking at the other man once more.

"She does, in fact, she's been having an detective who's been on the case for a while now. They've been infiltrating as an employee at the suspicious Seduem Corporation," explained the scruffy man. He watched Frederick give him an look of bewilderment as he was pleased. Next, Priam said, adding, "Anyways, how are the kitten and the swan doing?"

Before Frederick can answer, the waitress decided to butt in as it was none other than the adorable dragonkin herself, Nowi. Priam groaned, muttering something under his breath about her as she dropped off Frederick's bill.

"Hey-o Fred! Who's this, a friend?" she asked.

"No, he's just an acquaintance," the man replied rather flatly.

"I see. Hey, does he want anything… oh wait he already has something! Silly me!" chirped the waitress.

Priam gave her a look. "Listen kid, we have some grown up things to discuss so why don't you go play waitress somewhere else," he said in annoyance.

Nowi puffed her cheeks, giving him a look as she frowned.

"Fine! At least I don't look like an banana!"

Frederick blinked, wondering what that was all about. Sighing, he paid for his meal leaving Nowi a decent tip before leaving. Little did he know, a man appeared to eavesdrop on them both the entire time, observing them as he drank his espresso drink.

* * *

Late at night, Palutena seemed to be out frequently as she was dating someone who has been really interested in her lately. Dark Pit looked over to Lana, noticing Pit was doing his own thing as he appeared to be skyping with Ness, Shulk and Reflet about current events going on.

"Hey, you're not as annoying as I thought you were," exclaimed the dark angel. He was trying his best to refrain from making any comments about her sister, not wanting her to lash out at him as well.

"R-really?" she asked. Lana didn't realize she was leaning over and managed to fall on top of him. Both of their eyes locked onto one another as Dark Pit had an idea.

"I don't know why but… this is up to you of course but, I want to see why sex is so hyped up," he explained.

Lana blinked, not getting what he meant before she realized it. Looking away, she began thinking for a moment, not sure of the answer herself.

"Perhaps we could um… experiment…. If you don't mind I mean!"

The dark haired teen tells her to shush, nodding as they both consented with one another to see why exactly sex was overhyped. After the two teens engaged in some sexual intercourse, Dark Pit looked over to Lana, smiling softly.

"Hey… that was something…. I'd thought I'd hate it honestly but I don't… I also don't want to make this only an one-time thing so, would you um…" He tried to figure out how to put it into words, however, was cut off as Lana kissed him on the mouth.

"If that's what you mean, then of course!"

Later on at night, Lana got up, knowing she must get back to the guest room before Palutena finds out. She opened her bag as she was inside the bathroom, removing a bottle of white hair dye. Opening it, she began to dye her hair as for her, it was symbolizing to leave the past behind and start life anew. After all, she need to do away with the old Lana and in with the new, one who was in love with none other than the dark angel everyone loved calling Pittoo.

* * *

**Finally, the chapter that had me staring at it for a long time is finally done! I can finally get to the best chapter, which indeed, has Lucina's reveal in it! In Chapter 18, I plan on having it be a transition chapter from parts of November to December as the first semester ends. Marth's fall won't be til the second semester, or in fact, eight more chapters(Chapter 25 if I'm not mistaken. Who knows, might move it so this is pending).**

**Anyways, Chapter titles thus far are planned ahead for 18-20. For an hint, Chapter 19 and 20 happen all on the same day.**

**Chapter 18: The Great Reveal: Lucina's Here?**  
**Chapter 19: Link and Lucina's first date.[Link/Lucina centric. Might see friends hanging out with them]**  
**Chapter 20: The Return of the Witch[Lucina centric; I plan for this one right here to be hilarious]**

**Depending on what I cover in each chapter, I'm going to try to tell myself to sometimes not care if one is short because sometimes short and to the point is needed, especially in the more fun chapters that don't happen on campus.**

**Story Questions(These are always optional btw)**  
**1.) What do you think Ike's big secret is?**  
**2.)What would you like to see in the November/December Transition for Ch. 18?(Got reveal, new students, 8 man fight introduction here so far)**  
**3.)[Yes, I'm going ahead] What would you like to see in Ch. 19? And what would you like to see in Ch. 20[aka Cia comes back chapter. note I loved the suggestion of her to Lucina's doorstep so its going to happen now.]**

**Until next time! I'll try to get 18 out as soon as possible this time!**

**\- Ash**


	18. The Great Reveal: Lucina's Here! Part 1

**I need to stop disappearing. D: Then again, school, work and life love getting in my way.**  
**I've figured because of this, from now on, if an update is being witheld for too long, I'm just going to upload it into parts to show that I'm alive and well.**

* * *

Clouds filled the sky, going along with the subtle yet depressing mood that spread its invisible grasp around the citizens of Smashington as they passed by one another, resuming on with their lives. An dark, azure haired woman stepped out of the busy train station, passing by the deadpan faces which were plastered on the roaming denizens. Unlike the others who surrounded her, the woman appeared to be full of life, almost as if she was in high spirits. She clutched onto her messenger bag, donning an chestnut trench coat along with an pair of cream leggings and dark brown boots. Making her way up the fight of stairs above her, the mysterious outsider began exploring the vast metropolitan, being in awe from her surroundings alone.

_"Wow, who knew this place would change so much over ten years. It doesn't really feel like much, but I still can't believe ten years has passed since I left this place behind."_

The beautiful lady took an leisurely stroll, passing by the park. She stopped in her tracks, watching the young children play from afar. An small smile curled on her lips, watching the two boys try their best to make the perfect sandcastle and the group of small girls next to them play tea time. After an few minutes of watching, she decided to check out another location which perked her interest since the notice about Saturday's reunion. Heading towards the edge of the sidewalk, she waited patiently for an taxi, flexing her toes up and down, making her go in a slow, rocking motion.

A few minutes later, an cab stopped as she opened the back door of the vehicle, holding onto the handle, closing it behind her. Grabbing the seatbelt, she buckled herself inside as the driver turned around, greeting her.

"I take it you're not from around here," said the man. His voice was gruff, but he appeared to be humble. He appeared to be in his late forties, his hair gradually disappearing bit by bit while his skin was dark and rough, almost like worn out leather.

"You could say that," she simply replied, digging through her bag. When she found what she needed, the woman closed up her messenger bag, holding an folded piece of paper as she opened it up, glancing at it.

The man chuckled, observing the woman. He figured she was one of those tourists who either got delayed here for an day or two or just happened to be traveling the world by train.

"We've been getting a lot more of your kind lately miss. Perhaps you're here for the show that's coming up in a couple of days. I'm not sure what it's exactly about or who or what is showing up, but all my recent customers won't stop talking about it. If they seem to be excited for this performance, then it might be worth seeing," rambled the older man. Realizing that the stranger happened to also be an customer, he gave out an hearty chuckle, his eyes beaming in delight.

"I almost forgot I you were an customer ma'am. My apologies," he said, chuckling. Say, anywhere you're heading to in particular?"

"Just drive forward," directed the woman," I'll tell you when to stop."

"You're the boss."

Placing his foot on the brake, the man turned on his right turn signal, waiting for the perfect opportunity to head into the lane as he began to drive. The car ride was silent, the woman looking out the window as she stared at the ever changing scenery in her view. They happened to pass by Burazazu High School, causing the lady's lips to curl as she reminisced all the fond memories she had there. The cab driver made his way onto the freeway, eventually heading out to the outskirts of town as the woman noticed the lack of buildings as they were now replaced by bushes and pine trees.

"You can drop me off here," she requested, leaning over.

The driver gave her an look as if the woman was crazy but quickly let it go seeing how it was nothing. The older man gave the woman her fee as she paid him along with handing him a tip.

"Hopefully you manage to find your way back. After all, this far out from the city," he exclaimed, his voice full with an bit of concern.

"I'll be fine," she answered, reassuring the man. "Thank you for even driving me out this far, I really appreciate it."

With those words, the two parted ways, the woman advancing forward as she passed by the graveyard. After twenty minutes passed, she came to an stop as an old, worn out manor caught her interest. Making her way over, the first thing she noticed that it appeared to be vacant. In fact, it looked to be abandoned, almost as if no one's bother to clean up to make it livable in the last ten years or so. She stared at it for an few minutes, observing the faded out colors, the broken windows along with the decayed rose bushes.

Taking an couple of steps forward, being curious, she gently tapped the door, causing it to creak loudly as it slowly opened, revealing an dusty residence full of spider webs. She assumed the current inhabitants of the place were creepy crawlers and other potential creatures. The place turned out to be left how it was, full of broken furniture, torn curtains, to even a couple of broken wine glass along with bottles in the living room.

Frowning a bit, the entire place gave off an melancholic atmosphere, almost as if it told the story about a person whose mental stability gradually declined over the years. The azure haired woman decided to head upstairs, passing by an trashed room as she made her way towards the master bedroom. Slowly opening the door, she was greeted by none other than the portrait of an young teenager, however, what strikes her interest was the book on the floor.

She kneeled down a bit, reaching for the book with her right hand as she gently picked it up. It appeared to be extremely worn out due to massive usage. Dusting off the cover with her hand, she read the title, which she recognized to be from the Hero in Green series. Opening her messenger bag, she peeked inside to see if there was an enough room to store an couple of things inside. After her observation, the woman placed the book inside as she made her way forward to gather all the others before heading out.

* * *

Nurse Joy strutted her way through the hospital corridors, checking up on the patients as they slept the night away peacefully, without any cares in the world. Besides checking up on them, she also cleaned their fluids, changed their positions and tried her best to make their rest more comfortable depending on their conditions. After all, she didn't want any of them leaving the health facility with an bitter taste in their mouth. As she walked out of a room, she checked her clipboard to check the next patient she needed to tend to for the evening.

"Let's see… ah, Emmeryn Lowell! She's an comatose patient if I'm not mistaken, so according to these directions written by Dr. Mario himself, she gets no fluids, seeing how that can actually put her at risk of aspiration," the coral haired woman rambled to herself.

As she headed towards Emmeryn's room, she gently placed her right hand on the door handle, slowly opening it as it creaked slightly. Stepping in, the nurse seemed to be caught by surprise as she saw something or someone inside.

_"How did she manage to get in here again?! This is like what not, the five or sixth night in the row she's done this."_

It appeared that another patient somehow made their way into Emmeryn's room as they appeared to be kneeling. Their arms happened to be crossed as their head rested on top, using it as an pillow. To Nurse Joy's luck, the uninvited guest happened to be fast asleep as it turned out to be none other than Cia herself. Raising her hands up, the nurse clapped quietly enough not to startle the white haired woman as she called in a Machamp who happened to be nearby.

"Machamp," Nurse Joy requested, placing the clipboard behind her, "may you return this patient back to room 386 in the mental health ward please."

The Pokemon nodded as it gently grabbed Cia, trying its best not to wake the Hylian up. It made its way out of the room, disappearing from sight.

Nurse Joy couldn't help but sigh deeply, shaking her head in bewilderment.

"If she keeps up with this, I'm afraid we'll have no choice but to restrain her during her bed time."

* * *

_November 8th, 20XX_

A few days later during the next morning, Masked Marth made his way towards the school gates, stepping inside as the other students seemed to be murmuring with one another. The blue haired boy couldn't help but be curious as he managed to catch some of their discussions.

"I wonder what's even going through her head lately?" questioned Ilia, glancing over at the Goths before looking back.

"I'm honestly not quite sure nor have interest in such affairs," Innes replied rather bluntly.

"Guys, I think she's officially lost it," said Ness.

"You could say that again," Reflet added, joining in. "I mean, look at the change, it's like if she dramatically changed over time. It's like if she's an completely different person now."

"Agreed," said Red.

"You guys are too nice sometimes," Viridi complained, inviting herself into their conversation regardless if they like it or not. "We all know she's trying so hard to be like her sister out of all people. I mean, I don't know why out of all people, she'd want to be like that monster."

"Honestly, I would be concerned," stated Shulk, sighing a bit. "She's obviously having problems coping with the sudden changes. I really think she needs to see someone."

Masked Marth wondered who they were talking about until he caught an glimpse of the Goths who happened to be near the garden entrance. Shadow appeared to be telling what appeared to be an terrible joke, causing Midna and Tharja both to roll their eyes in utter annoyance. Then, he saw Dark Pit and… Lana?! They were holding hands, embracing one another as they ignored the others around them. Something about the once cheerful girl seemed to be different until his azure eyes noticed her hair color. It was no longer the beautiful light, sea-blue color that it always was. Instead, it was dyed white, almost reminding him of her sister.

The boy shrugged, making his way towards the school doors as he happened to stumble upon Pit. The jovial angel appeared to look upset, almost as if something's been bothering him. Masked Marth recalled seeing the brunet in this kind of state much more frequent as of late. The boy took an deep breath, hoping Pit would at least share what was bothering him.

"Good morning Pit," he greeted. "How are you this morning?"

"Oh! Hey Marth! For an minute, I thought you were Mr. Fancy Pants over there," he exclaimed, the boy's tone getting bitter as he mentioned the other Marth. "Anyways, I'm doing fantastic. In fact, I'm walking on sunshine!" he chirped.

"An façade."

"Are you sure about that? You haven't seemed to be yourself as of late," the indigo haired boy brought up with concern.

"I'm sure of it! Hey, I should head over to my Chemistry class to study for the upcoming test this morning! See ya later!"

Before he could ask him to even wait for an moment, the angel took off, almost as if it was on purpose. The other boy figured Pit wasn't as naïve as he made him out to be as the angel caught on his actual reason for approaching him. He sighed, heading to AP History as the bell went off.

* * *

**That's it for now. I apologize for it being such an short preview but I already feel bad enough for neglecting this story far enough. Heck, I haven't even got around to cleaning up the earlier chapters as well.**

**So if you see the update and saw how short it is, don't be alarmed. I plan on knocking the rest in Part 2 of Chapter 18. I'm probably just at that point where I want to get to the leisure stuff and the real fun, Marth's fall.**

**Luckily, the release of FROOT managed to give me an motivation. I heavily recommend the album, it's fantastic! In fact, I'm seeing Marina live next month, which is awesome. (It also doesn't help that t-he album makes me think of one of the characters in this story)**

**Anyways, just two story questions seeing how one of them was one I forgot to ask while the second one is an fun one.**

**Optional Story Questions**

**1\. When Emmeryn wakes up, what memories(it can be of fun events, an person, relationship, etc.) do you think she could forget completely and can't recover? Why?**

**2\. Do you guys have any questions for me?(Note you can ask me more than one btw)? It can be of questions for this story,other stories and personal preferences (don't ask ones that'll be too personal)**

**I was inspired by another fanfic I was reading to do an question like this, seeing how if you want to ask more than one, go right ahead. It'll be answered at the end of Part 2.**

**Until next time!**  
**-Ash**


	19. The Great Reveal: Lucina's Here! Part 2

**Holy shit, I actually managed to get past the threshold and finally get part 2 of chapter eighteen done! I do apologize for being gone for so long, I got caught up in working on other things, let alone took a summer class to help me graduate faster.**

**Unfortunately, I wasn't able to get to every suggestion as I was straight to the point in this chapter however, when I come across it again during my editing process(which I'm doing in order), I might expand upon a few things.**

**Note that chapter two has officially been cleaned up now. That leaves more to go pfft. Anyways, I will put the date up when I edit a chapter and whatnot. Anyways, enjoy the rest of chapter 18(its not a hoax this time).**

**Also there's a poll on my profile which I'm trying to decide which option for a future story. So if you can, I'd really appreciate it if you chose one of the options.**

* * *

Masked Marth sat in AP History, dwelling in his own train of thoughts. He couldn't help but continue pondering about the recent events that began intertwining with one another ever since the Homecoming disasters. What made things officially worse was the fact that everyone either seemed to move on as if nothing ever happened or continued diving into its events, picking out every single measly detail until its original meaning drained away. He had to admit, it was quite agitating hearing about the same subject over and over again from someone else's perspective. Masked Marth personally felt that the entire campus should just drop the subject completely.

The boy spaced out throughout the duration of class, managing to at least get bits and pieces about today's lesson as Snake lectured on about Popstar's hero and their triumph against Dark Matter. Shortly after, the bell rang as everyone got out of their seats and continued on as if nothing happened. Masked Marth got up from his desk as his mind continued being plagued to the brim with various thoughts.

_"Damn… I really need to focus_," he mentally informed himself.

Unfortunately for the masked teen, focus was quite difficult to grasp ever since things were thrown off balance. During AP Calculus, Masked Marth caught himself slipping out of reality's reach once more as it got to the point where Mr. Game and Watch took notice and grew concerned.

"Marth," he asked, "are you faring well by any chance?"

This of course, received a couple of snickers from the right end of the classroom which consisted of Marth himself while others shushed them in retaliation. Luckily the odds seemed to be in Masked Marth's favor as the Calculus teacher was extremely understanding about his situation.

"I suggest taking a trip to the bathroom and getting yourself washed up. If you're still feeling ill afterwards, going to the nurses' office would be my second suggestion," Mr. Game and Watch simply told him.

The masked individual nodded his head as he got up from his desk and left the classroom, leaving Link to be puzzled. From there, Masked Marth headed towards the nearest restroom as he entered inside to wash himself up. As he stepped inside, he glanced in every direction to make sure the coast is clear before removing the mask and placed it on top of the counter. He turned the faucet clockwise as the water began running as the indigo haired teen pressed his hands together to form a cup to grab some water before washing his face.

_"You can stop the charade now."_

The "boy" froze in his tracks as he swiftly turned around in panic. He began to wonder if he was alone inside the men's room after all or perhaps another being caught him in the act.

"Who's there?!" he stammered a bit.

The voice chuckled in utter amusement as it found his reactions to be quite pleasing. Slowly but surely his mirrored image began taking form as it smirked.

_"Why are you so scared of me? You've got what you've wanted Marth… or should I say Lucina?"_

Lucina noticed her reflection moving on its own as it taunted her. She knew something was rather peculiar by this, almost as if this whole ordeal was being led by something or someone.

"What exactly is it that you want?!" she questioned. Even though deep down, Lucina knew it was pointless to question the reflection there was still hope that perhaps, it might reveal something.

_"Such a pitiful question to ask, don't you think? Besides, why are you are still masquerading as a man out of all things? You already got rid of the damn witch, what more do you want you selfish little girl?"_ it mocked.

"If you're trying to play some sort of mind game, I'll tell you one thing. It isn't working at all no matter how much you try to skew people's thoughts in favor of hurting them!"

With those words, Lucina dried her face as the reflection growled due to not being able to manipulate or toy with her emotions. Before it could snark some more, the teen quickly took off and left the bathroom just to run into Robin.

"Hey Lu- I mean Marth," he greeted. For a slight moment, he almost called him by his real name yet suddenly recalled that no one knew his real identity yet.

"Oh hey Robin! What brings you out here?"

"Just getting a drink of water, you know, things that teachers allow students to go out for," he replied. Masked Marth just nodded in complete understanding as he remembered the brief encounter with his own reflection. Figuring that perhaps the snow haired boy might know a thing or two about it, he decided to take his chances and inquire him.

"True… say, haven't you ever encountered some sort of eerie voice in the restroom before?"

"I'm not too sure actually however, I can voucher for that. It might explain the random outbursts I've heard last year in the girls' bathroom. Like all things, there must be some sort of source to this "voice" but the question is exactly what?"

* * *

Lunch time rolled around as Masked Marth went over to join Link. It turns out, Reflet, Pit and Shulk decided to provide them company as well today. The indigo haired boy couldn't help but notice that Pit seemed to be in high spirits yet deep down, he knew it was just a façade. After all, he did catch the angel wallowing in his own thoughts this morning.

"Hey guys," Pit cheerfully exclaimed, "I have both fantastic and awful news to tell today."

Everyone rose a brow out of bewilderment as Shulk and Reflet exchanged glances with one another as the Homs simply shrugged. Seeing how no one else was going to reply, the white haired girl decided to take incentive to continue the conversation.

"Well Pit, what's the good news?" she asked.

"Uh, the excellent news is that I've Aced the chemistry exam I've thought I was surely bound to fail," Pit beamed. This of course, resulted in the group congratulating him before Reflet presumed on.

"And the bad news is?"

Suddenly, the white angel's mood did a complete one-eighty as his once welcoming face transformed into a spiteful scowl. Pit tightly clenched his fists in complete anger as he slightly began gritting his teeth in agitation.

"The terrible news is that Lana's turned god damn emo and is now out of all people, is dating Pittoo!" he slightly snapped. This caused Reflet and Masked Marth to be taken back a bit while Link and Shulk remained completely unfazed by his sudden change in attitude.

"Wait… that's bad how?" Shulk piped in, wondering why Pit was exactly so offended about Lana's choice in men. After all, who was he to juristic who she can and cannot date.

"Well for one thing, I can't fuck sleep because… PITTOO KEEPS HAVING GOD DAMN, UNPROTECTED SEX BEHIND LADY PALUTENA'S BACK!" Not realizing he blurted out that final part, all the present students inside the cafeteria grew quiet as they peered over towards Dark Pit's direction. This in turn, also caused the popular table to snicker amongst themselves as they decided to see what drama will unfold today.

The dark angel hastily got up from his chair as his group of friends just stared. He was definitely pissed off at his older twin for revealing such nonsense, let alone telling everyone about his own damn business. Even worse, his peers began murmuring with one another as various conversations scattered across the cafeteria as they discussed Dark Pit's life after dark.

"GOD FUCKING DAMN IT PIT-STAIN!" he screeched.

All the sudden, the dark haired angel lunged for his twin as the two engaged in a brother's quarrel. Before Masked Marth and Link were able to see what was going on, their small group was bombarded by hordes of students as they gathered around the two angels as they watched them fight against one another.

Reflet slowly backed away as she decided to head out of the cafeteria for the time being as she decided to excuse herself to the library. Ever since that infamous Homecoming incident along with Cia's arrest, everything started to gradually go downhill as it eventually became, a mere trainwreck.

He had to admit it was quite odd to watch the angel twins bicker with one another, even resulting into physical violence howbeit, it suddenly hit him. Masked Marth finally realized the true reason why Pit was upset lately as it was due to the fact that his brother was dating Lana. The more he dwelled on it, the more the teen noticed his mistake as it was actually Pit who loved the sky-blue haired girl for the longest time.

* * *

Both Pit and Dark Pit sat inside Ganondorf's office as the two didn't dare make eye contact with one another. Instead, they looked away as the Gerudo stared at his computer screen before giving off a disgruntled sigh. He clicked out of his email before facing the angel twins as he narrowed his gaze.

"So, not only you two brats managed to cause a scene but on top of it, engaged in physical violence. You do know that I could suspend you both there and then however I'm going to be lenient for once," he chided.

Both angels were amazed at first however swiftly remembered that this man was currently dating their guardian let alone, had to get adjusted to becoming more acquainted with the two.

"Instead, we're going to be discussing this whole ordeal like adults," Ganondorf continued. "So Pittoo, why did you exactly engage in sexual intercourse with your girlfriend let alone behind your mother's back?"

Dark Pit simply rolled his eyes before responding.

"I honestly just wanted to see why everyone else hyped it up so much. And before you even jump to any conclusions, I did use a condom. Pit's just being a drama queen," he remarked.

"And Pit, what exactly was your reason for acting out, let alone starting this whole thing in the first place?"

Pit on the other hand, didn't respond for a few minutes. Instead, the angel appeared to be engulfed by his own thoughts before replying five minutes afterwards.

"Are you going to tell Palutena about this?" Pit asked, feeling ashamed of his actions. He heavily regretted embarrassing his brother, even if he did have someone that he thought he didn't deserve. Pit even began speculating the reason why Dark Pit was probably dating Lana to begin with was perhaps to fill the empty void she was experiencing ever since her sister's arrest.

Ganondorf paused for a moment before answering.

"… No, however just promise me you two don't do that again otherwise I will have to punish you."

With those words, the assistant principal dismissed the two angels as they parted ways to their next class.

* * *

At the police station, Impa seemed to be observing the mirror as it was held within a thick glass container. She wanted to know what exactly it did let alone its actual purpose. The Sheikah knew that Cia's court case was coming up as rumor has it that the woman was making progress within the hospital.

Frederick crept up near the doorway as he curiously opened it and stepped inside. The bronze woman turned around as her lips curled.

"Ah, just the man I wanted to see," Impa exclaimed.

"What is it that you request me to do?"

"Well, I want you to go inquire that woman about this mirror. There's something quite peculiar about it however I am not able to grasp it. Unfortunately, visiting hours are over for the time being but when you're able to get the chance, interrogate her and make she complies."

"Understood."

* * *

_November 11, 20XX: Henry's birthday_

The next morning arrived as Marth woke up to Henry humming a merrily tune to himself. It sounded vaguely familiar to the teen himself before realizing that it was none other than Henry's birthday today. The white haired teen appeared to be in extremely high spirits and Marth honestly didn't know if he found it to be excellent or quite eerie at the same time.

It didn't help that his mother prepared Henry a special birthday breakfast before heading off to work. Marth couldn't help but admit, he did get quite jealous of it.

As the two boys began eating their meals, Henry decided to initiate conversation with him.

"Damn Marth, whatever you did, you truly did a number to Lana, nya ha ha!" he stated.

Marth's jaw dropped for a slight moment before narrowing his gaze.

"And exactly how did I 'do a number' to her?" Marth questioned back.

"Well, she's almost a completely different person now. Dating Pit's brother, wearing all black, dyed her hair, need I go on?"

That shut Marth up as he simply shrugged. He didn't want to get into an argument in the morning so, he just kept his mouth shut until they were ready to take off.

* * *

Throughout the day, Lana's transformation appeared to be the topic of choice amongst the students of Burazazu. They found it quite strange that she decided to change either to mask her pain or to "force" herself to move on from the loss of her sister.

"Guys, can I confess something?" Lissa exclaimed. Her voice appeared to be full of uncertainty as the blonde seemed to be engulfed by her own contemplations for a slight moment.

"What is it?" Ricken predictably asked.

"Is it me or is Lana's transformation a bit… scary, I mean she used to be to upbeat about anything but now she's turned dull because of those Goth kids!" she complained.

"Come to think of it, I agree," Morgan stated as she took a bite of her slice of cake. Lissa was kind enough to bake Henry a birthday cake to cherish it with his friends at school.

"I wonder if her boyfriend influenced her to become that way," Marc added.

"By the name of Dorcas' Axe, the White Sorceress is under a purging hex," Owain declared. This of course, received stares from everyone else in return.

"As if, she's probably going through a rough time, right Lissa darling?" Maribelle exclaimed.

As the group of friends discussed Lana, another group appeared to be discussing her sudden transformation as well.

"Okay, it's time to confess something," Kjelle simply said. "I will admit, I did witness the whole Homecoming incident with Cia and Emmeryn. As much as Miss Embery had a stick up her ass, she's innocent."

"I agree," Kirby added.

"You saw the incident too?! I'm glad I wasn't the only one," Mario chimed in.

"Her court case is coming up soon. For the sake of her sister's odd change, we can try to at least confess what we saw to the judge," answered Fox.

Falco took out his cellphone real quick and informed them that the case was on the fourteenth. The small group decided to keep it in mind as they wanted to get the old Lana back before she entered Goth hell.

* * *

_November 14, 20XX: The Reveal_

Everyone surrounded the two azure haired individuals as they chanted with one another in unison. They were encouraging the two to engage in hand-to-hand combat as Marth truly desired to remove the look off of the masked boy's face. The more he continued to exist, the more it caused the popular teen's blood to boil seeing how he managed to replace him in his former group of colleagues.

Masked Marth appeared to be swift but balanced in his fighting technique while Marth's was based off the tip of the "fist."

The two were completely at before Caeda tripped the masked man on 'accident.'

"Oops, my foot slipped," she teased cutely as false sweetness filled her voice.

This allowed for Marth to have the advanced as he forcefully grabbed the mask from the boy's face. Before he could destroy it, Link held the azure haired snob and pulled him back, allowing for his "boyfriend" to get up.

As the teen rose up, his braids were loosened as they dropped, revealing his true identity as none other than Lucina Iris herself. Everyone gasped as Marth wondered who the hell she was exactly, let alone he was almost getting his ass kicked by a woman.

"How… that's impossible," Little Mac blurted.

"I thought she disappeared off the face of the earth," Donkey Kong added.

Various murmurs begin to fill the halls as the majority of students had mixed reactions seeing Lucina instead of whom they believed to be another Marth. Some felt betrayed while others thought she had reasons for hiding her presence.

Eventually they scattered away as Marth glared at her before disappearing, leaving Link and Lucina alone.

* * *

Nurse Joy glanced at the computer screen on the third floor, typing in some vital information as she updated the patients' files. She hummed a merrily tune, paying no heed to those waiting for their current therapist appointments or filling out the forms for their first session.

Frederick stepped out of the elevator as he approached the receptionist desk, leaning over a bit. He knew Cia's court case was coming up and keeping the evidence in thought, the man knew everything pointed against her. The coral haired caretaker took no note of his presence and continued filling in the data. The brunet noticed Nurse Joy was heavily engrossed in her work, clearing his throat to grab her attention.

"Oh, I'm sorry!"

She swiftly turned around, chortling slightly in complete embarrassment as she felt awful for not noting of his occupancy earlier. Nurse Joy beamed, hoping to lighten up the mood and her simple mistakes with her lack of attention.

"How may I help you sir?" she inquired, wondering if he needed an appointment or if he was expecting his session to arrive soon.

"I would like to pay a visit to someone, that is, if it's allowed," the brunet responded back, being completely straightforward with his approach. Frederick decided to go to the hospital on a whim with the need to interrogate a certain subject which has been bothering him for quite some time now.

"Well I suppose you may however, it depends on the patient. If they been seen performing some act which can cause or pose a danger to themselves, a serious infringement on the rights of others, or even some serious damage to the facility they are denied their rights with a good cause."

"I see."

Frederick swallowed for a moment as he began to recollect his train of thoughts. The brunet hoped that the patient he was trying to visit didn't do any form of these acts, otherwise he would be completely screwed out of luck. After a minute or two passed, he was ready to exchange his request with Nurse Joy.

"If it's possible, I would like to visit Cia Embrey."

Nurse Joy perked up for a moment and paused, almost as if she recognized her name by impulse. The coral haired woman turned away from Frederick, browsing through the computer for a quick second. She clicked on the patient tab at the bottom of the screen as the nurse began searching up Cia's name.

"Cia…. Cia… Cia… Oh, there she is!" the nurse exclaimed to herself.

Nurse Joy turned back to face Frederick as her lips slightly curled as if she had some excellent news to share.

"Well sir, you're just in luck. It turns out that Cia has no marks against her so she's allowed to have visitors. She's currently residing in room three-eighty-six if I'm not mistaken, she said, informing him.

"Thank you."

With those words, he started making his way towards the mental health ward just for Nurse Joy to unexpectedly stop him from going on any further.

"Ahem, I wouldn't advise on going alone especially since you don't know if any of these patients managed to escape their rooms. Even though they are harmless, one wrong tick can set them off and the last thing I want to see is anyone get hurt to include the patient," the nurse sternly advised.

Frederick nodded as he completely understood her precaution. It seemed that he wasn't thinking quite clearly so he forgot about how visiting patients in the psych ward differed from the others. He trailed after Nurse Joy as she led the way to Cia's room. After a few minutes, they arrived at room 386 as Nurse Joy gently knocked on the door before cracking it open.

"Good afternoon Miss Embrey, it appears you have a special visitor," she simply told her. Afterwards, Nurse Joy crept the door wide open, ushering for Frederick to enter inside. From there, she politely told the two to play nice before taking off.

As the door shut behind them, Cia slightly tilted her head in confusion as the nurse mentioned a visitor. She didn't request anyone to see her nor was she honestly expecting it. Frederick examined the small room where the woman currently resided in for the time being. The wallpaper was of a light mint green color as a twin sized hospital bed covered with a thin, blue-green fleece blanket resided near the window. A mahogany dresser stood on the right side of the bed as a box of crayons was perched on top. He made note of a bunch of newsprint paper scattered across the room, filled with rough drawings of different subjects done in crayon. At first, Frederick speculated about the soft medium before coming to the conclusion that pencils weren't given to patients due to the fact that one can easily harm themselves with it. The whole ordeal was quite strange to him yet he knew those who suffered from any form of mental illness can conjure anything harmless into a weapon.

Cia stared down at her latest sketch placing it besides her before turning around to get a glimpse at her unanticipated visitor. As her amethyst orbs met with Frederick's dark brown pair, she flinched, turning her head away as if she was ashamed.

"… I thought you hated me."

"Is that a proper way of greeting a friend?"

The Hylian sighed, avoiding eye contact at all costs. Just having Frederick inside was certainly too good to be true. She wanted to believe he was there for the sake of visiting however her gut feeling told her otherwise.

"You're not exactly here to visit me just to see me right? Tell me the real reason you're here," she exclaimed, wanting to get straight to the point. At this point, Cia would do anything to avoid getting hurt even further.

"I need to know everything about that mirror. Trust me, you'll thank me later for interrogating about its actual purpose," Frederick asked.

"What mirror?"

"The one that was hidden from the public eye in your former office in that peculiar room. I know it's not any ordinary mirror either so don't even try playing stupid with me," he started in a rather irritated tone.

Cia just sighed before replying. She was reminded that she was getting released in two days, let alone her court case was coming up on the fourteenth of December At this point, she knew she didn't have much time left as she will soon be donning an orange jumpsuit for her crimes of both Lucina and Emmeryn.

"That mirror… it caused nothing but pure agony, amplifying my greed, envy, even my own hatred. That thing was created by the very man who owns the Suedem Corporation as it only serves one purpose. When one takes a simple glimpse through the looking glass, it observes both our hearts and our subconscious, telling simpletons such as you and me what we truly desire. If one were foolish enough to get caught in its grasp, they began believing false prophecies, being promised all these wonderful treats which will never arrive."

"Cia…"

It all made sense now. Frederick knew what the mirror was capable of as he encountered its wrath before yet knew Cia probably received the worst of it. It appeared that she got so caught up in these false promises that it managed to warp her into an entirely different person. Now that he got that out of the way, there were two more questions which plagued his mind.

"I have one more thing to inquire of before I depart. Do you mind answering them? You don't have to if you don't want to Cia as these are optional," Frederick simply exclaimed.

"… Go on."

It seemed that she finally decided to give him her undivided attention. Frederick noticed that she was wearing her circular glasses as she stared at him, perhaps due to the fact that the hospital feared she would poke her eyes out as a method of self-harm.

"Where you the one who saved Emmeryn that night?"

Cia paused for a moment as she hesitated to answer him with a straight face. She quickly looked away as the woman frowned, trying her best not to break down however, her attempts failed.

"I…. I tried my best… but I've failed… I've fucking failed and got blamed for it," she wailed. "Sure, I was jealous of her, but I would certainly never hurt her…"

Right away, Frederick noticed she was telling the truth. He was thankful that she did in fact, save his fiancé as he realized he owed her an apology however knew time was coming to an end. As a Machamp went to escort Frederick back to the main gate, he bid the sorceress farewell. Before he left, Frederick felt someone tugging on his shirt as he turned around, noticing Cia clutching onto him.

"Don't leave me Freddy…. Please don't…"

He started at her before simply nodding as Cia's next action took him by surprised. She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek, leaving the man dumbfounded in return.

* * *

_November 25, 20XX: A Big Surprise_

Phila and Douglas were sitting inside a five-star restaurant as the two were celebrating their two year anniversary as husband and wife. The waiter poured red wine in their glasses and gave them their complimentary dinner rolls to hold them off as they waited for their meals.

The light blue-grey haired woman appeared to be delighted as she chuckled to herself as something came up to her.

"Isn't it wonderful dear? This romantic evening just for the two of us with no one to barge in and sabotage me for my "devious" ways," Phila remarked. She placed her right hand on her cheek, batting her eyes towards Douglas as she grinned.

Douglas on the other hand, kept quiet as if he was almost hiding something however, what?

"This month just keeps getting more fantastic! First, I get promoted at my job, second, Cia finally gets arrested for being a incompetent piece of shit and furthermore, is currently serving ten to fifteen years in prison! Isn't that such darling news dear?" she rambled in complete delight.

The brunet seemed to look at his wife before taking a deep breath and sighing. Douglas stared at Phila for a moment before breaking the delayed silence between the two.

"Phila," he simply remarked, "I want a divorce."

"What?!"

The woman was in complete shock from his sudden words. She tried to think he was playing a joke on her like he always did however, his tone told otherwise.

"I don't think we're… perfect for each other."

"What are you saying?! You're toying with me right?!"

"You're too… bitter. You're rather arrogant, need I say more?"

Before Phila had the chance to make a snide remark in retaliation, Douglas excused himself and stormed out on her, leaving one small gift behind as it was the divorce papers themselves. The woman was crushed as she couldn't believe it.

_"Just how long has he been planning this?"_

Phila knew was quite far-fetched to believe he came up with such an absurd, selfish idea all of the sudden. Her intuition told her otherwise as she realized that Douglas probably planned this for a while now.

The question remains, what exactly was the last straw?

* * *

_December 8, 20XX: School's Out_

The bell rang as it echoed through the halls, indicating the end of the first semester. Both students and staff alike were overwhelmed with various levels of joy being excited for the upcoming break. For Lucina, it meant time to recover from the sudden outburst of the other students especially ever since the day her secret was revealed. The indigo haired teenager completely understood the bitterness of both her peers and friends alike. They felt nothing but complete betrayal, even mislead from the fact that Masked Marth turned out to be none other than Lucina herself the entire time. At first, they seemed to be rather weary of her, wondering she was hiding more lies beneath her mask yet as time passed, the students seemed as if they could care less.

To admit, Lucina felt relieved that she was able to be herself once more instead of hiding under a fake alias. The only ones who knew about the actual identity of Marth Aritia himself was Link, the student council and Frederick himself.

As Lucina became engulfed in her own musings, she failed to notice her boyfriend standing beside her, grinning as he wondered how long she was going to be out of it until she took note of his presence. Link was heavily tempted to poke her shoulder to grab her attention yet Lucina managed to snap out of it just in the nick of time before he even had the chance to do so. She turned her gaze towards the Hylian as her lips curled into a small smile.

"Hey," she greeted. It was followed by an embrace as the two began making their way towards the exit to start off their break.

"So, Lucina," Link asked, pausing for a slight moment. "I was wondering, are you free on December 11th by any chance per say?"

"Yes I am. Is there any reason you asked?"

She knew it was such a stupid thing to inquire of yet Lucina didn't hesitate to ask it anyways. After all, she wanted to know what exactly the Hylian was planning.

"Well," Link replied, "you see, I was thinking that you and I should go on a date sometime. You know hanging out, maybe watch a movie or two, anything."

"Oh, I'd love to!"

"Sweet! I'm free on the eleventh of December if that sounds fine with you. Who knows, we might run into some friends as well," he exclaimed.

Lucina nodded as she blushed. She decided it was best to get prepared for the upcoming day in the meantime as they parted ways. For one, she was finally glad to have obtained her driver's license and two, she would finally be able to relax and unwind during winter break.

* * *

Lucina took a stroll around Smashington Park as she went to pick up a couple of items to prep up for her date with Link on the eleventh. As she made her purchases from the convenience store near the Brawlbucks, the azure haired girl decided to take a different route home. Feeling adventurous, she turned right as she journeyed through the more, rural area of town.

It was quite a depressing sight to even glimpse at as streets were uneven, some buildings were vacant and overall, trash was scattered throughout the streets. Furthermore, there were homeless individuals everywhere, some of them having tents to provide them temporary shelter while others had nothing.

What made things worse was that no matter how much money went into the metropolitan, its denizens were more inclined on cleaning up the suburban rather than focusing on what matters. It was quite hard to recognize any of these people due to the fact that they were either heavily garbed or their once distinctive features dwindled away months ago. As Lucina passed by, one of them happened to intensely stare at her as their gaze didn't let go until she disappeared from their sight.

* * *

**Finally, the first semester is over and done with in this story thank goodness. I can now finally progress in the story and get to Marth's fall in the meantime. I do once again apologize for not updating this sooner when I actually had the chance, I was so stumped on how to even tackle Chapter 18 that my mind went blank for a while, plus I got caught up writing some other stories to include its prequel. If you haven't checked out the The Day Hope Withered Away I advise doing so if you'd like. For those interested, it touches up on the events of Lucina's junior year and the incident which occurred.**

**Lucina's friends are definitely going to be in chapter 19 because I really want to have them again as well as Cia's court case is going to be revealed in a flashback on Ch 20.**

**I do plan on combining both parts of Chapter 18 into one before I upload the next one because knowing myself, it would bug me if the second half was under Ch 19, etc. Now to answer questions my lovely readers proposed for me.**

**LunaticFromTheSun: Well, I noticed that in all your stories Lucina's last name is Iris. Why? Is it a reference to a rainbow or how irises were the French monarchy flower?**

**_About that, Iris is what Ylisse is called in the Japanese version of Fire Emblem Awakening. Seeing how Lucina Ylisse didn't really have a nice ring to it like Iris, I decided to use the Japanese name of the continent instead for her surname._**

**Marcie(Guest): What made you want to go in this direction as opposed to the first one? How do you write your characters when you make your stories? Any possible influences for this story(including first one as well)? Which SSB characters do you like writing about the most? The least? Which non-SSB characters do you have fun writing and why?**

_**Well, to be honest, I felt that the way the first one was going it was getting to the point where it was rather difficult to even think of anything for future chapters. On top of it, I fell into a really bad depressive episode to the point where I lost motivation in anything to include abandoning the first one. So, a year later with the release of Smash 4, I felt like tackling what was left unfinished so I picked this story up once more and decided to go for a different direction instead. As for how I write my characters, besides keeping in mind some important canon traits(and for Marth, his popular self is a play on his infamous Smash fanon), I not only try to expand on them but also, I try my best to base it on people who are around you and me, pretty much people you encounter everyday. As for influences, I would just say for the first one, it was definitely the Electra Heart album but for the second, I just felt like tackling a cheesy high school AU once more. For SSB characters, the ones I tend to enjoy writing the most vary, ranging from Lucina, Link to even Pit. As for least, I used to be more skeptical about tackling Shulk since I knew nothing about Xenoblade and the wikia page was extremely vague on his personality(aka it's shit). Thankfully I managed to meet some awesome friends who have played the game before so I was able to get a better understand of Shulk's character itself. As for non-SSB characters, I would definitely have to go with Lana and Cia. I felt that since it's an AU, the two witches are able to be their own person rather than just Lana being Cia's good half. An even better bonus is that the witch twins vary in size and appearance from the angel twins so they have more flexibility than just being twins as well.**_

**SaraBear(Guest): How long is this story going to be?**

_**I plan to roughly aim for 35 yet if there are still things that I feel are left unanswered, I might extend it a bit. Hope this helps.**_

**EmeraldoftheStars: Allright, this has been on my mind...So in your other stories you ship PitxLana and DarkPitxLucina, but here (possibly) DarkPitxLana and LucinaxLink. So...whose side are you on? It's confusing.**

_**Well you see, the original story was written way before I even knew about Dark Pit and during the time when I didn't even know if Lucina was going to be included in SSB4 or not. Everyone reviewing it at the time really loved the idea of Link and Lucina getting together, so I just went with it. I tend to be extremely flexible with pairings and even if I have preferred preferences(Pit x Lana, Dark Pit x Lucina, etc), I tend to spice it up with different varieties. Also it doesn't help when you write a pairing just to realize you're shipping it a few chapters later.**_

**Optional Story Question (only one since I already asked one related to 19 earlier)**  
**1\. When Lucina is passing through the more rural part of the neighborhood, she happens to stroll by a group of homeless people. One of them happens to stare at her intensely, who do you think it is. (Feel free to emphasize why as well if you want)**

**Bonus Question**  
**2\. I'm curious, has reading this story made you want to play any of the game(s) the cast is from? If so, which one(s) and why? (For me, it will have to be Kid Icarus: Uprising before I was able to get it several months ago.)**

**Also its nice to know that HW is getting a 3ds port so it makes the game much more accessible to everyone. Cool beans.**

**I do thank you all for being so patient with me, I really do.**  
**Feel free to suggest things for ch. 19 while at it.**

**Til next time!**  
**-Ash**


End file.
